The Heart Never Lies
by cgal120
Summary: A heart can hold thousands of secrets, but if you've lived for centuries some of those secrets may just make history repeat itself. USUK Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Puzzles

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Puzzles**_

Of all the puzzles his abnormal life had thrown at him, this had to be one of the most complicated he had ever came across. Generations passed his slowly aging face, new trends and events coming onto the scene. Yet, the puzzle never changed. He had sat for countless nights trying to figure it out in his mind, often going long periods of time with out sleep, be he could never come to a solid conclusion. It was as though this problem was ambiguous; no matter how he looked at it, any answer could fit, yet none were obvious as the true solution he need. He often spent vast hours of the day thinking it over too, but it did no good. Little did he know, someone else was struggling with a very similar problem.

Arthur Kirkland sat in the living room of his house. The television was on, yet Arthur wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen. It was late January, a Saturday, but Arthur had no plans other than to sit and think for the third night in a row. He sighed to himself; this was a fantastic start to the new year. He was sat in the comfy armchair near the window, a reading lamp turned on so that he could see the pages of the book that he was finding so difficult to concentrate on. Why was he finding it so difficult to concentrate? Well, that was simply because the biggest part of the puzzle which had been plaguing his mind was sprawled across the sofa opposite him asleep. Alfred F Jones. Arthur had left the TV on for him after many pleading requests to re-watch the Doctor Who Christmas special. However, the younger nation had promptly fell asleep half way through and hadn't woken since. Alfred had spent all of Christmas with Arthur that year, claiming "I just don't want you to be alone again, old man!". Yes, that had earned the boy a clip round the ear, but it was completely worth it in Arthur's book. It had been a very enjoyable Christmas to say the least. They opened presents ("how'd you know I wanted this, Iggy!"), ate dinner ("thank God I was hear to help this year, huh? You'd go hungry otherwise!"), pulled crackers, and then spent the rest of the night watching TV and having a few drinks. Mainly alco-pops like _Bacardi_ or _WKD_; Alfred seemed to think that Arthur would get too drunk on anything else. Arthur had no idea why! So, there he sat, Saturday the first of January, with a sleeping America and a bad headache coming on. Putting the book down, Arthur decided that he would go for a walk to clear his head. However, when he got to his front door he instantly changed his mind. Snow was still falling thickly through the air. On the ground it was at least past his ankles, and frankly, he didn't feel like getting frost bite because he couldn't think. Sighing, Arthur shut the front door and locked it. He walked back into the living room and sat down in his armchair once more. Maybe sleep would help him think? He closed his eyes and leant his head back.

The problem instantly flashed to the forefront of his mind. He was constantly going over it, yet he could never decide on a definite answer, and sometimes (though he couldn't explain why) those answer made his heart hurt. The problem?

What was a feeling towards Alfred now, and what did the boy feel about him?

It should have been simple enough, except that neither knew the answer yet.

When Alfred had showed up on his doorstep on the 10th of December with his suitcase, a parcel and that bright beaming smile, Arthur felt as though his heart was melting. He didn't understand why this very popular yet incredible clueless boy would want to spend Christmas with the crankiest country in the world. But, Alfred had gotten his way, that bright smile warming many places in Arthur's body and had been staying with the British nation ever since. Occasionally, Arthur would find Alfred in random places, his eyes glazed over as though he was deep in thought. All of those times, Alfred had woken up, blushed and hurried away or bounced over to Arthur as though nothing had been happening. Those times were why he was so confused. He felt hurt when Alfred wouldn't tell him what he was thinking, and he was pretty sure that it was his own fault. Alfred would ask him the same questions, and Arthur would give the same answer:

"Nothing, Alfred. I'm fine."

He would always catch a glimpse of the hurt on the younger's face, but it was always so brief Arthur could never truly be sure as to what he had seen. No matter, Arthur couldn't give him a straight answer even if he wanted to simply because he had no idea what he was thinking. It clearly wasn't "nothing", but Arthur could never quite give a name for what he was thinking. It was as though there were thoughts in his head but they were in the wrong order.

Arthur reopened his eyes, but didn't move a muscle. Why was this puzzle so bloody difficult to figure out? He was normally pretty good at puzzles, yet this one had stumped him. Him! Arthur Kirkland, embodiment of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He groaned and got up, deciding that if he couldn't walk around outside, he'd pace the inside of his house.

No.

Not even that worked.

"Oh for the love of God!" he moaned to no one. That frustrated him also. Where were those bloody fairies when he needed them? He'd not seen hide nor hair of the mischievous creatures since mid-November, and it was times like this that he desperately wished that they'd make an appearance and help him out. This whole situation was slowly making him feel crazier and crazier. Why was it so damn hard? He walked up to his bedroom and stared out of the window at the snow buried streets. Arthur knew why it was so bad outside. The weather of a nations capital depended on how the person was feeling. At that time, Arthur was feeling so confused about his feelings it was bound to snow. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass.

"This is really starting to bug me now…"

Eventually, Arthur flopped back into his arm chair and looked at the TV. The BBC really needed some new ideas. _In It To Win It_ had to be one of the most unfair game shows the British nation had ever seen. He was thankful for it at the moment however, as it was distracting him from that migraine inducing puzzle. Just as one unlucky contestant was sent to the Red Area, Arthur turned his attention back to his former charge. The younger nation stirred and yawned, sitting up on the sofa and scratching his eyes.

"Time s'it?"

"You mean 'what time is it', and it's 7:15 at night."

"Wow, I was out for a while."

"Yes, you were."

"You better not have drawn on me!"

Arthur blinked and shook his head. "Why would I do that, you git?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Alfred smirked.

"Urgh, you are insufferable sometimes."

"Aw, but you love me anyways!"

Arthur double-taked at that. "What makes you think I love you? You annoy me beyond belief!"

"Ah, it's just a figure of speech!" Alfred smiled, a light blush on his own face.

Arthur, now growing tiresome of the conversation and the TV show, turned to ITV and waited for the national news to come on. Neither spoke for a little while, and they both turned their attentions to the screen when the theme music for the national news began to play.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hello! Long time no post! This entire story is based upon a role play between me and my friend, so do expect many historical inaccuracies! We apologise for those now. Also, because it's me, you guys who are familiar with my stories will know that I am a very big fan of trauma, gore and horror. So, I made it my mission to add some of that to this too! It took me ages to come up with a name for this, and I sort of freaked my friend out by "yelling" on MSN "THANK FUCK FOR MCFLY!". So, yeah. If you haven't heard McFly's song "The Heart Never Lies" Youtube it, and you will see the awesomeness! Also, the role play has been happening since early January, so the story is going to be in parts. It will all become clear as time progresses. What else is there?**_

_**Arthur: **_In It To Win It_**?**_

_**Me: Oh yeah! **_In It To Win It_** is a lottery game show where you're picked at random, answer questions to add money to a prize fund and if you get it wrong you go to the Red Area where you wait for the host Dale Winton to ask you a question. Get that right and you continue to play, if not you go back and wait to be chosen again. Any players in the Safe Zone have a chance to win a share of the money even if they have not answered a single question. Basically, even if you submitted the most money you can still leave with nothing, and if you submitted nothing you can leave with everything.**_

_**Alfred: Sounds fun…**_

_**Me: Uh huh… Anyways, look out for chapter two soon. It's all planned, obviously, it just needs typing! Plus, it's half term now so I have loads of free time! Yay! Reviews are love! **_


	2. Changing Accents and Ancient Magic

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Changing Accents and Ancient Magic**_

They both turned their attentions to the screen when the theme music for the national news began to play. Arthur often dreading watching the news, but knew that he must as he was often the last to be told something massively important; sometimes only finding it out because he'd watched the news. However, he learned that nothing of dire importance was being reported. Possibly because it was New Years Day, and every one was enjoying the company of family and friends rather than the doom and gloom of their regular days.

"_On the morning of Tuesday, 4 January, an eclipse of the Sun will be widely visible across Europe and as far east as India._"

Arthur tuned out of the TV after that. Instead, he took to watching Alfred. The younger nation was sat staring at the TV screen, a look of awe on his face as shots of past eclipses were shown. Arthur smiled. He knew that Alfred had always had an interest in science and space; he was friends with an alien, after all. After a moment, Alfred turned to Arthur with a large excited smile on his face.

"Iggy!" he beamed.

"Arthur."

"_Arthur_! Can I please stay to see the eclipse! Please!"

"I don't see why not. But, it'll probably be too cloudy to see it."

"I don't mind!"

"Fine."

"Thanks, Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, looking like a large child. Arthur couldn't help but smile at him. The boy's smile and enthusiasm was contagious. They sat and listened to the rest of the news together, Alfred making random comments at times and Arthur occasionally throwing a cushion at him. Both sat patiently through the sports section; Arthur wasn't really a big fan of sports nowadays, simply because some of the players seemed to be in the teams for the massive amounts of money rather than the thrill of the game. Eventually, it came to the weather. The presenters were sat on the sofas in the studio, all having a conversation about how odd the weather had been in the past month.

"_Well, only in Britain did we have a drastically cold winter, other countries around the world had above average one_," said the weather presenter. Well, that certainly didn't lift Arthur's spirits. So, he had had an abnormal winter.

"Oh, Iggy, why so cold everything'd?" Alfred chuckled teasingly. "Is it cos you're too uptight and aloof about everything?"

Alfred hadn't meant it in a mean way, but Arthur was still offended. The boy really didn't think sometimes, did he? Everything had been so nice and then BAM, he was instantly pissed off.

"Or maybe you made me angry again and I'm being cold towards you?" Arthur snapped, not really caring if he'd hurt the younger nation's feelings or not. He was just pissed off so much at that moment, he lost a large part of his better judgement. Alfred blinked, a little taken aback by the turn of events. Then, he started pouting like a kicked puppy.

"I did nothing!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh really, you bloody git?"

"Yup, I ain't done nothing!"

This statement only increased Arthur irritation. He grit his teeth, trying to keep calm, and failing successfully.

"You mean, 'you haven't done anything'," he corrected, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seriously, how many times did he have to correct the boy's grammar before it finally sunk in?

"That's what I said! Why're you repeating me?" Alfred whined, getting a little annoyed himself. Arthur would always do this! He would say something, then repeat it. It must've been an old man, Alfred concluded in his mind.

Arthur groaned, "your abuse of my language is offensive!" which only succeeded in confusing Alfred even more. The younger nation looked at him bewildered for a moment.

"Say what?"

"You always were lazy with your speech…" Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples. He was starting to feel that migraine now. He looked out of the window for a moment, and saw that the snow had stopped. Possibly because he was pissed off so the heat was stopping the snow, but he didn't really want to think about it. It only made his head hurt more. But it was at that moment that Alfred decided to pipe up.

"Bite me," he muttered. He paused for a moment, a sudden flash going through his mind; Arthur probably would bite him if given the chance. Fucking pervert old man. "Actually," he continued. He grabbed one of the cushions that had been thrown at him and hit Arthur with it. "HaHaHa!"

Arthur flinched instinctively, then huffed. "Don't bloody 'it me, you dolt!"

Alfred blinked. Arthur didn't seem to realise that he had just slipped into a cockney accent. Smirking, Alfred cocked his eyebrows and looked at Arthur more.

"Now who's getting lazy with their speech? 'Don't bloody 'it me, you dolt'. What the heck was that?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wow, your language sucks," Alfred smirked, hitting Arthur with the cushion again.

Arthur glared at Alfred, his fists clenched tightly. "Watch yourself or you're brown bread!"

Alfred hit him again, that smirk still plastered to his face. "Speak English, dude. Me no speaky whatever the hell you're speaking."

"Up yours!" Arthur snapped, suddenly in a Scottish accent, making Alfred smirk bolder. "I speak better than the drivel you speak!"

"Whoa! Where'd that come from!" Alfred laughed, hitting him again.

"Stop fucking hittin' me, ya prick!"

Alfred merely smirked more, ignoring Arthur, and hit with the cushion again. What he wasn't expecting was Arthur to punch him square in the jaw. The younger nation winced, putting a hand to where he'd just been hit and rubbed.

"OW!" he snapped. "I hit you with a pillow!"

Now slightly pissed at being punched, Alfred whacked Arthur with the pillow again. If Arthur had hit him with another cushion or something he'd be able to deal with it because he'd been joking that whole time. But punching him in the face. Now that was just out of order. Arthur growled as the cushion made contact with his head again, grabbing one of the stray cushions he'd thrown earlier and smacked Alfred round the head with hit. Alfred then decided that he'd hit him back. However, knowing that he'd pissed Arthur off royally, he ran. Arthur chased after the American.

"Oh crap!" Alfred muttered, running a little faster. Arthur was quicker, however. He sped up, quickly jumping onto the coffee table and gracefully jumping over him, cutting off his only escape route. Alfred realised the problem with this situation instantly. He was going too fast to stop, and Arthur was too close to not get hurt.

"Double crap," he said, crashing into Arthur. Both groaned at the sudden contact, Alfred crashing to the ground and Arthur hitting the living room wall.

"Ow…" Alfred muttered, rubbing his ribs.

"You took the words right out of me mouth, git…" Arthur muttered in reply, rubbing his head. He was still in the Scottish accent. Noticing this, Alfred began to smirk again. Of course this only managed to piss Arthur off more.

"What's that smirk on ya face fir?"

"Oh nothing," Alfred sniggered. "Where's ya kilt?"

"It's upst-" Arthur started, before realising what was happening. He then proceeded to smack Alfred around the head with the pillow again.

"Dayum!" Alfred laughed, smirking still. "So you do have one!" He stood up quickly, hitting Arthur on the way.

"What's it to ya?"

Alfred couldn't stop laughing at that. For some reason, the look on Arthur's face and the constantly changing accents just made him look adorable and funny. This caused Arthur to glare at him. Alfred, of course, laughed harder. Then he hit him again, running once more out of the living room, the laughter still coming strong from his throat.

"ALFRED!" Arthur yelled, charging after him.

"TRIPLE CRAP!" Alfred cried, still laughing and running.

"GET YOUR SOON-TO-BE-BLOODY-ARSE BACK HERE!" Arthur yelled, no back in his normal accent. He stopped at the kitchen door, Alfred running and skidding to a halt at the other end of the kitchen table.

"Aw," he moaned.

Arthur didn't say anything, merely choosing to look at him suspiciously. Why did he just go 'aw'? Alfred seemed to know that Arthur still wasn't in the best of moods, so stayed at the furthest end of the table to the angry Brit.

"Are you Schizophrenic or Bipolar?" Alfred asked.

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?"

"Your ever changing accents."

"I am the United bloody Kingdom! If you had listened to me at all when you were younger you would know that that means I'm England, northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred still understand why he kept switching accents. He had many states, but he didn't randomly start switching to a New York or a Tennessee accent when he felt like it.

"It doesn't explain why you're always swapping."

"I'm not even going to bother to try and explain."

"Nice," Alfred pouting. Before Arthur could blink, the American had ran out the back door into his back garden. It took Arthur a moment to register what had just happened. Finally, he followed him outside. Alfred was stood in the middle of the back garden, looking around. He had a lost expression on his face, like he had no idea what was going on. No surprise there then, Arthur thought.

"Why did you come out here?" Arthur asked, the snow crunching under his feet.

Alfred didn't turn around, but he did reply "I dunno. I just did… It's weird…"

Arthur huffed again, folding his arms around himself for warmth. "Don't insult my garden, ass." He smirked a little to himself, having deliberately used the word 'ass' instead of 'arse'.

"Your garden's not weird, "Alfred sighed. "Why I came out here is…"

"Oh…" Well, now didn't he feel guilty.

Alfred then started looking around again, Arthur following closely behind him. Giving up, Alfred just stood still and looked from where he was stood. Arthur, however, chose to look at the younger nation's profile in the setting sun.

_You know, he doesn't look that bad… For a fat git_, Arthur thought.

Alfred sighed drawing Arthur back to reality. "I hate feeling this weird… What made me come out here?"

"How do you expect me to know?" Arthur said.

"It was rhetorical…" Alfred sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know," Arthur smiled. "That's how you make me feel on a daily basis."

Alfred didn't even respond. He turned around and walked inside without a backwards glance. Arthur watched him go, then turned back to his garden again, not knowing what was going on. At least the snow was melting faster; it was half way up his feet now rather than his ankles.

Inside, Alfred down on the kitchen floor, leaning against a counter.

"Man…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Arthur shivered, and walked back inside to the warmth. He silently shut and locked the backdoor, turning and stopping dead when he saw Alfred. The boy put his head back against the counter, taking deep breaths. His eyes were shut, but you could still see the frustration and confusion on his face.

"What's bothering you, Alfred?"

Said boy jumped a little, looking up at Arthur. "N-nothing… I'm just still confused, is all…"

Feeling an unusual surge of pity, Arthur walked over and sat down next to him. Alfred, feeling a little insecure, pulled his knees up and rest his chin on them.

"Want to talk your thoughts through?" Arthur asked. "Always helps me get my ideas straight…" Silently adding, "Well, usually".

Alfred shook his head. "I don't know what I'm thinking…"

Arthur looked at the floor, the feeling being mutual. He understood all too well how Alfred was feeling. Alfred looked at the British man sideways.

"Hmmm," he hummed to himself, watching him.

Arthur subconsciously mimicked Alfred's position, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them. Alfred smiled a little while watching him. Arthur was staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts. However, startling Alfred in the process, his head shot up quickly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked what seemed to be thin air. Alfred followed his eye line and saw nothing.

_Now he's gone spacey too!_ he thought. He carried on watching Arthur talk to the patch of thin air. The smaller man blushed.

"Don't be absurd! That can't be the reason!"

"Arthur?"

Named looked at Alfred quickly, blushing even deeper. Thinking he wouldn't get an answer, Alfred looked back down at the floor, confused by Arthur's behaviour.

"No! I have no intention of saying anything of the sort!" Arthur snapped, looking back up at the piece of thin air. Alfred sighed and put his forehead on his knees.

"I was hoping I could keep that a secret just a little bit longer…" Arthur sighed. Alfred sighed again too. After a moment, Arthur chanced a glance at Alfred and sighed again.

"Fine, I'll show him…"

Alfred looked up a little. What was he going to be shown? What was going on?

"When?" Arthur chocked. "Do I really have to?" he nodded "Fine. Okay."

Alfred lifted his head more and looked at him fully. Arthur smiled at the piece of thin air softly.

"Thank you for coming and telling me this."

Personally, Alfred was too confused to even bother caring so just slumped his head against his knees again. Arthur looked at him oddly.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Don't worry," Alfred said, shaking his head.

"A-anyway, Alfred… Umm…" Arthur started nervously.

However, Alfred stood up. He held his hand out to Arthur to help him up.

"Let's go back to the living room; my butt hurts from sitting down there…"

Arthur took his hand, getting up. But when Alfred let his hand go, he didn't move from the kitchen. The American went to walk on, but stopped at the door when he noticed Arthur wasn't moving.

"Arthur?"

"I… I know why you went out into my garden…" Arthur whispered nervously, pushing his fingertips together.

Alfred was taken aback. "W-what?"

"I think I know why, at least."

"Well, go on."

Arthur went the deepest shade of red possible before answering, "my heart called out to you… apparently."

Alfred was stunned, only just managing to blink in surprise. Arthur was still bright red, but he managed to make eye contact.

"We are in London, after all."

Both were silent for a moment, Alfred slowly starting to blush along with Arthur. After a that moment of awkwardness, Alfred finally spoke up.

"Uh… but… how?"

"That I don't know…" Arthur sighed. "We're talking _very_ old magic but… it did."

"Why?" Alfred asked.

_Curse him and his inability to read the atmosphere…_ Arthur thought. Both went silent again, Alfred letting out a sigh and Arthur looking down at the floor. He looked straight back up again when Alfred started coughing violently.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Whoop! Chapter 2 is up, people! And believe me, was this a bugger to write. I kept taking little breaks because of planning future chapters and stuff, plus although I was set to "busy" one of my friends still decided to pop up on MSN to rant. Yeah, that was an enjoyable experience.**_

_**Alfred: Why am I coughing?**_

_**Me: Tell the lovely readers to review and stuff and we'll find out very soon!**_

_**Alfred: Review please!**_

_**Me: Also, the Role-playing went like this: Myself - Alfred, My Friend - Arthur. Anyways, look out for Chapter 3 soon!**_


	3. Love Sick

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Love Sick**_

_Curse him and his inability to read the atmosphere… _Arthur thought. Both went silent again, Alfred letting out a sigh and Arthur looking down at the floor. He looked straight back up again when Alfred started coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry instantly pushing every other thought from his mind. Alfred nodded, trying to get his breath back.

"Y-yea-" he tried to say, but a harder coughing fit cut him off. Arthur watched for a few seconds because hurrying straight up to him. He pressed his forehead against Alfred's as soon as he stopped coughing, making the boy blush.

"You're burning up…" Arthur whispered, worry laced in his tone. Alfred didn't need to be told that; he could feel he was burning up. His held felt like it was on fire compared to Arthur's. He pulled his head away suddenly, twisting around, as he started coughing heavily once again. The movement made him loose his bearings however, so Arthur had to quickly grab hold of him and help him sit down on the floor.

"Urgh…"

Arthur went over to the kitchen sink and pulled out a spare bowl from the cupboard beneath it. He put some water into it, then walked back over to Alfred, passed him the bowl and then went to raid his medicine cupboard on the other side of the room.

"T-thanks," Alfred muttered, putting his face over the bowl. He was sweating profusely and every slight movement only succeeded in making him feel worse than he already did.

"I don't want to have to clear my floor," Arthur smirked, not turning away from the cupboard. Where was that damn flu remedy? Alfred laughed a little, but it only made him start coughing again. This time was worse however.

"Oh, God…" he muttered, before throwing up into the bowl. After he was done he added, "yummy…"

"Mmmmm…" Arthur said, glad that he hadn't turned around. It was bad enough hearing the younger nation throwing up, he wasn't too keen to watch it happen. Alfred put the bowl down onto the floor, holding his aching stomach.

"Urgh…"

This time Arthur did look around. He furrowed his brows at the sight of the blow on the floor and Alfred truly ill expression.

"Don't try and hold it in," he said. "It's your body's way of getting rid of anything foul in it's system…" He then went back to looking for the medicine. He was getting a little annoyed that he couldn't find it! Those damned fairies probably hid it at the furthest part of the deep cupboard! Alfred groaned, shutting his eyes. He started breathing deeply as the pain in his stomach started to increase once again. Finally, Arthur came back over to him and with the medicine. He sat down by the ill nations side, rubbing his back as the boy picked the bowl back up and vomited again.

"You can't have any medicine until you've stopped throwing up," Arthur said, continuing to rub the boys back. Alfred pulled his face away from the bowl slowly and looked up at Arthur.

"I think that's it," he croaked weakly. "It just hurts a lot now."

"You positive?"

Alfred nodded in response, but that only made him feel dizzy again.

"Whoa," he said, clinging onto Arthur for support.

"Be careful," Arthur scolded, reading the label of the medicine bottle. Two spoonfuls was what he needed. Alfred didn't respond, choosing to just hold onto Arthur and try and stop shaking. The older nation poured some of the medicine onto the spoon.

"Open," he commanded, and Alfred opened his mouth and swallowed the medicine.

"Bleurgh!"

"Don't be such a child," Arthur said, pouring another spoonful of the foul tasting remedy. Alfred took with the same results. The older nation screwed the lid back onto the bottle and looked at Alfred.

"You can't stay in the kitchen," he said. "Can you move?"

"Um…" Alfred used the kitchen side to pull himself up, but as soon as he let go, the dizzy feeling seemed to consume, and he needed to clutch hold of Arthur to keep standing. The smaller man held onto him and took him to the living room. He set him onto the sofa, making sure he wasn't about to collapse.

"Stay here and I'll get you some blankets."

Alfred nodded and groaned. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to push the sick feeling away. Arthur smiled softly at him then went to go get the blanket.

"Freakin' awesome timing…" Alfred muttered, shivering a little. This statement made Arthur pause in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh…" Alfred groaned, partially through sickness but mainly because he had no idea how to answer.

"Well," Arthur said, getting irritated once again. "You may be ill, but it doesn't hinder your speech."

Alfred couldn't answer though. His chest was constricting so much it felt like it was in a vice, and his breathing was turning weird and out of pattern. Arthur's face softened at the helpless sight, and quickly hurried to the airing cupboard on the landing to get him a blanket. Alfred couldn't move because of achy he was. He sniffed and groaned, feeling like lead. Arthur came back into the room after a moment and laid the blanket over him, trying his best to keep as much of the taller nations body covered as possible.

"T-thanks," Alfred said, smiling at him. His smiled turned to a grimace though, as his stomach churned. Arthur ran back to the kitchen, rinsed the bowl out and put fresh water into it. He hurried back into the room and went to give it to him. Alfred shook his head weakly though.

"Nothing left…" he muttered. "S'all gone…"

"Just in case, then" Arthur said, putting the bowl onto the floor. Not wanting leave his side, Arthur sat on the coffee table next to the sofa and looked at the ill nation. "So, what did you mean before?"

"Huh?"

"Before I got the blankets you said 'freakin' awesome timing'," Arthur explained, doing a very poor impression of the American's accent.

Alfred laughed softly. "You suck at impressions," he smiled, pausing to think. "I… It's just… I can't explain it… My mind's gone all fuzzy."

Arthur shook his head. "Useless," he joked, smiling softly at Alfred. However, Alfred sniffed a little sadly, not making eye contact.

"I know…"

Arthur blinked, feeling kind of guilty again. "I… I didn't mean that."

"Sure you did," Alfred said. "Even I know I can be useless sometimes… most times…"

Arthur knelt next to the sofa, moving Alfred's fringe from his face.

"Don't say things like that," he muttered. "It's just the flu talking."

Alfred looked up at him and said, "no, it's not."

The older nation looked at him, stunned for a moment. He really didn't like where this conversation was going. What else had the boy been harbouring?

"I am useless," Alfred continued, bring Arthur out of his stunned state. "I'm an idiot. I get sick at random times. I dunno, just sometimes it feels like a losing battle."

Arthur looked down, his hair hiding his eyes. He was close to tears because of every Alfred was saying.

"Don't say that."

"S'true though," Alfred muttered. He sighed and huddled up in the blankets a little more.

"It's not."

"Is," Alfred said forcefully. "I know what people say about me. And I agree."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He watched as Alfred huddled further into the blankets as though trying to hide from the world. The boy sighed and closed his eyes. Eventually, he fell asleep. Arthur looked at him sadly, watching him sleep.

"My heart called out to you because I love you, idiot," he sighed, pushing Alfred's hair back again. Alfred sniffed in his sleep, silent tears slipping down his face as he started to cry. He wasn't crying because of what Arthur had just said; everything from their previous conversation was replaying in his subconscious. Arthur wiped the tears away, but they kept coming. Sighing, Arthur stood and went to make a well needed cup of tea. While he was gone, Alfred jerked awake and noticed he wasn't in the room. The younger nation didn't have enough energy to move though, so just laid back against the sofa and waited. He had to clutch his stomach as he felt a sharp pain shoot through him.

"Ngh…"

Arthur couldn't hear him over the sound of the kettle boiling when it bubbled and clicked to say it was done. Alfred's eyes watered from the pain.

"Gah!"

He could hear the kettle boiling so knew where Arthur was, but he was in too much pain to call out for him. Arthur finished making his cup of tea, and walked back into the room. He stopped dead at the sight on his sofa, putting the mug down onto the coffee table and rushing to Alfred's side.

"Alfred!"

Alfred cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't move. Everything felt like it was being torn to shreds.

_Shitshitshitshitshit_, Arthur thought, _what do I do?_

"Fuck," Alfred sobbed. "The freaking hurt…"

"Anything I can do?" Arthur asked, holding his face and wiping the tears away.

"I d-d-on't think s-so…" Alfred said, wincing again. "Why is it going like this?" His forehead was sweaty again, and he felt like he was on fire.

"I don't know!" Arthur said, freaking out a little.

Alfred held onto him tightly as the pain got worse, hiding his face against his shoulder. Arthur held onto him, rubbing his back as the boy sobbed against him. He got a surge of suspicion when he caught something move out of the corner of his eye. Alfred was still crying, but the pain had dimmed down. He tried to calm down as Arthur continued to rub his back.

"S-sorry," he mumbled against his shoulder.

"Don't be silly," Arthur said softly. "You don't have to apologise."

"Do," Alfred said near silently as he tried to calm down more.

"Don't talk back, boy."

"Pfft," Alfred laughed, smirking a little.

"Are you okay?" Arthur chuckled.

Alfred pulled away and smiled a little. "Fine, still hurts a little, but not much."

Arthur nodded at him a little uncertainly. He looked over his shoulder, then back at Alfred.

"I'll be right back," he said. He then stood up and went over to a cabinet on the other side of the room and grabbed something and took it out of the room. Alfred watched him, a little confused by his actions. After about 5 minutes, Arthur returned, looking slightly pissed off.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur looked at him. "Hm?"

"What's up? You look… annoyed, to put it gently…"

"Nothing. It's fine," Arthur snapped, his tone sharp.

"O-okay…" Alfred muttered, flinching a little and huddling into his blankets. He was a little scared of Arthur sudden mood change. Arthur, however, took his mug of tea. Luckily, it was now the right temperature to drink, so he sat down and sipped it. Alfred peered out from under the blanket thinking that Arthur might actually have bipolar. As Arthur sipped his tea, he visibly calmed. He looked over to Alfred who was still huddled in the blankets. The boy was still freaked out, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Arthur's foul mood.

"Are you cold?" Arthur asked him.

"U-u-uh…"

Arthur didn't know how to respond, so just continued to sip his tea. Alfred was feeling a little better, so sat up. He still felt a little dizzy, so he didn't sit up very far.

"Feeling better?"

"Yup, a bit at least," Alfred smiled. "I can sit up more!"

"That's good," Arthur smiled in return.

"Uh huh," he muttered, still feeling a little bummed by their conversation earlier. Arthur could tell he was feeling down still, so decided that he'd try and cheer him up.

"Want to play a game?" he asked.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, taken a little of guard. "Uh, sure." He looked up at the clock and saw it was 3am. Wow, he'd been sick for a while now, and Arthur hadn't slept in a while. The old man seemed to be okay though, and would probably on snap at him if he told him to go to sleep, so he didn't press the subject. Arthur went over to a rack next to the TV and brought back a load of PS3 games.

"And here I thought you were gunna bring out Scrabble or something!" Alfred said, smiling brightly.

"What?" Arthur smirked. "It's no fun when you're ill; I'd like to fully enjoy knowing that you were trying your hardest and I still beat you!"

"Meany," Alfred pouted.

"Pick on, then!" Arthur chuckled.

"Um…"

"I've got Black Ops, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, FIFA 11, the list goes on…"

"You pick; I'm more of an Xbox or Wii guy," Alfred smirked, be added, "Not that I don't like the Playstation, it's just I haven't played on one!" because he was worried he'd upset Arthur.

"Well, the does surprise me," Arthur replied, raising his eyebrows slightly. In the end he chose Assassins Creed, mainly because Black Ops would be too much of a reminder of the Cold War.

"HaHaHa… yeah…" Alfred laughed nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry, I'm just still feeling sick, is all!"

Arthur got slightly annoyed again. "Yes."

Alfred freaked out a little again, and slumped under the blankets again. Arthur looked at him apologetically.

"Oh, I don't blame you!"

Alfred stayed put though. "I… That's good. I'm just… a little concerned with your mood swings…"

Arthur blinked, a little stunned. He hadn't realised he had been so obviously pissed off.

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled. "Let's just… play the game."

"Yeah."

Arthur put the disk in and showed Alfred how to play. They took it in turn playing different missions, Alfred shifting so that Arthur could sit down next to him. Alfred played by himself for about an hour while Arthur took a quick nap, the lack of sleep catching up with him. However, when Arthur woke up he had to quickly pause the game and hold onto Alfred as he bent over double and starting groaning in agony as pain shot through his body again.

"That damn fucking fairy," Arthur muttered, looking around the room.

"W-what?" Alfred asked, tearing up again.

"There's one fairy in particular that's quite jealous of you," Arthur explained.

"You and your fair-" he stopped, bending double again. "GAH!"

Arthur held him close to him, trying to be as comforting as possible. He hated seeing him in so much pain. Finally, the pain eased up and Alfred was able to sit up a bit.

"T-thanks. Again," he sighed, slumping against him and breathing heavily. "God, I hate being sick…"

Arthur smiled softly, stroking his hair. Alfred blushed at the action, but it really made no difference because his face was so flushed through sickness. Arthur continued to try and comfort him, not noticing that Alfred had calmed at his touch leaning into it.

"Mmmmmmm," the younger nation hummed, leaning back a little. "I don't think I'm gunna eat anything anytime soon…"

"What would you like to drink, then?" Arthur smiled.

"L-lemonade?"

"Okay."

Arthur stood and walked to the kitchen. While he was gone, Alfred looked around the room,

_If there are fairies in here they might try again now he's left_, he thought. He looked up when Arthur returned to the room, trying not to look guilty. He smirked though when he spotted the size of the lemonade bottle.

"Wow! I think I had a bad influence on you! It's _my_ size lemonade!"

Arthur merely shrugged. "I use this when I want to dilute my alcohol with something…"

Alfred laughed, but was still a little nervous about the "fairies". "Whatever floats your boat, dude," he smiled as he poured himself a drink. He sipped it, letting out a content sigh. Arthur laughed at him and went back to playing the game. Acting like a child, Alfred blew a raspberry at his former caretaker, making the older man role his eyes. Alfred laughed. However, Arthur started getting really into the game as he began killing people. Alfred watched him, smiling slightly as he got _really_ into the game.

_He looks happy when he's that determined_, Alfred observed with a smile. However, after a few moments, Arthur had a really creepy smile on his face as he started to fight the Templars.

_Okay, now he's weirding me out…_

Arthur chuckled as he started winning the mission.

"You enjoying yourself there?" Alfred smiled.

Arthur jumped a mile, finally remember that he was still there beside him. "Y-yeah…" he blushed.

"You forgot me, didn't you?" Alfred laughed softly. Still blushing, Arthur looked away from him. Alfred tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey! What?"

"N-nothing," Arthur said. "Do you want a go?"

"No, I'm good. I want to know why you went like that though."

"I kind of did forget you were here," Arthur mumbled, looking ashamed.

"I could see that," Alfred smiled. "You were so into that game! But, it was funny to watch. I don't mind."

Arthur blushed deeply, causing Alfred to smiled brighter.

"Now what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine," Alfred sighed. He was really starting to hate the word 'nothing'. He lied back on the sofa on the opposite end to Arthur who watched him nervously. "Carry on! I'm gunna try and nap cos of my stomach."

"Okay," Arthur replied quietly, un-pausing the game and carrying on. Alfred watched him play for a little while before finally dozing off. Arthur saved the game and turned it off. He looked at Alfred for a moment as he slept, then stood and covered the boy up better. Alfred smiled in his sleep, making Arthur feel a little warm. He hesitated for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Alfred's smile got brighter. Arthur sat back down, a light blush dusting his face. Alfred let out a content sigh in his sleep, which made Arthur smile along with him. After a moment, he took to watch Alfred sleep. When Alfred rolled over, nearly crushing his glasses, Arthur stood up and gently removed them. He slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from gasping.

_He still looks like he did when he was a colony… his face is so calm…_ Arthur thought. Alfred scratched his nose, giving him a look similar to a kitten.

"Awww!"

Alfred let out a mild yawn, so Arthur thought that he was definitely asleep. He placed the glasses on the side and went to make himself some breakfast. Once again, as soon as Arthur was out of the room, Alfred started to wake up. It was as though he had a radar for whenever Arthur left him. He opened his eyes, noticing he couldn't see properly.

"Where're my…?" He asked, trying to look for his glasses, but he gave up, flopping back against the cushions and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, aching a little still. After a while, Arthur came back in to check on him.

"Oh," he said. "Do you need anything, Alfred?"

"My glasses, please."

Arthur went over to the side to retrieve them for him, only to find they weren't there. "I put them there…"

"I can't see very far. You're all a blur at the moment!" Alfred complained.

"They really hate me today…" Arthur sighed to himself.

That was when Alfred realised Arthur had been talking to himself the whole time. He still decided to respond though.

"Who hate you? My glasses? Nah, Texas likes you!" he smirked.

"Ha ha, Alfred," Arthur said sarcastically. Alfred knew he was trying to avoid the question though.

"Can I have my glasses now?"

"Since you asked so nicely, yes…" Arthur replied, still looking around.

"Thank you," Alfred smiled. "Who hates you, by the way?"

"Tink."

"Are you Irish now?"

Arthur looked at him. "No!"

Alfred laughed at him a little. "Okay, then! Explain while you give me my glasses! Please?"

"Errrr…"

"Please say you haven't lost them!"

"Nooooo!" Arthur whined defensively.

"Why don't I believe you!"

When he didn't get a reply, Alfred snapped, "Arthur!".

"Well… Tink… gets jealous of anyone that gets close to me… and is generally a horrible fairy when she gets like that," Arthur explained, still searching.

"So, Tink's a… fairy?"

"Yes."

"O-okay…" Alfred sighed, scratching his head.

"And, she appears to have hidden your glasses."

"Nice," Alfred huffed, feeling useless again. "I can't see so I can't help you! Sorry…" Arthur sighed at his sorry looking face.

"Please, don't look like that…" he sighed. "In any case, I doubt you'll be able to stand."

"Proof of uselessness…" he muttered with a sigh.

"I apologise for calling you useless," Arthur sighed, still searching. "I didn't mean it in the least."

"Don't worry…" Alfred sighed. "I'm used to it…"

"Please! Stop putting yourself down like that!"

"Whatever…"

"And don't brush me off like that!"

Alfred didn't answer him, merely staring at his stomach as that was the only thing he could see moderately clearly. Finally, Arthur found the glasses in a really obscure location.

"Gotcha!"

"Huh?"

Arthur took them over to him and gently put them on his face. Alfred blinked as things became clear again, looking up at Arthur.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

Arthur smiled in return, trying to straighten them. This action made Alfred feel like a child, but he let him get on with it anyway.

"You didn't need to do that, you know."

"It bugs me when your glasses are askew…" Arthur muttered. "There!"

Alfred smiled at him, then made his glasses wonky and winking. Arthur sighed, but smiled back. After a moment, he put them back to normal and sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't worry."

Arthur smiled softly at him, pushing his hair out his face. He let his hand linger on Alfred's head a little longer then he would have liked. Alfred frowned slightly, confused. His head was starting to hurt.

"Do you want some more medicine?" Arthur asked. "I think you should be allowed now."

After Alfred nodded in agreement, Arthur left to get the medicine. He stopped however, when he saw Alfred looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"N-nothing! Just a little spacey…"

After giving Alfred the medicine and going to put it away again. Arthur noticed the boy looking around the room again.

"What are you looking for!"

"Uh…"

"Alfred! Answer me!"

"You've freaked me out with the fairy thing!"

Arthur blinked. "I didn't think you believed in fairies."

"Well, today has been kinda convincing…" Alfred muttered, looking at his hands. Arthur chuckled, making Alfred blush.

"Don't worry about her."

"She's the one making me-" he groaned as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. "h-hurt, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Alfred gripped his stomach, his breathing jagged and disjointed. Arthur tried to do as much as he could, but felt helpless. That's when Alfred remembered something he had said earlier.

"Y-you and m-me must be v-very close if she's hurting m-me this much… Ngh…"

Arthur went a very deep shade of red, but Alfred didn't notice because of how much pain he was in.

"You must be right…"

"Is she why I got sick as a kid?" Alfred asked, calming down.

"Most likely."

"Yikes," Alfred grimaced. "I mean, you said about your fairies then and I saw you talking to them sometimes, especially when I got sick, but I never thought…"

Arthur nodded. "When she made you sick she used to hide."

"What did you do to convince her to stop?"

"I told her that she was more important than you were because I'd known her longer…" he muttered, looking at the younger male apologetically. Alfred smiled a little, sighing.

"Let's hope she doesn't get any worse," he whispered, to which Arthur nodded. "I'd feel sorry for her, you know, if she wasn't trying to kill me with flu." Alfred smiled a little. Arthur smiled back.

"I'm going to try and find her and set her straight," the Brit said, standing and searching the living room. Alfred sat up on the sofa and searched, but gave up as his chest tightened. Arthur went to leave the room, but he looked back at Alfred before he did so.

"I'll call you if I start going weird again," Alfred reassured him. "Well, I'll try to…"

Arthur nodded and hurried outside. The snow was all gone now and the grass was nearly dry. Wow, admitting he loved him seemed to have sorted out the weather! He spoke to the other fairies that were outside, trying to locate Tink. However, inside, Alfred was getting worse. His chest got so tight most of his air was getting cut off. He got very dizzy, eventually blacking out and falling to the floor. Finally, Arthur found the rogue fairy, trying to talk to her about her actions. It was only when he noticed the smirk on her face that he turned and looked through the window to the living room.

"ALFRED!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: OMFG! 10 pages. 10! This is my longest chapter EVER! Damn! Also, blame my friend for the name of the fairy. She named her Tink. Not me! Thanks for reading so far. Alfred and Arthur would be in the notes, but they're kinda busy with all the drama with thrown them into! Anyways, review and fave and stuff! PEACE!**_


	4. Death's Kiss and a Heart of Stone

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Death's Kiss and a Heart of Stone**_

Arthur found the rogue fairy, trying to talk to her about her actions. It was only when he noticed the smirk on her face that he turned and looked through the window to the living room.

"ALFRED!"

The older nation dropped the fairy instantly, running back inside as fast as he could. He skidded across the kitchen tiles, using the doorframe to keep him steady as he ran back into the living room. He fell to his knees beside Alfred, moving the boy's hair from his face and checking his breathing. It was very weak.

"Alfred?" Arthur muttered, tapping his face to wake him up. Alfred couldn't wake up though. His face was neutral, not a sign of pain or sickness, just blank. His chest was faintly raising and falling, but it was just that. Faint. Arthur was freaking out now. He looked around the room quickly, spotting a pale blue glow.

"TINK!" he yelled, glaring up at the fairy. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Tink flew over to them, sitting on the arm of the sofa. She pushed her red hair out of her eyes, straightening a blue dress. After a moment, she looked at Arthur, shrugged and smiled. Arthur glared at her again, turning his attention back to Alfred. His face was still neutral, but he still wouldn't wake up. Tink just sat, watching with a smirk on her face.

"Tink, please…" Arthur begged, looking up at her again. "You know what he means to me…"

Tink's expression turned darker, and she glared evilly at Alfred's lifeless form. Arthur held him a little tighter, trying to protect him, but he could feel his breathing becoming weaker.

"Tink!" Arthur cried, panic slowly taking over him. He looked down at his former colony, shifting him so he could hold him more comfortably. However, Alfred's head slumped against Arthur's legs. Not a sign a life accept for the faint puffs of air coming from his nose.

"ALFRED!"

Arthur really was panicking now. He placed his index finger and his middle finger softly against the pulse point on Alfred's neck, trying to check. There was a pulse, but it was very, very weak. Arthur stared at his face for a moment, tears falling before he could stop them.

"Alfred…" he whispered. "You can't die, you git…"

Tink continued to watch the scene from the sofa. She glared at Alfred again, causing his pulse to go even weaker. Arthur didn't know what else to do. Gently he held Alfred's face, and kissed him softly on the lips. Desperately, he hoped that it wouldn't be goodbye. Just as the pulse started to fade and Arthur tears got stronger, Tink sighed and released Alfred. His breathing went back to normal, but he was still unconscious. Arthur looked at him for a moment then up at Tink.

"Thank you…"

Tink merely shrugged and sat on his shoulder. Arthur smiled softly, his crying slowly stopping. Alfred shifted slightly in his unconscious state and nuzzled against Arthur's stomach, causing the Brit to look down in surprise. The American groaned, slowly starting to wake up. Arthur quickly wiped his eyes and face, hoping that he didn't look like he had been crying. Alfred opened his cerulean eyes, and looked up at Arthur; he instantly noticed the red rim around his eyes as the older man looked back at him.

"W-what happened?" Alfred asked, his voice a little weak.

"…..Ha…." Arthur couldn't explain it. He broke down again, and cried against Alfred's chest. The latter sat up quickly, holding onto Arthur tightly. He was really worried now.

"Arthur?"

Arthur couldn't stop crying. It was difficult to stop that he started to hiccup whilst he tried to calm himself. Alfred started to rub his back.

"That bad, huh?"

Eventually, Arthur calm down more, but he couldn't stop hiccupping. Alfred kept his hold on him, still rubbing his back.

"I'd give you a shock to get rid of them," he said softly. "But, it seems you had one already."

Arthur nodded, shaking a little still. "I've never felt anyone's pulse that weak unless they were a second from death…"

This made Alfred hug him tighter. Arthur didn't mind though. No, he hugged him back just as tight, so relieved that the American was alive.

"If I was about to die, then…" Alfred whispered. "Why'd she not kill me?"

Arthur looked at the fairy on his shoulder, then back at Alfred. "I… don't know."

Alfred, surprisingly, knew that he was lying to him, so decided that he would ask again later.

"Well, wherever she is," he said. "Tell her thanks."

"She's on my right shoulder."

Alfred smirked and pulled away from Arthur, looking at his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Tink!" he smiled, then went back to hugged the older nation. This made Arthur chuckle a little. He was just so please that Alfred was alive and that he was hugging him. Alfred chuckled a little too, happy that Arthur wasn't pulling away from his hug like he normally would. He concluded that that must have been one hell of a shock. Arthur suddenly tensed.

"I forgot I was cooking before I gave you that medicine…"

"Go get it before the house is on fire!" Alfred laughed, letting him go and smiling. Arthur ran into the kitchen quickly, getting the food out of the oven. He sighed, seeing it wasn't salvageable. He dumped it in the bin.

"I'm not all that hungry now anyway…"

Meanwhile, after Arthur had ran into the kitchen, Alfred had leant back against the sofa, and sat on the floor for a while. After a moment though, he felt a strange feeling surge through him, so stood and walked out the front door. He wandered around to the back garden once again, sitting down cross legged on the grass. He smiled and looked around him. Letting out a content sigh, he lied back against the grass with arms behind his head.

After disposing of the "meal", Arthur wandered back into the living room, only to find that Alfred wasn't there.

"Alfred?"

Having a quick look around, Arthur finally noticed the front door open a little. He was worried that Alfred had run off somewhere, but decided that he'd just have a search of his garden first. He wandered around for a little while until he saw the American sprawled out in the grass. Smiling he walked over, now determined to do as the fairy who'd came to him in the kitchen had told him to do.

"Hey, Alfred," he said, making the boy look up at him. "Can I… show you something?"

"Sure," Alfred smiled.

Arthur smiled and held out his hand. Alfred took it and got up, a smile still on his face. Arthur didn't let go of his hand, pulling him into the woods behind his house. Alfred didn't mind, simply following behind him. Soon, they were on a faded pathway that Arthur seemed to know like the back of his hand.

"Arthur, where are we going?"

"To my heart."

Alfred was stunned for a moment, but smiled at the old man and carried on following. To his heart, huh? Was this a short cut into deeper London or something? Eventually, Arthur's pace began to slow as they drew nearer to a clearing. Alfred bumped into him a little as he stopped, but still Arthur didn't let his hand go. The boy smiled at this gesture, looking around the clearing they'd stopped in. Arthur finally let his hand go and walked over to an old stone alter, making Alfred stare at the mysterious object. Running his hand over it, Arthur finally spoke to the American.

"You can kill me now," he smiled.

"What!" Alfred said, shocked.

"Nations aren't immortal," Arthur said, the smile still on his face. "A hit to their heart will kill them…"

"W-well, I know that!" Alfred said, really worried. "But, why would I kill you?"

"I was proving a point."

"What?" Alfred said, blinking in surprise.

"If I didn't trust you," Arthur elaborated, turning to look at him. "Would I show you?"

"Uh…"

"No, I wouldn't… You're the only person other than myself that knows where this is…"

"I… Thanks, Arthur," Alfred smiled, genuinely touched by the trust that Arthur was showing him. Arthur returned the smiled, looking back at the worn stone. Alfred looked at the stone too, realising something.

"Does this mean you have a heart of stone?" he asked jokingly. However, Arthur nodded, looking deadly serious. Alfred was really confused, unsure as to whether he was truly serious or not.

"It never used to be stone…" Arthur sighed. He walked over to a stump near the stone and sat on it. "This used to be my heart."

"A change of heart?" Alfred supplied.

"Something like that."

"Why?"

"I… changed…"

This only succeeded in confusing the American, who sat down next to the stone to listen to Arthur.

"It was… after my pirate era… I can't remember what happened, but something did that made me close my heart… and turn it to stone…" he paused and frowned, "I must have suppressed the memory or had one of my friends wipe my memory… but my heart was still stone."

Alfred sighed and patted the stone gently, but looked up and stopped as Arthur clutched his chest.

"Sorry!" he said, before smirking. "HaHa! I touched your heart!"

"You did that long ago…" Arthur whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

Arthur took a deep breath and spoke louder. "Y-you did that long ago."

Alfred blushed deeply, his eyes wide. The Brit hung his head, a blush on his own face. He looked up, though, as Alfred got up and knelt in front of him.

"I have one question that I want you to answer honestly for me, Arthur," he said.

The embarrassed Brit could only blink several times in surprise.

"If I was about to die, then… why'd she not kill me?" Alfred asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Arthur couldn't keep eye contact though, so closed his eyes before trying to speak.

"B-because…I…" he took a deep breath, "I asked her not to."

"The way she was going, I don't think that was all."

Arthur opened his eyes to look at the younger nation before him.

"Arthur, tell me," he said.

"S-she also knows… that I… l-love you…"

Arthur had expected the boy to scoff or yell at him and run away. He had been bracing himself for that. So, he was surprised when the boy smiled brightly at him and pulled him into a tight hug. He shuddered slightly at the contact, but hugged back.

"I love you too."

Did he… did he just say… Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heard, so buried his face into Alfred's neck.

"You touched my heart too," Alfred smiled, chuckling as Arthur held him tighter. He kissed the top of his head, making the smaller man smile. He pulled him down to kneel with him, putting his hand on his neck just under the jaw line and ear. "Let's see if your heat will change again." Then he kissed him. Arthur was stunned at first, but his eyes slid closed and he kissed him back. Alfred smiled against the kiss as Arthur thread his fingers into the younger nation's hair. He felt his back hit the floor as the American lowered them onto the grass. Alfred pulled away and looked down at him, smiling. He quickly wiped away the tears that were filling Arthur's eyes again.

"Hey! Hey, don't cry!"

"I'm not sad anymore, Alfred…" Arthur smiled, tears still coming. Alfred wiped them away again.

"Good."

Arthur held his jaw and pulled him back down to kiss him again, which Alfred gladly deepened. The Brit put his arms around Alfred's shoulders, while the latter placed one hand against Arthur chest above his heart, the other resting on the ground near the side of his head. After a moment, Alfred pulled away again when he felt Arthur move differently.

"Arthur?"

Arthur smiled at him and looked at the alter.

"Man, you got me worried here."

Arthur kept looking at the alter. Eventually, Alfred looked too, scrambling to his feet and going to sit next to it again.

"D'you mean it changed?"

"I don't know, that's why I was looking."

Slowly, Alfred placed his hand against it. Arthur held his chest again, breathing deeply at the weird sensation. Alfred watched him for a moment, before taking his hand away thinking that he was causing him pain. Arthur looked at him, and he looked down. However, he looked back up again as Arthur took his hand and put it back against the stone. He kept his hand there, watching as the older man gasped slightly.

"I thought it was hurting you?"

Arthur shook his head, making Alfred move his hand so that he was stroking the stone. The sensation made him close his eyes, and Alfred watched with a very confused expression. Arthur reopened his eyes, seeing the look on Alfred's face. He kissed him gently, still keeping his hand against the stone. The younger nation kissed back briefly, still slightly confused. Eventually, Arthur let his hand go as a sign he could take his hand away if he wanted to. Alfred didn't though.

"It doesn't hurt," Arthur explained. "It's just overwhelming if you're not expecting it."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry."

"You're weird, ya know?"

"How am I?"

"You just are!" Alfred smiled, turning his attention back to the stone. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Arthur replied, running his hand over it too.

"Do you feel anything?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Then… it changed?"

Arthur frowned.

"Is that a 'no'?"

"You move yours…"

Alfred did so, and Arthur's breath hitched. The older blonde grinned widely and chuckled softly.

"I don't get it."

"My heart is no longer mine," Arthur smiled.

"I…"

Arthur cut him off from saying anything his by smiling and kissing him.

"It's yours."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So. Much. Fluff!**_

_**Alfred: -blushing madly-**_

_**Arthur: … Can I kill you two now?**_

_**Me: Nope.**_

_**Arthur: Damn.**_

_**Me: Anyways, review and stuff like usual! The RP went like this Myself - Alfred, My Friend - Arthur and Tink. Also, credit to my friend for naming this chapter. Uh, what else… Oh yeah! For updates and stuff, because I post on their I am on Tumblr: cgal120 .tumblr .com (no spaces) I post all sorts including updates on the stories I'm writing! :D Keep on reading and reviewing and look out for chapter 5 soon!**_


	5. A Useless Debate Begins

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Useless Debate Begins**_

Alfred looked between Arthur and the stone. Did he just hear him correctly? Did he really just say "it's yours"? He could feel the blush forming on his face, keeping his eyes on Arthur now. He saw the older man smiling so warmly at him, it had to have been true. The younger man moved closer and pulled him into a tight hug which was soon returned.

"I'll take good care of it," he said.

"You fucking better," Arthur smiled.

"There's that language again!"

Arthur smiled brighter, laughing and feeling more free than he had in centuries. Alfred rest his head against Arthur's shoulder, feeling every last echo of his laughter and starting to laugh himself. Arthur hugged him tighter, the laughter not stopping.

"You have a real nice laugh, you know," Alfred said softly.

"N-no, I don't," Arthur blushed.

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't… I hate my laugh."

"I love it! It's a super awesome laugh!"

Arthur's blush grew deeper. He'd never felt happier, yet he couldn't quite bring himself to agree with what Alfred was saying. He hated his laugh, it reminded of him time long gone, an event he couldn't remember… Alfred shifted and put his forehead against his neck.

"It's an awesome laugh and don't deny it!"

"Like you'd let me, git…"

"Never."

They smiled at each other again, both feeling happier than they had in a long time. Arthur stood up, pulling Alfred up with him. He looked at his heart then went to walk away.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get back to the house before it gets dark."

Alfred looked back at stone alter, then back at Arthur with a worried look on his face. He felt stupid, but he just didn't want anything to happen to that stone now. It was too important to him.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Alfred lied. "Come on."

"Alfred, tell me what's worried you."

"I just… wanted to know it'd be safe."

"It has been since I began," Arthur smiled.

"Just making sure," Alfred smiled, pulling Arthur into another hug. Arthur smiled at him, the smile growing larger as Alfred took his hand again. "Lead the way." Together they walked back into the woods and towards the house. Alfred looked back at the alter.

_I'll keep it safe…_

He looked back round at Arthur as they walked, noticing the smile still on his face. He loved seeing Arthur smile. He always wanted to see that smile.

"Why're you smiling now?" he asked. Arthur merely shrugged. Alfred stopped them, pulling Arthur round to face him. "Speak, man!"

"Really!" Arthur blinked, surprised by the sudden change. "I wasn't smiling at anything in particular!"

"I've just never seen you this happy!" Alfred said, trying to explain because of Arthur confused expression. "I wanna now everything so I can make you happy all the time!"

"Just be you and I'll be happy," Arthur smiled, cupping Alfred's face in his hands. The latter smiled and put their foreheads together. He then took hold of Arthur's hand again.

"After you."

They carried on up the path for a while, both stealing glances occasionally. Alfred was the one with the bright smile on his face this time, so Arthur decided he'd ask too.

"So, what are you happy about?"

"Holding your hand and not having it yanked away!"

Arthur blinked and looked down at their hands. Alfred's tanned fingers were interlocked with his own porcelain digits. Alfred followed his gaze, gripping his hand tighter.

"I'm not letting you get away!"

"I wouldn't want to," Arthur smirked.

Alfred's smile grew bigger as they walked. He looked around them and up at the sky. He hadn't realised how late it had actually gotten! What with almost dying and being shown Arthur's heart, neither nation had really paid much attention to the time. The sun was setting, dying the sky with pinks and golds, but Alfred still enjoyed the sight next to him more. Eventually, they reached the edge of the woods, but instead of walking straight on to the house, Arthur let go of Alfred's hand and stopped.

"Hey," Alfred pouted, making Arthur turn and look at him. "Why'd you let go?"

"I just want to make sure you won't tell anyone about this…" Arthur smiled softly.

"Why would I do that?"

"I've been betrayed before.." Arthur muttered, looking down.

"Huh?"

Arthur looked up the confused American. "Don't worry," he smiled before kissing him. Alfred pulled away though.

"But I do worry!" he said. "I wanna know, Arthur!"

"It's a lot to explain, Alfred… But I've been betrayed by a lot of people in my life."

Alfred hugged him, but closed his eyes when a realisation hit him drastically hard. Arthur looked up at him, watching his expression change to one of hurt.

"One of 'em was me, wasn't it?"

That was not a question Arthur wanted to answer. He stiffened slightly, but this only seemed to confirm whatever was going on inside Alfred's head at that moment.

"I was, though, wasn't I?"

Reluctantly, Arthur nodded. He watched as Alfred shut his eyes tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"You've more than made up for it," Arthur said, shaking his head. The younger nation shook a little, his head resting on top of Arthur's.

"Sorry, so sorry…" he mumbled into his hair. Arthur held him tighter, trying to reassure him that everything was okay. Alfred wasn't taking any of it though.

"I am useless…"

Pissed off, Arthur pulled away and jabbed him hard in the chest. "You. Are. Not. Useless!"

"Am."

"You're not!"

Alfred rubbed his chest a little, then walked ahead. "Whatever you say." Arthur watched him go for a moment, a jolt of déjà vu shooting through him.

"Alfred!" he cried, running after him. Alfred didn't stop though he carried on until he was in the kitchen again, and Arthur caught up with him.

"Alfred…" Arthur said, his voice wavering. "Please look at me!"

Alfred stopped but didn't turn around.

"…Look at me…"

The boy took a deep breath and turned half way round. Arthur wanted him to turn fully though.

"All the way…" he said.

Finally, Alfred turned all the way round and looked at Arthur full in the face. He looked lost. Arthur didn't like what he was seeing. Alfred was normally so carefree and happy, where was all this sorrow coming from? Had he been hiding it from everyone for so long? He didn't know what he could do, so just did what he thought he should.

"If you really were useless," he started, stunning Alfred. "How could you have taken my heart so completely?"

Alfred watched him carefully, trying not to tear up again. God, why was he crying so much lately?

"If you were useless," Arthur continued. "How could you have gained power and wealth so quickly! IF YOU WERE USELESS HOW COULD YOU HAVE DEVELOPED QUICKER THAN EVEN I DID!" he paused, tearing up, "IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING USELESS THEN WHY DOESN'T IT SHOW IN THE WAY YOU MAKE EVERYTHING SEEM OKAY JUST BY SMILING THE STUPID FUCKING SMILE OF YOURS!"

Alfred flinched at the volume Arthur's voice had reached. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help but feel it at that moment. Arthur drew his attention back to him after a moment.

"I despise useless people…" he said, taking hold of his face. "But I love you… so how can you be useless?" He looked deeply into Alfred's eyes to show him that he wasn't lying. This made Alfred tear up again. He never knew that Arthur had held so much faith in him. He felt so much more stupid than he did earlier.

"You. Never. Have. And. Never. Will. Be. Useless. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Arthur finished, hitting Alfred's chest softly after every word. He looked up at the taller man and wiped the tears from his face and kissed him. Alfred kissed back, surprised that opened his mouth invitation to him. He deepened the kiss, but then pulled away. He shook his head; it wouldn't be right to do _that_ now. They were both emotionally drained, and he didn't want their first time to be because he was upset and Arthur was trying to show him he wasn't useless. Arthur didn't know that though.

"What?"

"I'm just sorry," Alfred said.

"For what!" Arthur asked, worried.

"For being such an idiot," Alfred explained. He turned around and started walking away. He needed to calm down to get his head clear, but Arthur grabbed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I… don't know…"

"Why are you leaving?" Arthur asked, panic clear in his voice. That made Alfred stop. It hit him instantly how this was looking from Arthur's point of view.

"No," he said. "I'm not leaving. I just need to cool down."

Arthur looked at him uncertainly, letting him go with difficulty. He watched him go and sit on the staircase, so he walked into the living room. Sitting down, he put his head in his hands. This was almost becoming too much. He had opened up to Alfred, showed him his heart and had it taken over so completely by the boy. He was so scared that Alfred was going to leave him again. It felt as though his heart was going to shatter just thinking about the boy leaving. He was so engrossed in his own little world that he didn't notice Alfred come back into the room. He jumped a mile when Alfred put his arm around him, and when he held him tighter, Arthur almost felt like pulling away. Almost. Just feeling the boys presence was enough to calm him even just slightly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry.." Alfred mumbled.

"Stop apologising!" Arthur snapped, hugging the boy tightly to show him everything was okay.

"I wasn't gunna leave," Alfred said. "I swear, I wasn't!"

"But you have before…" Arthur whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop!"

"No!" Alfred said, holding Arthur tighter. "I need to say it! I did so much damage! I've cause more today! I… God, I'm just sorry!"

Arthur shook his head and held onto the American, trying to show him it was alright. That he wasn't angry anymore. "Like I said before… you've more than made up for that today."

"T-thanks…" Alfred said, smiling a little.

Arthur kissed him chastely. "I'm sorry for making you feel so upset."

Alfred sighed and shook his head, the smile on his face getting a little bigger. The British man hugged him tightly, crying out when the American lied back, taking him with him.

"Night, night Artie," he laughed.

"Why don't you sleep in the spare room," Arthur said, before blushing, "o-or…"

"Like I said; night, night Artie!"

"Night, Alfred," Arthur smiled.

The American groaned and got up, dragging Arthur with him. "Urgh, I have to do everything!" He head for the stairs still dragging Arthur with him. "Subtly is meant to be lost on me not you!"

Arthur laughed as he was dragged along, that free feeling returning as he watched the smile on Alfred's face. His heart felt light again. When they reached the top of the stairs, he grinned and jumped on his back, starting the American.

"Whoa!" he said, almost falling over.

Arthur sucked on his neck softly and gently pulled at the stray hair dubbed Nantucket. "Open the door, then." Alfred shuddered, moving along the corridor a little and opening the door. Arthur continued to nibble on the same place on his neck, making the tired American shudder more. He got down from his back and stood in front of him, pulling the taller man down for a kiss. Alfred kissed back, though he was still stunned by the surprise attack on his neck and Nantucket. Arthur walked backwards, leading them to the bed but not letting his lips go. They had to break apart though as Alfred accidentally yawned.

"Are you tired, Alfred?" Arthur smirked.

"Uh huh…" Alfred nodded.

Arthur smoothed the boys hair back, ruthlessly abusing Nantucket and sending shockwaves of pleasure through Alfred's body.

"Would you rather we did this another time?"

Alfred shuddered again. "I," he paused to yawn, "wanna… but I'll fwall asleep." He yawned again. Arthur stopped, knowing the boy genuinely was tired out. He said "fwall". His speech was poor normally, but Arthur knew that it only went like _that_ when he was really tired.

"Okay."

"Sorry, Arthur. I," another yawn, "kinda tired myself ouwt…" Alfred said, hugging Arthur. The smaller man smiled.

"It doesn't matter." He started to undress the American.

"You're awesome," Alfred smirked.

"Huh?" "I said you're awesome," Alfred yawned.

"I know that," Arthur said. "I meant why?"

"Just are," the American yawned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stripped Alfred down to his undershirt and boxers. The boy smirked, and flopped down onto the bed, pulling Arthur with him. Arthur wriggled.

"Hey! I have to get ready too!"

Alfred smiled.

"What are you think?"

"Just that you look cute when you're flustered."

"…Let me go so I can get ready… Please?"

Alfred smiled and let him go, crawling under the covers. Arthur shook his head and changed into his usual green pyjamas. Arthur got under the covers with him and snuggled up with him. Alfred, who had fallen asleep already, subconsciously put his arms around him. Arthur smiled at him and kissed him, before drifting off to sleep himself.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Angst.**_

_**Arthur: You wouldn't leave me again, right?**_

_**Alfred: No. **_

_**Me: Aw, so sweet! Anyways, thanks for reading so far. There is still so much that is going to happen! Hehe! Some of it good, some of bad. Dun dun duh! As usual review and fave and things. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already, keep at it! Chapter six shall be up soon!**_


	6. A Close Encounter

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Close Encounter**_

The next morning, Arthur woke at his normal time of 7am. For a moment, he wondered why he couldn't see much. But then he felt the arms around him, and looked up at Alfred's calm face as the younger nation slept next to him. Arthur smiled, his own face buried against Alfred's broad chest. He took a deep breath in, taking in Alfred's unique smell. Knowing that he should really be getting up soon, Arthur disentangled himself from Alfred's embrace and kissed the boy on the forehead as he started pouting. He walked to the bathroom and got washed and dressed before heading downstairs and starting some cleaning.

The noise from downstairs made it's way up into the bedroom, causing Alfred to stir from his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, noticing that Arthur wasn't with him. He sighed and got up, walking downstairs quietly towards the sound of a vacuum cleaner blaring in the hallway near the kitchen. Alfred smiled as he got closer, as he could hear Arthur humming to himself while he cleaned. Arthur had a nice voice, and Alfred made a mental note that he wanted to hear him singing more often.

"You have a nice voice," he smiled, sneaking up behind him.

"AHHH!" Arthur screamed, scared out of wits by the American. He quickly switched the vacuum cleaner off, ever so close to hyperventilating. Seeing this, Alfred wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

"Calm, calm…" he tried to sooth. It seemed to work as Arthur took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry," the Brit muttered. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and heard you cleaning."

"Oh… Sorry."

"No worries; if you hadn't I wouldn't have got to hear your nice humming!"

This made Arthur chuckled a little and lean into Alfred's embrace. He loved being held by those strong arms, he just loved being that close to Alfred. It was something he wanted to do always from now on. But, of course, he needed to get stuff done so that had to wait. Alfred kissed him on the cheek and let go.

"I'll get out of your way now."

"I'm almost done," Arthur said, pouting a little at Alfred letting go. "This is the last bit."

"I'm gunna go get dressed," Alfred pressed, kissing Arthur again and running off. He hurriedly got washed and dressed, coming back downstairs and sneakily watching Arthur again. The Brit was walking around the living room, finishing his cleaning. But this time he was sing softly to himself.

"_Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her_

_But I can't even put the words together_

_Paralysing eyes scanning my disguise_

_Can't you see me hiding?_"

Alfred smiled, leaning against the doorframe. Arthur really did have a nice voice. He felt calm just listening, so for the normally uptight man to be singing to himself it must mean Arthur felt calm too. Plus, he was feeling a little happy because the song was American.

"_What am I afraid of a finding?_

_I know what I'm thinking_

_But the words won't come out,_"

Alfred moved a little more into the room, wanting to hear more, yet trying not to freak Arthur out at the same time.

"_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile,_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you dress,_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless,_"

This made Alfred smile, moving even closer to his British lover.

"_If eyes could speak,_

_I wouldn't have to talk…_"

"Aw, but I like you talking," Alfred said without thinking.

"_Here we go again, trying to pretend my hand is stead-_," Arthur cut off, jumping as he realised Alfred had been listening to him. "Ah!… Oh sorry! I was… I just… I…" He gave up, sighing, and hid his face as large blush spread across his face.

"No! It was good!" Alfred smiled, pulling Arthur into a hug. "Cute!"

Arthur blushed deeper and hid his face against Alfred's chest. "Git." Alfred smiled more, kissing the top of Arthur's head. "… Anyway…" Arthur continued. "What do you want to do today?"

"I dunno," Alfred said, still hugging him despite the fact Arthur had turned around so his back was against Alfred. Arthur held onto Alfred's arms, keeping them wrapped around him. Screw plans, he just wanted to stand like this forever. Alfred shifted his arms so that one hand rested on Arthur chest above his heart. Arthur watched it, smiling softly as Alfred's thumb started stroking above his heart softly. The smaller man twisted his head around a little, looking up into the other's cerulean eyes. Alfred laughed softly and grinned.

"Do you have an obsession with my heart now?"

"Maybe a little!"

Arthur chuckled a little, turning around again and wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. After a moment, Alfred suddenly pulled away. He was looking around for something, but for what Arthur was unsure.

"That was weird…" Alfred muttered.

"What?"

"I could have sworn…"

"What?"

"Uh…" Alfred said. "I don't know…"

"Tell me, Alfred."

Alfred wasn't listening though. He was looking around once again. He could have sworn he had heard a voice shouting out to them. But he couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"Alfred."

"Hmm…" Alfred said, looking back to Arthur. He saw the worried expression on his face and realised he'd freaked him out. "D-do ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Arthur asked. "I can hear a lot of things."

"Um… v-voices…"

"That's what I meant; I can hear lots of them. Describe it to me."

"Oh," Alfred said, stunned at how calmly Arthur had just admitted hearing things. "Um… it's a man… and he's shouting… to us…"

Arthur looked around for a moment, then pointed in a random direction. "Who… that one?" Alfred looked around too, and saw Arthur was pointing to a tall, pall man in a dusty Victorian suit.

"Oh," Alfred said dumbly. He could see the Victorian man clear as day. Naturally, he was freaking out a little inside his head.

"Yes," Arthur said, a little awkwardly. "He hangs around here a lot…"

"Why was he calling us?"

"I don't know."

"Well, he freaked me out."

"Come on…" Arthur sighed. "Let's go ask him what he wants…"

"Say what?"

Arthur sighed again, taking the American's hand and dragging him over to the Victorian man. Alfred groaned a little, seriously not wanting to go over to the dusty ghost.

"Don't be rude," Arthur scolded. Alfred scowled, but Arthur ignored him, addressing the ghost. "Good morning, sir… Did you need us for any particular reason?"

The ghost looked at them for a moment, then replied, "I just wanted to make sure that Tink didn't do anything impromptu to the object of your desires, sir."

Arthur blushed faintly. "Oh… err…" he was very conscious of Alfred next to him now, "No, she didn't and thank you for your concern."

"She sorta did, but I'm still standing," Alfred added, blushing too.

"I shall go and inform the others of the news… Good day, sir," the ghost said, tipping his hat to Arthur and nodding to Alfred.

"Good day," Arthur replied with a smile and a nod.

"Later, dude!" Alfred smiled, nodding too.

The ghost gave him a slightly disapproving look before walking through the wall behind him and disappearing. Arthur chuckled. A little annoyed, Alfred poked his tongue out, only to have Arthur take hold of it.

"You have to be respectful here…"

"Afur! Le' gow!"

"Promise me you'll be respectful."

"Why?" Alfred complained, confused. "I was nice… he 'ooked at 'e weir'!"

"If you have to use slang, try and use English slang," Arthur said, before finally letting his tongue go. Alfred let out a noise of disgust, pulling a weird face.

"Bleurgh! Your hand was dusty!"

"Sorry."

"What was with the surprise attack anyway?"

"Too good an opportunity to miss," Arthur shrugged, starting to walk to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"A little…" Alfred said nervously.

"Do you want some toast?"

Phew! No cooking. "Yes, please!" Alfred smiled. "No Marmite though… it scares me…"

"It… scares you?"

"I dunno why, it just does!"

"Okay…"

Alfred sat down at the kitchen table and stayed out of the way as Arthur started making the toast. He smiled as Arthur started singing again, but was a little stunned by the song.

"_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,_

_'What a beautiful wedding!What a beautiful wedding!', says a bridesmaid to a waiter'_

_And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_

_The poor groom's bride is a whore',_"

"Wow," Alfred smirked; once again it was American, but considering the last song Arthur had been singing, it was quite a contrast.

Arthur looked round at him and smirked.

"_I chime in with a_

_'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_!"

Alfred was just a little stunned by this little performance.

"_Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Pour the champagne,_"

"Alright, where's all this confidence suddenly sprung from?" Alfred laughed, before looking over Arthur's shoulder. "Toast."

Arthur shrugged and took the toast out. "I like this song," he said, buttering the toast and continuing to sing. Alfred listened, eating the toast that Arthur passed to him. This was definitely one his favourite mornings. Arthur carried on singing whilst he made his own toast, and Alfred licked some butter from his lips.

"HaHaHa!"

"What?" Arthur asked, turning to look at the happy American.

"Nothing!" Alfred smiled, biting his tongue gently and smiling a toothy grin. "Just happy!"

Arthur smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"What?" Alfred asked, sounding like a child.

"I'm glad you're happy," Arthur smiled. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Coffee? You have coffee? Yeah, I'll have coffee!"

Arthur nodded, going to make his own tea and Alfred's coffee. He was very pleased that Alfred was happy, yet he couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so peculiar. He handed Alfred his mug of coffee a moment later.

"Mmmmmmm!" the boy hummed happily after taking a sip.

"So I bought the right one?"

"All coffee is good, but yeah! This is the best! Thanks, Artie!"

Arthur couldn't help but grin with a sense of pride. Coffee really wasn't his thing, but if it made Alfred happy then he didn't mind. He took a sip of his tea, then looked up at Alfred. The boy was swaying in his seat.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"You're swaying."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. I'm just happy, I guess."

Arthur smiled and moved from his seat to Alfred's lap. The American smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist as the latter leant his back against him. Arthur turned his head a little and kissed him. Alfred smiled and started kissing Arthur's neck, happy that Arthur hummed his approval and leaned away to give him better access. Alfred continued to kiss until he reached the spot behind Arthur's ear. Arthur moaned a little, shuddering under his touch. Alfred pulled away and smirked.

"You like that?"

Arthur shuddered at the tone of his voice, unable to stop another moan as Alfred kissed there again. The American bit the spot gently, making Arthur cry out. Alfred started licking and sucking the spot, making Arthur's breathing get deeper.

"Al-fred… nngh…"

Alfred smirked and carried on, until Arthur twisted on his lap, straddling him. Suddenly, the Brit was kissing him passionately and deeply. Alfred ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair, moaning as the latter stroked Nantucket. After a moment, Arthur pulled away from the kiss and took the ahoge into his mouth, making Alfred melt against him. He sucked it, then licked the full length. He then shifted so he had one leg in between Alfred's and rubbed his knee against his crotch.

"T-t-tease!" Alfred moaned, holding Arthur's hips to keep him steady.

"Would you like it any other way?" Arthur whispered in his ear, before licking the shell.

"Not really," Alfred smirked, swaying again.

That smirk, that one smirk, set Arthur off again. He kissed him deeply again, licking Alfred's lip asking for entrance which was gladly given. Their tongues fought for dominance, but just as Arthur thought he was going to loose, Alfred's body slumped slightly against him. The older man pulled back and looked at him.

"Alfred, are you sure you're okay?"

Alfred's eyes were shut, but he was still awake. When he didn't respond to Arthur's question, the Brit held his face.

"Alfred?"

"Dizzy," Alfred mumbled.

"Since when?"

"Swaying… didn't notice earlier…"

"I _knew_ there was something wrong!" Arthur said, exasperated. "Come on, let's get you to the sofa." He got off Alfred's lap, and helped the taller man stand up, taking most of his weight. Alfred couldn't tell up from down, so put all his trust in Arthur not to let him crash to the floor. Eventually, they reached to sofa and Alfred lied in it with his eyes closed.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, worry clear in his tone. Alfred couldn't answer so just moved his hand to show he was still awake.

"Light headed…" he eventually said.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"Please…"

Arthur went and got him one, helping him drink it. After he was finished, Arthur sat on the coffee table as he had done before and watched Alfred. The boy had a slight smile on his face.

"Dunno why I'm dizzy," he said. "Did ya drug me or something?"

"I should think not!"

Alfred chuckled a little, making Arthur sigh.

"Aw, come on! You know I'm kidding!"

Arthur looked at him and smiled.

"Still dunno why I'm dizzy… Wasn't Tink, was it?"

Arthur blinked, then went to look for her. Alfred finally opened his eyes and watched Arthur search the living room. However, he couldn't find the fairy.

"I can't see her anywhere…" Arthur complained.

Alfred spotted something move in the corner of the room near the cabinet, so pointed. "How about there?" He watched as Arthur walked over and froze.

"S-she is…"

The pair looked at each other, both looking just as surprised as the other. Now why could Alfred see Tink?

"Are you making trouble again?" Arthur asked the fairy. Tink ignored him, but squeaked as she was picked up and put onto Alfred's hand.

"How can I see her?"

"I don't know, but now that you can you can talk out your problems," Arthur said.

"I don't have any problems," Alfred pouted, then looked at the little red haired fairy. "Why'd you keep making me sick?"

Tink shrugged and flopped down on his hand facing away from him.

"Hey! I wanna know! You can't just make someone sick and then ignore it!

Tink proceeded to flip him off.

"Tink!" Arthur scolded.

"Cool, badass fairy!" Alfred laughed, not really caring that she was being rude to him. Tink looked up at him, confused that he wasn't shouting at her like Arthur was. "You're pretty cool." Tink smiled at him and winked.

"Was that all it took?" Arthur sighed. "For him to acknowledge you?"

"I'd high-five ya, but I don't want to squash ya, so uh…" Alfred put his thumb up, and Tink high-fived his thumb.

"Oh, God," Arthur groaned. "I can see this going somewhere I'm not going to like…"

Tink smirked and stood up on Alfred's hand. She pulled Alfred's finger up and pointed to Arthur side. Both nations looked, confused. When the message didn't get through, Tink gestured to Arthur's side again and doubled up in fake laughter.

"Okay, Tink!" Arthur said, suddenly realising what she was trying to do. "You can attempt to him all my secrets another time!" He then picked the fairy up and tried to take her outside. She put up a little fight but gave up in the end.

"Arthur! I wanna know what she meant!"

Tink smiled, finally breaking away from Arthur's grip and flew round to his side and gave a little squeeze. Arthur squeaked and giggled, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Aw, Artie! You're ticklish!"

"Thanks, Tink," Arthur muttered. "Yes, Alfred, I am."

Alfred gave a thumbs up to Tink who winked, and tried to stifle her laughter. While Arthur was distracted, Alfred started smirking. A plan was forming in his head. Arthur had only been half right earlier. This was definitely leading somewhere, but where Alfred intended it to go Arthur was _absolutely_ going to _love_!

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Whoop! Possibly the easiest chapter to write so far!**_

_**Alfred: -smirking- I like where this is going!**_

_**Arthur: -away with the fairies-**_

_**Me: I'm sure **_everyone_** will enjoy where this is going! Yes, so the songs that Arthur were singing were "**_If Eyes Could Speak_**" by **_Devon Werkheiser _**and "**_I Write Sins Not Tragedies_**" by **_Panic! At The Disco_**. Also, kudos to my friend for naming another chapter! Review and fave and stuff. Next chapter soon!**_


	7. Memories Old and New

**_The Heart Never Lies_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Memories Old and New_**

Whilst Arthur was distracted by Tink, Alfred's head was forming a plan. A very fun plan that was going to lead to something very entertaining. Arthur remained distracted even as he watched Tink finally fly away, so that was when Alfred made him move. He tackled Arthur to the ground, instantly starting to tickle him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALFRED HAHA! STOOOOOOOP!"

"NO!"

Arthur was laughing hard, writhing under Alfred's touch and trying to escape. Alfred had a firm hold though, continuing his tickling. Arthur kept laughing and shouting at him, and soon he was crying with laughter.

"Please stop!"

"Nope!"

Alfred continued to tickle, much to Arthur's chagrin, slowly coming to a stop when Arthur couldn't breath for laughing.

"I love your laugh!" Alfred smiled, leaning over Arthur.

"I hate it," Arthur blushed.

"Well, I love it!" Alfred kissed him, then started to tickle him again. It went on for a little while again, the only sounds ringing around them being Arthur's laugh and Alfred's occasional comments like "your laugh is amazing" and "so cute". After a while, Arthur decided to get him back, so shifted so his knee was against Alfred's groin. The contact was enough to make him shudder, but the laughter sent vibrations into him that made him groaned. After a moment, it got a little too much and he flopped down on top of Arthur. Both were chuckling, but neither made a move.

"Love you," Alfred smiled.

"I love you too."

The plan was underway, so Alfred leaned forwards a little and kissed Arthur behind the ear. Arthur moaned softly as he continued to kiss that sensitive area. His hand shot up and grabbed at the hair on the back of Alfred's head, urging him to keep going. Alfred did so, shifting his position so he had his knees next to Arthur's hips. He then turned to kiss Arthur on the lips. The Brit moaned and kissed him back, shuddering as a foreign tongue licked his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on the tongue that had ventured inside, eliciting pleasure filled moans from the invading American. While they kissed, Arthur's knees started to rubbed against Alfred's groin once more. Alfred, now more eager, quickly had Arthur shirt off his own following straight after. Alfred kissed over Arthur's heart, smirking at the man as he trailed kisses down his torso. Arthur's breathing got quicker the lower Alfred got on his body, until he groaned as the American licked along his trouser line.

"Stop teasing!"

"Would you like it any other way?" Alfred smirked, mimicking Arthur's earlier comment. He started playing with the zipper on his trouser. Arthur went to snap at him, but couldn't as his hand had gone into his underwear. Alfred ran a finger along the underside of Arthur member, making the latter moan and shudder. Finally, Alfred got Arthur's trousers and boxers off. As the cold air hit him, Arthur shuddered, only to groan as Alfred licked the tip. Alfred chuckled as hand flew into his hair, gripping it; Arthur growled at him. Smirking, he took him all the way into his mouth. Arthur arched his back, struggling not to fuck his mouth, not stopping himself from bucking into his mouth as Alfred licked him. After a moment, Alfred moaned and started bobbing his head. The Brit was panting heavily, moving Alfred's head into a fast-ish rhythm.

"God… Alfred!" Arthur moaned as Alfred's tongue licked the underside of his length. "Fuck… nnggh… Al-fred…"

While his mouth was busy on Arthur, Alfred used his free hands to undo his own tight trousers and pull them off along with his boxers.

"Alfred… nngh… 'M gunna… Ah…"

Alfred gave one long suck, finally driving Arthur over the edge. With a cry of the American's name, Arthur released into his mouth. He watched as the taller man swallowed the contents of his mouth, regretting the groan he released at the sight. Alfred smirked and placed his fingers by Arthur's mouth. Arthur held his hand and sucked his fingers, letting his tongue coat them evenly. After a moment, they were pulled away and Arthur whined at the loss.

"Don't worry," Alfred said, his voice even and low. Arthur began to breath deeply again, nodding. Alfred placed one digit at Arthur's entrance. "Ready?"Arthur laid back and nodded, trying to relax as the finger was pushed inside him. He nails scraped the floor and he felt Alfred rubbing his side comfortingly as a second and third finger was added. He could feel himself being stretched then suddenly they were gone. They were replaced, however, with Alfred's own erection. Arthur nodded to say he could, and Alfred pushed in, starting to get a rhythm going. Arthur groaned, meeting his thrusts half way. He shifted, trying to help Alfred find-

"URGH!"

There it was! Alfred continued to aim there, pounding against Arthur's prostrate as his thrust became harder and faster. Arthur wrapped his legs around him, pulling him down for a kiss as Alfred took hold of his forget member and starting to pump along with his thrusts. They were both so close now, Alfred panting, pumping and thrusting, and Arthur shouting the American's name loudly. After one last strike against his prostate, Arthur came hard against his and Alfred's chests. The tightening muscles around Alfred pressed him into his own climax. Arthur pulled him down for another kiss, which Alfred gladly returned.

"Love you," the American whispered.

"Love you too."

Alfred pulled out and sat up, making Arthur shudder at the now empty feeling. He watched as the smile on Alfred's face turned into an amused smirk, and he was confused by the change.

"What?"

"We're messy!"

"Yeah…" Arthur agreed, looking over himself and making a slightly disgusted face.

"Shower?"

"Yes!"

"Race ya!"

Alfred got up quickly, running from the room and up the stairs. Arthur was on his tail though, both of them running and laughing. Arthur caught up to him and vaulted over him.

"You have a bad influence on me, Alfred!" he laughed, winking as he closed the bathroom door. The distance between them wasn't much, so Alfred soon slammed into the bathroom door, crashing to the ground.

"OW!" he cried. "Hey!"

Arthur opened the door and chuckled, watching as Alfred rubbed the nice red bump on his temple. Arthur knelt down next to him and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "But I won the race.

"That was a dirty trick!" Alfred pouted.

"I wasn't aware of any rules!" Arthur smiled, kissing him and pulling him into the bathroom. Alfred continued to pout while Arthur got the shower sorted, even keeping his act up when Arthur kissed him again.

"Fine…" Arthur said, playing him at his own game. "I was going to let you shower with me, but if you're going to be pouty…"

"No!"

"Are you going to stop pouting?"

His answer was being hugged into the shower. His chuckled and kissed him, receiving kissed back. Alfred got the sponge and started cleaning Arthur's body as the latter began to wash his hair. Thankfully, he'd already taken his glasses off, so it didn't matter when he got rinsed and they swapped jobs. He looked down at Arthur, who was watching his hands as they traced over Alfred's abs. After a moment he looked up and smiled. Alfred returned the smile, then once they were rinsed they got out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves. Alfred smiled as he looked over Arthur's body, taking in every detail.

"Nice," he smiled.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're perfect," he smiled, hugging the smaller man.

Arthur blushed and looked away. "No, I'm not."

"Are."

"I'm short, pasty and scrawny," he argued, shaking his head.

"You're perfect."

"You're the one that's perfect…" Arthur muttered, looking over Alfred's tanned muscular body. Alfred didn't like seeing Arthur like that.

"I'm useless remember!" he joked, but Arthur shot him a death glare. Alfred smirked to show that he was joking but Arthur just walked right past him. The American grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Let go," Arthur said in a quiet voice, looking at Alfred's hand.

"No."

"Alfred… Let go…"

"No."

Arthur tried to pull himself free, but Alfred kept a tight hold on him. After a moment, he managed to. He dodged Alfred's attempt to grab him easily too.

"Arthur!"

"Don't you remember what I said about useless people?"

"Oh…"

"Are you still useless?"

An imaginary light bulb flashed over Alfred's head. "I'm not useless because you're perfect."

"What?"

"I'm not useless because you're perfect."

"I… don't understand."

"You make me useful."

Alfred smiled at the smaller man, who eventually smiled back.

"See?"

"You can't read the atmosphere for shit yet you can blurt out the stupidest comments that are actually pretty smart."

Alfred smiled at him and chuckled, but noticed the sad look on his face. Arthur looked up at him.

"But I'm not perfect… so what you said was only half right."

"You're perfect enough for me," Alfred smiled.

Caught off guard, Arthur blinked and teared up. Alfred rushed over to him and held him. The smaller man buried his face into Alfred's broad chest, sobbing as the American held him tighter.

"Shhhhh! Shhhhh!" he hushed, worried. "Don't cry!"

Arthur sobbed harder.

"Why're are you crying?" Alfred asked, worried even more when the older man couldn't speak. "Arthur?"

"You…" Arthur finally replied. "How can you affect me this badly?"

"Uh…"

"I used to be a ruthless pirate… Killing people that weren't my allies and terrifying the people that were! I was an empire where all in my path fell, yet… I was defeated by you… a child…"

Alfred didn't know where all this was coming from, so remained silent.

"You, the silly little boy that looked up to me, then declared independence… And idiot that should have listened to me, but… looking back I'm glad you didn't…"

Alfred was speechless, which was probably a good thing at that moment as Arthur wasn't finished just yet.

"I don't think you'd have been half the man you are today if you had stayed with me… but… you still ripped my heart out when you did…"

The American held him tighter, putting one hand on the back of his head as he hid against his chest still.

"I isolated myself… I didn't want to see anyone after that day… unless it was necessary… Then you saved me in the war; I didn't want to hope that you cared again, in case it was just your hero complex working over time… I lost my empire in that war… but I didn't care as much as I should have… I was too busy trying not to let you suck me in again with your bright smile, infectious laugh and too blue eyes… I didn't want to get hurt by you again… I couldn't handle it… I could feel that heart of stone crumbling and there was nothing I could do to stop it… I felt like I was dying trying to not let you in… So I stopped. I hid my feelings… but I accepted the fact that you were in my life and there was nothing I could do about it… and that scared me the most…"

Arthur finally looked up at him and held his face, Alfred giving him complete eye contact. "Please… Please don't say that you're useless… because if you're useless then why do you affect me so?"

Alfred was stunned into silence. He was literally speechless as he tried to process all that had just been said to him.

"Say something…" Arthur said almost silently.

"Am… Am I why your heart is stone?"

"…No…" Arthur said, not convincing the American. "Not entirely at least…"

"I knew it…"

"Don't misunderstand!" Arthur said urgently. "My heart was already stone before hand!"

"Y-you said it was crumbling… W-why is that?"

Arthur smiled sadly at him, and Alfred was almost convince that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"It's behind us… so it doesn't really matter."

_Why am I so surprised?_

"I'm gunna get dressed." Alfred walked into the guest room where his suitcase was, and changed his clothes. He waited by the door until he saw Arthur go into his bedroom before silently going downstairs and sneaking out the backdoor.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: LE GASP~! Smut then angst! Whatever shall happen next! Please review and fave and stuff! I really appreciate the little buzzing noise on my email when you guys send me a note! :D Look out for chapter eight soon!**_


	8. A Change of Heart

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A Change of Heart**_

Arthur waited in the bathroom, watching as Alfred left and walked down to the spare room. He sighed and walked to his own bedroom and dried himself off. Throwing the towel into the hamper, he put on some fresh clothes, then made his bed. Once he was done, he simply stood and stared at the covers thinking about what had happened. He knew as soon as Alfred smirked at him the boy had been joking about the useless comment, but it still struck a nerve. He hated seeing Alfred so defeated, even as a joke. He knew he had over reacted a little, but it was so hard not to. He sighed and shook his head. The look on Alfred's face when he left the room was still lingering in his mind. What must the boy think of him now? Not wanting to think of the bad, Arthur lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, I love him whole heartedly… but I can't tell him it was his fault that my heart started to crumble…" Arthur sighed to himself. "But I have to! If we're going to move on he needs to know everything he put me through… and the fact that he has healed the wounds he ripped…"

Arthur smiled, thinking of all the little things he noticed about Alfred. His eyes, his hair, his smile… That warm, infectious smile that brightened even the darkest place…

The Brit turned over and buried his face in the pillow that Alfred had been resting on the night before. He could still smell him on it, and it made him so happy he felt dizzy. He smiled to himself.

"I love him so much," he smiled against the pillow, "and he loves me back!"

Arthur grinned widely, feeling happier than he had done in a while. Just thinking about the American made his heart feel lighter. After a moment though, he frowned slightly.

"Hmmm… Thinking of that git… Where is he?"

Arthur climbed off the bed and walked back to the bathroom; he hadn't gone back inside. So, he walked to the spare room and saw it was empty. No sign of Alfred. Panic was slowly starting to settle in Arthur's chest and he looked over the entire house, finding no sign of the American. Finally, he went out the back door and found some fairies. They pointed towards the woods, and Arthur ran quickly in that direction. After a while, he came to the clearing and smiled.

"Alfred…" he said, shaking his head.

The American was lying on his back near the stone, fast asleep. Arthur smiled softly and knelt next to him, holding his face. He leaned down and kissed him softly, making Alfred smile in his sleep.

"Why are you out here?" Arthur asked quietly.

Alfred started to wake up as Arthur stroked his face gently, making the Brit lean closer to looked at him.

"Alfred?"

"H-hey, A-Arthur!"

"Hey yourself," Arthur said. "Why are you here?"

"I just felt like it," Alfred explained. "I don't know why, I just did."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I've been feeling like that a lot lately."

Arthur laughed, making Alfred pout. But then Alfred realised he was hearing the laugh again so smiled. After a while, he closed his eyes again.

"Would you like me to bring a sleeping bag?"

"Nope, I'm alright."

Looking around, Arthur laid down with him and stared contently up at the sky. Alfred turned his head a little and watched him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You look so calm."

"Do I?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "It's nice."

Arthur turned his head and looked into Alfred's eyes. When Alfred smiled at him, his face softened and he smiled back.

_I don't know what I like more… his eyes or his smile…_

However, Arthur saw something change in Alfred's eyes after a minute and got worried.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, but he didn't get an answer. "Alfred?"

"I was watching it…"

"Huh?"

"The stone! I was watching it! It kept… changing."

Arthur looked at it. "Did it?"

"Uh huh," Alfred said. "It uh… Well, gravel stuff started falling away a little and then it suddenly looked… healthy, for lack of a better word…"

Arthur blinked, sitting up and looking at the stone. He stood up and walked over to it, leaving a very confused Alfred to sit and watch him. Arthur brushed all the excess gravel off it. Had all his thinking about Alfred done all this? What would happen if he were to let Alfred in completely, tell him all of his history? He took a deep breath and decided.

"Alfred… I'm going to tell you everything… All that I can remember…" he paused, turning around and looking at him with a quiet determination, "and that, I think, is the only way my heart can change back."

"O-okay…"

Arthur got up and sat on the stump in front of Alfred, taking a deep breath. "I'm not… proud of some of the things I've done… so… please don't be too harsh on me…"

"I'm not one to judge, you know, with some of the things I've done," Alfred smiled.

"You'll understand when I tell you…" Arthur mumbled, shaking his head. Alfred gave a nervous nod. Arthur took a deep breath and started from the beginning…

_**5 hours later…**_

Alfred sat on the ground opposite Arthur, a stunned expression on his face.

"Wow…"

Arthur, have spoken for five hours, had a bit of a saw throat and coughed a little, waiting for Alfred to say something else. He looked over at the stone, then back at Alfred.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, his voice croaky.

"You… sure did a lot…"

Arthur laughed a little. "I am an old man, as you so frequently tell me."

Alfred laughed lightly, and Arthur felt relieved that he was laughing and not running for the hills.

"Dude, some of that was awesome!"

Arthur looked straight at him.

"You badass!" Alfred smirked.

The Brit laughed more, and Alfred's smirk turned into a bright smile. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of that smile, and he grinned back, feeling his heart melt.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's smile grew larger and Alfred seemed to understand.

"D-did it work?"

Arthur nodded, watching Alfred smile and scrambled to the stone. Alfred put his hand on the stone slowly, a little worried when Arthur shuddered and took a deep breath. He looked up at him, but Arthur was smiling so widely still he didn't know what to think.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Were you faking?"

"Faking what?"

Alfred moved his hand as a test, and Arthur closed his eyes, still smiling, but breathing deeply.

"It's still stone though…"

"Hmmm…" Arthur hummed. "It doesn't feel like stone…"

"I don't get it…" Alfred said, running his hand delicately over the stone again. Arthur joined him by the stone, running his own hands over it.

"Do you feel it?"

"No, I still don't…" Arthur said. "But…" He dug his fingers into a crack in the stone and pulled a chuck out. "Ha!"

Alfred jumped. "What the!"

Arthur laughed again. "I should be dead!" He then started taking more of it apart. Alfred sat there, dumbfounded. He was really starting to freak out that Arthur was attacking his own heart.

"Arthur! What the hell?"

Arthur ignored him for the moment, still dismantling the soft stone.

"DUDE!"

Arthur could feel himself getting closer to something, but he had no idea what. He ignored the scared expression on Alfred's face and continued to throw the stone away, brushing away the little bits of gravel that were left to reveal a little sapling.

"What the?" Alfred whispered.

"It's growing again…" Arthur said quietly, running his hand over one of the leaves. "And I can feel it…"

"What's going on?"

"It's growing back! My heart's growing back!" Arthur beamed. Alfred smiled and looked at the sapling.

"So much better than a stone!"

Arthur chuckled and smiled, now feeling more alive. Alfred crawled over to him and hugged him tightly. He hid his face against Arthur's shoulder.

"Thank you for trusting me…"

Arthur held him tighter, smiling. After a moment though, he looked away.

"So… when are you going back to America?"

Alfred blinked. "Um… Day after tomorrow? I need to check later… Why?"

"No reason," Arthur smiled.

"Arthur, tell me," Alfred said. "Do I need to tickle you again?"

"What? No!" Arthur cried, jumping up and running away. Alfred got up and chased after him. Arthur ran from him, laughing. Finally, Alfred caught him and tackled him.

"AH!" Arthur cried, struggling to get away. Alfred kept him pinned to the ground, however.

"Arthur, speak to me or I _will_ tickle you!"

"I don't want you to go…" Arthur muttered.

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to go back to America…" Arthur said, not looking at Alfred. The American was stunned for a moment, but then kissed Arthur's blushing face.

"I have to go back," he said. "To get more clothes and check things. I'll be back, or you could go with me?"

Arthur smiled at him when the suggestion he could go to was brought up, and Alfred smiled back.

"See? There's always a way around things!"

Arthur grinned, and Alfred kissed him. Arthur kissed him back, both smiling against the kiss. Alfred pulled him up so they were sat up and leaning against each other, and Arthur nuzzled against him.

"I love knowing one of your secrets!" Alfred smiled, kissing him again. "I gotta remember to ask Tink the others!"

Arthur pouted.

"So cute!"

"Why don't we visit D.C while I'm there," Arthur said, changing the subject.

"You wanna see my heart?"

"It would be nice now you know where mine is," Arthur said, a blush forming on his face. "B-besides, D.C has some good museums and things…"

Alfred chuckled. "Well, if we went to D.C you wouldn't get to see my heart."

"What? But I thought…"

"That a nation's heart is in their capital because their heart is their capital?"

"Pretty much."

"But I'm a larger country. It's the same with Mattie or even Ivan. The large countries have more diversity over where their hearts are because of the larger areas we have."

"Oh… So where is your heart?"

Alfred smiled and stood up. Arthur looked at him for a moment, then stood up too. Alfred walked away a little, turning around slightly as he did so to look at Arthur.

"Why do you think you found me where you did when I was a child?"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Whoop! Another chapter done! Many more to go! I hope you're enjoying it so far, because there is still so much that is going to happen: good, bad and smutty!**_

_**Alfred: Yay for smut!**_

_**Arthur: You two are incorrigible!**_

_**Me: -winks- Hells yeah for smut! Anyways, you guys know the drill; review please! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You make me very happy!**_


	9. Cuteness, Teasing, and Dreaming

**_The Heart Never Lies_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Cuteness, Teasing, and Dreaming_**

Alfred smiled and continued to walk up the path. He turned around with a smirk on his face, knowing Arthur was still processing what he had just said.

No, his heart wasn't in Washington, D.C. That much should have been more obvious. D.C was so stuffy and boring, the complete opposite of everything Alfred was. Everything that Alfred fought for. He was a free spirit, not easily controlled, and very versatile much like his land.

"Wait!" Arthur called, hurrying up the path. The smaller blonde moved around in the front of the American. "Are you saying that your heart is in…" his voice trailed off, a small blush settling on his face.

"For a little while I found it ironic where my heart is, still do I guess, considering you've basically stole my heart," Alfred smiled.

"So, it's in N-New England?"

"Uh huh."

"And that's why you were found there?"

"Yes," Alfred said. "When I first saw you all I was a little scared. I mean, I could sense that you were like me, but that made me a little more nervous. I still couldn't risk you finding it. That's why I let Tino get glimpses of me. Although I was scared, I also knew that at least one of you would take care of me… and I'm glad it was you."

Arthur looked up at him and smiled.

"I really am proud of you," he said as he wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Arthur," the American smiled, returning the hug. "Come on!"

Alfred began to run up the path, laughing as Arthur ran with him. They were almost into the back garden, when Alfred tripped over a random tree root and barrel rolled onto the grass. Arthur was silent for a moment, then doubled up laughing.

"Ow…" Alfred groaned, rubbing his head. Arthur walked over to him and kissed his temple. Alfred was blushing, feeling embarrassed by the whole spectacle. Arthur smiled at him in a teasing way, so Alfred looked down.

"Shut up…" he mumbled, sulking.

"Awww! Don't be like that…"

Alfred looked up a little bit, only to see Arthur with the same smile on his face. He looked back down again, the blush growing on his cheeks. Arthur shook his head, and lifted Alfred's face up gently.

"It wasn't the first time you've tripped and it won't be the last," he smiled softly.

"Major boost there…" Alfred frowned, making Arthur chuckled. The American sighed in annoyance, so Arthur kissed him. "That's… better…" he smirked.

"Huh?"

Alfred shook his head, and got up. He instantly felt a sharp pain on both his knees and looked down at them.

"Crap…"

Both the knees were bleeding, the trousers torn and dirty.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred tried to walk a little, but his legs were really wobbly. He gripped onto Arthur's shoulders to keep him steady, grateful when the smaller man put an arm around his waist and helped him back into his kitchen. Alfred sat down on a chair by the kitchen table and waited as Arthur rummaged around in the medicine cupboard for the medical kit. Once Arthur returned, he helped Alfred stand up and take his trousers off. Now only in his boxers, Alfred sat back down and let Arthur clean and bandage his knees, wincing every so often. Arthur kissed both his knees once they were bandaged looking up at Alfred after.

"I'm sorry if that hurt."

"Not your fault."

Alfred stood up, and put on the sweatpants that Arthur had brought back with him. He winced again as he tried to walk and Arthur followed him with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, are they too tight?"

"Nah, it just hurts."

"What do you want to do to take your mind off of it?" Arthur asked with a mischievous smile.

Alfred smirked, and shook his head. "I need to check the flight. It maybe a private jet, but I still need to check."

Arthur nodded eagerly, making Alfred smile brightly.

"Where's your computer?"

"I'll bring my laptop down," Arthur smiled. "Just go sit on the sofa and I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Arthur!" Alfred beamed. Arthur chuckled and ran up to his bedroom and grabbed his laptop from his table. He walked back into the living room and sat next to Alfred, quickly typing his password so the American couldn't see it. Seeing this, Alfred laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't ask what it is!"

"I doubt you could spell it!" Arthur laughed.

"Super-cala-fragalistic-expi-ala-doshus?"

"Close but no."

"Suhsod-ala-ipxe-citsilagarf-alac-repus?"

"Stop guessing…"

"That was it wasn't it?"

"No…"

Alfred smirked at the stunned look on Arthur's face; apparently Arthur that that Alfred wouldn't be able to pronounce such a big word, let alone say it backwards too.

"It's not, Alfred."

"Just give me it, please!"

Arthur smiled and handed him the laptop. Alfred smiled and went onto the airline website and typed in his private code. After a few minutes, he turned and smiled at Arthur.

"I was almost right. The flight's tomorrow, and one extra seat next to mine?"

"To coin the phrase," Arthur smiled. "Awesome."

"We land in New England so you can have your wish," Alfred smiled, finishing off all the changes and putting the laptop onto the table.

"Yay!" Arthur beamed, kissing him on the lips.

Alfred kissed back, then smiled, "someone's excited!" making Arthur blush deeply. He had honestly never heard Arthur say the word "yay" in all his life. Seeing how awkward Arthur had just become, Alfred smiled softly and unceasingly, making Arthur smile sheepishly back. The American pulled him into a hug.

"Always so cute!"

Arthur hit him lightly, only to be pinned down on to the sofa where Alfred began to tickle him once more. Both were laughing and after a little while Alfred stopped and let Arthur get his breath back.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Cos I love your laugh!"

Arthur pouted, so Alfred kissed him on the nose. Arthur wrinkled it, looking like a rabbit, making Alfred laugh a little. Alfred kissed him normally as he began to pout again, and then sat up so Arthur could too.

"I love you," he smiled, looking at him sideways.

"I love you too."

Alfred grinned and stretched out his poor injured legs. They were feeling a little saw still, and there was a numb pain as he moved them.

"Damn my clumsiness."

"I think it's adorable."

Alfred blushed a little, not used to being called adorable. Arthur kissed him on the cheek.

"Too cute," he said, making Alfred blush more. "That's what it's like when you call me cute."

"But you are."

"So are you."

After a little while, Alfred looked up at the clock and saw that it was late afternoon already making Arthur look too.

"Is that the time!" he said, stunned. He looked back at Alfred and added, "Do you want to order pizza?"

Alfred nodded, smiling like a little kid. Arthur chuckled and got up from the sofa, walking out into the hallway to order the pizza. While he was waiting, Alfred stood up and walked over to the window. He looked outside then turned his attention to his right shoulder where Tink had just sat down.

"Hey, Tink!"

The fairy waved at him, a smile on her pale face.

"So," Alfred said, lowering his voice. "What other secrets do you know of Arthur's?"

Tink grinned and proceeded to show him all of Arthur's weak points. Some of them were obvious one's, but some were quite surprising.

"Sweet!"

Tink winked at him.

"You're awesome!"

The fairy pointed to him then held up two fingers meaning "you too".

"Thanks!" Alfred smiled. Tink smiled back and sat back down on his shoulders as Arthur walked back into the room.

"Oh… Hello, Tink," he greeted, surprised that the fairy was there. Both she and Alfred had smirks on their faces, and Arthur could tell that something had happened that he wasn't going to like. He looked at them both suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Alfred replied almost instantly.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

Tink shrugged and Alfred pouted. Arthur couldn't stay mad at him with that look on his face, so smiled to show he wasn't going to yell at him or anything.

"The pizza should be here in about 20 minutes."

"Yes!"

Arthur smiled, nodding to Tink as she flew away. Alfred winked at the fairy, then walked over to Arthur and hugged him. Arthur hugged him back, noticing the smirk on the younger nation's face.

"What are you smirking at, git?"

"Nothing!" Alfred replied in a sing-song voice, trying to remember some of the weak points. Arthur continued to look at him confusedly, so Alfred let his hand slip down to Arthur's wrists, stroking his thumb along the vein lines. Arthur shivered against, so Alfred continued his treatment making his over hand go to the free wrist. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut.

"Alfred…" he said in a breathy tone.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Tink's told you all my weak points, hasn't she?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Why else would you go straight to my wrists," Arthur groaned.

"I like your wrists."

Alfred pressed his thumbs against the veins a little more, adding some pressure and soon Arthur pulled him down into a heated kiss. Alfred deepened the kiss, distracting Arthur long enough to let one hand travel up his side softly and stroke one of his eyebrows.

"Ah!" the Brit gasped, his knees buckling slightly. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck to keep himself standing and felt Alfred put an arm around his waist. As Alfred continued to stroke him, Arthur turned to jelly so Alfred laid him gently on the sofa and continued his treatment. Arthur closed his eyes as his face twisted into an expression of pure ecstasy. Alfred leaned down and kissed the botton of his throat in the little dip along the collar bone under the chin, causing Arthur to arch into his chest. The American then kissed the other eyebrow that wasn't getting any attention. Arthur shouted his lover's name loudly, groaning as he continued to kiss it.

"Are you just going to t-tease me?" he panted.

"Uh huh," Alfred replied. "The pizza will be here any minute…" Smirking, he licked the eye brow making Arthur practically scream his name at the ceiling. He sucked it, the Brit panting hard. The continued for a little while until Arthur had enough. He shouted and plunged his hand into his underwear, desperately needing to be touched their.

_Pride and decorum be damned, I'm not cumming in my shorts just from his teasing… But, I may as well give him a show…_

Arthur pulled himself from his underwear and trousers, jerking off and staring lustfully and unflinchingly at his blue eyes. Alfred let out a content sigh and continued his ministrations. Arthur threw his head back and called Alfred's name, stroking himself harder. It continued for a little while, until Alfred kissed behind his ear once more and Arthur could take no more. He cried out loudly as he came all over their stomachs.

"It's a good thing I undone our shirts while you were distracted!" Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur gently on the lips.

"Yeah," Arthur chuckled softly, his voice slightly hoarse. Alfred smirked and licked along his stomach. Feeling Arthur shudder, he continued to lick him until he was completely clean. They both jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, and Arthur quickly did his shirt up.

"Uh, you better get that," Alfred said. "It'd get a little weird if I went." He motioned to his cum covered stomach, and smiled as Arthur nodded and went to the front door to pay the pizza deliveryman and bring the pizza to the kitchen where Alfred was now cleaning himself off with a damp cloth.

"Let me do that," Arthur said, putting the pizza on the side and taking the cloth from him. He knelt in front of him, cleaning him gently with his face dangerously close to his groin.

"I'm clean now, Arthur," Alfred smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'm hungry too."

"Okay," Arthur said passively, throwing the cloth onto the basket of dirty washing by the wall and opening the pizza box. They ate in silence for a moment, Alfred watching the spaced out expression on Arthur's face as he ate. He smiled softly, not watching his hand as it reached for another slice. Arthur's hand was reaching out at the same time, so their hands bumped together. Alfred smiled; it was such a sweet clichéd thing to happen but it still made him blush. Arthur's reaction was the same, but he took the slice he had been going for and then sat on Alfred's lap, wriggling to get comfortable. Alfred smiled up at him, Arthur returning the smile and putting the pizza to his lips. Alfred took a bite and Arthur fed him before Alfred fed him the slice he'd taken. They talked for a little while, mainly about what Arthur would need to take to America with him. Soon it was getting later and Alfred shuddered as the cold finally hit his bare chest. Arthur smiled and shared his body heat with him.

"Why don't we go to bed now?" he murmured into his ear a little sleepily.

"Sure," Alfred smiled, and Arthur nuzzled his neck sleepily. The American grinned and picked him up, carrying him out of the kitchen. Arthur wrapped his legs around him to help support himself, nuzzling his neck again. He hugged his neck, his now closed, and Alfred rubbed his back, feeling Arthur getting sleepier. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Alfred rocked them slightly trying to get his balance, but the motion just sent Arthur straight to sleep. He got them into the bedroom, just as he felt Arthur's legs slip a little.

"Hmm? D'awww!" he gently pulled the covers back, laying Arthur on the bed. Arthur, however, fisted his shirt, frowning lightly. Before he could realise what was happening, Alfred was pulled onto the bed next him. Arthur nuzzled against his chest, his arms resting against Alfred as the taller blonde put his arms around him. Alfred was startled when he heard Arthur mumble his name. He kissed the top of Arthur's messy blonde hair and the smaller man smiled. For a while, things were silent. Then, Arthur mumbled a stream of words that were incoherent except for Alfred, unicorn, bloody, and frog. Alfred watched him, trying to figure out what he was dreaming about.

"Don't dive in the chocolate river, you git!" Arthur suddenly said aloud. "Mr Wonk would be angry!"

"Seriously?" Alfred whispered, a little stunned about the way this was turning out.

"Yes, seriously… Ah!" Arthur said, flinching in his sleep. "Why'd you pull me in for?"

"Well, it was tempting," Alfred smirked, deciding to play along for a little while.

"Now we're all covered in chocolate…"

"Does this mean I'm your Candyman?" Alfred smiled, stroking Arthur's hair.

"Shut up, idiot, and let's get out of here," Arthur muttered, blushing in his sleep.

"Fine."

"I don't know how we're going to get all this chocolate off…"

Alfred saw where this dream was going and rolled his eyes.

_No sex! It's not fair while he's asleep. Think of something!_

"Uh… what about the flavoured water fountain?" he said out loud, mentally kicking himself for the cheesiness. Arthur mumbled something about being sticky. "We'll be sticking if we don't wash it off." Arthur moved closer to him in his sleep, making Alfred smile. "Silly" Arthur wrapped his arms back around him and hugged him. Alfred kissed the top of his head again. "Soppy."

Arthur blinked his eyes open, looking up at him sleepily. "Aren't you tired?"

"Just go back to sleep," Alfred smiled.

"Only if you do," Arthur mumbled, wiggling further up him and resting his head on the nape of his neck. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me…"

Alfred kissed him between the eyebrows. "Please, go back to sleep!"

"What if I don't wanna?" Arthur said, blinking sluggishly.

"You messed up your own language; I think you do."

Arthur grumbled something, then fell asleep as Alfred started stroking his hair again. The American watched him for a while longer before drifting off to sleep himself.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Aw, aren't they just so sweet? I love sleepy Arthur; he's just so adorable! I just wanna go up and pinch his cheeks!**_

_**Arthur: Do and I'll curse you to spend eternity in Russia.**_

_**Me: Not a bad idea; I can help him take over the world!**_

_**Alfred: That wasn't your smartest plan, Iggy…**_

_**Me: Anyways… Just some additional stuff to think of: Arthur's eyebrows. It seems that most of the characters have a special feature about them. Italy has his sensitive curl, which was why we made Nantucket sensitive too. So, it was only fair to make the eyebrows sensitive too! Also, while writing this I listened to "**_Sparks Fly_**" by **_Taylor Swift_**. Go listen to it and you will see how perfect it is for these two! I love the song! Also, for the two big words that Alfred says ignore the "**_-**_". It wouldn't let me post the whole words for some reason so I had to add them. -sigh-_**_** Okay! So, review and stuff like usual and I will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow cos I have a free lesson at school like I did today to write more! Yay for passing Maths!**_


	10. To America  Part One

**_The Heart Never Lies_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_To America - Part One_**

Although Alfred had fallen asleep way after Arthur had, he still awoke before him. It was before dawn even, and he just lay still and content. Arthur had turned over in the night, now lying with his back against Alfred's chest and hugging a pillow tightly. Alfred smiled at him softly, resting his face between his shoulder blade. He kissed his back softly, his arms still wrapped gently around Arthur's waist. After a moment or so, Arthur blinked awake and rolled back over so that he was now facing Alfred. They both smiled at each other, and Arthur reached his hand out and softly moved the hair out of Alfred's face.

"Nice sleep?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, you?"

"S'alright."

"What was wrong?"

"It was alright, but now it's even better!" Alfred smiled, hugging Arthur tighter against him.

"Stupid git," Arthur chuckled, hugging him back.

"But I'm _your_ stupid git!" Alfred said before kissing him.

Arthur kissed him back. "That you are. Why don't we make some breakfast?"

"Yeah! We need food! We leave for America this afternoon!"

Arthur laughed as Alfred jumped out of the covers, dragging him with him. However, the American tripped over them, crashing to the with Arthur on top of him. They looked at each other, the covers becoming a tent, and began laughing again.

"Still find my clumsiness adorable?"

"Of course!"

Alfred smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Arthur kissed back, but pulled slightly away to speak.

"What happened to food?"

"We'll get there in a moment! I just wanted to do that first!"

The American smirked, sitting up and making Arthur roll off of him. He chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to the flustered yet smiling Brit. The walked down to the kitchen, where Alfred's face turned into an expression of deep concentration.

"I think I just want some cereal…" Alfred said, and before he knew it, Arthur had brought out a few boxes of cereal from the pantry for him to choose from. Alfred picked _Golden Nuggets_.

"Going back to the pioneering days are we?" Arthur chuckled.

"Ummm hmmm!"

Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. Alfred noticed.

"ewe wolling is wude, oo no!" he said sarcastically through a mouthful of cereal.

"You do it enough to know," Arthur retorted, making himself a cup of tea and the American a cup of coffee. Alfred swallowed his food.

"Exactly! You always tell me off!"

"Do what I say, not what I do," Arthur said simply, putting the mug in front of him and eating his own bowl of _Wheatabix_.

"Hypocrite."

"No. Adult."

Alfred sighed. He finished his cereal and drank his coffee, pushing the bowl forwards and put his head on the table. Arthur ruffled his hair and ate his breakfast. The American looked up a little, a small smile on his face. Alfred got up and washed his mug and bowl up, drying them and then putting them away. He said something about going to pack and then left the room. Arthur finished a little while after, so did the same as Alfred had done and went to go and back his back. However, having checked the weather report, he knew that the weather was going to be fairly warm when they got to the country, so whatever he looked at in his wardrobe didn't seem to fit the bright weather. Alfred snuck into the bedroom and leant against the wall watching him. After a while, Arthur spotted him and tried not to look at the American.

"I… I have no clothes for the weather out in America," he muttered.

"Really?"

"Well, I do… but I haven't worn them in decades…"

"What are they?"

"Uh…" Arthur really, _really _didn't want to tell him. He loved those clothes, but it was a very embarrassing thing to admit to the younger nation.

"Arthur, tell me!"

"My clothes… from the punk era…"

"OH COOL!"

_I knew he'd say that…_ "I'm not taking them."

"Why not!"

"Because it's in the past!"

"So! Old clothes are always coming back into fashion!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Why? Do you have any other clothes?"

"No…"

"Then show me and I'll say what ones are appropriate. And I will behave when I do so!"

"Fine."

The pair walked down the hallway slightly and Arthur pulled out a key from nowhere and unlocked the door. It creaked open slowly, reminding Alfred of a scene from a horror movie he'd seen recently. He was slightly nervous to go inside, but he followed Arthur inside nevertheless.

"You realise I've never shown the contents of this room to another living soul right…" Arthur said.

"Really?"

"I rarely go in here."

They walked deeper inside and soon Arthur paused. "Was it this end or the far end?"

"Please tell me we aren't lost in your freakishly large room."

"We're not lost."

"Maybe we should call someone and ask for directions."

"Ha ha, Alfred."

Finally, after many disputes over punk clothes and medieval clothes, they finally reached the rack of clothes labelled _Punk_. Arthur left Alfred to look through the clothes for him, and went to go get something. He returned a short while later with a small box. He looked over the clothes that Alfred had picked out and looked slightly surprised.

"What?" Alfred asked. "I can pick cool and casual."

Arthur chuckled. He was actually surprised that the boy had kept his promise to behave while picking the clothes out. "I never doubted you," he lied.

"Right. That's why you looked surprised… Whatcha got there?"

"A jewellery box."

Alfred watched with a smirk as Arthur put in all his old studs and bars. He rolled the tongue bar around a little bit, winking at Alfred.

"Damn tease!" Alfred groaned. "Thank God it's a private jet!"

Arthur laughed, picking up the clothes and taking Alfred back to the bedroom so he could finish packing. Before he did so, he relocked the door behind him and hid the key once more. Alfred had gone on ahead, leaning on the wall out of sight. He was starting to feel the lack of sleep, but wouldn't say anything as he would probably take a nap on the plane. Arthur came back in, oblivious that Alfred was there. He changed, giving the hidden American a good look at his body as he put his favourite punk clothes on, them finished packing his bag. Alfred finally made himself known, causing Arthur to jump and snap at him.

"Fine!" Alfred said, stepping back a bit. "God, all I did was move!"

Arthur blinked at him, stunned by the attitude. Alfred was only moody because of the lack of sleep, but Arthur didn't know that.

"Alfred?"

"What?"

"Uh… Nothing.." Arthur stepped forwards and took his hand, leading him down stairs with their bags. Alfred sighed and looked at his watch.

"Let's get going…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred had been quiet the entire car ride to the airport. Even as he checked them in and walked towards the special exit they were to use he was quiet. They climbed up the stairs for the jet and Alfred closed the door and secured the air-tight locks. He sat down with Arthur and buckled in. The plane took of smoothly and quickly, but Arthur felt really awkward sat next to Alfred.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A little while later, the American was up at the bar getting himself and Arthur some drinks. Arthur was still in his own little world, worrying about how Alfred had been behaving. He'd talked to him a bit more, but he was still too quiet. He jumped when Alfred came back, holding out a glass of lemonade for him.

"Oh… Thank you…" he said, sipping the drink and re-entering his little bubble. Alfred watched him, seeing the sad expression on his face.

_Maybe I did the wrong thing in coming with him…_ Arthur thought. He looked up at Alfred, noticing both their glasses were empty.

"Do you want another?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm fine. You?"

Arthur shook his head, not making eye contact. Alfred put his hand on his arm, but Arthur still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Are you okay?" the younger blonde asked.

"Yeah," Arthur replied, after hesitating a moment.

"You don't seem fine."

"It's nothing," Arthur protested, looking away.

Alfred looked down. "I'm sorry if it's anything to do with how I've been acting… It… It honestly wasn't anything about you…"

Arthur looked up at him.

"I don't know why I was acting like it… I just did… I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

Alfred was surprised, however, when Arthur suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. He shifted from his seat onto Alfred's lap with his eyes closed, kissing him deeply. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled.

"I thought I'd done something to upset you, love."

"No… it was just me…" Alfred didn't know why, but he could feel tears forming in his eyes, so shifted Arthur back to his seat and stood up. "I'm gunna go for that drink now…" Keeping his head down, he head in the direction of the bar, but went to the toilet instead. He locked the door and wiped his eyes, sniffing. He didn't know that Arthur was stood outside the door listening to him though. The British man hesitated before knocking on the door.

"You okay in there, Alfred?"

"Uh… Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay. I- I just needed the toilet… I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay…"

Alfred calmed himself down and took a deep breath. He flushed the toilet to make it seem like he'd gone, then opened the door, putting a fake smile on his face. Arthur knew that smile was fake, but didn't say anything. He let Alfred past, telling him to go sit back down and that he'd bring the drinks over. Alfred sat back in his seat, pressing his forehead to the window and closing his eyes. They were starting to feel really heavy. Arthur came back and saw him like that. He wasn't very happy.

"Alfred F Jones, tell me what's wrong now or this glass of Coke is going over your head."

Alfred jumped and looked up at Arthur. "I'm tired."

"Come here, then," Arthur sighed, putting the drinks down and sitting down. He motioned for Alfred to come closer. Alfred did so, and Arthur let him rest on him. "Just relax and go to sleep."

Alfred nuzzled his neck, closing his eyes. Arthur stroked his hair, helping Alfred fall asleep. It didn't last long though, as Alfred woke up again. He stayed still for a while, but Arthur knew he was awake.

"I loved you, Alfred," Arthur said, kissing his head. "So, what's wrong?"

Alfred sat up and grabbed his drink, sipping it. Arthur looked at him sadly, then downed the rest of his own drink and got up to go to the bar. When he didn't come back, Alfred went after him. He saw him sat on a stool with a mug in front of him.

"A-Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Arthur looked round and saw the slightly distant look on Alfred's face. "It's only Bailey's coffee."

"I drove you to coffee," Alfred laughed sadly.

"No," Arthur smiled. "It just tastes horrible in tea. Don't worry. It's not a lot."

Alfred sniffed, and Arthur practically dropped the mug and ran over to him. He hugged him tightly, not wanting him to cry anymore. Alfred hugged him back.

"I think I'll go back… I'm certainly feeling the lack of sleep now…"

"Okay… If you're sure."

Alfred went to walk away, but was almost overwhelmed by dizziness. Arthur caught him and sat him down.

"Whoa… What happened?" Alfred asked, looking around dizzily.

"You moved too fast."

Alfred closed his eyes, and Arthur helped him into one of the beds on the plane. Alfred was completely out of it, worrying Arthur to no end. The Brit searched over the plane for a doctor, only to find there wasn't one. He decided to just lay next to Alfred and make sure he was okay. Though Alfred was deep asleep, he moved closer to Arthur when he lied next to him.

"Well, at least you don't hate me…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few hours later, Alfred finally started to wake up. Arthur, on the other hand, had fallen asleep next to him. It took Alfred a few moments for his brain to catch up with him, and he looked at Arthur with a sorry expression.

"Oh, Arthur…"

Said Brit rolled onto him and nuzzled him. Alfred held him against him and smiled.

"I am so sorry for being such an idiot."

"You should be," Arthur said in his sleep. "Ass."

"Hey!"

"Nnn…"

Alfred shook his head and smiled. Arthur held him tighter.

"Why won't you…me…"

"What?"

"Why won't you trust me?"

"I do trust you!" Alfred said, kissing the top of his head. "I was just upset because of how tired I was!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! You saw me collapse! I spent most of last night awake!"

"Ngh…" Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at him. "What are you shouting about?"

Alfred hugged him tightly. "I do trust you! I do!"

"I know you do… Why would you think I didn't!"

"'Cos you asked me just now!"

"No I didn't."

"You did. In you're sleep. I said I was sorry and you said I should be and called me an ass. then you asked me and when I said I did and that i was only upset because of my tiredness you called me a liar!"

"I don't remember any of that…"

"Well, it happened!"

Arthur looked down, and Alfred kissed the top of his head again.

"I do trust you. I was telling the truth. I… am so sorry," the American said, kissing Arthur softly.

"I know," Arthur replied, kissing him back.

Alfred smiled at him. "I wonder why you kept answering me back."

"I talk in my sleep… or so everyone says."

"Well, you are very argumentative."

"I'm also truthful about my feelings… and I don't generally filter my words."

Alfred laughed a little.

"It's not funny!"

"It's cute!"

"I could say something really horrible though…"

"I bet you do sometimes."

Arthur blushed faintly. "Not directed at you… Like, for example, I would never call you a liar."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry though."

Alfred smiled and kissed him, sitting up and shifting him to his lap. Arthur was startled for a moment, then he smiled and kissed him back.

"Let's go get another drink," Alfred smiled. "But if you touch the Bailey's again I will hit you."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I am really tired… This was such a fucking long scene that got planned… So I decided it shall be two parts!**_

_**Arthur: -still pissed from last chapter's notes-Alfred: What's going to happen next time?**_

_**Me: -winks- Tell the people to review and I will reveal all tomorrow!**_

_**Alfred: Please review! I'll give you hug!**_

_**Me: Seriously. Next notes, anyone who reviews will have their name written down so Al can hug you!**_


	11. To America  Part Two

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**To America - Part Two**_

Alfred smiled at the pouting face Arthur gave him after he said about the Bailey's.

"It was the same amount as in Irish cream."

"I don't care."

"Why not!"

"I want you sober when we go see my heart!"

"I am sober!"

"Which is good!"

"I'm not that much of a lightweight!"

"Sure you're not, Iggy…"

Arthur pouted more, sulking because he was being refused his choice of drink. Honestly, he couldn't remember a single time that he had been that drunk! Alfred shook his head.

"You're cute when you pout!"

Arthur just sulked more.

"I'm gunna die from the cuteness!" Alfred laughed, putting a hand over his heart. Arthur punched him in the arm, but that only encouraged the American. He pretended to die, falling back suddenly and closing his eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, then looked around.

"I'm going to get a scotch."

Alfred him tackled and pinned to the floor in an instant.

"I knew that would revive you!" Arthur laughed.

Alfred decided that he would continue to play dead, so laid flat on top of the Englishman. Arthur felt the dead weight, now finding it very difficult to breath.

"ACK… Al… Can't… Breath…"

However, Alfred stayed in the same position as before, opening his eyes to peak a little at Arthur. Arthur genuinely couldn't breath; Alfred's shoulder was digging into his wind pipe.

"Oh shit!" Alfred said, moving a little as he realised what was going on. Arthur gasped in the much needed air, panting a little as it made it's way around his body. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

After a moment, Arthur got his breath back, and the pair got up and walked down the plane towards the bar. Alfred sat down and Arthur got them both soft drinks; himself a lemonade, Alfred a glass of Coke.

"You know me too well!"

"I have known you for most of your existence," Arthur laughed. They sat in a calm, peaceful silence. Neither said anything, but they didn't need to. Everything was calm, and they were just enjoying the peace finally, sipping on their drinks. After a while though, Arthur sighed.

"What?"

"I packed all my books into my suitcase…" Arthur explained. "I wanted to do some reading."

"Wait there a minute!"

Alfred then got up and ran down towards the cockpit. Arthur watched him go, waiting for the few minutes he was gone and wondering what the hell he was up to.

"We still have two more hours," Alfred said as he came back.

"And?"

He was startled as Alfred suddenly pulled him out of his seat and up against him.

"If you can't read…" Alfred smirked, showing Arthur the clear intent of where this was going. Arthur smirked back, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck as the younger nation kissed him deeply. Alfred soon picked him up, and Arthur wrapped his legs around his waist. The Brit sucked at Alfred's neck as Alfred lowered them onto the bed from earlier, turning them over so he was on top. Alfred looked up and gulped at the almost evil smirk on Arthur's face. The Brit took Alfred's tie off slowly, kissing him deeply and passionately to distract him whilst he tied his hand to the headboard. He pulled back suddenly once his hands were tied, making Alfred finally notice.

"A-Arthur?"

"Yes?" he whispered against his ear, nibbling it a little. "What is it, love?" Alfred shuddered at the feeling, and the fact that Arthur's voice was so thick with the English accent he was feeling increasingly turned on. Arthur grinned seductively at him. "The next two hours are going to be the longest in your life." He leaned down and kissed down his jaw line, nibbling and sucking every so often to leave small marks. "What's the matter, love?" he purred only an inch from his skin when he realised Alfred was shaking. "Nervous?"

"J-just a l-l-little…"

Arthur moved so his lips almost touched his. "I wouldn't be… You may be the one tied down, but I have no intention of taking your sweet arse… I'll leave that for another day." He then kissed him deeply, starting to unbutton Alfred's shirt. He pulled back and attacked the newly revealed skin gentle nips and sucks. Alfred moaned under the ministrations, arching his back as Arthur began teasing his nipples. Arthur smirked and continued his decent down his body. He licked in and around his belly button, then down against the line of his jeans. He took off Alfred's jeans and boxers painfully slow, blowing cold air onto his tip after he did so.

"God!"

"No…" Arthur smirked. "But I'm the closest thing your ever going to get." He chastely licked his tip for a fraction of a second before pulling away as Alfred moaned. He moved down to his thighs and nibbled a line to Alfred's knee cap. The American was breathing deeply, so Arthur kissed his knee.

"Why don't you tell me where some of your sweet spots are… it is only fair…" he said, running the tip of his finger over Alfred's erection teasingly.

"H-hips…"

Arthur trailed his tongue over the left one, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Alfred groaned and bucked his hips, but Arthur held them down, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Where else?"

"Shoulders."

"And?" Arthur whispered, continuing to circle his thumbs whilst his ravaged his right shoulder.

"W-wrists…"

Arthur looked at him for a moment, then tightened the ties a bit more and returned to what he was doing, swapping shoulders. He abused his sweet spots for a while longer, making Alfred feel weak from the pleasure.

"Have you had enough, love?"

Alfred looked up at him; Arthur was blushing lightly from the heat, and his hair was stuck around his face slightly from sweat. Alfred smiled at him, and watched as the Brit moved down his body again. He called out as Arthur pressed the ball of his tongue stud into his tip. The smaller man wriggled his tongue so the ball slid around his tip, the slowly took him into his mouth, making sure his tongue stud traced the vein on the underside of his member. He sucked gently as he took him into his mouth, making Alfred moan louder. He paused before sucking deeply and deep throating him. He swallowed around him a few times before he started to bob his head, sucking at all the right times. He felt Alfred come close to edge so pulled away before he could, both men panting slightly. He locked his eyes with Alfred, then sucked on his fingers seductively.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing you won't like, love."

He removed the fingers from his mouth and started to prepare himself, his eyes sliding closed as he moaned Alfred's name. He put on a show for the American as he prepared himself, exaggerating everything. He stopped when he felt he'd prepared himself enough, taking his clothes off. He straddled Alfred, taking hold of his erection and steadying it at his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the moaning American, wincing as he got him completely inside him. He took a deep breath, then lifted him and slammed back down. Alfred shifted to aim, and Arthur shouted his name as he hit his prostate on the way down. He started to ride him harder, making them both pant.

"Ah! Arthur! I'm gunna…"

"Do it!" Arthur shouted, speeding up more, nearing his own climax. They both shouted each other's names, cumming at the same time and panting hard. Arthur got off him and untied his hands, flopping next to him. Alfred wrapped his arms around him, making Arthur smile and hug him back. They stayed that way for a while, then they both looked out the window as they saw the plane getting closer to the airport.

"New England here we come."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind?

Arthur shrugged then laid back against him. Alfred was confused, but watched Arthur drawing patterns against him. He smiled as Arthur traced his abs, suddenly feeling the need for revenge.

"Hey, Iggy!" he said in a singsong voice.

"My name is Arthur," he said, looking up at him.

"Iggy~!"

Arthur was too stunned to correct him as Alfred had just flipped them over.

"I think you know what's about to happen~!"

"…Oh bollocks…" he tried to get away before it was too late. Alfred tickled him for ten whole minutes before letting him go.

"You are so cute!"

"Alfred, stop saying I'm cute," Arthur snapped. "I'm not freaking cute!"

"Well, if you don't like cute, then let's think of other words to describe you."

"Cynical, grumpy, stuck-up, old fashioned, quick tempered… should I go on?"

"Weird, wonderful, hot, kind, funny, quick, sexy, cuddly, soft, amazing and beautiful."

"I'm none of that," Arthur said, not looking at Alfred and getting dressed. He walked over to a seat by a window and looked out of it.

_Why does he always put himself down?_ Alfred thought.

_I don't understand what he sees in me… I'm glad he can but… I wish he wouldn't keep saying things that aren't true…_ Arthur thought.

"Alfred," he said, not looking at him. "What- What do you honestly see in me?"

"What?"

"What… do you see in me? Why do you love me? What horrible twist of fate made you think that I was even worth a goddamn second of your precious time?"

"W-where's all this c-coming from, A-Arthur?"

Arthur was close to tears. "I've been thinking for a while... why? You left me for your independence... WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME BACK! I JUST COME TO TERMS THE FACT THAT YOU LEFT THEN YOU FUCKING CAME BACK AND MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN…" he curled up in the seat. "So… Why? Why did you come back to the person that suppressed you... caged you for their own selfish reasons... I wanted to keep you all to myself... I feel like that now... Why the fuck would you willingly come back to that... I wouldn't…"

Alfred got up and walked over to him, standing him up and pulling him against him.

"I wanted my independence to figure out my feelings... I... It took a hell of a long time, but I figured it out! As for wanting to keep me to yourself, well, I love you and I always have. I don't care about selfishness or suppression... You don't make me feel like that anymore... I feel even more free near you."

Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at him, so just sobbed into his warm, broad chest. Arthur calmed down enough to speak.

"You still haven't answered my first question," he said through a fit of hiccups.

"Arthur, do you really need an answer to that?"

Arthur nodded.

"Okay," Alfred sighed. "You may be sharp-tongued and cynical, but you also have that strange way about you of being kind and hopeful. You don't seem to care if you seem crazy, you stand by those invisible friends of yours. You are strong, but gentle. I love the peaceful look on your face when you read, or drink tea. You can't cook, but that never stops you! You have a beautiful voice, the most dazzling green eyes I have ever seen, and your messy hair is the perfect style of messy!"

Arthur looked up at him, searching for any sign of a lie. Alfred stared unblinkingly back.

"I'm not lying."

Arthur smiled his widest, truest smile that Alfred had only ever seen as a child. He smiled back, and they took their seats and buckled in as the plane landed. Arthur seemed to brighten, but he yelled as Alfred took all the bags. The American laughed, and they set off.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Were any of you expecting that? Sorry, but they were never going to see his heart in this chapter. Anyways, as promised, Al?**_

_**Alfred: -hugging **_IMAxENIGMAx**,** xxalexisurgodxx**,** yintsunami**,** Chrissy**,** Jet Set Radio Yoyo**,** Lone Star Gazer15**,** hippojello**, and** jagaimo-chan_**-**_

_**Arthur: -pouting-**_

_**Me: -smiling- I'll do the same thing reviews next time for the lovely readers. If you review, ARTHUR will hug you!**_

_**Alfred: What?**_

_**Arthur: Alright then, I'll hug all reviewers of chapter 11!**_


	12. Revelations

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Revelations**_

Staring up at the house they had finally arrived at, Arthur looked up, stunned at the sheer size of the building. Alfred was a little concerned, so looked up too not seeing anything wrong with the place.

"What?"

Arthur dropped his bags and flailed his arms. "IT'S FUCKING HUGE!"

"Dude, calm down…"

Arthur stood still, gaping up at the large house. Alfred smiled at him, then picked up the luggage.

"Just get inside!"

Arthur stood there for a moment then followed him up the stairs of the front porch and into the house. Inside was just as large and Arthur felt even shorted than he usually would. He followed Alfred up the stairs and along the corridor until they reached his room.

"You've been here before, why are you acting so surprised?" Alfred asked the Brit, putting the bags on the floor and turning to face him.

Arthur looked at him incredulously, as though it should have been completely obvious why he was looking so surprised. "It's bigger than I remember!"

Alfred laughed a little, making Arthur pout. The American calmed down and hugged Arthur tight against him, and Arthur hugged him back slowly. Alfred kissed the top of his head.

"You know my room is at the back of the house?"

"Yes."

"Look out the window."

He let Arthur go, and the Englishman walked over to the large clear window. Just past the back garden was a forest not unlike the one in his country. Like the rest of the place, it was large; green trees filling a large expanse hiding different areas. At the furthest point there was a large cliff face. It was in the direction of the ocean so Arthur could only assume that that was behind it. Near to the forest was a large green and gold field, he could also see the stables near the back of Alfred's house and knew that the prairies should be not far from where they were. It really was a beautiful place. Alfred stood behind him and put his face close to his ear.

"You see the field and the forest?"

"Yes."

"See the lone tree in the middle there?"

Arthur nodded, so Alfred turned him round to face him now. He took hold of Arthur's hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, a smile on his face. Arthur blinked, his eyes opening wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Arthur looked back to it, his face stunned. Alfred was still holding his hand against his chest, a little confused by how Arthur was behaving.

"What?" he asked.

"It's like everything else in your country…"

"Huh?"

"It's _huge_!"

"Are you saying I have a big heart?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"To go with my big head?" Alfred said, winking.

"Yes, to go with your incredibly swelled head."

"That was a tad mean ya know," Alfred smirked.

Arthur pulled him down and kissed his forehead. "But some brilliant ideas come from inside your massive head," he said with a smirk.

"Wow, a compliment. I think."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

Alfred smirked again. A thought was going through his head; he wanted to hear Arthur laugh again, but he didn't really feel like tickling him for a little while. He tried to think of something that would make Arthur laugh, and that's when it hit him.

"Well, I hope it lasts forever," he said, knowing that the cheesiness of that comment would set Arthur of. Sure enough, Arthur burst into a fit of laughter. "YES!"

"No… HaHaHa… That was so cheesy! Haha! It was like it was from one of your really bad romcoms!"

"Nooooo~! I got you to laugh without tickling you!" Alfred chuckled.

"Idiot!" Arthur smiled, still laughing.

"Love you too."

Arthur grinned and kissed him softly, and Alfred kissed him back. When they pulled apart he smiled.

"Wanna go see it, then?"

"Yes!"

Alfred beamed, grabbing Arthur's hand and leading him through the house, down into the kitchen and out the backdoor. He took him down a hidden pathway, walking for a little while until he finally came to the clearing for his heart.

"And here we are."

Arthur finally let go of Alfred's hand. Alfred watched him as he moved forward slowly, placing his small hand on the trunk. Alfred's breath caught in his chest. Arthur looked over at him.

"See what I mean now?" he said, stroking his hand along the rough bark. Alfred held his chest as the feeling started to consume him. "You okay, Love?"

"Yeah…" Alfred replied, still slightly overwhelmed. He watched as Arthur took off his shows and socks and reached up to the lowest branch, hoisting himself up.

"Ah!" Alfred said, holding his heart. Arthur continued to climb up into the tree with agility that on face value he shouldn't possess. Alfred shivered, then climbed up into the tree too. They climbed all the way to the top, but Alfred stayed a little lower than Arthur. The Brit smiled, looking out over the land.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said, looking down at the American. He slid down so that he was on the same level as him, running his hand along the trunk. "How does it feel to have me in your heart?"

"Amazing."

He continued to caress the tree as he kissed Alfred. After a while of just sitting in the tree, the pair climbed down, Arthur making as much contact with the tree as possible. He sat down on the grass and put his shoes and socks on then got back up and took Alfred's outstretched hand.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea."

He pulled Arthur down another little path until they were sat out by another clearing that had a full view of all the fields. He sat down, pulled Arthur down in between his legs. The Brit blinked and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just look!" Alfred smiled, turning Arthur's head.

The sun was setting, dying the sky with pinks and golds. The grass was now turning a darker shade of green and everything seemed to become so much more magical. Arthur smiled at the simple yet beautiful gesture.

"Not much can beat a sunset," Alfred smiled.

"I know something…"

"Me too," Alfred smirked. "What's yours?"

Arthur leant his head back so he could look at him, and Alfred could see the blush on his face. "You…"

"That's funny," Alfred smiled. "I was gunna say the same thing."

Arthur smiled and kissed him softly upside down, Alfred kissing back. The Brit pulled away, snuggling up to him and watching the sunset. Alfred held him around the waist, pulling his back against him and resting his chin on his shoulder. They leant against each other totally content, and Alfred kissed Arthur neck. The smaller man held his head, threading his hands into his soft blonde hair and feeling the happiest he'd ever been in his life. However, he didn't notice that Alfred was becoming much more nervous. He had always been afraid of the forest at night.

"Let's get back inside."

"Okay."

Arthur cried out in shock as Alfred pulled him up and started dragging him down the pathway back to the house. As they walked, Arthur noticed the younger nation looking around them every so often.

"What are you looking for?"

"N-nothing… It's just… Well…" Alfred took a deep breath. "These woods have always freaked me out… since I was a kid.."

"Why is that?" Arthur asked, surprised. "I thought you loved trees and nature."

"It's only at night…" Alfred explained. "Uh, well… you weren't here and I heard something…"

"You and your ghosts…" Arthur sighed. "They won't hurt you unless you do something to provoke them."

"This one did though."

"Huh?"

"You know when you came to visit and I had a broken arm?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, remembering the day he had returned to America for a visit to find the boy with a cast on his arm.

"Well, I lied about falling out of a tree… I was a kid… I didn't know what to do… So, uh… I didn't fall…"

"Alfred…" Arthur said carefully, not wanting the younger nation to think he was mad.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Can we get inside first?"

Arthur nodded, and Alfred hurried them out of the woods. He opened the back door and got into the kitchen.

"Should I make some hot chocolate?" Arthur asked.

"Please…"

"So, what happened, Alfred?"

Alfred sat down at the table before starting. "It was dark, and I was all alone... I was a little scared cos there was all this creaking happening... So, I came to the kitchen to get a drink before I went back to bed. I had to use the stool to climb up and grab a glass, but I spotted something out of the window."

Arthur listened to him whilst he sorted out the drinks. He wasn't really liking where the story was going though.

"I didn't know what it was, so I went outside," Alfred continued. "I walked down that same pathway, looking around for whatever I'd seen. I heard a branch break near me, so I stopped and looked. That's when I saw this... really pale man... He looked at me, and I couldn't move…"

Arthur sat down and gave him his drink.

"He... His eyes... They started to... Bleed…"

"Stop. You don't need to describe him… Just tell me what happened," Arthur said, moving round the table to hug him.

"He walked towards me and then it all went blank... I woke up on the back porch covered in cuts and bruises and blood, and my arm was broken…"

Arthur took a deep breath and hugged him harder. "That wasn't a ghost, Alfred…"

"Huh?" Alfred asked confused. "He came back, you know… The next night after I got home from hospital… He told me not to tell…"

"Don't worry about it…" Arthur said. "He won't bother you while I'm here."

"He said he'd kill me and anyone I told," Alfred said, looking up at him truly terrified.

"He wouldn't dare."

"Arthur, tell me… What was he?"

"He was a poltergeist."

"That's still a ghost!"

"There's a difference... ghosts can't harm the living they only exist... Poltergeists came back to earth for revenge or because of anger and generally throw things around and cause havoc."

"I don't even know that guy…" Alfred said. "He just hurt me…"

"I wouldn't worry about him," Arthur said, stroking his hair.

"Are you kidding!" Alfred exclaimed. "He's gunna come and try and kill us tonight!"

"I'd like to see him try," Arthur chuckled.

"I wouldn't!" Alfred held him tighter. "Why d'you think every time you came to stay I'd get into bed with you! I was scared _he_ was coming!"

Arthur smiled. "You can stay in my bed tonight as well if you want." He sipped his hot chocolate nonchalantly.

Alfred drank some of his own. "I'd be doing that anyway... But, seriously, Arthur... I kept seeing him every so often... especially when you were around... You never saw him though!"

Arthur smiled at him softly, trying to make him calm down.

"Even during the war, I saw him… My revolution… He was there…"

Arthur kissed him gently. Alfred kissed back, then got up to put their empty mugs in the sink. He looked out the window, spotting the ghost by a tree. He turned around, trying to ignore him as Arthur had suggested earlier but creaking started.

"All poltergeists are attention seeking... just ignore them and they should get bored," Arthur said.

"But, Arthur… I've done that since I was a kid… He's different…"

"I'll sort it out," Arthur said. "I promise."

"Let's just go to bed."

"Okay."

Arthur took the younger man's hand and led him from the room, however, Alfred looked behind him on the way out and saw the ghost was now stood in the middle of the garden. Together, they hurried up into the bedroom and got changed for bed. Alfred shut the bedroom door and climbed into bed, Arthur climbing in after him. Alfred pulled Arthur against him in the same way he did as a child, so Arthur curled around him protectively. Alfred looked up at him and kissed him. Arthur kissed him back, pulling back as Alfred jumped. A loud bang had sounded, much like an explosion, but only Alfred had flinched.

"I'll protect you; I promise," Arthur said.

"But, who'll protect you?"

Arthur kissed him again, then looked round as banging started on the door. Alfred was getting annoyed with this now, and despite his fear he got out of bed and opened the door to see…

Nothing.

There was nothing outside.

"Huh…." he shut the door, but didn't turn around. Something didn't feel right.

On the bed, Arthur was sat up straight staring as the poltergeist stood right behind Alfred.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Le gasp! A ghostie! A nasty ghostie too! Whatever shall happen? Oh well, you'll find out next chapter. But, Arthur?**_

_**Arthur: -hugging **_IMAxENIGMAx, Chrissy, jagaimo-chan, yintsunami, Deaths-Glance, hippojello, Jet Set Radio Yoyo, Roxprincess741, Kuchaki, IchirakuGleekFreek1214_**-**_

_**Alfred: -still hugging **_xxalexisurgodxx_**-**_

_**Me: Thanks for all your reviews. How's about next chapter reviewers will be hugged by them both!**_

_**Both: Fine by me.**_


	13. Supernatural Strike

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Supernatural Strike**_

Alfred kept as calm as he could when he turned around and saw Arthur staring at the spectre that was stood next to him. He was shaking, trying to ignore the thing next to him, but that soon became impossible as the ghost held out a knife.

"Good evening," Arthur said, acting as though the knife wasn't near Alfred. "Ignorant," he said bluntly when the ghost completely ignored him, keeping his cold gaze on the terrified American. The ghost held the knife up at Alfred's throat, and Arthur sighed.

"Gee, thanks, Arthur!" Alfred said.

"What?" Arthur asked as the ghost turned to face him. The ghost then disappeared and was now stood beside Arthur. He grabbed the back of his hair, holding the knife by his throat.

"HEY!" Alfred shouted.

Arthur didn't look concerned though. No, he looked up at the ghost and said, "do you mind…" taking the handle of the knife. Alfred laughed a little at the sheer nerve Arthur seemed to possess, but stopped when the ghost pressed the knife against Arthur's neck, drawing blood. The Brit didn't seem deterred, and moved the knife away from his throat. Alfred looked on at the scene, worried about the blood on Arthur's neck, but blinked and looked up as the ghost now stood next to him. Arthur sighed again, waving the knife a little.

"Did you forget something?"

The ghost then made a bigger knife appear, making Alfred jump and try to move away. Arthur skilfully took that knife from him too.

"Really. I live in London, you do really think you can stop me from taking your weapons away?"

What Arthur hadn't counted on was the ghost grabbing hold of Alfred's arm.

"I don't need any weapons," he said, snapping Alfred's arm.

"ARGH!" Alfred cried, falling to the ground as the ghost stamped on his leg. Arthur rushed over to him as the ghost disappeared, dragging Alfred to lean against the bed. Arthur leant next to him, not realising the ghost had appeared behind him. The ghost struck against the back of his neck, making Arthur's head jerk forward, but he rolled it to the side and clicked his neck back.

"Had that done too many times," he muttered, turning to look at the poltergeist. The ghost smirked and disappeared. Arthur had no time to worry about what that smirk meant, turning around to look at Alfred.

"I didn't think he'd go for you!" he said. "I'm so sorry!"

"S'okay…" Alfred said through gritted teeth, trying to not let the immense pain take over him. Arthur kissed him softly in apology.

"This may feel slightly weird…." he said before chanting in another language. Alfred felt a tingling in his arm, then cried out in shock as the ghost appeared and slashed Arthur's arm with a new knife. Arthur didn't stop chanting though. Seeing this moment of weakness, the ghost made the ceiling crack, sending large segments falling onto them. Arthur covered Alfred as the parts fell down, making Alfred freak out.

"Arthur!"

"I'm fine," he replied through gritted teeth. "How's your leg?"

Alfred couldn't answer; he'd felt the floorboards shift. The ghost was attacking the floorboards. Arthur had felt it too, pushing Alfred out of the way before falling through the floor.

"ARTHUR!" he shouted, pulling himself up and limping to the stairs, avoiding the large hole in the middle of the room. He took each step carefully, but as fast as he could. He limped round to the study where all the wreckage was and looked inside.

"Arthur?"

Arthur was buried deep under the rubble and wood. He tested how much he could move, and realised his right leg and left ankle were broken and trapped.

"Shit…" he groaned.

Alfred could hear him a little, slightly relieved by that small victory. "You know, I'm a little surprised that your language is still poor now," he said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Arthur snapped, proving that point that he always swore more when he was in pain.

"You swear a lot, you know?" Alfred said, trying to keep him talking as he hobbled into the room towards the sound of his voice.

"Do you really think I give two shits at the point in fucking time! Get me the fuck out of here!"

Alfred limped closer, a little distracted to reply. Unknown to either of them, the ghost was hiding in the shadows, waiting for his next opportunity to strike.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You are still there…" he sounded relieved.

"Of course I am," Alfred said. "Why? Did you think I'd left?"

"…I did…Yeah…"

"Idiot…" Alfred smirked.

"My leg and ankle are broken…"

"My leg might be too, but there you go…"

"I thought it was okay?"

"I didn't answer you; you fell through the floor before I could," Alfred said a little bit away. He finally got over to Arthur and started to dig him out. Arthur looked up at Alfred blearily when his head was uncovered, then saw the movement of the ghost behind the American.

"ALFRED!"

"SHIT!" Alfred shouted as he was tackled by the ghost. He yelled in agony as the ghost started to slice into his arm and chest, cutting long deep slashes into him. Arthur pulled himself the rest of the way out of the rubble then collapsed.

"ALFRED!"

"GAH!" Alfred yelled, shoving the ghost off of him. However, the ghost stabbed him in the side before disappearing once more. Arthur chanted quickly in his head, trying to heal himself enough to stand. He grit his teeth and stood.

"Fuck…"

Alfred looked over at him, bleeding heavily from his chest and side. Arthur walked over to him awkwardly and sat down.

"Y-you're still hurt," Alfred said, not able to move for pain.

"So are you…" he continued to heal him, starting with his chest as Alfred's breathing had gone funny.

"A-Arthur…" Alfred warned.

Arthur ignored him, continuing to chant.

"A-Arthur!"

Arthur threw the knife he still had with him (and had miraculously not stabbed him) at the attacking spirit, but it did no harm. Alfred pulled Arthur out of harms way, sending more pain through him.

"Ngh…" he groaned as Arthur got pinned under him. Arthur chanted faster to heal him quicker. However, the ghost grabbed Alfred behind his neck and threw him across the room and slammed him into a mirror.

"AH!"

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted, getting up quickly. The American was out cold, and the ghost made sure that a piece of glass was stabbing him before disappearing again. Arthur stumbled over to Alfred, and made sure that he was as okay as he could be, then took the glass out of his back and put pressure on the wound so that it didn't bleed too badly. "Now he's gone too far…"

Alfred was shaking in pain and blood loss, despite being unconscious, and Arthur kissed him then stood tall. The ghost was watching from the shadows, he cold dead eyes widening as Arthur's own closed and he changed into Britannia form. He glowed bright white, then the white light turned into pure white wings which unfolded from around him.

"I thought you knew who you were dealing with…" Britannia said, looking directly at the ghost. "Obviously not."

The ghost walked forwards out of the shadows, knowing that he was defeated but also that he could have a little more fun before the end. "I don't care. I have fun tonight. The boy will still remember what happened that night you left him…"

"And what was that?"

"Wiki me."

"I don't particularly have the time at the moment," Britannia snapped.

"He'll remember. I've made sure of that," the ghost sneered, smiling evilly. "It won't be pleasant when he does either…"

Britannia pointed his wand at him in rage. "What the fuck did you do to him!" he yelled, his wings slowly starting to go black.

"You'll find out eventually."

The angel was on him in an instant. "You will tell me now!" he yelled, wand now glowing ominously and his wings and toga now completely black.

The ghost smiled wickedly. "Where's the fun in that? I have to say though; some guardian you were. He begged you to stay, didn't he? Kept seeing me, right? You didn't believe. You _left_. I hid and watched him in the hospital, you know. Never saw anything so pathetic. They only let him go cos he was America. Even when you did come back you didn't believe him. He had to say he'd fallen out of a tree. I was there each day… and you never listened…"

Britannia was getting more and more pissed off with each word the ghost said.

"He always looked up to you, but you never stopped the nightmares…"

That did it.

Britannia finally snapped, cursing the spectre into oblivion. But he laughed as he disappeared. Britannia was breathing heavily, then looked round at Alfred who was still out of it, sweating and bleeding. He walked over to him and waved his wand, completely healing him. He had to tap him a little before he woke up however.

"Arthur?" he asked as he looked up at the angel.

"Yeah?" Britannia smiled.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, wide eyed.

"Nothing," Britannia replied, looking at his now white toga and wings. "Don't worry."

"I'm not dead, am I?"

"No! Of course not!" Britannia said, helping him to stand. Alfred looked him up and down, taking in every detail, including Britannia shuffling nervously. He hugged the angel who hugged back.

"Thanks, Arthur."

"Forget about it."

Alfred kissed him, and Britannia smiled as he kissed back.

"What happened?" Alfred asked when he pulled away.

"…He pissed me off."

"H-how?"

Britannia hesitated for a moment. "What happened the day I left?"

"Huh? A-Arthur… I already said I don't remember the attack… I would tell you if I remembered!" Alfred said, scared. "Why? What happened?"

"Just something he said.

"What did he say?" Alfred asked, hugging him.

"That you will still remember exactly what happened the night I left you…"

"I d-don't know if I want to remember…"

"Don't push yourself," Britannia smiled. "When I change back, I'll still have all my injuries so you'll have to take me somewhere I can rest. I'll heal while I do so."

Alfred nodded, and Britannia smiled. Alfred tried to smile back, and seeing the struggle Britannia held his face.

"What's wrong?"

"None of this would have happened is I hadn't said anything…" Alfred sighed. "This is all my fault…"

"I'm glad you told me…" Britannia said. "No more secrets, okay?"

"I don't think I have anymore!"

Britannia chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I meant no more secrets ever." Alfred nodded, walking them out into the hallway.

"Kinda easier to move you if we're not on rubble."

Britannia looked at him, holding him tightly and spread his wings out. "Have you ever flown before, Alfred?" he asked.

"You do remember that large metal thing we arrived in, right?"

"I meant really flown." With one beat of his wings, they shot through the hole in the ceiling and through the roof as though they were transparent.

"Whoa!" Alfred exclaimed, holding tighter.

Britannia chuckled and took them higher.

"WOW!"

Britannia hugged him around his middle. "Where do you want to go?"

"Back and get you better," Alfred smiled softly.

"Okay."

They landed in the guest room of the house and Alfred hurried to grab some clothes for himself and Arthur's bag. Alfred returned quickly, putting the stuff on the floor and the clothes on the chair and desk. He looked round and saw that Britannia was now Arthur again, hurrying over and catching him as he collapsed.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: BRITAIN, I CHOOSE YOU!**_

_**Arthur: Damn cliff-hangers…**_

_**Me: You guys ready?**_

_**Both: -hugging **_IMAxENIGMAx, SakuraChiyo, Hippojello, Deaths-Glance, Lone Star Gazer15, jagaimo-chan, The Evil Dreamer, Chrissy, Xxalexisurgodxx, Yintsunami, Jet Set Radio Yoyo, Mudkiprox, ARandomShadowOfLife, _**and **_Roxprincess741_**-**_

_**Me: Wow. Massive group hug! Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming please!**_


	14. Healing

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Healing**_

"Shit!" Alfred cried as he ran forwards and caught the falling Englishman. Arthur was completely out cold, all of his wounds either bleeding or making him look even more broken. Alfred looked over him, unsure as to what he should do, and put him on the bed. After one last check over, Alfred ran and got his medical kit and patched up the most serious of Arthur's wounds after undressing the Englishman from his bloody and dusty pyjamas.

"Oh, Arthur…" he sighed as he looked over the battered Brit, then hurried over to his back to try and find some more pyjamas. Unfortunately, it seemed that Arthur had only packed the one set. "Damn it." Alfred looked round, then found one of his own t-shirts and some shorts, putting them on the Brit making him seem smaller somehow. After that was sorted, the American went downstairs and put the pyjamas in the washing machine.

Arthur shifted in his sleep as his body started to heal itself. Subconsciously, he was thanking himself for remembering to do the chant in his head before he'd turned into Britannia.

Alfred came back into the room and sat down on a chair next to the bed. He looked over him once more, sighing. "S'all my fault…"

The unconscious Brit's head turned towards Alfred, but he didn't say anything. Alfred stroked the smaller blonde's hair softly, brushing the little bits of dust and rumble from it.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Ngh…"

Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur who'd opened one of his eyes a fraction.

"S'not your fault…" he muttered.

Alfred smiled a little, Arthur smiling back weakly. The American leaned up a little, kissing the injured nation on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep. You need to rest."

"Mmm… I can't sleep unless you get into bed with me…"

Alfred smiled, and got under the covers next to Arthur who fell asleep instantly, nuzzling him as the larger nation wrapped his arms around him gently and protectively.

"This _is_ my fault," Alfred said. "I don't care if you argue back in your sleep; I know it's my fault. But, at least you're getting better. That's all I care about. Hmmm. All those times I'd run to your bed crying about different ghosts, and each time it was the same one. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. This may have been worse though."

"I…doit…"

"I know. But, I mean it. At least it's over… Well, almost over… We need to get you better."

Arthur mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, causing the American to looked down at him confused.

"You always did have a problem with mumbling."

"Fuck you."

"That's another problem," Alfred smiled.

"Wanker."

"Love you too."

Arthur growled at him.

"Why are you growling?"

The Brit muttered something that only made sense in his dream, and Alfred shook his head; he didn't need another headache trying to figure out the British nation.

"I love you," he said. "I'm sorry if I bug you sometimes."

"You should be."

"I know. You gave me a shock you know."

"Huh?"

"When you collapsed; I had never felt more scared."

"Sorry."

Alfred kissed the top of his head. "You couldn't help it," he said. "All that matters now is making sure you're okay."

"M'fine…"

"No, you're not."

"I am!"

Alfred looked down and saw that Arthur was still asleep. "Arthur, for once, don't argue." He kissed him again. "Was this how you felt when you found me a while ago?"

Arthur nodded in his sleep.

"Powerless?"

The British nation nodded again, and Alfred kissed him again. Arthur nuzzled him, so Alfred held him closer and fell asleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred woke up the next morning with Arthur still curled up protectively in his arms. The British nation was looking much healthier, all of his wounds healed over night. Alfred kissed his head happily, and the Brit looked up at him blearily.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" Alfred smiled, hugging the Arthur.

"ACK!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry…" Arthur smiled. "Can… Can we have breakfast please? Becoming Britannia Angel always makes me hungry…"

"Yeah, of course!" Alfred grinned, getting out of bed and picking Arthur up. The Brit blinked, confused, so Alfred smiled. "I'm not taking any chances!" He carried Arthur out of the room.

"What? I'm completely healed!"

"I don't care! I'm making breakfast too!" Alfred said, making it clear it was useless to argue with him. Arthur sighed. The American shifted him so that he could kiss him as they walked into the kitchen, and then he sat him on a chair. "Hmmm… Let's see…" He looked around in the cabinets and the fridge, then looked back at the Brit, smiling. "I know what we can have!"

"What?"

"A full English breakfast sounds good to you?"

Arthur's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. Alfred smiled and cooked the meal, Arthur watching him with hungry eyes. Once he was done, he put the food and cutlery on the table and sat down to eat. Arthur looked at the food, and Alfred smiled.

"It's edible," he said. "Come on! I know how to cook!"

Arthur shook his head, grabbed the cutlery and started shovelling the food into his mouth like Alfred usually would. Alfred watched him for a moment and then finished his own meal. Arthur finished before him though, having enjoyed it immensely.

"Is there any more?"

"Yeah," Alfred said, and then went to go get him some more. Arthur waited eagerly, and ate in the same way as Alfred put the food in front of him. When he finished he looked up at him expectantly.

"You still hungry?"

"Uh huh!"

Alfred was intrigued so gave him the rest of the food and watched him eat. Arthur ate all of it, feeling much better. He looked up and saw Alfred watching him.

"What?"

"I've never seen you like that."

Arthur blushed deeply.

"Do you always get that hungry?"

The Brit debated in his head for a moment. "More or less."

Alfred nodded and got up and checked the washing machine, pulling out Arthur's now clean pyjamas. He put them in the dryer and turned to see Arthur hunting through his cupboards.

"Are you still hungry?"

"It's not that…" Arthur said. "Have you got any tea?"

"Yes, I have tea," Alfred smiled, getting it for him. He sat down and watched the Brit make his tea. He smiled, watching as he hummed and wiggled to himself, making Alfred remember one little detail. He got up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Arthur turned his head and smiled.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too," Arthur grinned.

"You know, you do look cute in my clothes," he winked.

Arthur looked down at himself, only just realising that he was in Alfred's clothes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"Your pjs were covered in blood and dirt and I didn't want you to get cold... so I tried to find some more but I couldn't so I put you in one of my t-shirts and some shorts."

"…"

"You do look nice though."

Arthur pouted and turned away to finish his tea, so Alfred walked away and went to sit down. However, before he could he felt a sudden sharp pain in his head.

"AH!"

"Alfred?"

The American fell to his knees, clutching his head as the sharp pains shot through him and images (like snapshots) flashed through his mind of that night. Arthur held him as he cried out in agony, stroking his head gently. Alfred was shaking violently, suddenly clutching at his heart.

"AHHH!"

Arthur looked out of the window, then changed into Britannia and took him out to his heart. Alfred was crying out in agony, clutching to Britannia as the flew high about the trees. They got closer to his heart, but even with his heightened vision Britannia couldn't see anything attacking the large tree. They landed on the soft grass and Britannia kissed him softly, then placed his hand on the trunk. Alfred cried out in pain. Britannia took his hand away quickly, looking at him nervously. Alfred was lying on the grass curled up like an armadillo, crying hard. Britannia hurried over to him and cradled him, wrapping his wings around him in a protective cocoon. Alfred buried his head into the angel's stomach.

"What's happening!"

"I don't know…"

Alfred cried out in agony and Britannia closed his eyes, hugging him tighter as the younger man sobbed against him, not knowing what was happening.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I am mean to poor Alfie, ain't I?**_

_**Alfred: Yes. Yes you are!**_

_**Arthur: -worried-**_

_**Me: Anyways. Keep reviewing and stuff! Thank you! See ya next chapter! **_


	15. Clues

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Clues**_

Alfred had never felt a more excorticating pain. Even during the many wars he'd been apart of or the terrorist attacks that had left him scarred. This, it was horrible. It was as though something was stuck inside his chest, clawing at his heart and trying to burst out. It made him feel physically sick, so he clung to Britannia tighter. The angel looked down on him with a fearful expression. He leant down and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back soothingly. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain started to subside and he took a deep breath and sat up. The green eyes of the angel scanned over him, trying to find out if he was just trying to put on a brave face, but he saw no lies and allowed him to sit and calm himself down. Alfred's own blue eyes looked over the angel, then over the tree. Everything seemed so peaceful now, so calm; much like the other day when they had sat and watched the sunset together.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, mainly to himself but to Britannia too.

"I don't know," replied the angel in a solemn voice.

The American stood up and looked around the large tree, trying to find anything that could have hurt him. The pain had, strangely, been at the bottom of his heart so he focused his search around the roots. Britannia stood too, folding his pure white wings into a more comfortable position; however the tips still dragged along the floor a little. Alfred circled the tree until he spot something hidden in the grass. He reached down and picked up a piece of paper. Britannia moved to his side to look at the aged paper in the American's hand. The hand writing seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who's handwriting is that?" the angel asked.

"I… I think it's yours…" Alfred said.

_Dearest Alfred,_

_I know that you are upset that I am leaving once again, but please understand that as much as I would love to stay in America with you, I have to sort out issues in my own country also. One day you will understand what I mean, but know now that you are safe. I will return to you as soon as I can, but for now, I hope that you keep this note as a reminder that I am here for you. Whether I am in England, America or any other country in the world, I will always return to you. Now, stay safe._

The name was torn from the bottom of the note, but that was definitely Arthur's handwriting. Britannia frowned and looked closer at the paper.

"It… It is…" he said. "It must be from a very long time ago…"

"Try that day…" Alfred frowned.

Britannia's eyes widened. He had. He had written that note for Alfred when he was a child, reassuring the boy that he _would_ return to him, that he was safe…

"I lost it… The note. You wrote me it as a… comfort. Cos I was so scared of being on my own," Alfred explained, remembering back to that day. "I kept it with me all day."

The angel didn't know whether to smile or not; Alfred had kept that note with him the entire day? It was a touching gesture, but it almost made his heart break to think that the small child had clung onto the one piece of him that he could because he was that scared and alone…

Alfred looked over the area around the tree once more. "What made me hurt so bad, cos it can't have been this."

Britannia looked up into the leaves, and, following his gaze, Alfred held his chest as he felt a twinge when something up there moved. Britannia flew up to it and pulled it free of the branches, forgetting that Alfred could feel every last tug on his heart.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, love!" Britannia said as he floated down again.

Alfred shook his head. "Don't worry… What was up there? No animal ever touches the tree except for birds cos I can't feel them for some reason. The animals seem to have this sense to stay away, or the tree has a charm around it?"

Britannia held out the object in his hands, an odd expression on his face. Alfred blinked as he took in the large white feather and black material.

"It's my old hat," Britannia supplied. "The original one from my pirate days…"

"How did it get there?" Alfred said, looking between the hat and the tree.

"I have no idea. I can barely remember what happened to it. I know I got a new one, but what happened to that one is a little hazy."

Alfred was confused, but then he felt a little tingle on his chest like something was touching him. He moved closer to the heart and spotted a little 'x' carved into the trunk. That must have been what had made him hurt so bad, but…

"Huh?" Alfred felt his chest above his heart. Britannia was just as confused, so moved around to look at the 'x', getting slightly distracted as Alfred took his vest off. Britannia looked at his skin and saw that the same 'x' was on his chest.

"Have you always had that?"

"No…" Alfred whispered, shaking his head a little.

Britannia slowly brought the tips of his fingers to his skin and traced the little pink 'x' gently. Alfred winced, the scar was still raw on his skin.

"Gah… What the?"

"It hurt before when I touched the tree, didn't it?" Britannia asked, not taking his eyes off of the scar.

"Yeah."

"I wonder if it's just this form," the angel pondered before proceeding to change back into Arthur. He moved forwards and gingerly placed his hand onto the tree. He kept his eyes on Alfred the entire time, and watched as the American fell to his knees as a shooting pain shoot through his chest. Arthur removed his hand from the tree and hurried over to Alfred as the American shut his eyes tight and muttered "ow". Though he looked a little hurt, Arthur hugged him closely to him.

"Alfred…" he muttered into his hair, and said nation looked up at the Brit. He saw the hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not wanting Arthur to be upset.

"It's not your fault," Arthur said back, his voice strong.

"What is going on around here?" Alfred pondered out loud.

"I don't know, love…" Arthur said, looking up at the American as he stood up shakily. Alfred kept an arm around Arthur's shoulders for support and comfort, and Arthur wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist.

"Well, he said I was going to remember… and never forget… So, there must be a reason we found your note and hat."

"Not to mention the fact I can't touch your heart."

"Hmm. But why?"

Arthur shrugged, moving away as Alfred put his vest back on. He looked back at the 'x' and then to the hat and note. Wait a minute…

"Maybe," Arthur started. "Maybe he was trying to remind you I left you behind when you needed me… That I used to be ruthless and uncaring and that 'x' marks the spot where the greatest treasure is."

Alfred smiled softly, putting his arms around Arthur. "You had your reasons for leaving."

"But were they good enough?"

Alfred didn't know how to answer that one.

"But we can't change what's passed," Arthur sighed. "And if I break all my other promises I made to you I won't break this one; I will never leave you under my own free will."

Alfred smiled against the back of his head. Arthur turned around to look at him, his face still with the serious expression he had gain when thinking of the clues.

"Come on," he said, his mood lightening ever so slightly. "We need to figure this out." He paused for a moment. "And I'm hungry again."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The couple hadn't realised just how long they had been out in the forest for, so when they came back into the house and saw the time on the clock they were stunned to see that it was 12:30. Arthur sat down at the large wooden table and watched as Alfred prepared him a big sandwich. The American seemed to have grasped the fact that Britannia made him become more than a little hungry so was giving him portions large than what he himself would have. However, this time around, Arthur had learnt from his mistake that morning so ate slightly more composed when Alfred put the dish in front of him. Alfred wasn't as hungry as he normally would be so sat contently opposite the starving Brit was a packet of crisps and a drink. Arthur was sipping at his tea and finishing his sandwich when he noticed Alfred shiver.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I dunno…" Alfred said. "Just felt a draft down my spine."

"Hmm…" Arthur hummed, sipping his tea again.

The American looked at his right arm; the arm that had been broken the night before and as a child. He'd felt strange for a moment…

"Does your arm still hurt?" Arthur asked, spotting Alfred's eye line and bringing the American out of his stupor.

"No," Alfred replied. "I just got a weird feeling on it just them. Like someone holding it."

"I don't see anything there…"

"Neither do I… But, I don't feel it anymore…" Alfred paused and shivered as another sensation spread across him. "Okay… That I felt… That was across my shoulders."

Arthur was looking at the air around the American, trying to spot something, anything, that could be making the weird sensations happen. He jumped slightly as Alfred gasped, his breath getting caught in his chest. Arthur looked out of the kitchen window and was just about to take them out to his heart again when Alfred shook his head.

"Winded."

"What the hell is happening?" Arthur exclaimed, starting to freak out.

Alfred pulled his vest away from his chest and looked at his skin. "Dayum…"

Arthur moved around the table to look too.

"Big bruise…" Alfred muttered.

"What the hell?"

Alfred stood up and took his top off again, exposing his tanned skin with seemed to be being stained with bruises of blues, greens and vivid purples.

"They… They're like the ones I had as a kid," Alfred said. "Check my back!"

Arthur moved around and looked over his back.

"Well?"

"You have scratches and bruises there too…" Arthur said quietly.

Alfred turned his attention back to his arm, watching it closely.

"One long line…" he said. "Exactly where it was broken…"

A sudden realisation stuck Arthur. "It can't be!" he cried, not realising that Alfred had no idea what he was talking about.

"My arm isn't broken now," Alfred said, assuming that Arthur was talking about that. "But I can still remember how- how bad it was... That is where it was broken and in the same way the fractures and breaks were…"

"No, I don't mean that," Arthur said.

"What did you mean?"

"It's very old magic."

"Huh?"

"I suppose you could call it a physical memory," Arthur explained. "Even though the bone has healed and the skin as been replaced there is still evidence of what happened… This magic reveals those past memories."

Alfred could feel the sensation along his cheek bone under his right eye and across his left cheek.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "And a cut and bruise have just appeared on my face, hasn't it?"

Arthur nodded, and Alfred groaned when he remembered more of the worse wounds.

"You only saw my broken arm!" he said. "You were gone long enough for everything over than my arm to heal… You didn't see my fractured ankle…"

"No, but I did notice you weren't running around quite as madly," Arthur muttered. "I just thought you'd grown up a little."

"Uh huh… It still hurt a little…" Alfred said, looking down at his bare foot. Arthur looked too, watching as lines similar to that on his arm appeared on the skin which was turning a very deep shade of mauve. They continued to watch as more ghost wounds appeared, Alfred stunned by how many he had got. He had forgotten there were so many of them, and by the looks of Arthur's face the Brit was shocked and speechless too.

"I-I can't really remember if there are anymore…"

"There aren't. It's stopped."

Alfred looked over Arthur's body, noticing that the Brit didn't seem to be able to move. He watched as his emerald eyes scanned over every last scar, imagining what kind of wound it was. Alfred felt a little awkward about the amount of staring that was happening.

"I bet you've realised some of the scars are one's you'd already seen…" Alfred muttered. "Sorry for lying about them…"

"You can't change the past."

Alfred looked at the floor, nervous because of Arthur's tone. He wasn't sure whether he was mad at him or not, so decided to keep his mouth shut. He jumped, however, when Arthur suddenly moved from his spot and traced the long line from his left shoulder, across his chest and down to his waist.

"This one's darker than the others," Arthur observed.

"It was deeper than the others."

Arthur's eyes darkened at that revelation, and Alfred grew more scared. Arthur turned away from him.

"They should disappear before tomorrow," he said. "They don't normally last very long."

"O-okay…"

"I'm going to get a book or something," Arthur said, turning back round a little and smiling over his shoulder before walking out of the room and upstairs to grab a book from his bag. Alfred, however, walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa cross legged with his laptop. He waited for it to start up and then loaded _Google_. He didn't care how many times Arthur told him to forget the guy, Alfred wanted to know more about him. Why did he attack him? Why was he in his garden? Why hadn't he died? Arthur soon joined him with his book and Alfred was glad because what he found wasn't very good.

"Arthur…"

"Hmm…" Arthur said, finished his sentence then looking up from the book.

"I f-found him…"

Arthur looked at his laptop screen, reading along with Alfred.

"He was a serial killer," Alfred explained. "Uh, he killed 20 kids and was never caught. Well, until the town found out and 4 of the dad's hunted him and killed him. With no body or evidence the men got off free, and the killer was gone... so no one cared so didn't look for his body... The men said they'd beaten him and stabbed his eyes... He never sexually assaulted the kids though, just shredded them…"

"Why did he come after you?"

Alfred shrugged. "I was a kid... there's one reason... You'd gone and I was alone and an easy target... that could be another... but I really don't know…"

"Then when you didn't die he couldn't stop until he killed you…"

The American shrugged again. "I don't know. He kept coming back. But he'd told me he'd kill me and anyone I told _if_ I told... He had every chance to just attack me, but he just kept scaring me, getting worse if I ignored him."

"This is getting odder by the minute," Arthur said.

"But why?" Alfred said. "Why didn't he kill me? At any point!"

"Well, you are a nation…"

"Yes, but he was out in the woods with my heart!"

"Uh…"

"There's another point; why was he out in my garden though? He was definitely a ghost then too, I mean this report was dated before I even existed…"

"Maybe we built the house where he was executed?"

"Would that mean his body's out there somewhere?"

"Maybe… Maybe not. He might have been executed here then taken somewhere else…"

Alfred looked over all of his wounds again, so Arthur looked too before turning back to his book.

"A-are you mad at me?" Alfred asked out of the blue.

"No, I'm not mad," Arthur replied.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please," Alfred whispered. "I just… I…" he sighed and gave up.

Arthur closed his book and looked at the American. "I'm disappointed in myself."

"What?"

"I should have seen you were slightly more tentative on your feet," he sighed. "and I probably should have taken more notice of your pleas… I… I'm so sorry… If I had taken notice back then, I could have sorted it out way before you got hurt… I could have save you all the years of fear and pain."

"A-Arthur…"

Named nation looked up in the blue eyed nation's eyes just before being engulfed into a warm hug. He was stunned. He didn't deserve this. He'd helped cause all of that pain.

"Like you said, you can't change the past…"

Arthur hated his own words being used against him, but had to concede that the American was correct. He soon relaxed into the hug, returning it. But, he looked up as Alfred shivered again.

"You cold?"

"I don't know… I just felt… weird…"

Arthur kissed his neck. "Weird in what way?"

"…Like my blood was freezing…"

"What?"

"It was like... freezing cold water was inside me instead of blood. Like melted ice."

Arthur held his face, worried as he shivered again. "Did it happen again?"

"Yes. But it's stopped now."

Arthur nodded, but kept his eyes on the American. Alfred took a deep breath, shutting his eyes to calm down, but he soon opened them again.

"Whoa!" he said, closing his eyes again. Before him was a much younger Arthur, dressed in different clothing and looking at him with a sad smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, the one in Alfred's vision not moving.

"I can see you!" Alfred said. "Well, A younger you at least."

"What about me?"

"Well, you're sort of the same way you are now. Just younger and in older clothes... It darker too, like sunset…" he watched as the younger Arthur got up from the sofa, waved and walked away. "Where are you going?"

Arthur listened closely.

Alfred got up and followed him. "Don't go," he pouted, walking out onto the doorstep. "Fine, but you better be back soon." He stood and watched the younger Arthur walk down the street.

The real Arthur remained silent, recognising the dialogue. Alfred sighed, then heard a noise near him.

"Huh?"

He walked around to the bushes and had a look, seeing nothing, but feeling a hand on his shoulder. "AH!" he jumped and turned around to see no one behind him. "Please come back…" he muttered, wishing for Arthur to return. He ran back inside and sat on the sofa, hiding behind a pillow as everything went black and he opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked, looking at Arthur who looked stunned.

"You… had a flashback."

"I acted it out, didn't I?"

Arthur nodded.

"He was there. The whole time. When you left and I went outside with you... Something was making the bush rustle, so I had a look but something grabbed my shoulder... I jumped and looked but there was nothing and no one there... I freaked out and ran back inside and it ended with me like this…" Alfred explained.

Arthur didn't know what to do or say.

What the hell was happening?

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Never fear, if things seem unclear they will all add up soon! Believe me! There is a lot that is going to happen.**_

_**Alfred: Damn ghost vision.**_

_**Arthur: -confused-**_

_**Me: Anyways, thank you for reviewing so far. Please continue to do so. It makes this writer very happy! I accept anonymous reviews too, just in case you haven't reviewed because you don't have an account.**_


	16. Because of You

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Because of You**_

Dazed, the American sat still and silent. He was so confused. He didn't want to have these visions anymore, he didn't want to remember… Yet at the same time, he wanted to know why he had been targeted, why it was so damn important to this ghost for him to remember. For him to suffer. Hadn't it been enough to scare a child half to death, to torture him for years on end? Had this bastard felt it so necessary to make him suffer now he was older? Was it because he was the one that got away? Alfred sighed and stared off into space, trying to remember what he did next without going into another flashback. He barely noticed when Arthur held his face again.

"Don't push yourself…" he heard the Brit whispered softly.

"Huh…" Alfred said quietly, distracted more while he remembered more details. He blinked a couple of times, bringing himself back to reality. "Wait a seconds…" He stood up and walked towards the staircase. Arthur hesitated for a moment, then went after him. He had no idea what was going on the American's head, and he didn't like it; he was usually so open and care-free, so easy to read… He sped up his pace as the American broke into a run, heading straight for the attic.

"Alfred?"

Named nation ignored him and continued on into the room and through another door that led to a small place, large enough for the American to fit into and climb out onto the roof. Arthur climbed out too, looking up at Alfred as the taller man stared out into the trees. A gentle breeze passed over the couple, and Arthur couldn't help but feel a little scared by the younger man's actions. What had possessed him to come to the roof of all places? Alfred ran his hands over the brown tiles, not taking his eyes off of one area in the trees. He was looking out just past his heart, to a darkened area hidden by the thick expanses of trees.

"How did your hat get all the way out there?" he asked, taking Arthur off guard. "You didn't lose it there, of that much I'm certain. So how did it get there?"

"That's a good point."

"And the note! After so long, so many hundreds of years, it was still in near perfect condition…"

"Someone or something must have kept it," Arthur said.

"That's why I always used to hide up here a lot," Alfred said, nodding his agreement to Arthur's statement. "You never did find me. But, I always kept watching out over that way." He pointed out towards where his eye line was, not looking at Arthur who was going over what he had just said.

"…YOU LITTLE GIT!" he shouted once he'd realised what Alfred had said. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

Alfred smiled a little. "Sorry," he said, however he never took his eyes off of the area beyond his heart. He saw something shimmer, not noticing that Arthur was still fuming. He climbed back inside, walking back out of the attic.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" Arthur shouted, following him inside. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" He stomped after the American, breaking out into a run as he hurried out into his back garden. He saw Alfred stood out in the middle of his garden, so walked up to him. He blinked and followed as the taller nation headed for the hidden path into the woods, surprised a little when he went off of the path and into the trees. The pair walked in silence, coming to a new clearing. It was darker than most of the woodland, a large lake near the centre. There was a pathway around the edge, more trees surrounding the area.

"You can continue your rant now," Alfred said.

"What?"

"You were yelling at me for hiding on the roof as a kid."

Oh, that.

"Oh, yeah," Arthur said. "FOR ALL I KNEW YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I only went up there when you wouldn't listen to me."

Arthur was stunned for a moment. Did Alfred just say what he thought he had?

"Don't you remember?" Alfred questioned. "Each time I went 'missing' was each time I freaked out for no apparent reason. I went to the roof because I'd seen him in the garden, but he never went up there. You never listened to me, so it was the only place I felt safe…"

Alfred turned around and looked at him, instantly regretting what he had just said. He knew that Arthur was bound to take it the wrong way. He was right. The Englishman looked at the floor when he felt the American's gaze on him.

"I'm sorry," Alfred started.

"No," Arthur cut him off. "I am."

"Huh?"

Arthur turned away slightly. "I knew… When I found you that I wouldn't be able to take care of you properly."

Alfred put his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. "You did an alright job," he tried to reassure the Brit. "I didn't make it easy."

Arthur didn't look at him or respond, so Alfred moved round into his line of sight.

"Arthur."

Named nation wouldn't look the taller man in the eyes. He was scared, so scared, that Alfred would hate him. Yet at the same time he wanted him to.

"I probably don't look the most convincing at the moment what with all the bruises and stuff," Alfred said, "but trust me when I say you did what you could."

"But it wasn't enough, was it…" Arthur whispered, self hate evident in his voice. Alfred hated that sound. He turned him around and kissed him softly.

"What was the conversation we had a while ago, the one where you were trying to convince me I wasn't useless? What did I say?"

"I can't remember."

"I'm only useful because of you."

"But I still couldn't stop you from getting hurt…" Arthur argued. "I failed you as a guardian."

"No, you didn't," Alfred said, exasperated. "I was gunna get hurt eventually, wasn't I? Being a nation, something would have happened! I was scared yeah, but I tried to be strong. And you helped make me strong."

"By abandoning you and forcing you to tough it out on your own for months on end?"

"What do you want me to say, Arthur? That I hate you for leaving me? That it's all your fault that I got hurt? Cos I can't, cos I'd be lying... Yeah! I was terrified by the psycho! I wanted you to come back sooner, but I knew that I couldn't have everything I wanted! I don't regret anything that happened, even if I still get scared! Because I had you, and I still do!"

Arthur's face shut down. He couldn't take the kind words coming from Alfred. He didn't deserve them. He just wanted Alfred to hate him as much as he hated himself for leaving the younger nation. Alfred was getting seriously annoyed now. Why was Arthur acting like this? It wasn't his fault! He held his arms tightly, making Arthur face him and stay that way.

"I HAVE NEVER HATED YOU! AND I NEVER WILL! IF THINGS HAD BEEN SO MUCH DIFFERENT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DO THIS!" he kissed him deeply to try and prove his point. Arthur's eyes went wide in shock. When Alfred pulled away, he was nearly in tears. He was scared by Arthur's behaviour. Arthur, however, saw it differently.

"See," he said. "I'm still hurting you now."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

Arthur closed his eyes briefly at the volume of his voice. He didn't know why the boy was arguing with him. It was his fault in his eyes. Alfred held him against him again.

"Please, Arthur…" he begged. "Whatever happened between us, whether it was together or apart, I don't regret it... You are the one that made me strong, and you are the one who is keeping me strong."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, his voice almost a whisper. "C-can I have a minute… to myself…" He detached himself from the American and ran into the trees again.

Alfred could only stand and watch him as he ran away. That time it was definitely his fault. He mental berated himself for encouraging Arthur to yell at him again. Who does that? Idiots, apparently. He looked around a little while he waited, walking along the edge of the lake. Looking into the murky depths, he spotted something laying along the bed. Not thinking, he got into the water and went underneath to get the object. He was a little surprised by the depth of the lake, kicking his legs to get closer to the bottom. He dislodged the object from some rocks, but a familiar pain shot through his skull. Images of his younger self flashed across his vision, blood swirling around his small body. He accidentally gasped, inhaling the water. He started coughing, making him intake more water. Alfred kicked his legs a little, trying to swim back up to the surface. He became a little hazy because of his water intake and the flashback, but he was nearly to the top. Once he finally broke the surface, he breathed in deeply, climbing out onto the bank. He coughed up all the water in his lungs, keeping his eyes shut, now really tired.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur ran deep into the trees, collapsing behind one of the larger one's in the area. He curled up into himself, hugging his knees close to his chest. He was on the brink of tears, his vision slowly blurring. He thought over every Alfred had said to him, finding some parts difficult to believe. The Brit closed his eyes, not sure of how he would feel if Alfred hated him. He loved the American with all his heart, but… Oh, he just didn't know anymore! He loved him. He wanted him to hate him. He didn't want him to hate him. God, he was so confused. Unsure of himself, he went back over all the memories of when he had left Alfred. In each one he finally saw the fear in the younger boy's eyes that he had previously overlooked.

"Alfred…"

A feeling struck him in his chest and he sat up instantly, the tears still flowing down his cheeks silently. He had a bad feeling and knew that it was connected to the American. He looked back in Alfred's direction, but couldn't see him because of all the trees. Normally he was so easy to spot, so Arthur stood up quickly and ran back through the trees. He ran out into the clearing, stopping at the edge for a moment. Arthur could see Alfred lying near the bank of the lake, clutching something to his chest. He was coughing up water and soaking wet.

"ALFRED!"

The American looked up at Arthur tiredly as he ran over to him and knelt next to him.

"I… was put… in there… as a kid…" he panted, his breath still not back properly. He held out the object for Arthur to take. It was a toy soldier. A toy soldier in a red coat with a little gun and hand painted face. One from the set Arthur had made for him as a child. "My… toy… that one… I said… got… lost…"

"It's still in near mint condition," Arthur said. "Only the damage you caused to it."

Alfred closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. Arthur rubbed his back comfortingly, putting the toy down and hugging the American as he gripped whatever fabric of Arthur's shirt that he could.

"You okay now?" the younger nation mumbled into his shoulder, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"I don't matter," Arthur said. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine…" Alfred replied. "And you do matter. To me."

Arthur lifted his face and kissed him, Alfred gratefully kissing him back. He was a little surprised when Arthur held his face, deepening the kiss. He pulled away before they got carried away, and smiled.

"Is that a 'yes', then?"

"No," Arthur said, watching as Alfred's face dropped a little. "I'm not okay. But, I will be… It's been a long time since I've had to deal with the past."

Alfred nodded and picked the toy up, standing up to stretch his aching limbs. Arthur stood too, unsure what to do now.

"Well," Alfred sighed. "Now we know why my blood felt weird earlier."

"Yeah…" Arthur said, looking at the lake.

"I don't remember getting out though."

"Of the lake? Do you mean when you were a child or just now?"

"As a child. I had a flashback in the water which made me nearly down... I was drifting in and out of consciousness and I was surrounded with blood and then I sunk to the bottom and blacked out... that's when the drowning started."

"…I shouldn't have left you…"

"I got out okay."

Arthur looked at the toy in Alfred's hands. It too was wet, so he assumed that Alfred had gone into the lake to get it. Alfred followed his gaze.

"I'd brought it out with me like I did the note. You always said it'd protect me if you weren't there. I think it did a pretty good job!" he smiled.

It was then that an idea came to Arthur. "All the things that are turning up are all the things that I gave you…"

"Apart from the hat."

"I gave you that too, remember," Arthur said, now remembering why he had replaced the hat.

"Did you?"

"I forgot to take it off one day before coming to visit you. You thought it was cool and wanted one, and because I couldn't say no to you I gave it to you and got a new one when I returned to England."

"Oh yeah!" Alfred smiled. "I don't remember ever losing it though."

"Did you lose the other items then?"

"Besides the soldier and the note, no. I don't think so."

Arthur looked at the ground, his eyes distant and downcast. Alfred saw he change and got closer to him.

"Arthur?"

"He's making sure you never forget that in the end I always have to leave."

Alfred bit his bottom lip and watched as Arthur sat on the ground sadly.

"That's why he was laughing."

"Huh?" Alfred asked, sitting down next to him.

"When he… vanished… he was laughing."

Alfred put his arm around his waist, pulling him against his side. Arthur held it, near tears again. Alfred kissed his cheek softly and smiled when Arthur looked at him.

"Don't worry."

Arthur managed to smile back, and Alfred pulled them both to their feet.

"I have a feel we might find something else in a moment."

"Why?"

"Well, I was soaked when I woke up on the back porch. Not just blood, but water now I can remember. Nothing else from getting out to how I got on the porch has sparked, but it's worth a shot having a look there," Alfred explained as they walked back towards the house. Arthur nodded, and the couple got back out into the garden and looked at the porch. "What if I lay down on the porch?" Alfred shrugged. "A flashback or something like in the pond?"

"Worth a shot."

Alfred laid back on the porch in the same way as when he'd woken up. Arthur watched him closely, waiting for any kind of reaction. Alfred twisted his head to a different angle and pointed above him.

"S'at?"

"You mean 'what's that', and I don't know," Arthur said, climbing up and grabbing it.

"You're repeating me again," Alfred laughed, sitting up a little. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a photo," Arthur said. "But it's of a painting."

"Wait a minute…" Alfred got up and took the photo looking at it closely. It was of him and Arthur.

"That's the last image of us before the revolution," Arthur said.

"So it is…"

"The last time we were happy together… until, well… now really…"

"Hmmm…" Alfred said. "But that time I was the one to leave, so I don't get why it's here."

"That's the time I left you with that massive tax increase that started the whole thing... So, he's saying that we were happy then I ruined it all."

"Uh…"

"You wanted that painting done, then I said that I had some bad new and gave you the form... I still remember the look in you eyes when you saw what it was…"

"Yeah. I was hurt."

"…It wasn't just hurt that I saw…"

"What else did you see?"

"I saw that you had grown into a powerful person... I didn't like it... I knew that you would revolt against me, and that I was the only one to blame."

Alfred hugged him tightly against him, not wanting to let the smaller nation go. He smiled as Arthur hugged him back, the same force in Arthur's hug.

"I think his plan has backfired, you know…" Arthur mumbled against Alfred's chest.

"What do you think his plan was again?"

"To break us apart."

"I think it has too."

They stayed that way for a while, until Arthur realised that Alfred was still soaking wet. Plus, there was the damage in the house they had to think about.

"Don't you think we should start fixing the hole in your house?"

"Hmmm…" Alfred said. "Who know, I might remember more while we do! You'll have to make sure I don't fall through the floor though!"

"Of course I will," Arthur smiled.

"We're still not dressed," Alfred observed, looking down at his soaked vest and boxers.

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe we should change first?"

"Yeah," Arthur smiled, taking the American's hand and walking back inside.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Arthur, you cranky bastard!**_

_**Arthur: -walling in self pity-**_

_**Me: Idiot… Anyways, I named this chapter after the **_Kelly Clarkson _**song, just because it kinda fit.**_

_**Alfred: What's going to happen next?**_

_**Me: If the lovely readers review, you will find out tomorrow hopefully! **_


	17. Into The Time Slip

**_The Heart Never Lies_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**_Into The Time Slip_**

The couple walked up the stairs together and into the spare room. They wanted to make sure that they had decent enough clothes ready to get changed into after they were finished in the bathroom. Alfred smiled at Arthur who looked up from his suitcase and returned the smile.

"There's a bathroom just through there you can use, and I'll go use the other one by my room," Alfred said.

"Okay…"

Alfred could tell that Arthur was confused, so explained. "It'll be quicker getting washed and dressed this way, then we can get on with clearing the rubble and fixing the hole."

"Oh, right," Arthur said, seeming more relieved. "Yeah, I agree."

Alfred smiled and went into the bathroom by his room. He washed his face with warm water and soap, rinsing and drying his face on one of the soft towels near him. Not bothering with a shower, he did a little extra wash and then changed his clothes. Finally, he brushed his teeth and then looked into the mirror. His vision went hazy for a moment, before a sudden burst of energy surged through his body and he punched the mirror, shattering the glass and slicing his hand open. He sat down on the edge of the bath, not taking into account what he had just done and the blood pouring from his hand.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur smiled and watched as Alfred walked to the bathroom, then head towards his own. He decided to take a quick shower, so undressed and got the water to the right temperature. He then got in and let the water wash over him. He sighed as the warm water helped unravel the knots in his shoulders, washing his hair and body. From down the hallway he heard a loud smash, jumping at the sound and grabbing a towel. He ran down the hall, nearly slipping in the process. The Brit skidded into the door way, taking in the sight of the American sat on the bathtub and the amount of blood pouring from his hand.

"Alfred?" he said. "Are you okay?"

Alfred didn't answer him, and it was only now that Arthur realised that the younger boy was shaking. He was looking at his bleeding hand, so Arthur looked too. Eventually, Alfred snapped out of the little daze he seemed to be in, blinked, and looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur?"

Named nation looked up at the mirror, then back to the injured man on the bathtub.

"What happened?" asked the Brit.

"I think I punched it."

"You think?"

"I can't remember... I washed and dried my face then looked at the mirror and it all went hazy and then it got clearer just now…"

Arthur didn't know how to respond so merely opened the cabinet behind the broken mirror and got a bandage for the American's hand.

"Come here."

Alfred did as he was told, letting Arthur take his hand and clean it. He winced as it was bandaged, but Arthur ignored it and tied it in a neat knot. He let it go and looked up at him.

"There… Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good."

"I'm going to go finish my shower then…"

Alfred was then alerted to the fact that Arthur was dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel and looking _very_ sexy. Arthur smiled and walked back to the other bathroom and resumed his shower, leaving Alfred to look at the mirror. The American shook his head, then left the bathroom. He walked back into the spare room and put his shoes on, then wandered downstairs. He stopped when he got half way to the kitchen, remembering everything that he had saw.

"No…"

After Arthur had finished drying and dressing, he walked downstairs to make a cup of tea and saw Alfred frozen in the hall.

"What's the matter, Alfred?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"D-don't say that!"

"Sorry!" Arthur said, kicking himself. "It's just an expression!" He ran over to him, looking up into his haunted eyes. "What happened?"

Alfred didn't respond.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred jumped. "Huh? Oh. Sorry… Um… I remembered what happened in the bathroom."

"What happened?" Arthur repeated.

"I saw... I... More of what happened before... I climbed up onto the roof for the first time, and I was watching out like I did earlier... Then I spotted something moving... the man but I didn't know it at the time... he had that hat in his hands and I freaked out again cos he was in the house at some point. I ran back inside, and locked all the doors before peaking outside. I punched out because I'd sliced my hand on some glass that was randomly by the window. it wasn't from the window but I didn't see it and... Slice…"

Arthur took his uninjured hand and smiled. "Don't worry anymore."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, but you have to at least try."

"I know…"

"I'm going to make some tea," Arthur said. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Yeah, please."

"Come on."

Arthur made the tea and coffee, whilst Alfred sat at the kitchen table. He smiled when Arthur put his mug in front of him, blowing on his drink a little before drinking it down in one. Yeah. He could drink coffee like it was a water.

"Done!" he laughed, smirking at the stunned look on Arthur's face. "What?"

"Nothing. You just finished quickly…"

Alfred smiled at him and put his stuff into the sink. "I'm gunna go grab a broom from the basement."

Arthur nodded, sipping his tea. "Okay." Wait, did he say the basement? On his own? "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Uh…" Alfred said, stopping in the doorway to the basement. "Nah, I'll be fine." He carried on walking, heading down the stairs and out of sight. Arthur waited a moment, then put his own mug into the sink and followed the American into the dark basement. Honestly, after every that had been happening, the fool still went into the basement alone and in the dark. The bloody idiot watched enough horror movies to know that nothing good came from walking into a basement alone. He watched as Alfred finally found a broom and turned around.

"AH!" he cried, clutching his chest. "Damn it, Arthur! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," Arthur smiled.

"So you should be!" Alfred smirked. "You thought something was gunna happen!"

"I'm just being careful."

"You worry a lot."

"Do not," Arthur pouted.

"Do!" Alfred smiled, kissing him.

"Not!" Arthur scowled, kissing him back.

"DO!" Alfred laughed, poking Arthur in the eyebrow and running away. Arthur squeaked and chased after him. The American was laughing, running away, but something caught his eye so he stopped to get a better look. It was in that moment, that Arthur caught up to him and tackled him to the floor.

"OW!"

Arthur pinned him by sitting on him. "What made you stop?"

Alfred looked up at him and then towards the wall near them, and more specifically the window near the top. Arthur looked up at it too, not sure of it's relevance. Then he remembered they were in a basement.

"I don't remember there being a window," Alfred said.

"…Neither do I…"

They got up and walked over to it, Arthur nimbly climbing up and looking through. "What can you see?" Alfred asked.

"…It's… the… sea…"

"What?"

Before he had time to react, Alfred watched as Arthur pulled himself up and out the window.

"Arthur?"

"We're in a crow's nest!"

"What?"

Alfred climbed up and out of the window too, looking around to see that they were genuinely in a crow's nest. On a pirate ship.

"We were in my basement, why the fuck are we on a ship?"

"Why do you have a window in your basement?"

"I don't know! I didn't do it!"

Arthur looked around from the crow's next and down onto the seemingly empty ship. "It's the Bloody Rose…"

"What?"

"Sure... okay... I'm game, I mean I just crawled out of my basement into a crow's nest so whatever…"

"You didn't have to follow me."

"And let you get killed by something through the square window... I don't think so."

Arthur smiled and climbed down from the crow's nest on one of the ropes that was hanging from it. Alfred did the same, both landing neatly on the wooden deck.

"I need a cutlass…" Arthur said.

"Why?"

"In case we get discovered."

"I don't like where this is going…"

Arthur looked up at him. "Why not? You always wanted to come on an adventure with me when you were younger!" Alfred couldn't help but smile at the bright eyed excitement on Arthur's face.

"Fine, but I am not being a hostage."

Arthur beamed and did something that startled Alfred so much he fell over. He glomped him. Arthur grinned as he looked down at Alfred's startled expression.

"You are so weird!" the American finally laughed.

Arthur kissed him, then got up. He helped the American stand and then looked around a little. Alfred looked over the edge.

"Sweet!" he said. "Look over there!"

Arthur looked and saw something really small in the distance. It was too far away to make out, but from the direction that the ship was facing he could tell that they were heading towards it.

"Where are we?" Alfred asked.

"In the middle of the ocean."

"How did we get in the middle of the ocean?"

"We're on a boat."

"Ha Ha…"

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Arthur walked up the steps towards the wheel of the ship and looked at the maps that had been left out nearby. Alfred looked up at him, before following.

"You know, sarcasm isn't very helpful in this situation, Captain," he smirked.

"Aye, lad, and ye best be on yer best behaviour or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I will when I get my cutlass."

Alfred rolled his eyes, and Arthur returned to looking over the maps. Alfred looked around from where they were now stood, one detail finally popping into his head.

"Yo, Iggy," he said. "If we're on a ship in the middle of the ocean; where're all the pirates?"

"Down bellow."

"Oh."

"By the height of the sun, it's around noon and they should be having lunch."

"Cool," Alfred smiled. "So, Captain, where're we headin'?"

Arthur was staring at the map in his hands, not responding to Alfred at all. The American was worried, so moved closer to him and tried to get his attention.

"Arthur?"

"We're heading to the New World…"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN~**_

_**Arthur: The Rocky Horror version, not shitty Glee.**_

_**Alfred: HEY! DON'T DISS GLEE!**_

_**Me: Fuck off for a moment, guys.**_

_**Both: HEY!**_

_**Me: -ducked flying scones and hamburgers- Um. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I like it very much! Sorry this chapter was shorter. The next one should be **_much_** longer. :]**_


	18. Aboard the Bloody Rose

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Aboard the Bloody Rose**_

"Me?" Alfred asked, looking up at Arthur who was still frozen. The Brit nodded in response, not taking his eyes off of the map that he now remembered so well.

"Wow," Alfred whispered. "You okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah… I wonder which time this is…"

"What d'you mean?"

"Is this the first time or am I returning from England?"

"Oh…"

"I need to find someone to talk to," Arthur said, finally putting the map down and looking up at Alfred.

"Oh, whoopee!" Alfred said sarcastically, twirling his finger. "Role play!"

"What's with the shitty attitude?" Arthur asked, a little surprised.

"Nothing," Alfred replied. "I just don't fancy being lynched by some angry pirates if you come out while you're talking."

"Then by all means, come with me!"

"That's what I meant… Either way I have a bad feeling…"

Arthur really was surprised now. "It's not like you to be the cautious one."

"Role reversal?" Alfred shrugged.

The Brit smiled at him softly, earning a smile in return. Together they walked quickly and quietly down to the Captain's quarters. Alfred looked around the room, taking in every last detail from the paintings to the jewels that were hidden away. While the American looked around, Arthur changed into the Captain's uniform.

"Did you bring the hat with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had hold of it with the note," Alfred said, passing it to him. Arthur put the hat on and then looked into the bejewelled mirror and straightened everything. He smiled at how everything still fit him perfectly, from the trousers to the red coat. He laughed a little when Alfred wolf whistled him.

"Did I ever tell you I loved pirates?" the American smirked.

"Git…" Arthur smiled.

Alfred smirked and looked down at his own outfit; a Superman t-shirt and shorts. "I am so gunna die…"

"Um…" Arthur dug around in a chest near the table and found some clothes that would be perfect for the American. Alfred changed into a simple white shirt with string loosely tied along the top, loose black trousers and dark boots. He put their clothes into an empty bag from the table and sighed.

"We're gunna die…"

"No, we're not!"

"Well, let's hope not."

Arthur smiled at him, eyes roaming over everything.

"Now what, Captain?"

"We wait for someone to come up from the galley."

"Urgh…" Alfred groaned. "If it's you then we're dead."

Arthur chuckled at him lightly, making the American roll his eyes.

"You're being really grumpy!" Arthur said. "Lighten up will you?"

"God, it _is_ role reversal!"

The Brit laughed a little, shaking his head. Alfred smiled slightly, leaning against the wall, arms folding against his chest making the light from the window behind him shine around him given him a more golden look.

"You look good in that," Arthur smiled, looking at him with slightly hungry eyes. His inner pirate was slowly showing. However, the look disappeared when Alfred sighed, closing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Alfred said, looking over at Arthur. "Nothing… Just waiting…"

Arthur looked around the room when Alfred resumed his statue-like position. Rummaging around in the table and chests in the room, Arthur finally managed to find his spare pistols and cutlass.

"There you are!" he exclaimed happily, walking over to the surprised looking American by the window. "I thought you'd be more comfortable with these." He held out the pistols for Alfred to take.

"Sweet!" Alfred smiled, taking the guns and looking at them before returning to his statue-like state. Arthur sighed and sat down on the bed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

Arthur looked up at him, seeing the boy staring at him, his blue eyes glowing from the yellow sunlight shining from the window.

"Speak to me, Arthur…"

"Not until you go back to being yourself!"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't be mopey and quiet!"

"I'm not mopey!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not; I'm stoic and sexy," Alfred smirked, winking at Arthur. The Brit raised an eyebrow, getting that hungry look back in his eyes. Alfred chuckled, not noticing as Arthur got up from the bed and walked over to him. He groaned as Arthur grabbed his groin and pulled him down for a deep kiss. While continuing to kiss him, Arthur palmed the American through the thin fabric of the trousers. He pulled away so that he could talk.

"I agree with the sexy part," he said, his voice husky and thick with the British accent. Alfred was breathing deeply, so Arthur continued to palm him, smirking as he did so. His inner pirate was definitely showing now. Alfred groaned, and Arthur grinned and pulled away completely. Alfred leaned back against the wall, his breath coming out in pants.

"You… Are… So… Mean…"

"Do you agree to go back to your normal self?"

Alfred's head flopped forwards in a weak nod of agreement, so Arthur smiled then slipped his hand into the loose trousers and stroked him softly. Arthur kissed him, absorbing the groans that came from the American who was now at his disposal. Said American pulled away for a moment.

"S-stop… Just… In case…"

"I can't leave you like this," Arthur smirked, stroking Alfred's very obvious erection. He smiled and pushed Alfred's trousers down. The American didn't know what to do so just watched Arthur through half-lidded eyes. "Let me deal with it…" He sunk to his knees slowly, deep throating him straight away. He hummed around him as he bobbed his head, sucking and drawing delicious moans from Alfred's mouth. He dragged his teeth softly as he pulled back each time, eventually pulling him all the way, blowing on his tip. He licked him teasingly, before sucking him in again. Alfred called out and came into Arthur's mouth, the Brit swallowing the contents and letting his lover go with a 'pop'. Alfred dropped to his knees in front of Arthur, weak with pleasure. Arthur smiled and stroked his hair as the boy rest his head on his shoulder.

"I bet you so would've like to have me on board when you were a pirate."

"Yes, I would have."

Alfred smiled and pulled his trousers back up. "I'll swab your deck any day, Captain."

"That is terrible," Arthur said, shaking his head.

They stood up and looked to the door when they heard voices outside.

"Can you hear talking too?"

"Yes."

They listened carefully to the voices outside.

"Aye, Captain."

"C-captain?" Alfred whispered.

"Make sure they aren't slacking off; I'll be up in a minute!" said a voice that was so clearly Arthur's yet a little younger.

"Shit!" Arthur said, looking around quickly. "Shitshitshitshitshit!"

"See!" Alfred snapped. "Even you're scared!"

"SHHH!" Arthur hushed, pulling into the wardrobe. They listened as the cabin door opened.

Captain Kirkland had entered the room.

The Captain had opened his door slowly, having heard voices inside. He had his pistol in hand, ready to shoot any intruder that happened to have snuck inside; be they friend or foe. He looked towards the wardrobe, where he heard slight nervous muttering. He walked straight up to it, his green coat flowing slightly behind him.

"Get out and face me," he demanded, waiting with the pistol pointed at the door. Arthur took a deep breath and stepped out of the wardrobe, Alfred just behind him. The Captain's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm afraid not," Arthur said. The Captain was actually speechless, moving closer to look at them both. Alfred was a little edgy. "We are real… Just from the future."

"It's a real long story…" Alfred supplied, making the Captain look him up and down.

"Am I going to have to prove it?" Arthur asked.

"If you're really me, then I have no need to answer," the Captain said.

"But how do you know that I'm really you?" Arthur countered. The two Arthur's smirked at each other, a mutual agreement formed. The Captain lowered his weapon and looked over them once more.

"This is so gunna need some aspirin when we get home…" Alfred said, rubbing his head. Arthur saw the Captain looking at him, so decided to ask his questions now.

"You're going to the New World, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"For the first time?"

"No. Returning," the Captain said. "Who is that? He seems familiar…"

"Alfred Jones," Arthur said.

The Captain stopped cold, staring at him. Alfred shifted nervously, not liking this awkward silence.

"We are from the future," Arthur said.

The Captain never took his eyes off of Alfred who smiled at him nervously.

"You got… big…"

"Yes," Arthur said. "We came from around 250 years into the future."

"Why? Let me guess! You screwed up a spell?" the Captain laughed. Alfred had to bite back a laugh at seeing Arthur so openly rip on his future self.

"No," Arthur said, ignoring his younger self and Alfred's laughter. "A window appeared that lead out into the crow's nest… Actually, I need to do that when I get back home…"

Alfred had no idea what Arthur was talking about so looked at the Captain. "How old am I here?"

"What?"

"In human years, how old would you say I am?"

Both Arthur's looked at him curiously.

"About 4 or 5."

Alfred looked relieved and turned to his Arthur. "I was around 7 when… you know…"

Arthur nodded, understanding instantly why he had asked. "Can we come with you?" he asked his younger self.

"I don't see why not."

The couple smiled, but noticed the confused look on the Captain's face. They both saw that he was staring at Alfred again.

"Why are you covered in so many wounds?"

"There have been wars between now and our time…" Arthur explained, lying just a little. "It's a physical memory of the injuries he has sustained."

"For that many injuries?" the Captain said, his eyebrows raised. "You were either very unlucky, very brave, or both."

"I guess it depends on how you look at it really," Alfred smiled.

_Or very stupid_, Arthur thought. "Changing the subject again slightly… how many more days travel is it?"

"We should be there by nightfall actually."

"I KNEW I RECOGNISED THAT THING EARLIER!"

"What on Earth do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"When I pointed out earlier and asked what's that? Before you went sarcastic and told me it was the ocean! I knew it looked familiar!" Alfred smiled.

"Okay, so what was it?" Arthur questioned, whilst Captain Kirkland watched him with an amused expression.

"The docks!" Alfred said as if it was the most obvious answer. "They're still far away, obviously, but it's definitely the docks!"

"He's right," the Captain said, still looking amused.

"Why are you so amused?" Arthur asked, getting a little annoyed.

"He hasn't changed," the Captain chuckled.

"Uh, I think I have!" Alfred argued.

Arthur thought back for a moment. "…Not really…"

Alfred groaned. "Stop ganging up on me!" The Captain was laughing at him, still being entertained by little he seemed to have changed over almost 300 years.

"Technically, we're the same person," Arthur countered.

"Technically, it's still two against one," Alfred argued.

The Captain laughed again. "You are still such a child! Tell me, how old are you now in human years?"

"Nineteen."

"So young!" Arthur chuckled.

"Bite me."

"How old are we?" asked the Captain, drawing their attention to him once more. Arthur thought for a moment.

"You're… 17?"

"Yes."

"I'm 23."

Alfred coughed a little, making the Arthur's look at him funny.

"What?"

"Nothing!" said the American. "I just can't believe you're younger than me for once!"

"Don't take advantage of the situation," Arthur said, giving him a warning look.

"What do you take me for?"

"A pervert."

"I am offended, Arthur! You are way more of a perv than me!"

"Don't be so preposterous!"

"You so are!"

"Like so not," Arthur said, mimicking the boy's accent.

"Didn't I already say you suck at impressions?"

"Wasn't meant to be good, nimwit!"

"And you say I act like a child!"

"That because you still are a child!"

Alfred was so close to making a joke about him being a paedophile, but stopped himself. "Urgh! You act like one too!"

Arthur glared at him, neither noticing the amused smirk on the Captain's face. Alfred looked at the younger Arthur and smirked too.

"You're all idiot!" Arthur shouted before storming from the room.

"Arthur, come back!" Alfred called.

"Come on," said the Captain. "Before he does something stupid."

Arthur glared at all the crew members as he walked past them up onto the top deck. He climbed up and took control from another pirate, the one who had been speaking to the Captain earlier.

"There you are, Captain," the pirate said. "I was worried something had happened."

"Don't address me in such a familiar way," Arthur snapped. "Now out of the way."

Alfred and the Captain hurried up from the Captain's cabin and up onto the top deck. They saw Arthur at the wheel, so continued up there to join him.

"Arthur."

"Hey! Don't just take over my ship!"

Arthur ignored them both, focusing on getting them to the docks. The pirate who had just been yelled at looking between the two Arthur's, extremely confused. Nobody bothered to explain it to him, more focused on the angry blonde steering the ship.

"Arthur, do I need to poke you in the eyebrows?"

"Touch me and Florida will sink into the sea!"

The Captain stepped forwards. "Allow me." He poked Arthur, not flinching as the older version growled. Both drew their cutlasses with unnatural speed. "Hurting me only hurts you. Now stand down."

"He's kinda going through a rough time at the moment," Alfred said. "So that wasn't the smartest move…"

"You're getting weaker!" Arthur snapped, ignoring Alfred and the quivering pirate behind him. "You've let Alfred change you already!"

"And is that so bad?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Arthur said, striking his younger self whilst he was distracted. The pair fought, knocking each other to the ground and slashing out with the cutlasses. Just as Alfred was about to step in, Arthur stowed his sword away. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Go back to my cabin and cool down," the Captain said. "You go with him. I'll come get you when it's nearly time."

Alfred nodded and walked down to the Captain's quarters with Arthur who was being really quiet. The silence was awkward, so when Arthur shut the door behind them Alfred had to break it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you didn't seem it just now!"

"I was just angry."

"That doesn't mean you attack yourself!"

"I wouldn't have attacked you, and I knew I would have killed any of the crew members…"

"So you thought you'd kick the crap out of your 17-year-old self?"

Arthur chose to ignore him. He put the cutlass on the table, then took his boots off and curled up on the bed, facing away from the American. Alfred watched him fall asleep, not moving from his spot on the floor.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After the Captain and the pirate returned to the cabin to retrieve Arthur and Alfred, Arthur got up and put his boots on. He walked out of the room without another glance to anyone, going up onto the top deck and climbing up to the crow's nest.

"ARTHUR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alfred shouted up to him.

"Climbing."

Alfred waited until Arthur had climbed into the crow's nest and then followed after him, leaving the Captain and the pirate watching him from the deck.

"Arthur."

Arthur looked up at him when the American climbed into the crow's nest with him.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me."

"I'm not sure if I want to go to the New World anymore."

"Mini-me?"

Arthur chuckled and nodded.

"There's a reason we're here; and thing might be it."

"But I don't know if I could… I want to but I don't know…"

"If you feel too uncomfortable, just get behind me. You won't have to look, and we can leave. Sound good?"

Arthur nodded slowly and climbed down with Alfred. They walked back over to the Captain and the pirate.

"Everything alright now?" asked the Captain.

Both of them smiled. The pirate blinked.

"You can smile?"

The Captain glared at him, making the pirate back away a little.

"So you were grumpy here too!" Alfred laughed.

Arthur glared at Alfred who smiled innocently back. He put an arm around his shoulder when he intensified his glare.

"You're… not afraid of him?" asked the pirate.

"Nah!"

Arthur jabbed him in the gut, making Alfred flinch.

"Nice…"

"You know it," Arthur smiled, kissing him on the lips. He'd forgotten where they were for a moment, so pulled away and froze when he saw the expressions on his younger self's face and the other pirate's.

"W-what…"

"Now you've done it," Alfred said.

"I am going to pretend I didn't see that," the Captain said, watching as Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a fish trying to think of an explanation.

"That's probably a good idea," Alfred agreed.

"LAND HO!" cried a pirate.

Everyone looked up. The New World was so close now, and Alfred could feel a sense of excitement. It was time to meet America.

_**Notes:**_

___**Me: Sorry if this chapter is crap. My entire day was consumed by science, so I was a little pissed off when I began writing this chapter.**_

_**Arthur: -reminiscing about pirate days-**_

_**Alfred: Please review this story! I wanna see mini-me!**_

_**Me: I think we all wanna see little America! **_


	19. Return

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Return**_

Things were still awkward as they all walked along the familiar pathways towards Alfred's home. The Captain was thinking about all of what he had just seen, Alfred was just walking in silence, and Arthur was staring at the floor. The American smiled as he spotted his home.

"We're almost there," said the Captain.

Arthur stopped, looking up with apprehension. Alfred turned around and looked at him. The Brit looked at him openly, showing his nerves.

"We've got to go in there... Remember the plan; if it gets too much, then hide behind me and we'll look for a way back to our time," Alfred said. Arthur nodded slowly. The Captain watched them, confused by Arthur's nerves. He smiled a little when the American took Arthur's hand and said, "awkwardness be damned, you need it" making Arthur blush faintly. Whatever happened in the future, the Captain thought it might not be so bad after all.

"Come on, then!" he smirked, rolling his green eyes. They continued to walk up the path and up the front steps to Alfred's house. The Captain knocked on the front door, then walked inside with Alfred and Arthur close behind him. Arthur let Alfred's hand go when they heard footsteps running towards them. Not long after, a boy around the age of six ran up to them, beaming from ear to ear. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked up at the Captain.

"Yo England!" America smiled.

"You've gotten taller!" the Captain smiled. "And where are you're manners, boy?" The Captain smirked when America looked at his small feet.

"S-sorry, sir…"

"What am I going to do with you?" chuckled the Captain.

Arthur was close to staring at the boy so decided to look around the room instead. America shifted his feet a bit, then said, "Who are they?" motioning to Alfred and Arthur.

"That is a very long story," the Captain said, shifting his hat to scratch his head.

America turned his gaze onto Arthur who shifted a little nervously. "You look like England."

"I am very much like him," Arthur smiled. "Just a bit older and wiser, that's all…"

"He his me, America," the Captain said.

"That's stupid! He can't be you if you're you!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Arthur chuckled, addressing the Captain.

"He's from the future," England explained. "As is…" He motioned to Alfred.

"Can't you recognise me?" Alfred asked. America shrugged, making Arthur double up with laughter. "I'm you!"

"But I'm me!"

"You're both you," Arthur said, regaining himself enough to speak. "He's like me… from the future."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Com on, kid. Take a look at me; I'm you from the future!"

"Cooooooooool!" America grinned.

Arthur smiled at the energetic child, and England chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"So, America, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Ummmmmm," America hummed, looking at England and thinking of anything they could do. Alfred and Arthur watched them, smiling as they remembered that day. Alfred, however, went slightly tense when he heard a creaking noise. America had heard it too. "Let's go outside and take the horses out to the prairie!" Both versions of Arthur smiled, oblivious to the creaking.

"Okay," said England. "But we can't stay out too long; it's getting dark."

Alfred started tugging on Arthur's sleeve. "Problem…"

America took England's hand and ran them from the house, trying to get away from the creaking. Arthur watched them go before looking up at Alfred.

"What?"

"Mini-me knows it too! That's why he dragged you from the house!"

"…Okay, and could you stop calling him 'mini-me'? You sound like a bad Austin Powers knock off…"

Alfred groaned. "Before you freak, we can't change anything cos I don't remember ever meeting future me. We can interact obviously, but we can't change anything…" Alfred babbled before being punched in the arm by Arthur to make him get to the point. "The ghost is here."

"So, what do we do?" Arthur asked.

"We go out after them and see what happens. He didn't show himself to me till that day you left, but he always freaked me out with sounds. Hence the creaking just now."

"Okay. Come on."

The pair ran outside and down a pathway in the back garden that led to the stables. When they got there, England and America were already sat on their horses. The couple climbed onto their own horses and the four of them round out to the prairies.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Whoa," America said, pulling on the reigns and dismounting his horse. Arthur joined him gracefully, followed by England and Alfred. America smiled at them all before running around the field, laughing and dragging England with him. Alfred watched them, smiling.

"When we get back home, wanna do this again?" he asked Arthur.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded.

They walked along after their younger selves, Arthur holding his little finger with his own. Alfred smiled, watching as America showed England the field of flowers.

"This is beautiful," England smiled.

"Ain't it?"

"You mean 'isn't it'," England said, smiling.

"Sorry! Isn't it."

"This place never stopped amazing me," Alfred smiled, sitting on the floor and pulling Arthur into his lap. America had sat down too, patting the spot next to him for England to sit down on and started making a flower crown. Arthur rest against Alfred's chest and watched the sunset with him. America handed England the crown and smiled. England grinned and took his hat off, putting the crown on his head.

"Does it suit me?"

"I think it looks cool," Alfred said, laughing a little.

America grinned widely and nodded quickly, happy that England had put his crown on.

"He won't let you take that off until you go to bed, you know," Arthur smiled, feeling Alfred squeeze him a little.

"I know," England said, shifting the hat on his lap. America spotted the hat and stared at it.

"That's a really cool hat!"

"I wondered when he'd spot it," Alfred muttered.

"Thank you," England smiled. "It's been with me for ages!"

"…I want one…" America sighed to himself quietly, looking at the hat in awe. England looked at the hat and then put it on America's head. America's eyes went wide and he took the hat off his head and looked at it closer.

"You can have some adventures of your own now!" England smiled.

"You mean I get to keep it?"

"Yes."

America beamed his pearly little smile at him and hugged him tightly. England hugged back, smiling.

"!" America said excitedly.

"You're welcome," England said.

They all watched as the sun completely disappeared, and darkness settled around them. It was at that moment that Alfred suddenly realised how much danger they were in. Arthur felt him stiffen behind him, so looked round at him.

"Alfred?"

"Dark…" they heard a branch snap. "Our friend."

Arthur saw the branch fall, jumping up and pulling the other two out of the way before it hit them. Alfred wasn't as lucky and got scrapped by the branch. He clutched his arm in pain, then looked over at the Arthur's and America. The boy was shaking, crying his little eyes out. England held him close, rocking them gently. Arthur looked over to Alfred.

"You okay, love?"

"M'fine… Just a scratch…"

Arthur hurried over to him and saw that it was more than just a scratch, so tore a part of his shirt away and tied it neatly around Alfred's arm. England was still rocking America, trying his best to calm him down.

"See, we're all okay!" he said, turning America round to see everything. America nodded and stopped crying, wiping his face on his little dressing gown. They all stood up and went back to the horses quickly, not wanting to spend another minute outside.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

They sat in silence in the living room for a while, nobody knowing what to say. England had so many questions that he wanted answered about what was happening, because America look terrified in ways that he had never seen on the boy before. Add to that the fact that Alfred kept glancing out the window and Arthur was looking around nervous. The silence was broken when both Arthur's yawned.

"Aw, are you tired England?" America asked, looking up at England backwards from his lap.

"Yeah, England, are you tired?" Alfred smirked, leaning on Arthur a little. The older Brit punched him on the arm, making the other two laugh a little. "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me then!"

"Awwww! Poor tired, Iggy!"

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"

"Iggy?" America giggled. "That's a cute name for you England."

Arthur sighed, England smiled, and Alfred grinned in victory.

"If I remember correctly, this house only has 2 rooms," Arthur said.

"Yeah, the 3rd room hadn't been added yet," Alfred said, before smirking. "Whatever will we do?"

"Why don't Alfred and I share one room, and you and England share one?" Arthur smiled to America.

"Yeah!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" America beamed, hugging England.

They all got up and walked upstairs, going into the rooms opposite each other. Alfred stripped down to his underwear quickly after closing the door, lying on the bed and watching as Arthur took off his many layers. After a moment, they both got into bed and Alfred wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against him. Before they could get to sleep, though, creaking sounded. They both looked up then to each other.

"Shit…"

Arthur got out of bed and looked out the bedroom door. The creaking got louder as Alfred got closer to the door, but neither made a connection. Arthur looked up at the American.

"I'm going to the toilet."

Alfred watched as Arthur walked slowly down the hall towards the toilet, looking up at the ceiling as the creaking got louder and louder until-

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up at the ceiling in time to see a long deep crack appear. He ran as fast as he could towards the bedroom door, falling into Alfred's arms just as the ceiling gave way. Alfred hit the floor with Arthur on top of him, looking around him at the damage.

"That was…"

"…Close."

They sat up as the other bedroom door opened and they saw the confused (and in America's case terrified) faces of their younger selves.

"DON'T GO OUT THAT ROOM!" Arthur shouted over the continuing creaking.

"We'll come to you!" Alfred called.

They both got up and climbed over the rubble into the other bedroom.

"It was him, wasn't it?" asked America. "Yeah, it was," Alfred said.

America trembled in England's arms making the younger Brit look at everyone in confusion. Arthur shook his head in a way that said "just don't ask". Before they could react, the bedroom door slammed shut. Arthur tensed.

"I left the cutlass in the other room."

"OW!"

Everyone looked at Alfred as he collapsed to the floor clutching his leg. Arthur hurried to his side.

"What has he got against your fucking leg?"

"I don't know!"

"I didn't want to have to do this," Arthur said before changing into Britannia. He waved his wand over Alfred's leg and took the pain away. America, who had been hiding against England, looked round confused.

"Who's the girl in the dress?"

Alfred burst out laughing, standing up and holding his stomach.

"That's not a girl! That's Arthur! He's Britannia at the moment," England explained.

"Oh. Why's he in a dress?" America asked, while Britannia glared at Alfred.

"It's a toga."

"A dress…"

England shook his head, and Britannia waved his wand around the room. He cast a revealing charm as even with his enhanced sight he could still not see the ghost. They all looked around as Alfred collapsed to the ground. He was clutching his head.

"What spell did you cast?" England asked.

"Revealing charm."

"You don't think maybe…"

Britannia tapped Alfred on the head with his wand, but was flung backwards into the opposite wall. The tips of his wings started to go black as anger built inside him.

"What happened?" America asked, scared.

"He's possessed him, the bastard!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: DUN DUN DUH!**_

_**America: What's possession?**_

_**Me: Uh… Don't worry, America.**_

_**America: Okay! -sat on Clare's lap-**_

_**Me: Thanks for reading so far. Sorry if confused people with the name switch of "the Captain" to "England"; the first one was getting boring to type. Anyways, as a special treat, little America has agreed to do something next chapter during the notes.**_

_**America: -beamed- Uh huh! I'll give any person who…**_

_**Me: reviews**_

_**America: Thanks, I'll give any reviewer a hug next chapter!**_


	20. Possession

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Possession**_

Britannia had never felt more hatred to another being before. How dare that sadistic bastard possess him! He stared as Alfred lifted his head slowly, a smirk playing around his lips. An evil smirk that should never be on his handsome face. England kept his hold on America and moved away slightly. America looked at them all, not understanding what was going on.

"This is new," Alfred said, the ghost using his voice.

Britannia pointed his wand at the American. "You get the fuck out of his body. NOW!"

"And why would I do that?" Alfred asked, looking at the wand like it was nothing but a toy. "Killing me won't change anything. Besides, his is the strongest form here; I can have a lot of fun."

Britannia glared at him, while America looked up at England.

"England… What's happening?"

Alfred looked at America, the evil smirk on his face growing. England glared at Alfred, shifting so he couldn't get to America.

"Something bad," said England to America.

Seeing where Alfred's gaze was, Britannia sent a shot at his feet. "You leave them alone! You're quarrel is with me." His tone was sharp and deadly, but this didn't faze the ghost. Alfred stood up.

"You won't hurt me," he said. "He was the perfect choice; strong, powerful, and you can't stand to see pain on his face. However, I can hurt him." He moved towards the window. "Whatcha think? A fall to break some bones or maybe… buried under rubble?"

"You fucking dare," Britannia spat, his anger growing like the black on his wings.

America looked from the angel to England. "What's happening to your wings?"

"He's getting angry…"

"You're scary when you're angry…"

Alfred smirked, moving to stand on the window sill. Britannia looked up at him with hatred and fear, knowing that he had to act fast or else…

"There's always fun in a dare."

Britannia didn't waste another moment and flicked his wand, binding Alfred to the floor. The American fell from the window sill with a bang and he looked up at Britannia with a little surprise. However, he still had fight in him.

"I can still do damage, you know," he said, running his teeth along his tongue. Britannia stood over him for a moment, thinking. He needed a way to shock the ghost and bring Alfred back long enough for him to get him out, but what. Then it hit him.

"You might want to look away," said the angel to England, who proceeded to turn around and put a hand over America's eyes. The child protested, then gave up and leant against England. Britannia leant in close to Alfred, hoping that what he was going to do would knock that evil smirk from his love's face. He grabbed his jaw forcefully, prising it open. Alfred looked confused, so Britannia took this moment to lean down fully and push his tongue down his throat. The American looked startled as the angel kissed him deeply, then he passed out as a battle began in his head. Britannia pulled back and watched as Alfred's eyes screwed shut, the American battling to wake himself up. Britannia stroked Nantucket, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to freak the ghost out and bring the American back. Finally, he opened his eyes a little and looked up.

"A-Arthur…"

"Yes, baby," Britannia whispered, putting on his thick accent. "What is it you want of me?"

Alfred was nearly crying. "I… Can't…"

"You can."

"H…urts…"

"When has that ever stopped you before?" asked the angel. "Where does it hurt?"

Alfred's head felt like it was about to split open, the ghost putting up a good fight, so he couldn't answer. Britannia guessed where it hurt, and massaged his head. Alfred could take anymore, his eyes slipping closed. Britannia tapped him on the head again, and once again got flung back. England jumped as Britannia was thrown against the wall and turned around to see Alfred sitting up with that evil glint glowing in his blue eyes.

"He's stronger than I thought," mused Alfred.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" cried America, clinging to England.

"Nothing that won't be fun."

England glared at Alfred, watching as he stood up to his full height.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Britannia.

"Come on… I like to see the grown ups squirm," Alfred said. "I watched each one after their kid was found. No one suspected me until the last child had torn my shirt and I hadn't noticed. Each one was more entertaining than the last... 21 time the charm?"

In an instant, Britannia swooped in and punched him around the face. "FUCKING SICK ARSEHOLE!"

Alfred hit the window, then looked round at the angel holding his jaw. "Ow… I wasn't expecting that! Do you often punch him?"

"No. I never have…"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Now, in his head, I can see many times you've punched him… Oh! And what's this I see? A bayonet?"

Britannia pinned him against the wall by his throat. "You will _not_ speak of that in front of them!" He motioned to the younger nations behind them, who were watching with fear and confusion.

"What's a bayonet?"

"Never you mind!"

"Ahh!" Alfred said, letting out a content sigh. "There it is… The squirming…" He smirked and made Britannia hit the opposite wall with a greater force than before. The angel slid down the wall, unconscious. America jumped and squeaked at the loud bang.

"England! What's happening?"

England couldn't answer. He didn't know what to do. He may have been at that point one the most fear pirates in history, but if his future self was unconscious surely he would be defeated just as easily. Then what would happen to America? He was backed up against the wall, just staring at Alfred.

"You know how tempting it is to just tell you every last detail of this?" Alfred said. "But, like I said; I like the squirming." He cried out in agony and clutched his head. He looked at the younger nations in confusion, the ghost now gone from his body. "What?" He saw their scared expressions and then spotted Britannia unconscious against the wall. "Arthur!"

"Alfred…" the angel said groggily.

"Is Alfred back?" America asked.

"I think," replied England, taking his hand away from America's eyes now.

"Yeah, it's me…" Alfred said, kneeling next to Britannia, terrified that he'd hurt him. The angel opened his eyes slowly, then looked up at him smiling softly. He could see the terror in Alfred's eyes.

"I'm fine, love," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Alfred said, near tears.

"It's not your fault…"

"I couldn't hold him back!"

Britannia shifted and held his face. "I don't blame you for anything… and I'm sorry I punched you."

"I'm okay."

They stood up and looked at their younger selves who both looked confused.

"Uh… What're we going to do now?" asked England.

"I will protect America for the time being, but I'm not sure how long it will last…" said Britannia.

"What's that?" America said, pointing to the red dripping down Britannia's neck. Britannia reached behind him and touched the back of head, he pulled his hand back and saw it was covered in blood.

"You're bleeding…" Alfred said, trying to check his head. Britannia would let him look. "Arthur."

"I'm fine!"

"Blood means 'not fine'," Alfred said firmly. He moved the angel's hand and looked at the back of his head. "It's gunna need a bandage. And a big one. It's not cracked, just bleeding a lot."

"My wand…" Britannia said.

Alfred went and got it for him, and the angel twirled it behind him and healed the cut. Alfred smiled.

"What are we going to do?" England asked again, getting a little impatient.

"I assume he's gone from your mind, Alfred," Britannia said.

"Yeah," Alfred said, leaving out the obvious "but for how long".

Britannia nodded at the unsaid though and spread his wings, flying off to create a barrier around the house.

"Where'd he go?" America said, wide eyed.

"To make us safe."

England sighed and sat on the bed.

"You okay?" America asked, holding his hand.

England gave his hand a soft squeeze and nodded. America yawned, making the other two chuckle.

"Is someone tired?" asked England.

America nodded, so England rocked them gently until he fell asleep. He put him under the covers and then sat on the bed. Alfred sat on the window sill and looked at them.

"How're ya holding up?"

"As well as I can, I guess."

They both smiled as America hugged his pillow. Outside, the now white Britannia angel leaned against the outside window sill and watched them.

"What's taking Arthur so long?"

"I don't know."

"I wanna know," Alfred said. "What's it like? Being your age and looking after me, I mean."

England thought for a moment. "It's strange. I feel the same as I did before, yet… different too. Like a new adventure started while I was still in another. It's also a little weird knowing that you're older than me at the moment."

"Trust me; being older than you is weird for me too."

"You've grown bigger than me too. You said you were 19, right?"

"Yup, 19 and still acting like a big kid!"

"And the wounds? How many wars were there to make that many?"

"Don't worry. Just know I'm fine. I can bounce back."

They smiled at each other, then sighed.

"Seriously, where is he?"

"I don't know!"

Britannia chuckled before he could stop himself, making Alfred jump up from where he was sat and look around at him.

"Hey!"

"Nice…"

Britannia grinned and climbed through the window. "You two were having a discussion! I couldn't interrupt!"

"I would think you'd know it's rude to eves drop," said England.

"Bloody pirate," Britannia smirked.

"You would know."

Britannia smiled and changed back to normal. Alfred walked forwards and patted Arthur's back gently. Arthur looked up at him, smiling back at the American. England went back to watching America sleep.

As though sensing his gaze, he smiled and muttered, "England…" making England smile and stroke the boys hair.

Arthur took Alfred's hand and went to leave the room. "We'll see you in the morning."

Alfred yawned. "Call us if anything happens. Just shout."

England nodded, lying down on the bed. America snuggled up to him, and England wrapped his arms around him. Arthur pulled Alfred from the room, the American finally submitting to the tiredness he'd been feeling since being possessed. Arthur got them to the bed, pulling the covers up enough for Alfred to flop onto the bed. He was asleep instantly, so Arthur got into bed after him, snuggling closer to him and falling asleep too.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: This chapter is a little late by my standards so today I aim to have two chapters out. But, anyways.**_

_**America: Do I hug people now?Me: Go on!**_

_**America: -hugging **_xxalexisurgodxx_**,**_ IMAxENIGMAx_**,**_yintsunami_**,**_Deaths-Glance_**, **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo_**, **_ARandomShadowOfLife_**,**_ Chrissy_**,**_ hippojello_**,**_ mudkiprox_**,**_ Luarin_**,**_ Roxprincess741_**, **_j-sasunaru-c_**,**_ Lone Star Gazer15_**, and**_ Alice_**-**_

_**England: I leave him with you for 2 days and I come back to find this!**_

_**Me: You can join the hug fest ya know.**_

_**England: What so any reviewers of this chapter and chapter 21 get a hug from me?**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_

_**England: Fine.**_

_**America: Aww! I want a hug too!**_


	21. Tricks

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Tricks**_

Although he was awake, Alfred kept his eyes closed and his face resting against the top of Arthur's head. They were pressed right up against each other, arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined. Arthur's head was under Alfred's chin and his face was pressed against his chest. It was calm and silent until…

Alfred opened his eyes slightly, a smirk on his face. "Hungry?"

Arthur blushed bright red and nodded. "Yeah…"

They got up and put some shoes on to climb over the rumble in the hallway, and Arthur sat down at the kitchen table and Alfred started looking through the cupboards.

"What d'you want?"

"Anything big."

Alfred sniggered at the unintended innuendo, making Arthur blush even more than he already was.

"Shut it!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Upstairs, England woke up with a soft yawn and looked at America who was still snuggled up against him. He was content to just lie and watch the child sleep. He smiled when the boy sneezed in his sleep, waking himself up and rubbing his eyes with his little hands. England chuckled softly, making America pout. England ruffled his hair.

"Quit pouting!"

America looked up at him with his big blue eyes, shiny and wide. "But you laughed at me!"

"It was a good laugh though," England smiled. "I didn't mean to upset you."

America smiled his pearly smile, making the room seem so much brighter. England smiled back, getting up.

"Let's go see if Future Us are awake," England said. America nodded and hopped down from the bed and walked with the taller nation. England opened the bedroom door, his eyes widening at the sight in the hallway. "Bloody hell!" America looked around his legs at the mess too, then up at England.

"You'll have to carry America!" they heard Arthur shout from downstairs, so England picked America up and carried him over the rubble and downstairs. Alfred and Arthur looked up at them and smiled as they walked into the kitchen and sat down with them.

"Good morning," they all greeted, starting to eat the large breakfast that Alfred had prepared. Alfred was the first to finish, so went to put his plate in the sink.

"I'm gunna go get washed and dressed. Be back in a minute!" he said before running off to the bathroom. They all watched him go in a little surprise.

"Is he always like that?" England asked.

"Pretty much."

"Do I have to have a shower?" America whined, realising that he'd have to get washed and dressed too soon.

"Yes."

"AWWWWWW!"

"Good luck," Arthur chuckled, before going to join Alfred in the bathroom.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred climbed over the rubble and into the first bathroom he could reach. He took his time in washing himself and brushing his teeth. After cleaning and rinsing his face, the American looked up into the mirror on the bathroom wall.

"Huh…" he watched as weird flashing lights happened and the keeled over.

Arthur knocked on the door. "Alfred?" He tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. "Alfred?"

"Ow…" Alfred groaned as he woke up. He looked up at the door as Arthur tried to get in, but didn't have enough energy to move. What the hell just happened? Arthur stopped trying to open the door and just waited. Alfred finally got up off the floor, suddenly full of energy and opened the door. "Hey Iggy!"

"…Don't call me Iggy."

"Aww," Alfred beamed, kissing him on the forehead and leaving to get dressed. Arthur watched him, serious confusion settling in his mind. Nonetheless, he entered the bathroom and got washed and dressed.

In the bedroom, Alfred got himself dressed into the pirate get up once more. However, all the energy ran out and he collapsed to the floor. Arthur, wrapped in only a towel, went back into the bedroom the get dressed and saw him on the floor.

"ALFRED!"

England and America hurried into the room, America on England's back, having heard the shout from down in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked England.

"He was just out when I came here!" Arthur said, tapping on Alfred's face to wake him up. He was going through a sense of déjà vu. The last time he had found Alfred like that… He didn't want to think about it.

America watched the scene over England's shoulder, knowing something wasn't right but not knowing how to say it. They all watched as Alfred shifted slightly.

"No…"

"What?" asked Arthur.

"Get… out…"

"A-Alfred?"

"GET. OUT."

America flinched and hid against England. "Arthur…"

"No…" Arthur said, sitting down next to Alfred's head. "I've left him enough times when he needed me…"

England narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Alfred groaned again, shifting in pain. "No…"

Stroking Alfred's hair, Arthur didn't answer England's question. The American was near tears with the amount of pain he was in.

"Go… It's…"

"I know," Arthur said. "I don't care. I made that mistake before… I'm not about to make it again."

Alfred's eyes opened wide, but he couldn't see any of them. He stared at the ceiling, his breath shaky and disjointed. Arthur held his face, frowning.

"England," America whispered.

"Yes?"

"…Don't be mad…"

"Of course I won't."

"I don't think that's Alfred."

"Me either…"

Arthur let go of his face and looked up at the other two. "He's possessed again." He looked back down at Alfred who's eyes were now shut. The younger nation's head shifted towards Arthur.

"Why does he keep going for Alfred?" England asked.

"He's the strongest person here physically," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of the unconscious American. "But out of him, me and you his mind would have been the easiest to crack."

"Hey!" America squeaked.

England nodded and patted America's head. Arthur turned him over and removed the guns from his pockets so that they couldn't be used against them.

"That better be a gun running along my butt…" Alfred mumbled.

"Is that him or not?" England asked.

"What else would it be?" Arthur said, shaking his head.

Alfred sat up and smirked. "You never know with you."

"Seriously; is that him?" England asked again.

"Yeah, it's me," Alfred said. "What did I miss?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly. "Nothing… You just passed out."

"You think I'm the ghost, don't you?"

"The thought never entered my mind."

"Really?"

Arthur smiled warmly at him, and helped him up. Of course he knew that was the ghost! Alfred couldn't read the atmosphere for shit, so how did he know what Arthur was thinking? Arthur glanced at England quickly, then looked back at Alfred.

"Could you take these two downstairs so I can dress, please?" he asked, motioning to the fact he was only in a towel.

"Sure."

England knew instantly that he was the ghost but played along. "Yes, come on America." America held onto England tighter, now scared about leaving with Alfred.

"I don't like this…" he whispered so only England could hear.

"I know, just stay near me," England whispered back; America did as he was told and hugged him closer.

Arthur changed as fast as he could, and walked over to them in the living room, cutlass in his sash. Alfred was sat on the window sill, so looked around when Arthur walked into the room. He noticed the cutlass but didn't mention it at all.

"Would you like some tea?" Arthur asked.

"Yuck!" America said.

"Yes please," England smiled, "and don't be rude you!"

"You know I don't like tea!"

"That was still rude!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted," smiled Arthur as he went to make the tea. Alfred resumed looking out the window, staring out at the trees. England kept glancing at him from his spot on the sofa, also looking down at America who looked really nervous. He bounced the boy on his knee making him giggle. Arthur returned a short while later and gave England his tea, sitting opposite him and sipping his own. They both watched the older American carefully, seeing his head press and slip against the glass panes of the window.

"Are you alright, love?" Arthur asked, sipping his drink again.

Alfred nodded, but England was still suspicious of him. They all knew something was going to-

"I'm gunna go outside," Alfred said suddenly. He got up and left the room. They all watched him leave, England keeping a watch out the window.

"What's happening?" asked America.

"The ghost has possessed him and thinks he can fool us," Arthur said.

"He's gone into the woods…" England observed out loud.

Arthur put his cup on the table and ran out of the room. "SHIT!"

"ARTHUR?" America and England called together.

"Stay here," England said, putting America on the sofa and running after Arthur. America wanted to run after them but didn't want to disobey England, plus he was scared of the woods.

"Arthur! What's going on?" England called from the backdoor.

Arthur didn't stop running, but he shouted back "HE'S GOING TO DROWN HIM!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Sorry. No second chapter yesterday. Just taking it as it comes. Oh well.**_

_**England: It's next chapter I'm doing the hug thing right?**_

_**Me: Yup.**_

_**America: -pouting- I wanna hug too!**_

_**England: -smiled and hugged him-**_

_**America: -smiled- yay!**_

_**Me: So cute! Anyways, keep reviewing and stuff. Enjoy! Thank you!**_


	22. Exorcise

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Exorcise **_

Having never been out in the woods behind America's home before, England was very confused as to how the ghost could drown Alfred. He assumed that there must be some sort of lake out there. He stopped in the doorway and watched Arthur run out towards the woods.

"I'll stay with America!" he called. "Yell if you need help!"

Arthur waved behind him to show that he'd heard and continued into the mass of trees. England watched him go then went back into the house to check on America.

What he wasn't aware of was America had followed him into the kitchen and had climbed up onto the kitchen side to look out the window. He had lost sight of England, so jumped when the back door opened.

"It's only me!" England said, moving to the boy's side when he saw him jump.

America nodded and continued to look out of the window, knowing that something was definitely not right.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur hurried through the thick expanse of trees, weaving and dodging, trying to catch up to Alfred. He had been stupid to let the boy leave! What had he been thinking? He knew that he was possessed, but in that moment of distraction he had let the ghost take him away. He burst out of the trees into the clearing, spotting Alfred stood near the edge of the lake on the opposite side.

"ALFRED!"

The American looked up at him, half him half the ghost. He was fighting to gain full control, but could only just manage half.

"He…lp…" he chocked, the ghost trying to block his voice. Arthur continued to run at him, thankful that Alfred seemed to have some control over his body. He tackled the larger nation to the floor because he couldn't stop running, he was pissed off with the ghost, and he knew it wouldn't hurt Alfred. Alfred crashed to the ground, gaining a little more control as the ghost was momentarily distracted. Arthur had him pinned to the floor, keeping his eyes focused on the American gazing up at him.

"Why am I at the lake?" the younger of the two asked.

"Remember you found the toy in there…"

Alfred nodded, not really able to process what was happening. "But… I… My head hurts…"

"He's possessing you."

"I know… I can feel him… Plus the flashing on the bathroom mirror gave it away…" said Alfred, letting his head fall back against the ground.

"Is that why you didn't open the door?"

"Uh huh… Can't open a door if your out cold…"

Arthur sighed. "You're going to need to help me here," he said, kissing the American and grabbing a stick. Alfred didn't know what was happening, slowly loosing energy as he attempted to hold back the ghost. "A little longer, love!" Arthur called, having walked away a little to draw an ornate circle on the ground. He drew it as fast as he could then hurried back to Alfred. He helped the American stand and walked him to the centre of the circle. Alfred was loosing energy much faster as he moved.

"Ar…thur…"

Arthur sat him in the middle of the circle, then moved away a little. "I love you… And I'm sorry but this will hurt…" He started a chant in another language and circle began to glow around Alfred. The American had his eyes shut so couldn't see.

"Love you too…" he muttered, almost out but an instant pain shot through him. "AH!"

Arthur blocked out his screams as best he could, and carried on chanting. Alfred had never felt such a pain before. Even on _that_ day. He felt as though something was inside him trying to claw at as much of him as possible. Arthur continued his chant despite the pain he knew he was causing Alfred, knowing that it would be worth it eventually. The Englishman closed his eyes, holding his hand out over the circle making it get brighter. Alfred was crying now, the pain at it's worst. Soon though he felt the ghost leave his body, but not before it scratched along the darker scar on his chest.

"AHHHH!"

Arthur finally opened his eyes and knelt next to him and healed him. He held his face and stroked it.

"Are you okay, love?"

Alfred didn't know how to answer, so just leaned into his touch.

"Are you just tired?"

"I ache… Not… much energy… either…"

They both looked round as they heard rustling, nervous that it was another trick from the ghost. However, they both calmed when they saw it was just England and America.

"What's wrong?" England asked, looking between them.

"Nothing's wrong," Arthur replied. "I just exorcised him…"

"Huh?" America said, confused.

"Oh…" England muttered.

Alfred closed his eyes, not much energy left in his body. America smiled and sat on his stomach, patting his cheek gently. Arthur looked up at England.

"I can't carry him on my own and I'm too tired to transform."

"We'll moved him together in a minute."

Both Arthur's blinked and looked around at the miniature country sat on Alfred as he said something that neither of them would ever expect.

"You look like you need some Moonshine!" he giggled, grinning at his older self.

"Just… a little…" Alfred laughed weakly.

America rummaged in his little robe and pulled out a little bottle. Arthur was nearly on the floor in shock.

"Why the hell do you have that with you?"

America shrugged and handed Alfred the bottle. Alfred smiled and took a sip, feeling much better.

"Thanks," he smiled, ruffling America's hair.

"Someone explain to me what just happened," requested a very confused looking England. America giggled and took the bottle back from his older self, then looked up at the Arthur's.

"Moonshine is about five times stronger than rum…" Arthur said.

"So he just…"

"Uh huh…"

"Should I take the bottle?"

"I don't know. You're his guardian."

England looked at the two America's sat on the floor and smiled a little.

"Well, he seems alright in the future."

Arthur scoffed.

"Hey!" Alfred said, looking up at Arthur. "You can be a jerk sometimes, ya know?"

"You know I don't mean a word of it," Arthur smiled softly.

"Only when you say it in your sleep," Alfred stopped. "Oops…"

England looked at them confused. "What do you mean in my sleep?"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said quietly. He looked at Alfred for a moment before walking away.

"Arthur…" said America, but he was ignored.

Alfred got up and gave America to England, going after Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Neither noticed as England and America left them to talk. Alfred caught up with Arthur after a moment, holding his wrist.

"Arthur…"

Named nation looked up at him with fire and hurt in his eyes. Alfred was a little scared but kept his resolve.

"I'm sorry. That was a dick move… Sorry… I really didn't mean it like that… I swear…"

"You never mean what you say, do you?" Arthur snapped. "I'd have thought you'd have learnt to think about what you say! Then maybe you wouldn't be constantly apologising?"

"I think about some things more than others. I just… I don't know… I just seem to have a way with screwing things up."

"Yeah. Screwing things up," Arthur muttered, pulling his hand back and running away. Alfred watched him go, sitting by the lake.

"I am useless…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur didn't know what direction he was running in, all he knew was that he wanted to be far away from Alfred. For a while at least. He was furious with the American, but knew that he couldn't stay away from him for too long. He loved him too much. Finally, with a stitch searing in his side, he collapsed to the ground and sat at the foot of an old knarred tree. He rest his head on his knees, too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear Alfred's voice calling out to him or the sudden coldness in the area. Before he could do anything more than blink, his body went stiff and he lost control. He chuckled darkly, looking around to Alfred's voice. Alfred finally came into the clearing and spotted him.

"Arthur!" he cried. "There you…"

"Hello Alfred," Arthur smirked, winking at the American. Alfred's eyes went wide. "Happy to see me?"

"Get out of him."

"I think I like him better than you," Arthur grinned.

"I said, get out of him," Alfred snapped, getting pissed off.

"Make me."

Alfred balled his hands into fists, his breathing deepening as his grew angrier and angrier.

"Ooooh!" smiled Arthur. "The Yank's pissed…"

"He's stronger than you."

"Is he now? Is that why I have full control of his body?

Alfred got right down in front of him and pinned him to the tree. Arthur's eyes glowed with an acid edge as he looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes, he is," Alfred said, getting closer to him. "He just needs a little help."

"Don't forget he's already angry at you."

"I don't care," Alfred said, moving that much closer so he breath ghosted across Arthur's face. "He can scream and yell at me all he wants, as long as it's him…" He then kissed him deeply.

Arthur rolled his head back and closed his eyes. "You're crushing my leg, you fat git…" he smiled.

Alfred pulled back a little, unsure whether it was Arthur, shifted and then went back to kissing him. Soon, Arthur was kissing him back, so Alfred pulled back once more and stroked his eyebrow.

"Iggy, please tell me it's you…"

Arthur took a shaky breath. "Y-yes… it's me… Ngh…"

"Good," said Alfred, kissing him again. "How do we get him out?"

"He won't stay there long… He'll try and get into my memories soon," Arthur said, smiling a little sardonically. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he was the ghost, and looked scared. "What the hell…"

"What?" Alfred asked. "Seen a ghost?"

Arthur looked up at him with wide terrified eyes.

"So, tell me: what'd did you see?"

Arthur couldn't speak.

"That bad, huh?" the American shrugged. "Maybe possessing Arthur wasn't a smart move after all?"

Arthur shuddered.

"Now, get out of him."

Arthur nodded.

"Now."

Alfred flinched as Arthur shouted, the ghost leaving his body. He stayed close however, as Arthur soon passed out against him. The American picked him up and carried him out of the woods.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hello! Happy Monday from Portsmouth, UK. Thank you for being patient, as you may have noticed I have another story up called Science and Faith and would appreciate it if you went to check that out. It's an extra present for my friend Charlotte who has technically co-wrote this story with me as she did the RP with me.**_

_**America: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Me: -smiles- England?**_

_**England: -hugging **_Chrissy, ARandomShadowOfLife, foreversnowynights, IMAxENIGMAx, Luarin, xxalexisurgodxx, mudkiprox, hippojello, Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo, j_sasunaru_c, SakuraChiyo, Roxprincess741, mistamie, yintsunami, Kereea-

_**Me: Dang, you people really wanna hug a pirate.**_

_**Arthur: What the fuck are you doing?**_

_**Me: Nothing you won't like.**_

_**Alfred: I feel violated…**_

_**America: -grinning-**_

_**Me: Anyways, continue to review! You never know who might pop up in the notes soon -winks-**_


	23. History and Home

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_**History and Home**_

It was deathly silent as Alfred walked back through the forest. If he'd only kept his big mouth shut, then Arthur wouldn't be limp in his arms at that moment. He knew all too well the feeling of being possessed. It was like being caged inside your own mind, being able to see what was happening but having no control over the situation. Sort of like watching TV, but getting drained of energy at the same time. He understood why Arthur was unconscious, holding him in a bridal position. Arthur's head rested against his neck, and Alfred could feel his light warm breath on his skin. He kept glancing down at Arthur's face, seeing it was neutral and empty of expression each time. He sighed and continued up the pathway until he came out into the garden. Before him he heard a quiet "oh God" and looked up to see England stood in the back doorway. The younger nation moved aside and held the door open for them.

"Thanks," said Alfred, more focused on not hitting Arthur on anything. England kept his questions to himself for the time being, walking with Alfred along the corridor.

"Arthur?"

Alfred and England looked around at the miniature nation stood timidly in the living room doorway. His bright blue eyes glistened with frightened tears and both older nations looked at each other. Alfred looked back to America after a moment.

"He's asleep."

England went and picked America up as Alfred carried Arthur upstairs to the guest room. England sat on the chair next to the bed, America on his lap, watching as Alfred lowered Arthur gently onto the bed. They all sat in silence for a while, just looking at the unconscious Brit.

"Ngh…"

"Arthur?" asked Alfred.

Arthur blinked and looked at him, not able to focus for a moment.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

The Brit nodded sluggishly. America grinned, climbing from England's lap to the bed and glomping Arthur.

"Omph!" Arthur smiled, hugging the boy back.

"Don't do that again, okay?" America said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, don't do it," Alfred smiled.

"It's not like I wanted him to see my memories," Arthur said. "And yeah, I'm fine."

"What's bad about your memories?" America asked, confused.

"Never you mind," said Alfred.

"What happened out there?" England finally asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"I got possessed…" Arthur said. "He got to medieval and got scared."

England winced. "Yes… That would scare anyone."

"I don't have to tell you how many times I revisited those memories… And of some of the raids on the Spanish ships… They're quite gory aren't they?" Arthur said, speaking as if talking about the weather. His face went distant, confusing America even more than he already had.

"Arthur?"

"He's thinking," England smiled.

"100 years war…" Arthur sighed. "That's either the best or the worst time in my life to this date…"

"Why?" asked America.

"Cos he got to kick France's ass!" Alfred laughed.

England chuckled.

"But we also burnt an innocent girl at the stake…"

America's eyes went wide, but he stayed silent.

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"Oh… yeah…" England muttered.

"C'est la vie as Francis would say…" Arthur sighed.

"Yeah…"

"I have no idea what we were thinking back then…"

"It was the heat of war. I don't know…"

"There had to have been a better way than shaving her bald and tying her practically naked to a stake then burning her alive!"

America had heard that part and looked scared. Alfred picked him up and held him.

"Okay. Arthur. I don't think America wants to hear that."

Both Arthur's blinked and looked at America.

"Oh… Sorry hun…" Arthur smiled.

"Don't mind him. He always acts strange."

"Hey!"

"Git."

America looked up at Alfred who said, "see?" and America smiled and laughed. America jumped down from Alfred's arms and hurried over to his Arthur, climbing onto his lap and hugging him. England smiled and hugged him back. Alfred looked at Arthur who was looking at him. He smiled apologetically and Arthur shook his head and smiled. Alfred walked over to the bed, leaning down and hugging Arthur tightly. The smaller nation hugged back, burying his face into his shoulder. America smiled at them, then tugged on England's sleeve, looking pointedly at the door. England nodded and left the room with him. Arthur and Alfred both knew that they had left the room, but didn't stop hugging. Arthur breathed in Alfred's scent, closing his eyes and gripping the back of his shirt. Alfred kissed him softly, Arthur returning the kiss gently. It was in that moment that Alfred got an idea.

"I think I know how to get back!"

"Huh?"

"To get back home! Come on!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him along with him. Arthur yelled in shock, barely getting his footing as he was dragged off the bed. Alfred looked back at him to make sure he hadn't got hurt, then carried on running down into the kitchen where England and America were sat.

"What's going on?" England asked.

"I think I may have found out how me and Arthur can get home!"

"Really?" America asked, half excited, half sad.

"Yeah, we climbed through a window in the basement to get here. So if it's there still, we can climb through from the outside to get back?"

"That's not a terrible idea," England smiled.

"No… I'm impressed," Arthur said, giving Alfred's hand a quick squeeze.

The tallest nation smiled brightly. "Arthur, you go into the basement and get to the window and look through it. I'll go around to the outside and look through. If I can't see you then we can get back!"

They did so, finding that Alfred could not see Arthur.

"WE CAN GO HOME!"

England carried America out into the back garden to join Alfred as he checked. America sniffed sadly, making England look at him. He took him over to Alfred, a small smile on his face.

"I think someone wants to say goodbye when Arthur gets here."

"Aw," Alfred said, kneeling in front of him when England put him on the ground. "Don't cry."

Arthur joined the finally, smiling softly at the sight and kneeling next to Alfred. "You'll see us again!"

"Really?" America sniffed.

"Yeah, just look in the mirror as time goes by," Alfred smiled.

America glomped them both, the older nations hugging him back. England watched with a smile on his face, and Alfred looked up at him.

"You can have hug too, if you want?" He stood up and hugged him, England hugging him back. Arthur smoothed America's hair as the little boy got tears in his eyes. They all pulled away looking at one another. America wiped his eyes a little.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry," Alfred smiled. "Apparently stuff like that is adorable." He smirked at Arthur he grabbed him by his ear and dragged him along.

"Come on, you giant git."

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Giants have feelings too!"

They all laughed, but Arthur looked at him and gave him a look that said "hurry up and I'll apologise in a _really_ good way". Alfred proceeded to hurry up.

"Bye!" they all called.

"See you in the future!"

The older nations climbed into the window, forgetting the sudden drop and landing on the floor.

"DAMN IT!" Alfred groaned, having had Arthur land on his stomach.

"Oops… Sorry!" Arthur said, getting off him.

Alfred took in a deep breath and smiled. "S'okay."

Arthur kissed him, then looked up as they heard stone moving. They watched as the window disappeared, leaving them in a dark basement.

"Let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure some else is gunna happen soon. Cos I still haven't remembered what the hell he did to me…"

"Yeah…"

Alfred got up and took his hand, Arthur letting him lead the way out of the basement, finding everything as it was when they had left; even the time.

"Wow. So apparently we've just spent two days in the past and came back to before we left…"

Arthur laughed.

"I was getting a broom right?"

"Yes."

"What're the chances it's fixed?"

"I don't know. Let's look."

Alfred walked upstairs with him to look in the bedroom, only to find that there was no hole in the floor and that every piece of damage was repaired.

"Cool!"

"I hope that happens every time something breaks…"

"Me too!"

Arthur smiled, and Alfred pulled him into a sudden hug. Arthur looked up at him, surprised. The American smiled at him.

"I love hugging you!"

Arthur laughed softly and hugged him back. Alfred kissed him on the forehead and Arthur grinned.

"Now then," he smirked. "Why don't I apologise?"

"Sure."

Arthur grinned again, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Yay! They made it home! But what is this? A cliffhanger? During a kiss?**_

_**Alfred: I like where this is leading!**_

_**Arthur: I think I do too!**_

_**Me: Anyways, keep up the reviews and soon you will find out who else will be joining us in the notes!**_


	24. Surprises

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Surprises**_

Arthur held his neck, deepening the kiss as Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist. The Brit wriggled his hips lightly, making Alfred smile against the kiss. Arthur then walked them backwards onto the bed, Alfred falling backwards with the Englishman on top of him. They smiled at one another for a moment before going back in for another kiss. They undressed each other, not breaking the kiss except to take off the clothes from the past which disappeared as soon as they left their bodies. Arthur ran his hand over the American's broad chest, Alfred shuddering under his touch. Arthur played with his nipples, eliciting pleasure filled moans from the man beneath him. He nibbled his bottom lip, the American opening his mouth slightly. Arthur slipped his tongue in and drew Alfred's into his own mouth. They deepened the kiss once more, Arthur squeezing Alfred's shoulder then ran his hand down to his wrist. Alfred groaned, breathing deeply. Arthur smiled seductively, drawing light circles on his wrist. He kissed his neck.

"Hurry up, love," he smirked, continuing to draw circles.

Alfred smirked, placing his hands on Arthur's hips and pulling the smaller man down so their crotches rubbed, groaning in unison. They continued to rub against each other, moaning at the friction. Alfred sat up, pulling Arthur flush against him in between his legs, their groins rubbing against each other more.

"Alfred~!"

Alfred licked his palm then took hold of both their members, pumping them together in long steady strokes.

"Ngh… A-Alfred… Stop…"

"Why?"

"I-I'm meant to be apologising…"

Alfred stopped and let Arthur take over, moaning as he toyed with both their heads and ground them together he pumped. Alfred sucked behind the smaller man's ear and moaned as Arthur's free hand played with Nantucket. After a while, they both lost themselves in a euphoric explosion, Alfred flopping back onto the bed and Arthur lying next to him. Alfred hugged the smaller nation gently, the latter kissing him deeply. Alfred kissed him back then looked at him softly.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Alfred's eyes went unfocused for a moment, his head feeling heavy from something other than tiredness. Arthur placed his hand gently against his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Alfred rest his head on Arthur's shoulder, underneath his chin, and the older nation stroked his golden hair softly. After a moment though, Alfred felt something drip from his nose.

"Huh?"

Arthur looked too, watching as Alfred felt under his nose, feeling a lot of blood.

"Fuck!" he said, grabbing his nose and sitting up.

Arthur jumped off of the bed and ran to get some tissues. Alfred could only sit and hold his nose, trying to not get blood anywhere. Arthur came back with the tissue and helped the confused nation to the bathroom.

"What happened?" he asked as he stood the bleeding boy over the sink.

"I donbt mow! my head fewlt funny then gush!"

"…Does this happen often?"

"Nope. First time."

The blood was slowly coming to a stop, Arthur washing out the sink occasionally. When it finally stopped, Arthur let go of Alfred's nose. The boy wrinkled it.

"Hmph…"

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Wonder why that happened?"

"Too much pressure in your head?" Arthur shrugged.

"When has that ever happened?" Alfred smirked.

The Brit rolled his eyes and Alfred laughed.

"Did you get any blood on yourself?" Arthur smiled.

"Uh…" Alfred hummed, pausing to looking down at his naked body. "Nope."

"Good."

"I'm gunna have a shower."

"Okay. I'm going to unpack."

Alfred smiled and turned on the shower as Arthur left the room to got back to the bedroom. The American had a quick shower, washing himself hurriedly, then walked back into the room, still wet and wrapped in only a towel. He smirked at the sight of Arthur in his dressing gown (he knew it was his as it was far to large for the smaller nation), watching him bend down to put some clothes in the bottom draw. He walked right up behind him silently.

"Hi Arthur~!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Arthur jumped and spun around to look at him. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

Alfred laughed a little. "So cute!"

Arthur glared at him, so Alfred kissed him on the nose then went to get some clothes on. Arthur sighed and grabbed some of his own clothes.

"I'm having a shower now…"

Alfred watched him leave while getting dressed. He sat on the window sill, looking out at the trees. After a moment or two, he fell asleep against the window. Arthur walked back in, smiling softly as he spotted the younger nation. He sat next to him and watched him sleep, stopping him from smacking his head as his head slumped forwards. This motion woke him up a little, however.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"You weren't very happy when you went out just now…"

Arthur smiled at the sleepy nation. "I was a bit annoyed that you scared me… That's all."

"Sorry," Alfred smiled apologetically.

Arthur kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it."

Alfred wasn't fully awake yet, so hid his face against Arthur's shoulder letting the older nation play with his now dry hair. He hugged him softly, smiling as Arthur returned the hug.

"I don't know what to do…" Alfred said, laughing a little.

"Why's that?"

"I dunno."

"Why don't we watch a film?" Arthur chuckled.

"Okay!"

"I'll go make some popcorn!"

"Kay!"

They both walked downstairs, splitting off to go to the rooms they needed to. Alfred sat down and flicked through his DVDs, not able to pick one, so he quickly labelled them and put the numbers into a pot and picked one at random. When Arthur walked back into the room with the popcorn after a while he groaned.

"For the love of God! Why did you pick _Friday the 13th_?"

"I couldn't decide so picked at random."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, knowing exactly how this was going to end. They sat on the sofa together, Arthur leaning against the American's arm but keeping the popcorn on his lap. They sat and watched the film, eating popcorn occasionally. Alfred jumped at a scary part, that being the reason why Arthur had kept the bowl on his lap. They continued to watch and eat until Alfred jumped at another scary part while going for the popcorn, his hand missing the bowl. Arthur jumped and squeaked.

"A-Alfred!"

"Oh God! I'm sorry!"

"D-Don't worry about it…" Arthur said, blushing furiously.

"I was going for the popcorn! But I missed!" Alfred babbled, blushing badly too.

"I-I know… It's fine."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, not paying attention to the film anymore. Finally Alfred put his arm around, pulling him against his side. Arthur straightened and looked at him. Alfred smiled at him softly and kissed him on the cheek, making Arthur blush again. Alfred smiled again, and Arthur smiled sheepishly back. Alfred leaned in again, this time kissing him softly on the lips. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed him back. Alfred put his free hand gently on the nape of his neck, still kissing him. They were so distracted by each other, they had forgotten the film and jumped as a loud bang happened, busting into laughter. It was only when Alfred looked at the screen and saw that the film had actually finished that the laughter stopped.

"Shit…"

"Fuck…"

"If the sound didn't come from there…" Alfred said. "Now what's happened?"

"I have no idea, but that was a gun shot…"

Alfred looked down at himself. "Well, I haven't been shot."

"Neither have I."

They both stood and walked out into the back garden where the sound had seemed to have happened. Arthur jumped and shouted as a bullet hit the floor where his foot had just been.

"What the?" Alfred cried.

Arthur looked up into the tree, running over to it and climbing up quickly before the shooter could react.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me for another cliffhanger! If you do then you won't find out what's happening!**_

_**Alfred: -puts his gun away-**_

_**Me: Thank you guys for reviewing so far. I love it so much! Anyways, I just wanted to say that during this chapter I was listening to **_Vices & Virtues _**by **_Panic! At The Disco_**. Such an awesome album! Keep on reviewing and all will be revealed tomorrow!**_


	25. Past, Present and Future

**_The Heart Never Lies_**

**_Chapter Twenty Five_**

**_Past, Present and Future_**

Alfred watched as Arthur grabbed someone from the tree, dropping him down the few feet onto the floor.

"What the?" Alfred repeated, looking over the blonde haired boy before him. He was smaller than Arthur but not by much, had bright blue eyes, and a cowlick.

America.

Arthur dropped down next to the stunned boy, kicking the guns away from his hands.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU SHOOTING AT US?"

"What the hell're y'all doin' on ma land?" America shouted at him.

"DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH ANOTHER QUESTION!"

Alfred, who had been to stunned to speak, finally found his voice. "Oh fuck… Look ya little moron, look at me!" he said in a surprisingly stern voice. Both Arthur and America looked at him, Arthur still fuming at the boy. "Do I look familiar? The accent giving anything away? I'M YOU! You're at my house!"

"YOU'RE JUST AN ALIEN TRYING TO GET INTO MY MIND!"

Arthur rubbed his head and walked away a little. "Oh my God, he's a fucking moron…"

"Bite me, Arthur," Alfred snapped. "Ask me any question about our pasts and I can answer."

"How many guns have I got hidden around the house?"

"In your time, 17. In my time 19."

America nodded and sat up a little. Arthur came back and looked at Alfred, a little stunned.

"…19?"

"Basch gives me a new gun for my birthday. But I started collecting them a little before our war."

"Huh… He does the same for me…"

America looked between them while they talked, then to his guns a little way away from him. Alfred knew exactly what he was doing though.

"Don't even think about it."

Arthur walked over and picked the guns up. "I miss these guns… They may have been slower and unreliable compared to nowadays but they were a bit more personal…"

"What do y'all mean 'nowadays'?" America asked.

"You're not in your time at the moment. You're in the future," Alfred said.

"It's kind of hard to explain it any clearer than that," Arthur said in response to America's confused expression. Alfred took that time to look over how America was dressed. He noticed the boots and the jeans, the blue shirt, and the hat in the boy's hands.

"Crap. I just remembered what phase that is…"

"Eh?" America asked.

"Cowboy…"

"…What of it?" America questioned defensively.

Unbeknownst to the two Alfred's, Arthur's eyes had darkened a shade and was looking between the younger version to his version imagining the older one as a cowboy. He shook the perverted from his head then returned to the conversation.

"Oh, shut it," Alfred snapped.

America glared at him. "What?" he snapped, seeing the looks from Arthur and Alfred.

"Nothing…" Alfred said. "Do you remember how you got here, or did you just fancy climbing up a tree?"

"…There was something in the tree, I went to take a look, then when I turned around you were there."

"Another window," Arthur said, looking up at Alfred.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"How the hell are we going to get him back? I didn't see a window when I climbed up there!"

How should I know?" Alfred snapped again. "You're the one who does magic! Maybe he'll just go back on his own after we've figured out what the ghost wants us to figure out?"

"G-ghosts?" America stuttered.

"One in particular," Alfred replied, looking down at his younger self.

"…Not…_Him_?"

"Yes, him," Arthur said.

America looked, wide-eyed, up at Alfred. "YOU TOLD HIM?"

"Yeah, I did. And it's a good thing too, cos he's gone sorta in this time."

They all looked around when they heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Now what?" Alfred said, getting really annoyed by the constant time warps.

"You go look…" Arthur said, keeping on eye on the cowboy.

"Fine," Alfred said, going over to the bush as America watched them carefully. He looked inside and called over his shoulder. "Oh! Iggy, you are not gunna like this!"

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"

America watched curiously as Alfred carried something back to them. It struggled in his arms and Arthur didn't look pleased at all.

"Oh, bloody hell…"

Alfred put the bundle on the floor and America looked a little startled.

"What is that?"

The bundle moved again, revealing messy blonde hair, bright green eyes and thick eyebrows.

"I'm not a 'that'; I'm England!" the small boy pouted.

America stood up and looked at him better. "You're tiny!"

"Shut up!"

Arthur bent down and picked up the tiny nation, who instantly freaked out.

"Hey! What're you doing? Who are you?"

"Ic béon ðu," Arthur said.

"What?" America said.

"Ac diht?" England asked.

"There ís á ingang to this world," Arthur explained.

"Seriously, what are they saying?" America snapped, annoyed.

"I don't know, do I?" Alfred said exasperated.

England looked at the two Alfred's. "Who are they?"

"You won't know them yet," Arthur explained. "But, they're a land to the west of the sea."

"The United States of America!" America smiled.

"America?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Alfred," the tallest nation smiled.

"You'll meet them in a few centuries," Arthur smiled.

"So how old are ya?" America asked the tiny boy excitedly.

"I'm 4," England said, looking up at America.

"Aw!" Alfred cooed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and put England on the floor.

"You're a cute little fella," America smiled.

England blushed a little. "T-thanks…"

America went over to him and crouched down. The smaller nation looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow. That was easy," Alfred said.

"Yeah," Arthur said.

"I'm 14," America smiled.

"Really?" England asked. He looked round at his older self. "How old are you? And you?" he said, pointing to Alfred too.

"I'm 19."

"I'm 23."

"Wow! You're so old!" America laughed, directing the comment at Arthur.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh, and England giggled. Arthur glared at the Alfred's, making America smirk. England poked America's knee to get his attention.

"Was that you who made the scary banging earlier?"

"Yeah… 'M sorry… Did I scare ya?"

"A little…" England admitted, looking down.

"I'm sorry…"

Arthur smiled at them, glad that they were getting along.

"It's okay!" England smiled. America smiled back.

Arthur stood next to Alfred. "What are we going to do to keep these two occupied?"

"I don't know… Board games?"

Meanwhile, England was staring at the shiny gold star pinned to America's shirt. America followed the little boy's eye line.

"Ya like my badge, do ya?"

"I like stars," England smiled, nodding.

America grinned and unpinned it. "Here…"

"Careful, it's sharp!" Arthur said.

England smiled brightly as America pinned the badge carefully to his little tunic.

"A hat, now a pin… We give each other weird stuff!" Alfred said, making Arthur laugh.

"I still have that hat," America said.

"I know," Alfred smiled.

England had no idea what they meant, so just kept running his little fingers over the star on his chest. America was watching the child curiously, wondering how it was the England he knew.

"Let's go inside and think of something to do," Alfred said.

"Okay!" said both children, America picking England up who smiled and held his top. They all walked inside, England looking around at the humongous building.

"Wow!"

The odd group walked into the living room, America instantly seeing the television.

"COOL!"

"Well, this solves our problem…" Arthur said.

"What's that?" England asked.

Alfred smirked and turned it on.

"WOW!" England smiled, eyes wide.

America sat in front of it with England in his lap, both watching as Alfred put _Finding Nemo_ on. Alfred then sat down on the sofa, Arthur curling up by his side. They both watched their younger selves, smiling.

"The fish!" England laughed. "They're talking!"

"How are they staying on the wall? And shouldn't we be getting wet?"

England got up and patted the screen gently. "It's dry, and I can't feel the fish!"

America did the same. "Wow…"

Arthur chuckled and whispered, "let's just be grateful they don't try and destroy it…"

The taller American laughed, watching the film with the others as America and England sat back down and stared at the bright screen with looks of awe on their faces.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: **_Deaths-Glance_**, you are a very good guesser! You're not spying on my documents are you? -laughs- Anyway, who wants a hug from baby Iggy?**_

_**England: -smiled- I'll give hugs!**_

_**Me: You heard him! Any reviewer will get hugs from baby Iggy! Before Arthur finds out of course… I don't want to get cursed…**_

_**Translations:**_

**Ic béon ðu - I am you**

**Ac diht? - but how**

**There ís á ingang to this world - there is a dorway to this world (All are old English)**


	26. Another Piece of the Puzzle

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_**Another Piece of the Puzzle**_

America and England had sat quietly and in awe throughout the duration of the film, simply amazed by what they were watching. It was so bright and colourful! How were the pictures moving? It was such an amazing sight and the story they were being told was so heart-warming.

"I'm happy they found him!" England said when the film ended, having almost cried when Nemo had nearly died.

"You're nearly in tears!" America laughed.

Alfred and Arthur rolled their eyes. Even Alfred could admit that that was a tactless move. England pouted and looked down, upset.

"Ah!" America said, realising what had happened. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

England looked up a little, still pouting. America smiled at him softly, trying to show the little boy that he hadn't meant what he had said in a mean way.

"I… er… I mean, it's cute."

England blushed, not being used to getting called cute in anyway other than teasing. He looked up at America and saw that he was genuinely smiling at him. The toddler smiled back at him.

Arthur smiled, watching the scene carefully. "You still had that smile… even after…" He couldn't finish the sentence, choking up a little. Alfred put his arm around him and hugged him gently, understanding what Arthur meant. Arthur smiled at him, then looked back to the younger nations.

"Are either of you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving!" America laughed.

"When am I never hungry," Alfred laughed.

"Yes, I'm hungry," England said quietly.

Arthur laughed, "come on", then walked to the kitchen with Alfred. America stood and followed, smiling as England took his hand and walked with him.

"What are we having?" Alfred asked openly.

"I don't care as long as it's food!" America smiled.

Alfred chuckled and made them sandwiches while the others sat around the kitchen table. When he placed the food on the table the two Arthur's started eating straight away, America, however, poked his sandwich.

"Don't be picky," Alfred said, knowing the reason for America's apprehension. "Just eat!"

America did so, surprised by how much he enjoyed it. Arthur swallowed the bit he'd been eating and smiled at England.

"Any good, England?"

"Ummmm hmmm!" England nodded happily, his little face full of food. They all continued to eat until every last bite was finished and Alfred put the plates into the sink and washed them up. England yawned a little, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Aw!" America smiled. "Ya tired little guy?"

England nodded a little, so Arthur got up and picked him up.

"Why don't you got to sleep," Arthur suggested, England curling up against him, drifting off. The two Alfred's smiled and watched for a while, until Alfred decided that America needed different entertainment.

"Come on, America! I'll show you what else the TV can do!"

"COOL!"

Arthur sighed and rocked his younger self, watching the other two run out of the kitchen and back to the living room. After a moment he walked outside, carrying the sleeping toddler out into the fresh air as the child held onto his shirt. Arthur smiled and kissed his forehead, singing a lullaby in old English. England smiled in his sleep, listening to Arthur sing in his subconscious. After a while, he woke up, feeling Arthur rocking him still. He yawned and tapped Arthur gently on the neck. The older Brit looked down at him, smiling as England smiled at him.

"Feel better?"

"Yes! Much!" England grinned. "Where're America and Alfred?"

"They're back inside," Arthur smiled. "But I remembered that we loved the outside so I brought you out here."

England smiled and nodded, jumping down and taking Arthur's hand. "I found something out there earlier!" he said, pointing to the woods. "Come on!"

Arthur followed him. "Okay."

England took him to the clearing near the lake, pointing to something shiny in a branch too high for even him to climb. Arthur looked up at it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," England said, pulling him closer.

"Stay there," Arthur said, climbing up the tree and grabbing the mysterious object. He climbed back down once he had retrieved it, walking back over to England.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe America or Alfred will know?"

Arthur nodded and picked him up, carrying him to the house. Once they got inside, they heard scuffling and laughing. England was confused, trying to get a look at what was going on. When Arthur entered the living room, he saw Alfred and America play fighting on the floor.

"Hey!" America chuckled, sitting up.

Alfred laughed, sitting back against the sofa.

"Alfred, do you know what this is?" Arthur asked. Alfred got up and took it, dusting off the parts that weren't shiny.

"It's my…"

England looked at the pin attached to his tunic. "How is it there and on me?"

Arthur could see what it was now and looked at America, taking in the stunned expression on his face.

"Where'd you find this?" Alfred asked.

"I found it earlier, but I could reach it! Arthur had to climb the tree!" "Why was it up a tree?" America exclaimed.

England jumped down from Arthur's arms and hurried over to America. "Don't be mad, America!"

"…I'm not mad…"

"Good!" England smiled, holding his arms out to be picked up. America did so, getting a hug from the toddler. America hugged him back, looking at their older selves. Arthur was watching Alfred carefully, the tallest nations eyes glazed over as he remembered why the badge had been up a tree.

"I went into the woods again. I'd gotten bored and went out exploring. I decided to climb up the tree and play spy. But then I slipped. It was weird, like one moment I was gripped entirely to the tree, the next I felt cold and fell, my shirt getting torn on the way down."

"Right…"

"Well, something weirder happened. There was a sudden flash of light and it was like I could feel something trying to drag me to the lake, so I ran as fast as I could not really thinking about the badge…"

"Okay."

"I didn't really remember until now…"

Alfred sighed, looking at the badge until Arthur took it away.

"Just another piece of the puzzle."

"What puzzle?" England asked.

"We're trying to piece together some events," Arthur explained.

"Nothing for you to worry about, though," Alfred smiled.

England nodded. "America, why are you being so quiet?"

"Huh? No reason!"

Arthur and Alfred smiled knowingly, understanding that the boy was confused about what was going on. Alfred decided to put him out of his misery.

"Yeah, he's probably just thinking about how I beat him in a game just now!"

"What game?" England said, looking up at America and smiling. "Is that why you were laughing so much earlier?"

"I beat you first!" America said. "It's called a _Wii_! It's magic!"

England's eyes lit up at the mention of magic. "Show me! Show me!"

"Oh, you didn't," Arthur said to Alfred, watching as America set up the console like Alfred had shown him.

"Didn't what?"

"Show him the _Wii_."

"Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, because we won't remember it, but sooner or later they're going to drag me into it too!"

"That should be interesting; you don't like losing. Especially not to me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, sitting next to Alfred on the sofa. They watched as America helped England play a shooting game, smiling when England won and hugged America happily.

"Thanks, America!"

"No problem."

Arthur hugged Alfred tightly at that, surprising him. Alfred hugged back nonetheless. After a while, after a comment from America, Arthur got involved in the game trying his hardest to beat the teen. Alfred smiled and took England, who had been snuggling against his side, up to his bedroom to pick a book. Naturally, he picked _Peter Pan_ and Alfred carried them back downstairs. He looked in on the other two to make sure they hadn't murdered each other, to find Arthur holding America in a headlock.

"Play nice, you two!" Alfred called, making England laugh. They looked up at him, wondering where he was going.

"Where are you two going?" Arthur asked.

"Alfred let me pick a book and we're sitting outside to read it!"

"Can we join you?"

"We promise not to fight!"

"No," Alfred said. "You can stay inside." He smirked. "Of course, you can come out!"

England giggled and watched as the others ran out with them and sat on the grass. Alfred put England down, taking the book from him, and watching as he sat on America's lap. Once they were all comfortable, Alfred began to read…

Halfway through the story, Alfred looked up from the book after Arthur tapped on his arm. They both smiled at the sight of America asleep against a tree with England asleep against him. America hugged England tighter against him after the toddler nuzzled him.

"Should we move them, or just let them sleep there?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Arthur replied. "I used to love sleeping outside in the warm."

"They seem happy enough for the moment."

Alfred lied back against the grass, smiling as Arthur joined him. They stared at the sky, watching the clouds and pointing out shapes. Alfred grinned and held Arthur's hand. Arthur made sure their younger selves were still asleep and then kissed him sneakily on the cheek. Alfred smiled and kissed him back properly. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed him deeper. Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's hip as the Brit put his hand at the nape of his neck, effectively deepening the kiss slightly. After a while, they pulled away and laid back on the grass, Arthur curling up against Alfred. They both fell asleep, Alfred holding onto Arthur tightly.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Baby Iggy is so cute!**_

_**England: -smiled- Thank you!**_

_**Me: You ready, Iggy?**_

_**England: Yes! -hugging **_ARandomShadowOfLife, The_Evil_Dreamer, foreversnowynights, Jetfires_girl, Naniigirl99, Luarin, yintsunami, Roxprincess741, Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo, xxalexisurgodxx, Kereea, hippojello, Deaths_Glance_**-**_

_**Me: Awesome! Also, **_xxalexisurgodxx_** was my 200**__**th**__** reviewer on this story so a special thank you to her! Tomorrow is officially a month since I started writing this story so I am offering special hugs from TWO cowboys! Enjoy and thank you!**_


	27. Lure

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_**Lure**_

A few hours later, England was the first to wake, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His movement then woke America who shifted to a more comfortable position. England looked up at him from his lap.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmm," America nodded. "But it's okay. I needed to wake up anyways." He smiled at the toddler to reassure him that it was okay, and England returned the smile and hugged him. America's smile grew larger and he looked over to their older selves. "Shh; they're asleep."

England looked too and giggled. Arthur had rolled closer to Alfred, his head tucked under the taller blondes chin. Alfred's arms were around him, and they both had soft smiles on their faces.

"Wanna play the _Wii_ again?" America asked, deciding that he would let their older selves catch up on their sleep and take care of England himself.

"Yeah!" England said excitedly. America smiled and carried him back into the living room and set it up again.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A few more hours passed and the children were still playing on the _Wii_. Alfred was finally stirring on the grass, waking up and making Arthur open his eyes too. The taller nation looked over to where they're younger selves had been sleeping and noticed that they weren't there anymore.

"Where are they?"

Arthur blinked, but then heard them laughing inside. "Probably on the _Wii_ again."

Alfred nodded, standing up with the book in one hand, holding out his other hand to help Arthur stand too. Arthur smiled and took it, keeping hold until they reached the living room. America looked round as they walked back into the living, a large grin on his face as he helped a laughing England find a character he'd made of him.

"How long have you been playing?" Arthur asked, smiling at their happy younger selves.

"A few hours…"

"Hours?" Alfred asked.

"We thought you could use the sleep," England smiled.

"And we didn't want to make you angry by disturbing you," America added.

"Well, thank you," Alfred smiled.

"No problem!"

"But aside from that," Arthur said. "I think you two need a break from the games console."

"Oooooh!" England pouted.

Alfred smirked; that was too adorable.

"Pleeeeeeeease can we have a little longer!" America tried to bargain.

"No; I'm sorry! You can go back on there in a little while though."

"Okay," both children sighed, taking off their remotes and turning the console off.

"So, what are we going to do if we can't play on that?" America asked, boredom slowing taking over.

"We can play a board game or something?" Alfred suggested.

"I don't mind… Just something to do!"

"So what're we gunna play?" Alfred pondered.

"Monopoly?" Arthur said.

"Nah… That takes forever… I know! Pop-Up Pirate!"

That earned Alfred a punch on the arm from Arthur. The kids were confused as to why that happened, the emotion plain on their faces.

"Okay! Okay!" Alfred laughed.

"Why'd you punch him?" asked America.

"Never you mind," Arthur growled.

"Okay… Buckaroo?"

"Sure."

Alfred smiled at America, "You'll like this game, I think."

England, who had been quietly sitting on the sofa watching, climbed down and walked over to America. After Alfred had left the room to get the game from the attic, the remaining two nations looked down at the miniature country.

"I felt left out…" the toddler mumbled. America was internally going "AWW!", and Arthur smiled and watched over them. They were all sat on the floor, but England still looked a little sad.

"Don't be sad!" America said, putting him on his lap and hugging him. England finally smiled again and hugged him back.

"Sometimes it gets lonely being an island nation, doesn't it?" Arthur said, addressing the toddler. England nodded in agreement. "But sometimes it comes in handy." Arthur smiled warmly and ruffled England's messy blonde hair. England smiled at him. "Anyway, you'll find someone one day that makes you feel loved even if you're on opposite sides of the world."

"…Who?" America asked.

"Well, you're making me happy at the moment!" England smiled, not realising his accuracy. America blushed faintly.

"Err… Thanks…"

Arthur smiled knowingly while England grinned brightly at him. America smiled back at the toddler, ruffling his hair like Arthur had.

"VICTORY!"

They all jumped and looked around at the doorway as they heard Alfred running down the stairs having finally found the game. He joined the others on the floor and set up the game which got excited comments from the kids.

"It's a horse!"

"YEHAW!"

Alfred smiled and showed them how to play, and the game went on until Buckaroo… bucked. England jumped.

"Oooh! So close to winning!" Alfred sighed.

America had drawn a concealed gun from his trousers, and England looked at it wide eyed and little scared.

"Put that away!" Arthur said.

"I told you earlier! If you touch it too heavily, he'll throw everything off!" Alfred said.

"Oh…" America said quietly, putting the gun away as Arthur reset the game. England relaxed when the gun was gone and carried on playing the game with them until America yawned. Alfred smiled and packed the game away, deciding that he would leave it in the cupboard in the hallway this time. Arthur made America sit down on the sofa so he could rest a little, and America smiled at him, leaning against him a little as he sat next to him. England, however, had climbed up onto the window sill and was staring out into the woods.

"You okay, kid?" Arthur asked the toddler, looking at him curiously.

England didn't answer, to distracted by something moving outside.

"England?" America asked, a little nervous.

Arthur walked over to him and followed his eye line, watching as whatever it was moved deeper into the woods. Alfred came back in and saw everything that was going on.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur picked up his younger selves and walked outside. "I wonder what it was…"

"Hey! Where ya going?" America asked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Alfred said, stopping them for a moment. "What did you see?"

"Something moving out there!" England said.

"We're going to check it out!" Arthur said.

"Well, wait for us then!" the two Alfred's said, following the oldest and youngest blondes into the woods. Arthur was walking through the trees easily, not tripping over a single root though his eyes were trained on the movement ahead of them. America, on the other hand, was constantly tripping. Alfred sighed and kept a hold of him, stopping him from falling flat on his face. They were walking deep inside, and Alfred looked up when they heard a snapping noise.

"Not again…" he pulled America out of the way as a branch fell.

Arthur knew that Alfred could handle himself and continued to chase down the shadow. He question England on his knowledge of magic so far and learnt that it was very little.

Alfred was looking around the area he had just pulled America into, seeing it was another clearing with the other end on the lake in it. America stuck close to his older self, both knowing that it was planned that they'd end up there.

Arthur stopped walking when they'd caught up with the shadow, watching as it dematerialised.

"…This isn't good…" He closed his eyes and muttered to himself. "SHIT!" he shouted as his eyes opened, running back to find Alfred and America.

Alfred walked closer to this new lake and looked in; it seemed even deeper at this end. America looked around when they heard a noise near them, watching as the bushes started to move as though something was trying to get out. Alfred had turned around too, not noticing something coming from the water to grab his ankle. America did though. He pulled out his gun and shot it quickly, making Alfred jump and push them away from the lake.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

England clung onto Arthur tightly as his older self run through the trees quickly.

"What's happening?" he squeaked, scared.

"When we get there and I put you down, hide! If you're in trouble use whatever magic you know! I'll try to get there as soon as I can!"

"O-okay…"

Eventually, they burst into the clearing making Alfred and America yell in shock. They movement in the bushes continued, but Arthur put England down and made him run to hide. England did so, but the movement in the bushes happened in front of him. "Arthur!"

The older Brit picked him up again in an instant. "Okay, new plan; you don't separate from us." They all looked around as Alfred hit the floor, getting dragged into the lake. He was waist in by the time Arthur tried to sever whatever had it's hold on him away with his wand, having changed into Britannia.

"Get back!" Alfred shouted at America. The teen yelled in shock and jumped out of the way as another hand tried to drag him into the water also. Alfred was almost fully under. "Fu-" he couldn't finish as the creature had used it's other hand to push his head under. Before he could register what was happening, he was at the bottom of the lake his foot caught in the rocks keeping him trapped. He looked up, watching as Britannia swam down and grabbed his hand. He freed Alfred's leg and pulled him upwards.

Meanwhile, England was cling to America, absolutely terrified. America was holding him close, protecting them. England saw something move around them.

"America!"

America turned to check what it was but got knocked out before he could do anything. England yelped as he fell to the floor next to America, looking around but not seeing anything around them anymore.

"America?"

The teen didn't stir, even when England started to tap him on the cheek. The toddler cried out in shock as Alfred broke the surface of the lake, gasping. Britannia did the same a moment later, climbing out after Alfred.

"It's okay!" he said to the boy. "What happened?"

America, who had gotten splashed, was now coming around. Alfred was sat next to him, helping to wake up. Britannia picked up the crying toddler.

"Shhhh, don't worry… It's okay…"

"Ngh…"

They both looked down at America as he blinked awake and sat up. He looked around at England and smiled, showing that he was alright.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, supporting him a little.

"I got hit round the back of the head and passed out."

Alfred checked the back of his head. "No blood, but that is a nasty bump."

Britannia smiled at his younger self as he sniffed and stopped crying. "Alfred, hold me for a second." He passed the toddler to Alfred as he stood up, sitting next to America and healing him.

"D'you think we should try to go back to the house…" Alfred said, looking up at the sky. "It's getting pretty dark."

"I have a feeling that we're not going to be able to leave," Britannia said.

"We have to try," America said.

Britannia nodded and walked towards the edge of the clearing, only to get thrown back again. "AH!" he shouted, landing hard on his back. Alfred handed England to America and knelt next to the angel.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

Britannia groaned and sat up. "Just as I thought…" He stood and spread his wings, flying upwards, but stopping abruptly in the air. America watched wide eyed, England not looking at all and Alfred walked over to them and kept them close to him.

"Alfred, throw up a stone or something," Britannia called down to him, not particularly wanting to be thrown to the floor if he hit a barrier.

"Okay!" Alfred replied, throwing up a stone. Britannia caught it, then threw it upwards watching as it flew back to Earth, creating a small crater in the ground. Yes, he was very happy he hadn't flown any higher. "We're trapped until something happens." He landed softly next to Alfred, who looked just as stunned as the two children next to him.

"Oh, joy," America sighed.

"Great…"

England looked up Britannia, who looked back a little confused.

"What's up?" he asked.

"This is my fault…" the little boy mumbled.

"What? No, no it's not!" Alfred said, surprised.

"How is it you're fault?" Britannia asked.

"If I hadn't looked out the window and made you see the shadow thingy too, then we wouldn't be out here…"

"You don't have to blame yourself for everything," Britannia said. "Our siblings do enough of that for us…"

"Huh?" America asked.

"Scotland, Northern and the Republic of Ireland, and Wales used to blame me for all their problems… Still do sometimes…"

"Oh…" America said before looking at England. "The shadow thing would have found a way to get us out here eventually."

Britannia took England from America and made him look at him. "You are not useless and it's their own fault they have problems, not ours," he smiled. England didn't look fully convinced, but nodded anyway. "I mean, look! When you learn more magic you'll be able to turn into an angel!"

England finally smiled at him, but then they both looked around as Alfred collapsed to the ground.

"Alfred!" they all cried, Britannia kneeling next to him.

"_Please_ don't tell me you're possessed again!" he said, twirling his wand around a casting the revealing charm.

Nothing happened.

"So where the fuck is he?"

Alfred groaned, making Britannia nervous again. "You alright, Al?"

"My head hurts…" Alfred sighed, feeling as though he had been supernaturally drugged.

"I thought I killed that fucker!" Britannia snapped, getting irritated. They both looked as America yelled in shock as something caressed his neck and ran behind Alfred. The action made England start crying again.

Britannia sighed. "He's such a coward, isn't he Alfred… I bet he won't even dare do anything to me… He's just so pathetic."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" America yelled.

"Yeah," Alfred groaned, closing his eyes. "Has to give me a supernatural hangover and freak out a 14 year old and a 4 year old. Whoopee!"

"Probably scared of what I'll do to him if he hurts any of us."

"You're all crazy," America muttered, trying to calm England down. Alfred fall backwards again, having sat up a little.

"You know what... I don't care anymore... but something doesn't feel right…"

"Can't be him…" Britannia mused. "He doesn't have that kind of power anymore."

"If any…"

"True. Pathetic in life and in death… He could only over power children! What kind of mass murderer worth his death sentence can't kill a couple of adults?"

Alfred groaned again. "Remind me never ever take drugs... This hurts like... Oooooh that's pretty!" he said before passing out.

"Aaand he's out again… Bloody brilliant."

America bent down and poked him, making Alfred grumble and roll over. England giggled at hi and joined in with the poking.

"I'm getting bored and cold…" Britannia huffed, letting his wings turn black.

"Stupid spooky drugs," they heard Alfred mumble.

"You know what, screw this," Britannia said, thrashing his wand and shattering the barrier. He took hold of America and England and told the Cowboy to hold onto Alfred. He flew them up into the air and landed them safely into the garden.

"Now what…" Alfred groaned.

"We're home," Britannia said.

America hurried inside with England, sitting on the sofa with him. England sat on his lap and faced him.

"Is you're head okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good!"

They both yawned, and England curled up against America, the teen holding him against him protectively and drifted off to sleep.

Outside, Alfred rubbed his head. "I feel like hell…"

"You look it," Britannia smirked.

"Thanks," Alfred said, looking up at him. "Change back and help me inside please?"

"I… can't yet…"

"Why?"

"If I change back with black wings I get corrupted…"

"How do- How do you change them back?" Alfred asked, his head feeling a little better now he was away from the lake.

"I have to calm down a bit…"

Alfred grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the grass with him. "Just watching the stars helps calm me down a lot," he said, pointing to the sky. Britannia smiled at him, holding his other hand. Alfred gave his hand a quick squeeze. "See… Just stare into space…"

Britannia chuckled softly. "You're the only thing that calms me down…"

Alfred rolled onto his side and kissed Arthur on the cheek. He smiled as his wings turned white again.

"That's better."

The angel changed back and kissed him. "Thanks."

"Let's go in and check on little us."

They walked back inside, smiling when they spotted their younger selves asleep on the sofa. That night, they decided to camp in the living room, not wanting to disturb what they knew would be much needed sleep. After they got under their own blankets, they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing close together.

"You know, I've just realised something…" Alfred said.

"What's that?"

"We seem to... connect, no matter what time period we've come from... We're both protective of each other."

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised."

"How so?"

"Considering our history."

"Well, some things just kick history's ass."

Arthur kissed him softly and nuzzled against his chest. Alfred held him closer, both joining their younger selves in the world of sleep.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: YAY! A MONTH! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!**_

_**Alfred: -smirking, dressed like a Cowboy- Be thankful Arthur hasn't got back yet! He'd flip out otherwise!**_

_**Me: He can hug people with Baby Iggy next chapter.**_

_**England: -smiling and hugged Charlotte- I'm okay here for this chapter.**_

_**Me: Happy, Charlotte? I told you you'd get a hug!**_

_**America: Are we doing this or not?**_

_**Me: Get on with it then!**_

_**The Cowboys: -hugging **_Luarin, ARandomShadowOfLife, Naniigirl99, hippojello, Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo, xxalexisurgodxx, mudkiprox, IMAxENIGMAx, Roxprincess741, yintsunami, The_Evil_Dreamer, Jetfires_girl, jagaimo_chan _**-**_

_**Me: Thank you guys so much for sticking along with this story! There is a whole lot more going to happen and I hope you will stick around until the end! Furthermore, I'm sorry for such a long gap in the update. As many of you are aware, had a technical problem meaning tons of people couldn't update! So, just keep reviewing until I say and those reviewers will get a hug from Arthur and England!**_


	28. Silence

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

_**Silence**_

Alfred was the first to wake the next morning. Pale dawn sunlight leaked through the gap in the living room curtains, but nobody was affected by it. During the night, America and England has slipped down the sofa, the teen nation holding England like teddy bear. Alfred smiled and looked down at his England. Arthur's arms were wrapped securely around Alfred's waist, keeping him pressed against him. Arthur pulled him against him more, as if sensing that Alfred was awake and likely to leave him under the covers. Alfred smiled at him, content to just lie there and watch the Brit sleep. Arthur pressed his face to Alfred's bare chest, hiding as he somehow knew Alfred was watching him. The American stroked his hair softly, making Arthur hum happily a little. After a moment, Arthur blinked awake but stayed pressed against Alfred. The American kissed him on the top of his head, not realising he was awake. Arthur smiled and kissed his chest, making Alfred looked down at him. They smiled at each other for a moment, then made their lips meet in a short sweet kiss. Alfred looked back over to their younger selves, checking that they were still okay, and Arthur looked up at him, unable to turn around and check himself without breaking contact with Alfred.

"How are they?"

"They're fine… Still asleep."

"Good."

"You hungry?" "Starving!" Arthur laughed.

Alfred sat up and stretched, Arthur hugging around his waist for a moment longer before letting him get up. Alfred leant down and gave Arthur a kiss on the forehead, making the smaller nation smile and blush a little.

"Want me to help with breakfast?" Arthur asked.

"Sure."

The couple walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the kitchen where Alfred started to make a nice large breakfast. After a little while, the pair looked around and saw England walk in, rubbing his little eye of sleep.

"Did you just wake up?" Arthur asked him.

England nodded and yawned. "Can I have a drink, please?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled, pouring him a glass of orange juice as England climbed into a seat at the table. Arthur put the toddler's breakfast in front of him along with his drink, sitting himself down to eat his own. Alfred had gone into the living room to get America, who looked up at him half asleep.

"Come on, America! Breakfast!"

"Huh?" the teen asked, not really seeing anything.

"Breakfast, sleepy!" Alfred smiled, walking over and helping America walk sleepily to the kitchen. They sat and ate, England kicking his legs happily has he drank the last parts of his drink. Once they had finished, Arthur looked up at Alfred.

"Alfred... Why don't you take England and America outside and play football or something with them... I want to see if I can find a way of sending the back."

"Football?" America asked.

"He means soccer… and fine, come on guys!"

The two Alfred's got up and walked outside, accidentally forgetting about England. The toddler jumped down from his seat and ran to catch up with them.

"Wait for me!"

America looked round at him and smiled, holding out his hand. England took it, pouting a little about being left behind.

"I'm sorry."

They walked out into the back garden to find Alfred stood with a black and white football in his hands. After agreeing that England would sit and watch, the older nations started their match.

"Come on!" Alfred laughed. "You can do better!"

America grinned and charged at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Whoa!"

"You alright, old man?" America laughed.

Alfred caught him in a headlock. "Who you callin' old man, shortie?"

America laughed and tried to get out of the headlock. "You OLD MAN!"

England laughed as Alfred started to tickle America, watching as America laughed and tried to fight him off. He looked up at Arthur sat next to him with a smile on his own face.

"Bloody fools, both of them!" he said with a wink to England.

"AH!" America laughed. "YOU'RE SQUASHING ME, YA FAT BASTARD!"

"Hey, I'm not fat! Besides, you just called yourself a bastard so HA!"

America pouted, and when Alfred laughed and ruffled his hair he took his chance to escape. He ran away, laughing and calling Alfred an old man again. Alfred took after him, picking him up and putting him over his shoulder once he'd caught him.

"AHHH!" America laughed.

"That looks fun!" England smiled.

Alfred walked over to him and sat England on his other shoulder making the toddler laugh again.

"Fancy seeing you up here, England!" America grinned.

Arthur smiled and watched Alfred carry them around. America thumped Alfred playfully on the back.

"You can put me down now!"

"Nah, I don't think I will!"

"Put me down!"

"Nope!"

"HEEY!" America pouted, wriggling to get free. England giggled and watched as the other boy went limp on Alfred's shoulder.

"You okay, America?" Alfred asked.

The teen nation didn't say a word, but he winked at England who smiled.

"America, I know that trick."

The boy still didn't say anything, so Alfred smirked and pulled out his next trick.

"Fine then. I'll just put England down and tickle you awake? That sound like a good plan?"

"NO!"

Arthur chuckled at them, then looked up at Alfred. "If you had had colonies, you'd have been a good brother."

"Thanks," Alfred smiled.

Alfred put England back on the ground, smiling as the toddler ran over to Arthur with a large smile on his face. He sat on Arthur's lap and looked through the spell book that Arthur had been flicking through. In those moments, America took his chance to escape, so Alfred grabbed him again and tickled him. They played fought for a moment, before Alfred finally let America go and flopped back onto the grass. However, he started coughing.

"You alright?" America asked.

Alfred couldn't answer, his coughing growing gradually worse.

"You alright, love?"

Alfred opened his mouth, finding that he couldn't speak. Arthur put the book and England down, walking over to him. Alfred rubbed his throat and looked up at Arthur.

"Why can't he speak?" England asked, walking over too.

"I don't know…" Arthur said, looking at where the ghost had scratched him when he had exorcised him. Alfred looked too and then back to Arthur. "I'm not sure I can heal that…"

"Heal what?" America asked.

Alfred held his throat, silently asking, "so do I have to just wait till it comes back?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"How's he going to say if anything's wrong?" England asked.

"I think I know him well enough to tell what he's thinking," Arthur said, making Alfred smile a little, though he looked down.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" America questioned. Both America and Arthur stopped and watched as England walked over to Alfred.

"Don't be sad!" he said, hugging him. "We'll look out for you!"

Alfred smiled and hugged him back, Arthur smiling and America feeling a little bit jealous. Alfred saw this, so smiled at England and put him on America's lap. England smiled and hugged America, who blushed and looked away before hugging back.

"Cute," Arthur chuckled softly.

Alfred rolled his eyes, before breaking out into silent laughter as England looked up at Arthur, still attached to America, and poked his tongue out at him. Arthur smiled and ruffled his hair, America laughing a little too. The older nations sat and watched as England beamed at America, the teenager blushing a little again.

"Why do you keep going red?"

"N-no reason!"

"There is! You stuttered!"

"No I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did nooot!"

England hugged him again to see if he'd blush. America tried to fight it, but couldn't; his face turning a pale red.

"Okay, England, that's enough!" Arthur chuckled.

"You blushed again!" England smiled.

America pouted, and Alfred rolled his eyes, flopping back against the grass. Arthur looked at him for a moment.

"It took you nearly 300 years to realise."

England smiled at him a little, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," America mumbled.

They both looked at their older selves, confused by how they were acting. Alfred wouldn't look at Arthur, so Arthur pulled his face round.

"Please don't go back to that…" he said quietly, not even trying to hide the sadness in his voice. America didn't know what to do as he didn't like it when Arthur was sad. Alfred finally looked at the oldest nation, smiling apologetically. Arthur hugged him tightly. England smiled a little, America watching the tiny nation. He smiled and threw him in the air and caught him again.

"WHOA!" England laughed. "AGAIN!"

America stood up and threw him higher, the older nations smiling at watching.

"Weeeeee~!"

It went on for a little while until America caught him again, not throwing him but putting him on the ground then flopping down himself. England poled him on the cheek softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just… tired…"

Arthur smiled as England gave the tired nation a little kiss on the forehead.

"Have a nap!"

America blushed deeply. "O-okay…"

Arthur had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Alfred hit him on the arm.

"You're blushing again…"

America covered his face, blushing darker. Arthur yelped a little, then looked at him grinning widely. Alfred shook his head in a way that said, "when I can't defend myself… Really?" making Arthur laugh. England was getting a little worried as America continued to hide from him.

"America?"

The teen nation peeked a little, not trusting his own face.

"Are you okay?"

America nodded, making England smile brighter.

"Good! Because I don't want you hurt or sick or anything too!"

America smiled and England hugged him before curling up next to him. America watched him drift off before falling asleep himself. Arthur and Alfred had watched them the entire time, Alfred resting his head on Arthur's shoulder and the latter playing with his soft hair. Alfred's eyes were closed as the kids fell asleep, and Arthur looked down at him.

"You asleep?" he said softly.

Alfred shook his head and looked up at Arthur. Arthur smiled back, kissing Alfred back as the American pressed their lips together. Alfred deepened the kiss, Arthur holding the back of his head. Alfred rest his hand on Arthur side, the Brit squeaking and opening his mouth as Alfred's cold hand touched the warm skin under his shirt. Alfred took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, making Arthur lean into the kiss more. They pulled away after a moment and then decided to go back inside, Alfred carrying their younger selves putting them onto the sofa. America was hugging England like a teddy bear again. Arthur smiled at them softly, then looked up at Alfred. The America smirked at him, hurrying up the stairs with him as Arthur grabbed his hand. They fell onto the bed, Alfred kissing Arthur deeply and running his tongue along his. Arthur moaned. Soon, they were both moving rhythmically as they made love on the bed, teasing each other's sensitive spots. When they finally came to the end, they were both panting and sweaty. Alfred looked down at Arthur, smiling softly at him. He lied next to him and Arthur kissed him gently. Alfred held him against him, the Brit nuzzling him.

"I love you, Alfred."

Alfred kissed him to say, "I love you too." They both got up and dressed before walking downstairs quietly. What they were not expecting was to see America looking around the living room frantically.

"America, what's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"England's gone!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: LE CLIFFHANGER~! It feels like ages since I got to do one! Also, this is the second chapter I posted today if you guys feel like you've skipped something. If you've not read chapter 27 then go back and do so!**_

_**Arthur: WHY ARE YOU PROMISING A HUG FROM MYSELF AND ENGLAND?**_

_**Me: Fuck…**_

_**Alfred: Sorry, I tried to stop him…**_

_**Me: Will you? -puppy dog eyes-**_

_**England: Please Arthur!**_

_**Arthur: -huffs- Fine.**_

_**Me: Yay! Two chapters time, guys! CHAPTER 30 HUGS WILL BE REVEALED!**_


	29. Limbo

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

_**Limbo**_

"England's gone!"

The older nation's frowned, looked to each other and then back to the frantic teenager before them.

"You can't find him?" Arthur asked.

America shook his head. "I just woke up and he's gone!"

All three nations began a search for the miniature country. America hurried upstairs to see if England had inadvertently gone to the attic or someplace, Arthur looked around the living room, and Alfred went into the kitchen. He instantly knew where England was, spotting the backdoor open. He hurried outside and rushed down the pathway towards his heart. He walked past the tall dark trees, getting closer and closer to his heart, and looking around when he heard Arthur come up beside him. Alfred entered the clearing first, watching around him for any sign of England. Suddenly, the toddler came running over to him and clung to his leg.

"RUN!" he cried, getting picked up by Alfred.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"S-something's o-out h-here…" England cried against Alfred. The American rubbed his back soothingly, watching Arthur as he looked around him for any sign of what may have lured England outside. "S-something w-woke me up... I-I followed it out h-here... T-then I heard noises, s-so h-hid…"

"Shhh," Alfred hushed, rubbing the toddler's back still. He looked around at Arthur in a way that said "let's go. Now." while continuing to sooth the frightened child clinging to his shirt. Arthur nodded to him.

"Go."

Alfred hurried back up the path to get England back inside. Arthur stayed behind for a second longer before following after them. Once Alfred got back out into the garden, America ran outside to them.

"England!" he exclaimed, taking him from Alfred. "Are you okay?"

England clung to the teen nation, still crying. America did his best to try and comfort the toddler, hugging him tightly and watching as Alfred walked back to the pathway to look for Arthur. The Brit ran back as fast as he could, smiling at Alfred as he finally came into view. Alfred smiled back, motioning for him to hurry up. Arthur ran towards them, then tripped and suddenly disappeared. America hadn't seen, but England had.

"ARTHUR!"

Alfred made it clear for the younger nations to stay where they were, and went over to the spot where Arthur had just been. England struggled a little, so America held onto him tightly so he couldn't escape. Alfred couldn't find him, but also couldn't call for him either. England saw the problem.

"ARTHUR!"

America winced, but took him over to Alfred who nodded his thanks and kept them close to him.

"ARTHUR?" the children yelled.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Black. All Arthur could see was black. He had no idea whether his eyes were open or closed, not knowing whether he was up or down. All his bearings were shot and when he did realise his eyes were shut he opened his eyes to a blinding light.

"Fuck…"

He blinked a couple of times, then looked down at himself and saw he was Britannia.

"What the…"

Britannia looked around and stood up. A little way away, he spot someone sat facing away from him, so decided to go speak to them.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?" sneered the ghost, turning around and smirking at Britannia.

"Where the fuck am I?" the angel growled.

The ghost looked around. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. Alls I know is you'll be leaving soon no matter what I wanna do."

"What?"

"Thanks to you, I can't return to Earth as strongly as I could. So, I guess you could call this Limbo."

"It's your own fault to be honest."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Britannia was about to retort, but his head started to feel weird and he flopped down next to him. The ghost watched him curiously.

"Gee, Arthur, you don't look too good. What's the matter?"

"Fuck off," Britannia muttered, his head in his hands.

"Not nice! Got a nasty headache? Feel like your hung-over?"

Britannia curled up and opened his wings, hitting the ghost and then wrapping them around himself. He did feel like the ghost was describing. It was a terrible feeling. The ghost moved to his other side and smiled at him wickedly.

"You're not gunna be able to move when you get back. At least for a few hours. It'll hurt like hell!"

"I'm _not_ going to be a fucking ghost!"

"Moron. Didn't I say you'd be going back? Nah, I just brought you up to have a chat, cause some worry for the kids and pain for you!"

Britannia stood quickly and glared at him. The ghost rolled his eyes.

"Save your energy, you'll need it when you get back. Seriously, you are gunna be hurting so much you won't be able to move!" he smiled.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to Alfred?"

"He's the one that got away," the ghost sneered. "And he doesn't even remember what I did! I gotta have some fun in life… afterlife that is!"

Britannia suddenly clutched his head, screaming in pain.

"Told you so," the ghost smirked, waving smugly.

Britannia managed to glare at him before vanishing.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The kids continued to yell for a little while, Alfred listening out for any sign of Arthur. There came none though.

"I don't think he's here…" America sighed, worried about the older nation.

"What do we do?" England asked, almost in tears again.

"Maybe not us," America said, nodding to Alfred. "But you… Where's Arthur's book?"

Alfred pointed to the living room, and America handed England to him and ran inside to retrieve it. America sat back down on the grass with the book, Alfred sitting down next to him and England stood in front of them.

"Um… We need a summoning spell…" the tiny nation said.

"I can't read this!" America said, seeing the book was in Old English.

"I can though…" England said, shifting the book and sitting on America's lap.

After a little while, England pointed out a spell that could possibly work and America held the book up so Alfred could draw the circle like it was shown on the page. England stood by the circle, America and Alfred watching behind him and started chanting.

"Sé ríce sy cædmon nú edcierr," he said three times, all of them watching as the circle glowed a florescent green colour. America looked up at Alfred as he started to cough.

"Crap…" he said croakily, his voice not back fully.

"Your voice is back!" America said.

"That's not the only thing…"

They both looked round as Arthur appeared in the circle, writhing on the floor until he was fully returned before he fainted from the extreme pain. Alfred knelt next to him.

"Arthur?"

Named nation opened his eyes blearily, looking up at Alfred.

"You okay? What happened?"

Arthur tried to talk, but it hurt too much. England watched, worried, and America picked him up and hugged him.

"You did it, England!"

The toddler hugged him back, looking down at Arthur. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Alfred said in a croaky voice. "Arthur, I'm gunna move you. I'm so sorry if it hurts…" He lifted Arthur as gently as he could, but Arthur was in so much pain he couldn't even scream. Alfred carried him upstairs, the kids following him, and put him gently on the bed under the covers. "I'm so sorry!" he said, his voice weak; he knew how much he'd hurt him. Arthur panted, the pain so terrible every shaky breath hurt him more than the last. The younger nations looked on at him, unsure what to do.

**_Translations:_**

Sé ríce sy cædmon nú edcierr - That what is lost now return**_  
_**

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Oh zing! Poor Arthur! First I do pick on him.**_

_**Alfred: You pick on most characters…**_

_**Arthur: It's mainly us though…**_

_**Alfred: True…**_

_**Me: -smiling innocently- Keep on reviewing guys! They make me happy! -makes hearts with hands-**_


	30. Confusion and Confession

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Confusion and Confession**_

The kids watched as Arthur shook in agony, unable to move or talk without a searing pain shooting through him. England clung to America, who looked down at the toddler trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Did I do it wrong?" the toddler asked, scared that he had hurt Arthur.

Alfred shook his head and said in a croaky voice, "no, this was the ghost… You didn't do anything wrong." America squeezed him gently, and England rest his head on America's shoulder. Arthur was trying even his breathing, gritting his teeth and glaring at Alfred as he sat next to the bed.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

Arthur gave him a look that said "it fucking hurts, you wanker". Alfred was confused still, so Arthur gave him another look that said "just don't jog the bed or when I can move I'll cut your balls off". Alfred shifted back from the bed.

"What can I do? Wait, you need to rest… How can I make you sleep?"

"D-don't… bother…"

"Is the pain going down?"

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, England watched them with a worried expression. America rubbed his back.

"He's okay… Don't worry."

England looked up at him with teary eyes. When America looked down at him, he hid his face, worrying the teen nation. He took England out into the hallway so he could talk to him.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I g-got h-him h-hurt…"

"No you didn't! Don't be silly!"

"D-did! If I h-hadn't f-followed t-that t-thing t-they'd never have c-come outside... A-Arthur n-never w-w-ould have gotten taken…" England sobbed.

"Shhhh!" America soothed, wiping England's eyes. The toddler cried against his neck, and America rubbed his back. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you for anything! None of us do! Without you he wouldn't even be here!"

"Really?" England sniffed.

"Uh huh!" America nodded.

"Thanks, America," England smiled, hugging the teen nation. America hugged him back and took him back into the bedroom when Alfred attempted to call to them.

"I'm really proud of you, England!" Arthur smiled, the pain easing away slowly.

"R-really?"

"Of course! It took me years to master that spell before!" Arthur said, obviously exaggerating a little; but England didn't need to know that.

"T-thanks."

America chuckled while Alfred walked to the bathroom to get a drink to sooth his throat. When the tallest nation returned, he cleared his throat and then tried to speak.

"Yes! Normal again!"

"Oh joy."

The kids laughed at Arthur's comment and Alfred pouted.

"Gee thanks, guys! I feel loved!"

The younger nations missed it when Arthur grinned and winked, only seeing Alfred start smiling. After a while, Arthur flexed his hands and feet feeling a bit better. England yawned, so America bounced him lightly making him giggle. They smiled at each other while their older selves watched.

"Go to sleep if you want," America smiled.

"I'd advise it…" Arthur said. "Magic at that level costs a lot of energy."

England yawned and nodded, curling up against America, who smiled , held him and rocked him gently until the toddler fell asleep gripping the teenager's shirt.

"Aww!" Alfred mumbled. England yawned and rubbed his nose. "So sweet… What happened?"

Arthur gave him a look that could be labelled "if looks could kill". America and Alfred laughed, making Arthur pout.

"Ass…"

"I know, it's sexy, right!" Alfred joked.

Arthur flipped him off, making America laugh again.

"I'm wounded! Here!" Alfred said, pointing dramatically to his heart. "Maybe on my ass now too! But, that's beside the point."

"If I could move, I'd kiss it better."

"Eww! You'd kiss his ass?" America grimaced.

"He meant my heart!" Alfred laughed. "I think…"

"Of course, you gits!"

America looked relieved, so Alfred laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes at the American's, Alfred seeing him.

"Bite me."

"Come here and I will."

"You are one scary dude."

"You love me for it."

"True, but you're still weird."

They all looked around as England yawned and nuzzled America who smiled softly at the toddler.

"Seriously, how'd that tiny cutie become you!" Alfred joked as the toddler scratched his nose. Arthur went to punch him in the gut, but winced in pain himself. Alfred put him back against the bed and sighed. "You really need to stop doing that."

After a while England woke up and they decided to watch a film. First though, Arthur had to try and stand. To do so, he dug his fingers into Alfred's arm on the pretext of getting up, but really just wanting a little revenge on his earlier comments.

"OW! Now, I'm wounded here too!" the older American whined. "Why do you keep hurting me?"

"Because you deserve it!" Arthur smirked, poking his tongue out.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

It was a nice break, just sitting and watching the film, even after it finished and the younger nations decided to bundle their older selves to try and convince them to take them to the factory in the film. Finally, it came to the time where they were going to bed and all four of the stood out on the landing. They had now come to the question of who was sleeping where.

"So, how're we doing this?" Alfred asked. "Them in one room, us in the other?"

"I don't mind; it's up to them."

"I don't mind!" England smiled. "America?"

America blushed, awkward because he was starting to go through puberty. "I… I think you should stay with Arthur… I think you'll be safer with him…"

Arthur chuckled softly, and Alfred smiled knowingly. England, oblivious because of his age, went to Arthur and took his hand.

"Okay!"

"I'll camp out on the floor, you take the bed," Alfred smiled to America.

"Thanks."

Alfred changed for bed, then put some spare cushions on the floor, a pillow and a blanket. He lied underneath and looked over to America. The boy was fiddling with his clothes, awkward and embarrassed.

"I won't look if that's why you're nervous," Alfred smiled. "But remember there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm you, remember! I've been through it!"

America nodded and stripped down to his underwear, climbing into bed. He closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep but something kept playing in his mind.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you know who the person that's so special to Arthur is?"

"What makes you asked that?"

"…I… just wondered…"

"Well, I do know. And I'll just say we're about as close as people can get."

"You say 'we're'… So _you're_ the person that's special to Arthur?"

"Might be…" Alfred smiled. "Wait, now I'm curious. You asked who was special to Arthur, did he say anything? When did you hear that?"

"England was upset and Arthur said 'one day you'll find someone that will make you feel special even if you're on opposite sides of the world' or something like that," America explained, trying and failing to do Arthur's accent.

"Did he now? I'm gunna have to speak to him tomorrow…"

"Yeah…"

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Y-yeah…" America muttered, taking a deep breath. "Why does my stomach feel weird when I think of someone being so close to Arthur or England?"

"Because you care," Alfred smiled.

"No… It's not like that…"

"Tell me what it's like then…"

"…It… I… I want to find the person they're closest to and get rid of them…"

"That is love… with a hint of jealousy."

"L-love?"

"It still confuses me a little, but, yeah. Love."

"…How can I love them?"

"It's just one of those things you can't control. Like if you saw them crying you'd want to stop it straight away no question of why they were until later."

America nodded, "yeah".

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself," Alfred said. "But all I know is, I'd do anything to see that one special smile meant only for me."

"Yeah… But… How do I deal with it?"

"Just... treat them nice. If you feel too... weird... just say something nice, and go somewhere to cool down. But make sure to come back to them."

"Okay… But what if I say something weird?"

"I always say weird stuff, just try and cover it up with something else!" Alfred smiled. "You'll figure it out one day."

"I hope…" America sighed. "…So, who are you with?"

"You'll find out one day."

"No one ever gives me a straight answer."

Alfred laughed softly. "Just go to sleep now, unless you have more on your mind."

"No. I'm good now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, America."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Sorry this was late. I had distractions on Friday, and today I was babysitting my 1 year old cousin Theo. He's so adorable!**_

_**Arthur: Are we going to do this damn hug thing before I change my mind?**_

_**Me: Yes!**_

_**England and Arthur: -hugging **_foreversnowynights, Lone_Star_Gazer15, xxalexisurgodxx, Deaths_Glance, Luarin, jagaimo_chan, The_Evil_Dreamer, Kakita101, Naniigirl99, yintsunami, ARandomShadowOfLife, Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo, Roxprincess741, hippojello, toyboyluver, _**and**_ Grimmjow Fangirl 4 life_**-**_

_**Me: I love you guys! Seriously! Each review makes me so happy knowing that people actually want to read my story! Anyways, look forward to another chapter soon!**_


	31. Second Chance or Relapse

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**Second Chance or Relapse**_

When they all woke up the next morning, everyone noticed how quiet America was being. The teen nation sat at the table with everyone at breakfast, simply looking at the bowl of cereal he was given, eating the food and drinking his glass of milk. Whenever anyone, especially Arthur or England, asked he would get awkward or embarrassed, a faint blush surfacing on his face. Deciding that the boy had been put through enough already Alfred suggested that because he and America were already dressed they should go play on the _Wii_ while Arthur took England to get ready. Arthur nodded and carried England to the bathroom. He closed the lid and sat England on the toilet while he began to run the bath. England got a little bored so hopped down and looked over the edge of the bath after climbing up it a little. Arthur added the bubbles in and England started to try and pop them.

"Hey! We need those!" Arthur chuckled.

England giggled, watching his reflection get distorted in a bubble that started to float away. Arthur blew at it, making it go higher and England reached up for it, almost falling into the bath. Arthur caught him just in time though, England giggling again. Arthur smiled and started to tickle him a little while the bath continued to fill to the right height. The toddler laughed and tried to escape, so Arthur stopped tickling, smiled and turned the taps off. England smiled back at him, waiting patiently as he stripped them both, picked him up and stepped into the bath. As soon as he sat down, Arthur set England down and watched as he started playing with the bubbles. The toddler giggled as a bubble popped on his nose and started playing with the water too. He looked up at Arthur and smiled brightly, making Arthur grin back. He started washing the toddler's hair, titling his head back as he rinsed to stop the soap going in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm clean!" England said, wanting to play again.

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur said, getting a wash cloth and rubbing soap on it. England tried to escape, but Arthur used to when Alfred used to run away and had developed a skill of keeping hold of a child without hurting them. England struggled a little, but Arthur started to wash him anyway, so he gave up, folded his arms and pouted. Arthur chuckled and finished, letting the toddler go. "Now you're clean."

England smiled and started playing with the remaining bubbles while Arthur grinned again and started washing himself. After a few minutes, England started to get bored.

"Want to get out?" Arthur asked.

England nodded, so Arthur smiled at him and took him out. The toddler shivered a little so Arthur wrapped a towel around him, and then one around himself.

"T-t-t-thanks…" England stuttered.

Arthur rubbed him dry, warming the toddler even more. Arthur then helped England dress. England could hear America and Alfred laughing downstairs, so smiled.

"I think America's happy again!"

"That's good. Why don't you go join them?"

"Okay!" England chirped, running to the stairs and going down them on his bum. America and Alfred looked around as the toddler came into view. England bumped to the fourth step to the bottom, then jumped down and ran over to them.

"Hey, England!" Alfred smiled. "Where's Arthur?"

"Getting changed!" England replied, before looking up at America. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-yeah," America smiled.

"Good! Because I don't like it when you're upset!"

America smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

England smiled more at him and held his arms out to be picked up. America did so, receiving a hug from the toddler. The teen nation blushed and hugged him back, looking up as Arthur walked into the room. Alfred walked over to Arthur who looked up at him.

"He was confused," Alfred whispered, "because he heard you had someone special."

Arthur blushed and looked away, knowing that Alfred knew that the special someone was him. Alfred smiled at him. The kids spotted Arthur blushing too, confused.

"Why are you blushing, Arthur?" England asked.

"Ah! Umm… Well… Err… Ha… You see…"

"Arthur's flustered!" America laughed.

"Yeah, Arthur?" Alfred smirked. "Why are you blushing?"

The Brit looked up at him. "Shut it, you."

"You're lucky you won't have to deal with anything like this yet," America said in response to a confused look from England.

"I want to know why he was blushing though!"

"It's because Alfred's asking embarrassing questions," Arthur said.

"How are they embarrassing, Iggy?"

"Because they are! AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY!" Arthur snapped, blushing more.

"Never not cute!" Alfred laughed, making Arthur pout. "Like I said; cute!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Are."

"Not."

"You are."

Arthur growled at him, making the kids look away from the TV. They saw Arthur glaring at Alfred who merely smirked back at him.

"Why's Arthur angry?" England asked.

"Because I have this affect on him," Alfred said, winking to America as the boy looked at him with a look that showed him finally starting to understand. Arthur, however, got suspicious.

"What did you tell him?" "Nothing."

"Really?" Arthur said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. Really. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because…" Arthur shrugged.

Alfred looked at him for a moment, then shook his head and walked out of the room. The kids were shocked, watching as Arthur went after him.

"Alfred!" he said, following him. "Don't walk away from me!"

Alfred carried on walking, so Arthur grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Just… leave me be for a moment, Arthur…" Alfred said quietly, not looking at him. Arthur reluctantly let him go, watching as he walked up the stairs. For a moment, all Arthur could do was stand still in the hallway with his hand over his mouth. Then, when he found he could move again, he walked out. Alfred was sat up on the roof, and watched him walk all they way to the city before getting lost in the sea of people. Alfred climbed down from the roof and went into the living room to the confused younger nations.

"Where's Arthur?" America asked.

"Arthur's gone for a little walk," Alfred said, sitting down on the sofa. America put his hand on his knee.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked, dead serious.

England climbed over to him and snuggled against his side, Alfred smiling sadly at America.

"Talk to me!"

Alfred smiled at England and ruffled his hair. "Arthur seems to have hard time telling whether I'm telling the truth, and sometimes it bugs me."

"Why does he doubt you?"

"I did something that made him loose his trust in me. I did it to figure out my own head, but it hurt him. I didn't know how much…" Alfred explained. "We talked about it, though. Explained it all, and I thought he could finally move on, but I guess not... He still finds it hard to trust me…"

"Trust takes years to build… and seconds to destroy."

"And in Arthur's case… Centuries…"

"You just need to show him that whatever happened won't happen again."

England climbed on to Alfred's lap and snuggled against him, nuzzling his stomach. Alfred rubbed England's back.

"That's easier said than done, I'm afraid."

America grinned. "Nothing's hard for America!" he said, striking his signature hero pose. Alfred smiled and chuckled a little.

"Come here."

America smiled and hugged him, Alfred hugging both of them and England giggling at the large hug. After a moment, England fell asleep on Alfred and America went quiet.

"You tired?" Alfred asked.

America shook his head. "Why?"

"No reason."

America punched him in the arm. "You're acting like a girl!"

"Bite me!"

The teen nation smirked and bit his arm playfully.

"Ow! Hey!"

England started awake as America started laughing. "What happened?"

"America bit me! Shall we tickle him in revenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Nooooo!" America cried as he got pinned to the floor my the tallest and shortest nations. They both tickled him, making America laugh and shout. Alfred high fived England.

"Woo! Go team!"

England smiled and laughed, poking America in the cheek when he flopped back after they'd finished. America smiled at him, looking up as Alfred went to the look out the window and saw Arthur sat down on the front porch, leaning against the front door. Alfred walked to the front door, opening it a little; enough to let Arthur know he was there, but so he didn't fall backwards either. Arthur straightened and looked up at him.

"You can come in, you know," Alfred said.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, unable to talk, so Alfred leant down, pulled him to his feet and brought him inside.

"Ah!"

Alfred hugged him tightly, relieved that Arthur had come back. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you earlier... I just needed to be by myself to calm down…"

"I-I know…"

"I just got wound up... that you didn't seem to... trust me…"

"I know," Arthur said, hugging Alfred back finally. Alfred kissed the top of his head, and Arthur nuzzled him.

"See, I told you they would be fine," America whispered to England before they fell asleep on the sofa.

Alfred squeezed Arthur gently, making Arthur squeak and blush. Alfred kissed his forehead, making him blush more. Arthur looked up at Alfred, instantly hiding his face in his chest when he saw the smile on Alfred's face.

"Why're you hiding?"

"Because you're smiling at me."

"And what's wrong with my smile?"

Arthur finally looked up at him. "You _know_ what's wrong with your smile."

"Actually, I don't... That's why I asked…"

"…It affects me like nothing else can…"

"So, you don't want me to smile at you anymore," Alfred joked.

"No!" Arthur said, looking away.

"No what, Arthur? No smiling at you again, or no you don't want me to stop smiling?"

"No… You can keep smiling at me…"

"Then I don't see the problem…"

Arthur glanced into the living room, then kissed Alfred. Alfred kissed him back, surprised by the intensity of it.

"That's what your smile does to me…"

"So, I turn you on, huh?" Alfred said, doing _that_ smile.

"That one does…"

"Well, this is interesting!"

Arthur pushed him out of sight of the younger nations and jumped him, surprising the American.

"Fuck me…" he whispered heavily into Alfred's ear.

"Gladly," Alfred said, picking him up and heading up the stairs. He dropped Arthur on the bed, getting pulled down with him. They stripped quickly, and Arthur had gotten so aroused he made Alfred push into him before the American could prepare him. Soon, they got into a rhythm of movement, Alfred hitting Arthur's prostate each time, eliciting pleasure filled moans from the smaller nation. Only when Alfred sucked on his eyebrow did Arthur cum, driving Alfred over the edge too. They kissed each other for a while, not wanting to be apart again.

"I love you, Arthur. Never forget that, k?"

"I love you too, Al."

Eventually, they parted from each other to get sorted and then went downstairs to check on their sleeping younger selves.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Yup. 10:30pm here in Portsmouth, England. And I've finally posted this chapter!**_

_**Alfred: -holding tightly onto Arthur-**_

_**Arthur: -not putting up a fight-**_

_**Me: Aww! Anyways, my inspiration for the chapter title came from the song **_The Calendar _**by **_Panic! At The Disco_**. Yeah, I'm obsessed with them at the moment! Please keep reviewing, you lovely wonderful people! It makes me so happy!**_


	32. Comatose

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_**Comatose**_

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, relishing still in every little touch they felt of each other. Arthur was smiling softly, entwining their fingers gently, a light blush on his face as he felt Alfred's thumb stroke whatever skin on his hand it could reach. They entered the living room together, both grinning when they saw their younger selves curled up on the sofa together. America was lying back, his arms wrapped protectively around England, as though trying to keep him from running away again. However, England looked like he didn't want to run away. He was clutching the cowboy's shirt, nuzzling his side as the pair slept silently. Alfred smiled at Arthur who held the taller man's waist and watched their younger selves. Alfred put his arm around Arthur's shoulder as America smiled in his sleep and England hugged him tighter. The taller nation kissed Arthur on the top of his head, making Arthur lean more against him.

"They're so cute," he said quietly.

"Yeah… Does that make us vain?"

"I don't really care," Arthur smiled. Alfred leaned down slowly and captured the Brit's lips in his own, Arthur shifting a little so Alfred didn't have to bend down as much. However, unbeknownst to the kissing older nations, England was slowly waking up. As was America. They both looked at their older selves kissing before England finally spoke up.

"America, what are they doing?"

Alfred and Arthur jumped and looked around at the children, blushes on their faces that could only be rivalled by the furious bout of red spreading across America's face. The teen could feel his heart speeding up.

"N-never mind…"

"Uh… Have a nice nap, boys?" Arthur asked, the pink still dusting his pale cheeks.

Both boys nodded. They shifted and moved to a different seat so that the older nations could sit down, only to be forced into fits of giggles as Arthur sat not on the sofa, but on Alfred's lap.

"What am I, part of the furniture?" smirked Alfred.

"Yes!" Arthur smiled, wriggling to get comfy.

"Ah! Boney butt!"

England giggled at them, America smiling at him then at Alfred.

"I feel the same way!"

"I'm not treating you like furniture, am I?" England pouted.

"Nooo! I was only joking!"

England glomped him, startling the younger American who then laughed and hugged him back. Whilst this was happening, the children missed as Arthur poked his tongue out at Alfred. The taller nation poked his tongue, only to have Arthur suck it. Smirking, Alfred ran that finger in between Arthur's eyebrows and down his nose, making him shiver.

"Careful, you ass."

"Hey, you sat on me!"

"I meant my eyebrows…"

"That's why I didn't touch them!"

"And I was just saying be careful!"

"Please don't fight again!"

They both looked around at America and England, America being the one who had called out to them. They both looked worried.

"We're not fighting," Alfred reassured them.

"Really," Arthur added in response to America's dubious look.

"All is most definitely forgiven!"

Arthur grinned and nodded, making the children smile too.

"Yay!" England beamed.

America beamed because England was so happy and hugged the little nation. England squeaked out of surprise, but hugged him back nonetheless. Alfred looked up at Arthur who had rested his head against his and smiled.

"Have you always squeaked, or is it just when I hug you?"

"I squeak when I'm surprised… or if you hug me too hard."

"Awww!"

England blushed as America smiled at him, both having heard the conversation between Alfred and Arthur.

"Don't make me uncomfortable!" Arthur scowled, poking the taller nation.

"Cute~!" America smiled, nuzzling the tiny boy.

"Not funny…" England mumbled, more than used to being teased but still embarrassed. America kissed his forehead as Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek. Both Arthur's were smiling, the oldest nation nuzzling Alfred as the American put his arms around his waist.

"You're still blushing," America observed.

"So?"

"It's cute."

"Still is," Alfred whispered to Arthur who blushed deeply himself. England blushed more and America smiled widely at him.

"Awww! You're both blushing!" the older American cooed.

"Shut it!" Arthur snapped before sighing. "You're going to be tortured by this git for the rest of your life."

"Huh?" England said, looking over to their older selves. He was clearly confused. Wasn't torture bad?

"Nice choice of words!" Alfred said. He smiled at England. "He meant that in the nicest possible way!"

America pouted, while Arthur looked at Alfred thinking _no I didn't_. Alfred saw his expression so poked him in the ribs.

"Ah!"

"You can be really mean sometimes, you know…" Alfred pouted.

"But you loved me for it," Arthur smiled, poking his tongue out.

"That has to be one of the weirdest things you've said," Alfred _smiled_.

He watched as Arthur's eyes half closed and got a shade darker. That was when he realised his mistake and changed his smiled, remembering what that one did to Arthur. The older Brit blinked, seeming to come out of trance. Alfred chuckled at him, making the Brit beam.

"That's better!" Alfred smiled brightly. Arthur poked his tongue out again, getting a little startled as Alfred lied back on the sofa, making him sit on his stomach. He looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"I got bored, so lied down," Alfred smiled.

"Really?" Arthur smirked.

"Oh, shut it!" Alfred said, closing his eyes knowing all too well that Arthur was thinking something perverted. He shivered when he felt a cool hand stroke along the skin of his sides underneath his shirt.

"What are you doing?" England asked.

Arthur stopped and looked up. "Huh?" He had sort of forgotten that the kids were in the room… America was blushing madly as he knew _exactly_ what was happening.

"You're freaking out the kids!" Alfred said.

England was extremely confused by what was happening. "America? You're blushing! What's going on?"

"N-nothing for you need to worry about, England."

"You make them sound like they're ours," Arthur said.

"N-no I didn't!" Alfred blushed.

"Yeah, you did!" Arthur argued. "You usually say 'little us' but you said 'the kids'… People normally say that when referring to their children."

Nobody noticed the change in Alfred until Arthur was laying face down on the floor.

"So what!" snapped the American. "I know what I meant, and I didn't mean that!"

Arthur was too stunned to say anything just yet. He looked up at Alfred, a mixture of hurt, fear, and worry swimming in his eyes and across his face. It was only when Alfred out his head in his hands did he move and put his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Alfred?"

Named shook his head. "Just… a headache…"

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, holding his cheek softly.

"My thick skull isn't being possessed again, if that's what you're getting at," Alfred snapped, his tone sharp as a blade.

Arthur's face fell. "I wasn't thinking anything like that…"

"Right…"

Arthur let his face go. "I'll makes us all a drink…" and with that he walked out of the room, England jumping down off of America and running after him. As soon as the oldest and youngest nations were out of the room, Alfred slumped forwards, his head now on his knees.

"Alfred?" America asked quietly, jumping as Alfred fell of the sofa with a crash. "Alfred!" He knelt next to his older self, patting his face to try and wake him up. But when Alfred woke up, he smiled at America, confusing the boy.

"A-Alfred?"

"Yeah?" he replied, sitting up. "Don't worry, I'm fine! Boy, do I need some fresh air! Wanna come outside for a walk with me?"

"…I'm… alright… Besides, Arthur's getting us drinks…"

"Nah! Come on! They'll still be here when we get back!" he said, standing up and taking America's hand, pulling him out the front door.

"Ah!" America said, the grip Alfred had on him hurting a little. "Alfred!"

Alfred wasn't listening though, walking him round to the woods.

"ARTHUR! ALFRED'S KIDNAPPED MEEEEE!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Arthur!" England called after his older self, hurrying down the hallway to the kitchen. He heard a crash in the living room, but carried on after him. "Arthur!"

Arthur was stood at the kitchen side, making the drinks. "What's the matter, England?"

"I was coming to see if you were alright but then there was a bang in the living room!"

"I don't care at the moment…" Arthur said quietly. "You can go and see what it was if you like."

The tiny nation was torn. Should he go look or stay with Arthur? His older self started to pour out the drinks, and that was when England heard the front door go. He looked down the hall, then walked back to the living room. It was empty. He ran back into the kitchen, tapping Arthur's leg urgently.

"Arthur! They're gone!"

"Stay in the living room."

Arthur ran outside as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the American's. He could hear America yelling for him, so changed into Britannia and took flight.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred dragged America deeper and deeper into the forest. He looked at the boy as he cried about him being kidnapped.

"Who said I was Alfred?"

America looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"It's amazing what you can still do in Limbo, you know. D'you remember me? We had so much fun together!" Alfred said, tilting his head a little and tightening his hold on America's wrist.

"ARTHUR! HEEEELLLPP!"

Alfred made sure that the boy had a bruise, dragging them around to the back of the large black lake.

"ARTHUR!"

"Yeah, Arthur! Hurry!" Alfred called mockingly, suddenly throwing America under the water and holding him their. The boy had taken a deep breath before hand, holding it and trying to stay conscious. But he was fading.

"Come on! We're waiting! Little Alfie's going for a swim!" Alfred called out at the sky.

In an instant, Britannia flew down and kicked Alfred in the side, sending him flying. "…That felt pretty good…"

Alfred grunted from the impact, hitting his head on a rock. He lifted his hand to his head and looked at all the blood that was now on his palm. Britannia picked America out of the water, the boy coughing up water and leaning against the angel as he got his energy back. Britannia set him on the floor and made a barrier to stop Alfred from wandering off anywhere.

"You know, it's so much easier to possess him from Limbo when he's upset or hurt," Alfred said, smiling at Arthur in a sickeningly sweet way that was too contrasting to the situation. "I mean, how much blood is he loosing at the moment?" He twisted his palms to show them the blood. "Look at his hands! That can't be good if I just put his hands on his head!"

Britannia flicked his wand to heal the American's head, only to watch as the blood continued to flow from the open wound.

"Not as easy this time, Angel," Alfred smirked. "I need to leave first. And you know I'm not gunna do that easily!"

"What's it going to take?" Britannia asked, a small hint of desperation in his voice. He watched as Alfred sat on the rock and looked at him with his ice cold blue eyes.

"Now, Arthur. You know I like to watch the grown ups squirm! I'll leave willingly, but by then he'll be so close to death it'll take a little while to heal him. He'll be fine of course! I still need him to remember! But, this way I still get to have some fun," Alfred said, pausing to look round at America who was shaking on the floor and watching everything. "You know, Arthur. I'm shocked by how you acted earlier!"

"What do you mean?"

"You left the boy with me!" he smirked. "Alfred didn't say any of the stuff after you fell on your face! You willingly left him with me! Again! You walked out! I can hear a lot! What was it you said to little you? 'I don't care at the moment... you can go and see what it was if you like'? You nearly sent him in there too!"

Britannia's breathing got heavier as he tried to control his anger.

Alfred smirked at him wickedly. "You couldn't tell us apart."

The angel was shaking with anger. He watched as Alfred felt his head, then looked up at him.

"Save your energy, Angel. My time's up anyways. Have fun with Mr Comatose!" he said before collapsing to the ground.

"Alfred!" Britannia cried, flicking his wand to clear a space on the floor, drawing a circle and taking the American to it. He took one last look at him, seeing he was out, bleeding and barely breathing. He stood at the edge of the circle and said the healing charm. It took a while, but Alfred finally stopped bleeding, Britannia collapsing to the ground next to him.

"AH!" America cried, hurrying over to them. "ARTHUR! ALFRED!"

"You're always so loud…" Britannia muttered.

"Arthur…"

"I'm fine…" Britannia smiled, sitting up.

"Careful…"

Britannia stood and took hold of both America and Alfred, flying them both home as fast as he could. They walked into the house and into the living room, not seeing England anywhere.

"ENGLAND?" they both called out, looking down as the toddle ran from wherever he'd been hiding and clung to Britannia's leg. America bent down and picked him up, hugging him close as Britannia laid Alfred on the sofa.

"Why are you wet?" England asked.

"I… fell in the lake…" America lied, knowing that England would freak out if he knew that Alfred had gotten possessed and tried to drown him.

"Why's Alfred not moving?"

"He's… I don't know…" America said. "He said comatose, but I don't know what that is."

They both looked as Britannia changed back into Arthur, and brushed the hair from Alfred's face softly, not taking his eyes off of the neutral expression that rest there.

"Why were you an angel again?" England asked.

"He… was hurt so I had to heal him… But I wasn't quick enough…" Arthur said, breaking down.

"Arthur!"

"Don't cry!"

Arthur couldn't stop though. They both went over to him. England was scared, but looked at Alfred and saw he was still breathing.

"You weren't too late!" he said. "He's still breathing! He just seems to need a nap!"

"He won't wake up for a long time," Arthur sobbed.

The younger nations hugged him.

"He'll wake up," England said determinedly.

Arthur held them both close. "You never truly know what you have until it's gone…"

"Don't say that!" America said. "He's not gone!"

"He's just taking a nap!" England repeated.

Britannia sniffed, trying to get control again. America wiped his tears away and England kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be sad," said the tiny country. "You don't want him to see you crying when he wakes up, right?"

Arthur shook his head. "No… You're right."

"Of course he is!" America smiled. "He's you, after all!"

England smiled brightly at them, then he remembered why he had hidden. "Uh…"

"What?" Arthur asked, worried by the change in the child.

"There was banging upstairs. And lots of creaking. That's why I ran and hid. But it stopped just before you came inside."

"…Don't worry," Arthur said. "We're here now."

America hugged him. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Arthur looked at them, welling up again. He moved them off him after confirming that he was fine and knelt down next to Alfred. He held his cheek, the younger nations watching anxiously.

"I don't know if you can here me but... I love you ... always have always will... You're oblivious and stupid at times, but you always get there in the end and make up for any mistakes you made on the way…" Arthur said, watching Alfred's face and feeling his skin go hotter under his touch. "I'll try and trust you from now on... because... I cant lose you.…"

The younger nations smiled, but Arthur wasn't finished yet.

"I think I may buy one of your world maps from you…" he smiled, confusing their past selves. "Wake up soon, Love." He leant over and kissed his forehead, smoothing his cheek softly.

"Arthur," England said. "What do you mean by one of his world maps?"

Arthur looked around at them and laughed. "Alfred's idea of a world map is one with only America on it!"

"Ohhhhhh!" America said, understanding it now.

England laughed, both children moving around to sit on the floor with Arthur; the older country putting his arm around America, holding both of them close. They all looked up at Alfred, willing him together to wake up soon.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Le gasp~! Poor Alfie is in a coma!**_

_**Arthur: If he doesn't wake up, I am going to curse you into oblivion.**_

_**Me: Tell the lovely people to review, and we will find out soon whether dear Alfred shall wake!**_

_**England: Review!**_

_**America: Review guys!**_

_**Arthur: -sigh-**_

_**Me: -smirk- Thank you guys for reading so far. I was listening to **_Comatose _**by **_Skillet_** while writing this chapter. I must say, it fits. Thank God for music! Anyways, see ya next chapter! Ciao~! **_


	33. Goodbye

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

_****__**Goodbye**_

Arthur didn't know how long he had been sitting there against the sofa. He still had his arms around the younger nations protectively, his head leaning on top of America's as he slept curled up at his side. England was on America's lap still, the teenager's arms around him, trying to keep his promise in his sleep. Arthur let a few tears fall at the sight, giving America a small kiss on the head and sighing. He couldn't sleep. He kept his eyes trained on the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, watching as the hands moved around the face, and wishing that Alfred would wake and put his hands on his face. To wipe away his tears. To lean in and kiss him softly and make everything go away. It had been 12 hours since he'd gone under, and the silence was killing the Briton. He looked up at Alfred's calm face, wanting those eyes to open. He was really starting to appreciate the small things that Alfred did, like running his hands through his hair, his small smiles that still managed to make his heart swell, and seeing the excitement in those cerulean eyes as they glittered even in the dark. Why was he taking his time? Well, it was Alfred F Jones. Maybe England was right. Maybe he was just having a well needed sleep. God, Arthur hoped so. That meant that Alfred would wake up when he was ready and everything would be okay. All Arthur wanted was to be scooped into those strong arms and held against his broad warm chest. To be as close as possible and never let go. He looked out the window and saw the warm red lights of dawn pouring in through the partially closed curtains, and then down at the children resting against him as they began to stir. England yawned and stretched a little, waking up more and looking up at Arthur.

"Have you slept?" he asked while America started to wake up too.

"No. I have not slept," Arthur said, shaking his head slowly. "I can't."

"You need to sleep, Arthur," America yawned. "You don't want to be ill when he wakes up, right?"

"No…"

"Well then! Sleep. We'll wake you if he stirs."

Arthur nodded and America shifted so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. He looked at the older Brit resting on him and sighed. He was worried sick about the older nations. Arthur was hurting because his older self wasn't waking up. He didn't understand how he was feeling in his stomach, but he kept in mind what Alfred had said to him. If he saw Arthur crying he would stop it.

England looked up at Alfred, watching his sleeping form carefully. He didn't understand what was happening, but just by looking at how sad Arthur was he knew that it wasn't good. He, like America, was thinking deeply about their older selves. Arthur was him and Alfred was America. They'd seen them kissing, watched how dependent they were of each other, and England thought that he understood a little. They loved each other and wanted to protect each other, and if one was hurt the other hurt with him. England was a little in awe of that connection, having never witnessed or experienced being that close to someone before. He was looking forward to his future now if it meant that he had someone who loved him. He looked at Alfred again and gasped as he saw his hand twitch.

"Arthur!"

Arthur's head shot up and looked at England while America looked around at Alfred too and watched as his hand twitched again. Arthur finally looked, witnessing another twitch. The kids stood and moved, America picking England up. Arthur turned around and knelt on the sofa a little.

"Alfred!"

Alfred groaned, very slowly coming round. Arthur held his face, watching as the American slowly opened his eyes a little, but not all the way. The kids smiled softly, while Arthur beamed at him.

"Hey…" Alfred said in a whisper.

"Hi…" Arthur replied, tearing up again.

"D-don't cry…" Alfred said near silently, his eyes slipping closed once more and his head slipping slightly against Arthur's hand.

"Wait…" Arthur cried. "Don't leave me! Alfred!"

Alfred was out again though, and the kids watched them both worried. England started to cry a little.

"Hey…" America said to him, bouncing him a little to calm him down.

"…Alfred…" Arthur said quietly, falling to his knees on the floor next to the unconscious American's head. This drew the kids attentions back to him and England calmed down, not wanting to upset Arthur further.

"He woke up," he said. "He talked. Next time he'll wake up and be fine!"

"Yeah," America nodded, sitting down next to Arthur again, setting England on the floor and hugging the older nation. "He will."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Once more the children had fallen asleep, this time Arthur joining them as the stress and lack of energy from being Britannia caught up with him. It had been several more hours, the time nearly at 3 im the afternoon. They'd somehow managed to get into the same positions they had been in earlier. Slowly, Alfred's arm moved off of the sofa and his hand landed on Arthur's shoulder, waking the older country.

"AHH!" he cried, jumping and mile and scaring the children into waking.

"What happened!" England said, clinging to America.

"…He's awake!" America said, picking England up again so Arthur could move closer to Alfred again. The older American opened his eyes wider than the last time, but still not fully. Arthur held his face, terrified that he was going to leave him again.

"Hey again," Alfred smiled weakly.

What Arthur did next shocked everyone; he slapped him.

"Ow…" Alfred mumbled, a little more awake.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" Arthur cried.

"Sorry…"

Arthur leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. Alfred smiled weakly as he was still tired.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said earlier," Alfred explained. "From you loving me all the way to buying one of my maps."

Arthur blushed all the way to his neck, making Alfred smile again.

"N-no… Of course I didn't… Don't be so foolish…" he said defensively, not making eye contact. Alfred his hand weakly against his cheek and smiled. Arthur closed his eyes and pressed his own hand to Alfred's, keeping his hand on his cheek.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day…"

"Wow… What happened?" Alfred asked. "It's all blank except that moment I woke up earlier and while I was still lying on the sofa with you sat on me."

"He got you gain."

"I gathered that much. I meant, what happened exactly."

"You…" he paused to lean down and whisper to him. "You tried to drown yourself."

"Huh? Me or…" Alfred looked over to America and saw that bruise on his wrist. "Oh… So, obviously you got there in time… I didn't hurt him too bad, did I?"

"No, I'm not hurt," America smiled.

"I kicked you off of him, but you hit your head on a rock," Arthur said, adding a bit of pressure on Alfred's hand. "He didn't leave until he was certain that you'd be comatose-d."

"He wanted to see you squirm," Alfred said, looking down. "He let me hear that little speech… Anything else?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Nothing happened to England, right?" Alfred asked. "While we were outside, was he with us or in here?"

"No. He heard noised but they stopped when I got here."

"They were loud bangs and creaking, so I hid…" England said. "Are you okay now, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded a little. "Not 100 percent obviously, but I'll live."

"Good," America smiled.

Alfred smiled then looked up at Arthur who had been watching him. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's okay…"

"Help me sit up?"

Arthur did so, instantly being pulled into a hug. He hugged Alfred back tightly, hiding his face against his shoulder as he teared up again, not even trying to stop the tears. Alfred lifted his face and wiped away the tears, kissing Arthur softly on the lips. He wasn't worried about their younger selves seeing this time, as both he and Arthur needed that small comfort at that moment. Arthur pulled back and smiled at him, hugging him closely again and never wanting to let go. He had to, however, and let Alfred rest his head back. He moved the hair from his face.

"Do you want anything?"

"Some Coke wouldn't hurt, please," Alfred smiled.

Arthur went to get it, but stopped when he heard America ask England something.

"What's the matter?"

The toddler was staring at the ceiling above their heads as he thought he'd heard a noise up there. Arthur looked up too.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Arthur replied, watching as the ceiling looked as though it was warping.

"America, some sit next to me," Alfred said, not liking the eerie silence in the room. "Now."

America when to move, but Arthur stopped him.

"No!" he said, looking to Alfred. "I trust you… But not the ghost…"

"I'm not the ghost," Alfred said.

Arthur walked over to him and pushed his head back, looking into his eyes. Alfred looked straight back, a little hurt that the ghost's point was being proved; Arthur couldn't tell them apart. Then, Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

Reassured from that comment that he could move, America sat down next to Alfred with England on his lap. The toddler was still staring at the ceiling, scared. Alfred smiled back at Arthur a little, and the Brit kissed his forehead and went to get him his Coke.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your wrist earlier," Alfred said, looking down at the bruise on America's wrist.

"Huh?" America said, not concentrating for a moment. "Oh, don't worry about it! It wasn't you!" He grinned at his older self to show it was fine, but Alfred still looking worried and tired.

"It was my strength being exploited…"

"But you weren't consciously hurting me."

Arthur came back and gave everyone soft drinks, having gotten rid of the ones he'd made the previous day. They sat sipping their drinks until England spoke up.

"It's still going… The ceiling…"

"Yeah…" Arthur said. "I wonder what it is?"

"Throw something at it?" England suggested, pointing to a piece of paper. "Screw that up and throw it?"

They all watched as Arthur did just that, all eyes going wide as the ball of paper disappeared.

"Whoa! What happened?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well, that's not good…" Arthur muttered.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Alfred asked.

"I'd hazard a guess that… all this time travel has fucked certain things up…"

"We need to go back, don't we?" England asked.

"Did you ever find a spell to send them back?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but I'll need a little help," Arthur replied, looking to England who hopped off of America's lap and looked at the diagram that Arthur held out for him. England nodded to his older self and took the diagram from Arthur as he walked over to help Alfred move outside. America helped him from the other side, taking his older self out onto the back porch. Alfred's eyes were closed the whole time, feeling light-headed.

"Are we outside?" he asked.

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Woo!" Alfred said weakly.

Arthur hesitated a moment, before moving away to draw the circle that he needed. America sat next to Alfred.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Still… a little… wiped…"

From across the garden, they heard Arthur call over to America who stood and walked into the centre of the circle as he was instructed to. England hugged him tightly.

"I can't wait until I get to meet you," he mumbled, returning the badge that he had been wearing the entire time. America smiled and re-pinned it to his shirt.

"Neither can I…" he said, kissing his cheek gently and moving him from the circle. He waved as he slowly disappeared. Arthur finished his chant then looked to England when the circle was empty. He repeated his chant and sent England back too who waved as America had done. Alfred waved back weakly, smiling softly as the toddler disappeared.

"You did it," he said. He moved over to Arthur as fast as he could in his condition as the Brit fell to his knees. "Arthur?"

"I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Alfred asked, putting his hand against his cheek once more. Arthur looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Alfred kissed him lightly, smiling as Arthur returned the kiss. They walked back into the house together and checked the ceiling.

"Is it still weird?"

"No… It's fixed."

"Phew!" Alfred sighed. "What else is gunna happen? Even that knock on the head didn't make me remember... Well, I remembered a little bit, but it wasn't anything important…"

"Everything's important, Alfred."

Alfred took a deep breath. "It was just he face. His eyes. He was smiling and it felt like ice. And his laugh… It was so manic and evil…"

"Okay…" Arthur smiled, silencing him before he upset himself. Alfred pulled him into another hug and kissed the top of his head, so happy to be awake. Arthur pressed his face against his chest, taking in a deep breath of his scent. They both muttered "I love you", smiling and holding each other tighter, thankful for what they had. Each other. But when Arthur looked up at Alfred, he saw him _smiling_ and his mind clouded over…

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hehehe! I left it on a very suggestive cliffhanger, did I not?**_

_**Alfred: Bye guys!**_

_**Arthur: Now what is going to happen?**_

_**Me: More reviews mean that you will find out soon, you know! Thank you, for reading for far and enjoy!**_


	34. Good Deeds For Your Entertainment

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

_**Good Deeds For Your Entertainment**_

Alfred barely had time to register what was happening before he felt legs wrap around his waist at such a force he fell back onto the sofa. Arthur kissed him hard, eyes closed and straddling the American's hips. Alfred kissed him back, stroking his sides and drawing moans from the Briton. However, Arthur turned the taller man over so that he was on his front, surprising Alfred. He slowly started to massage his shoulders, getting out all the kinks and knots. He smirked to himself, knowing how sensitive the American's shoulders were, the smirk growing larger as Alfred began to moan. He worked his 'magic' down his back, removing all of Alfred's clothing before continuing where he left off. Alfred blinked at the quickness, his breathing getting deeper with every little touch Arthur gave him.

"Eager?"

"I'm giving you a massage, git," Arthur said, not bothering to hide the smirk in his voice. "Now relax."

Alfred did so, smiling brightly though Arthur could not see it. Arthur was silent for a second, and then got off of him. He went to leave the room to go to his bag upstairs.

"Arthur?"

"Be back in a minute!" Arthur smiled. "Don't move!"

"Fine."

Alfred laid still on the sofa, listening to the sound of Arthur running up the stairs carefully and then across the hall and into their bedroom. He looked up a little as he came back into the room holding a little box.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oils and stuff…" Arthur answered simply, laying it all out on the coffee table.

"Kinky."

"No!" Arthur chuckled. "It's not like that!"

"Awww! Okay!"

After setting everything up and lining it all out in the order that he would need it, Arthur grabbed the first oil and sat on Alfred's arse again.

"Oh!" Alfred said, jumping slightly. "Hello!"

Arthur laughed at him. "The sofa's too low for me to do this standing up… and I need full access to your back seeing as that's where I'm going to start!"

"Go ahead!"

Arthur put some oil onto his hands, then a bit down his spine and worked it in. He smiled softly as Alfred closed his eyes and hummed quietly. As much as he had been stressed, Arthur could barely imagine what Alfred had been going through and was willing (at that time) to do anything to make him happy and relaxed again. He made his way down his back, shifting backwards as he needed to, making Alfred moan occasionally. Smirking again, he got to the small of his back and massaged around his hips. Once he was finished there, he got off of him completely, leaning over to grab another bottle and pour some of the lavender liquid onto Alfred's calf. Alfred sighed happily, making Arthur grin.

_Well, this is one way of keeping him quiet…_

Arthur split his calf, loosening the tight muscle. Slowly, he moved up to his thigh, coming dangerously close to a certain area before pulling back again. Alfred pouted.

"Don't pout," Arthur grinned. "I'll get to that bit in a minute."

"Yay!"

Arthur chuckled and repeated the treatment for the other leg. Once more, he changed his oil and started to give him a foot massage. However, he jumped and pulled away as Alfred jerked his foot.

"Ah! What?"

"I'm ticklish there!"

"Really?" Arthur said, having honestly forgotten that fact. "It doesn't tickle though, I promise."

"It did though! That's why my foot jerked!"

"I haven't done anything yet!"

"You started on my foot!" Alfred sighed. "Carry one, but try not to tickle me pleeeeaaasssseee!"

Arthur sighed. "I'll try…" He pressed his thumbs to his foot with enough pressure to not tickle or hurt him. Alfred was surprised that it actually felt pretty good.

"Ahhhh~!"

Arthur smiled and continued to massage his foot, switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Alfred was smiling softly, temporarily free from the stress and pain that he had been going through. Finally, he felt Arthur finish with his feet so looked around at him carefully. Arthur smiled.

"Turn over."

Alfred _smiled_ and did so, watching and waiting as Arthur reached over and grabbed a _special_ oil from the end on the line. He straddled the American's thigh, putting a generous amount onto his hands and took hold of Alfred's member. Alfred's breath hitched, moaning as Arthur stroked him slowly and deliberately like he had with the massage. Arthur felt the oil start to work as it left a tingling sensation on his hands. Alfred groaned, his breathing getting deeper. Arthur pressed his thumb to the tip and moved it in slow circles. Alfred closed his eyes, throwing his head back.

"Ngh… Arthur~!"

The Brit used the tips of his fingers to massage his head; Alfred feeling the heat build in his stomach, panting. Arthur looked over his flushed face, feeling a sense of compassion. He stroked him quickly, the motions and the oil helping Alfred to his climax. Alfred cried out as he came, Arthur catching most of it and watching as some splashed onto Alfred's stomach. Alfred opened his eyes again, breathing deeply. Arthur looked at him seductively, licking his hands clean. Alfred groaned and the Brit smirked.

"Hot."

Arthur chuckled and leaned down to lick the rest from his abs. Alfred shivered as the smooth muscle traced over him, watching as Arthur sucked the last bit off then sat up again. Alfred looked up at him, surprised to see Arthur _smiling_. He _smiled_ back, letting Arthur draw light patterns on his thigh.

"I think I have done a lot of _really_ nice things for you lately," Arthur said.

"Yes, you have," Alfred _smiled_.

Arthur's eyes darkened a shade. "Don't you think you should return the favour?"

"What would you like?" Alfred asked, _smiling_ still. "Anything; just ask!"

Arthur leaned closer to him. "Oh, now that's not fair…"

"You sure?" Alfred whispered so that his breath hit the skin behind Arthur's ear. "Anything at all…"

Arthur shuddered and only just managed to choke out, "surprise me…"

"Sure…"

Alfred unbuttoned his shirt slowly, biting gently at the nape of his neck once his porcelain skin was revealed. He pushed the tight red material off of his body as Arthur gasped. He started to lick and suck the spot, Arthur gripping his upper arms tightly for support.

"I can't move if you keep hold of me like that…" Alfred _smiled_.

Arthur breathed deeply and let him go, watching as Alfred moved them suddenly so that Arthur was sat in the seat and he was leaning in between his legs. Alfred leaned forwards, undoing the zipper on Arthur black jeans with his teeth. Arthur's breath quickened as he felt his nose trail down the very noticeable bulge in his pants. Alfred pulled the trousers and played with the hem of his black boxers.

"For the love of tea, Alfred!" Arthur moaned, frustrated. "Hurry the fuck up!"

Alfred looked up at him innocently, the _smile_ still plastered to his face. "Patience is a virtue!" he said, before pulling down the boxers with his teeth. Arthur closed his eyes until he could only just see Alfred through his eyelashes. Alfred licked his tip, making Arthur release a sigh of pleasure. He licked up and down the under side, then over the tip and along the upper side.

"Sh-shit…" Arthur groaned, his knuckles turning white as he dug his fingers into the soft material of the sofa. Alfred _smiled_, taking the Brit into his mouth. Arthur's hands jumped, one to his head, the other to his shoulder. Alfred licked him again before slowly bobbing his head. The Brit gripped his hair and helped him find a good pace, crying out as Alfred hummed around him. Alfred continued his treatment, holding one of Arthur's wrists and rubbing small circles. The Englishman was finding it hard to breath, arching his back and accidentally bucking into Alfred's mouth as the younger man reached up and stroked his eyebrows. The American seemed unfazed by the sudden thrust into his throat, having pulled away just enough so he didn't choke. He ran his teeth over the tip gently, smirking as Arthur yelled.

"ALFRED~!"

He continued, watching as Arthur's face turned scarlet and his breathing turned into pants.

"A-Al… St-AH-op!"

Alfred _smiled_ and continued.

"I… I mean it! I'm-AH!"

"Close?"

"Yes! God, YES!"

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Alfred purred, licking him again.

"Ngh…" Arthur said, not knowing how to answer that question and not being able to do so either way. Alfred continued his earlier treatment, Arthur not lasting long. He came hard into Alfred's mouth, watching as the younger man swallowed the contents and _smiled_ at him.

"Did I treat you nice?"

"Yes…" Arthur sighed, breathless. "Yes, you did…"

Alfred kneeled up a bit and kissed him, Arthur returning the kiss and the pair smiled warmly at each other.

"You wanna know something?" Alfred asked.

"What's that, Love?"

"You taste nice," Alfred said with a wink, making Arthur blush deeply. They kissed again, Alfred breaking away to put his boxers back on, remembering that he was naked. Arthur did the same. They both sat back against the sofa, now only in their underwear.

"I wanna know something," Alfred said out of the blue.

"Yes?" Arthur replied, looking at him.

"When and where did you get that _special_ oil?"

"That is one of the secrets I shall keep from you, Alfred!" Arthur smirked.

"No fair! You said no secrets!"

Arthur chuckled. "There's a shop in London that I used to frequent in my punk era."

"Really?" Alfred smirked. "Wait… Did you use them on yourself or another or… we're they new to use tonight?"

"This one," Arthur said, motioning to the _special_ oil, "had been opened before tonight."

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

Alfred blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the question that had formed in his mind.

"Alfred?"

"Was it on yourself?" the American muttered, not looking at him and blushing harder.

Arthur held his cheek and moved his face around so he looked at him. "Who else would I have used it on?" he _smiled_.

Alfred hugged him suddenly, Arthur hugging him back straight away.

"Love you," Alfred mumbled into the smaller man's shoulder.

"I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred held him tighter, the Brit not putting up any resistance whatsoever. Then Alfred yawned.

"Come on, let's get to bed," Arthur smiled sweetly.

"Okay," Alfred nodded.

Arthur took his hand and walked upstairs with him. Alfred smiled and squeezed his hand, the Brit wiggling his arse in front of him as he walked up the stairs. Alfred chuckled making Arthur grin widely. That's when an idea popped into his head.

"You have a perdy ass, sir!" Alfred said, donning a Western accent.

Arthur blushed deeply. "A-Alfred… Talk properly!"

If you looked close enough, you could actually see the imaginary light bulb flash above Alfred's head and he decided to keep the Western accent for a little while.

"You like this, huh?" he teased. "You're blushing like crazy!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Alfred chuckled. "Ah, everyone likes a good Western. Even you, apparently!"

They were now stood out on the landing outside the bedroom. Arthur turned to face him and said in his own heavy accent.

"You can't really talk now, can you Alfred?"

The American sighed happily. "You have a perdy voice too!"

"As do you, Love."

"We both sound pretty darn good, I'd say!"

"That we do… Now let's get to bed or we'll never sleep tonight."

"Sure," Alfred yawned. They walked into the bedroom together, Arthur pulling back the covers of the bed and Alfred flopping onto the mattress. Arthur chuckled and got in himself, pulling the duvet down over them. Alfred yawned again and pulled Arthur closer to him, still in his accent.

"Night, Arthur…"

"Goodnight, Alfred," Arthur said quietly, relaxing against his lover and kissing his cheek softly. They both soon fell asleep, limbs tangled as they kept each other close.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Who could tell that I was listening to Adam Lambert while writing this chapter?**_

_**Alfred: I'M HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT~!**_

_**Arthur: -shakes his head- Pillock…**_

_**Alfred: I'll entertain you till you scream.**_

_**Arthur: -bright red-**_

_**Me: -smirking- Oh God… -laughs- Anyways, while these two are getting busy in the background-**_

_**Both: HEY!**_

_**Me: -rolls eyes- Thank you for reviewing so far. Like I keep saying, much more to come. This chapter I thought I'd open it up to you guys! In your reviews, say what character you want to get a hug from. Any Hetalia character at all. Be it Arthur, Alfred, Matthew or even Francis, name anyone you can think of and next chapter you will get a hug from them! Ciao! **_


	35. Poor Unfortunate Souls

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**Poor Unfortunate Souls**_

Bright, early morning sunshine leaked through the curtains of the bedroom, illuminating the slumbering forms under the deep blue covers. Alfred nuzzled his face against Arthur's neck as he held the Brit close to him.

"Ngh…" Arthur groaned, opening and closing his eyes quickly as the light stung his eyes. Alfred hugged him, hiding against his neck. Arthur shielded his eyes with his free hand and looked down at the America. Alfred smiled softly against his skin, still completely asleep with his arm across Arthur's stomach. Arthur smiled as Alfred nuzzled, disenabling himself from the younger nation. Alfred pouted in his sleep as he felt Arthur's warmth leave him, so the Brit leant down and kissed his forehead before moving back a little and heading for the bathroom. Alfred shifted on the bed and hugged the pillow that Arthur had been using. He was quiet and content in his slumber until a sharp pain shot through his head, waking him up.

"Ah!"

He sat up slowly, putting his head into his hands receiving snap shots of the night he was taken. He was shaking in agony, every image increasing the pressure and pain in his head.

"NO!" he cried as the pain grew worse and worse.

In the bathroom, Arthur heard him scream and turned off the water of the shower, getting out and grabbing a towel. He ran into the room and saw Alfred with his head in his hands.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Alfred!"

Arthur tan over too him and held his face. Alfred had his eyes squeezed shut, the pain becoming unbearable. Arthur was scared, not knowing what to do to sooth the younger nation. That was when the pain became too much and Alfred passed out against the smaller man. Arthur smoothed his hair back, then started to pat his face to try and wake him up.

"Urgh…" Alfred groaned as he slowly came too. Arthur kissed him gently, blinking and hugging Alfred tightly as the American opened his eyes and burst into tears.

"Alfred! Whatever's the matter?"

Alfred couldn't speak for a little while; all he could do was cry. The images haunted his mind and he shook as they floated into his vision. Arthur did what he could to comfort him, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I-it... was... h-h-horible…" Alfred finally choked out. "H-h-he... t-t-took m-me... t-t-tortued m-me... f-f-for days…"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock, holding the American closer to him. Alfred choked on a sob, hiccupping as he tried to stop crying. Arthur rubbed his back soothingly, whispering comforting words until he calmed. He held his face softly as he stopped crying, but Alfred's eyes were still shut.

"Alfred…" Arthur said quietly. "Look at me."

Alfred opened his eyes, shaking slightly while Arthur caressed his face softly.

"It's alright now, Love… I'm here…"

Alfred nodded, still shaking so Arthur never let go of his face, proving to Alfred that he was really there. Alfred hugged him, the tears slipping again. Arthur could only hug him back and try and calm him once more. He hated seeing Alfred this… broken… He pulled back and wiped his tears away, smiling softly and caressing his cheek as the American leant against his hand. Alfred couldn't bring himself to speak. This made Arthur chuckle softly.

_Silent for once, it seems…_

"Don't worry, Alfred… I can only imagine the trauma you've faced…" Arthur said, kissing his forehead. He smiled as Alfred finally opened his eyes again.

"I know where his body is…"

What?

"Pardon?"

"They dumped it. I know where it is…"

"Love… You don't have to do anything anymore… All he wanted was for you to remember…"

"I only remember some of it though… He wants me to remember all of it!"

Arthur looked at him, worry evident in his eyes. Alfred sighed. The Brit didn't know what to say anymore, and Alfred knew that he was freaking him out. That's when the American decided to lighten things up for a moment.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know how you could cheer me up."

"And how's that, Love?" Arthur asked, now slightly suspicious.

"You could always take the towel off!"

Arthur looked down at himself, then went bright red; indeed, the only thing that he had been wearing for a little while now was that blue towel. He refused to look at him as he removed the towel, baring all to the American. Alfred blinked.

"I was joking, but okay!"

"I have to get dressed anyway…" he shrugged, jumping off the bed and walking over to the dresser to get some clean underwear. After getting the underwear, he grabbed his pyjamas and put them on too.

"Awww!" Alfred whined. "It's morning! Why'd you do that?"

"Because we're not going to go anywhere and I wanted to be comfortable."

"D'awww, Iggy's so cute!"

Arthur turned and rolled his eyes at him, noticing that Alfred was _smiling_. Neither realised how fast Arthur could actually move until that moment. One second he was stood near the bathroom door, the next he was sat in front of the American kissing him. He bit Alfred's bottom lip gently, surprising the American and started pulling at it a little. Arthur _smirked_ at him.

"Oh, Arthur!" Alfred sighed happily.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, sitting up on his knees so he was slightly taller than him.

Alfred looked up at him. "Do you wanna be taller than me or something?"

"Why? Does it make you nervous?" Arthur replied in a seductive tone of voice.

"No, but it means that I have to read to do this," Alfred said, stroking his eyebrows.

Arthur's eyes drooped to half mast and said, "but it makes it so much easier for me to do this," and licked the length of Nantucket. Alfred shuddered and involuntarily pressed really hard against one of the eyebrows. This in turn caused Arthur to cry out and accidentally bit down on Nantucket. Both we panting and turned on, falling back onto the mattress. Arthur shifted so that he was straddling Alfred's hips, their groins ghosting against each other, and looked lustfully into the eyes of the American beneath him. Alfred shuddered at the intensity of the gaze.

"Wow…"

"Wow?" Arthur said, licking his lips.

"Uh huh…"

Arthur pressed his entire body against Alfred's and leant up to take Nantucket into his teeth again and drag them along it. Alfred cried out as he sucked the stray sensitive lock of hair and dragged his nails along the back after pulling away to watch Alfred's expressions. All the while he tortured Nantucket, he leant his head down next to Alfred's ear and whispered.

"Do you like that, Alfred? Do you want more?" he breathed, using his thick British accent. He was shocked however as Alfred pounced him and pinned him to the bed, donning a Western accent again.

"I'd sure like that, but it's my turn now," he smirked. "Not 'specting that? Darn shame that… All those perdy words you were saying… Let's see what other noises you can make…"

He leant forwards and licked along his eyebrows.

"Ngh…"

"Louder, Arthur…" Alfred said, putting more force against the Brit. Arthur complied when Alfred slipped his hand under the hem of his trousers and groped him through his boxers. Alfred then started to kiss behind his ear, Arthur holding his head there and moaning as the American kissed, licked and sucked.

"G-God, ALFRED!"

Soon, Arthur's hand ventured into Alfred's boxers and the pair started to rub and squeeze each other, subconsciously thrusting into each other's hands. They kept pace with each other, speeding up until the climaxed together.

"Well, that certainly cheered me up," Alfred panted, lying down next to Arthur. The Brit looked over at him and smiled.

"Good."

Alfred rolled onto his side and kissed Arthur on the nose. Arthur chuckled and kissed his nose back.

"I'm going to get washed and dressed," Alfred said.

"Okay."

Arthur watched him go and then looked at the ceiling. He smiled to himself, then grimaced and decided to change from his pyjamas as they were covered in various substances. He got up and smiled as Alfred joined him at the dresser. The American put on some black sweatpants and watched as Arthur put on some ripped jeans and slightly looser but still tight fitting top with a red anarchy symbol on it. Alfred wolf whistled. Arthur turned and rolled his eyes at him.

"Belt up, git," he smiled.

Alfred pointed to his heart. "Woun-" he started to say, but was cut off by a sharp pain. Arthur's eyes widened and he hurried over to the American. He watched as Alfred pulled his hand away from his chest and saw a little bit of blood.

"It's…" he said, wincing. "It's that… 'x'…"

Arthur looked out the window and out towards the tree. Alfred sighed.

"Okay… I'm good now…"

Arthur looked at him carefully, Alfred not paying attention and dabbing at the blood on his chest with a tissue.

"I'm going to go look…" Arthur said, running out of the room. He had to make certain… If anything was happening out there, he needed to stop it. He couldn't lose him again. He slipped his shoes on and then ran out to the American's heart. He walked over to the tree and looked around for the 'x'. Once he found it, he touched it carefully, tracing it with his fingers and muttering the healing charm. As soon as he was finished, he moved back and traced his hand over the trunk before walking back to the house. He entered the house quietly, noticing that everything was still and silent. Walking around carefully, he walked back upstairs and watched the American from just inside the doorway. Alfred was lying back on the bed with his hand on his chest. He stood up and looked into the mirror, viewing the scar on his chest. Arthur smiled.

"I was kind of worried it would still hurt…"

Alfred jumped and turned around. "Man, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," Arthur smiled softly.

"S'okay!"

"Did it? Hurt I mean…"

"My heart? No, it felt… warm."

Arthur smiled.

"Why?"

"The last time I touched your heart, it hurt you."

Alfred scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I don't blame you for it," Arthur smiled.

Alfred smiled and him and sat down on the bed. He looked out the window, lost in thought about what was going on around the place lately. He looked back at Arthur as he felt the Brit put his hand on top of his. He looked down at them a little, surprised a tad by the difference in size and the contrast of their skin tones. He looked back up at Arthur.

"Stop thinking about him," the Brit sighed.

"Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking, Alfred."

Alfred looked away, leaving Arthur with an expression of blended sadness, hurt and worry.

"Sorry…" Alfred started, Arthur squeezing his hand. "I can't though. I need to find out what happened."

"I understand," Arthur said, his eyes saddened. "I don't like it… but I understand."

"And you think I do?"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"I know you didn't. It was just how you said it… Don't get mad…"

"I'm not mad!"

Alfred sighed and looked at him once more. "I'm sorry. It's just… It keeps on replaying in my head, and I can't shake this feeling that… that I won't get the answers till I go out there…"

Arthur sighed. "Do whatever you want…" he said, standing up. "Just don't get hurt."

Alfred looked down, a little hurt by Arthur's reaction, not looking as the Brit walked over to his bag and took out lots of different bottles. Alfred watched him mixing things together in a small bowl before standing and going to leave.

"Sit back down."

Alfred looked over to Arthur again, who was still looking into the bowl and muttering as he mixed together whatever the hell it was he was making.

"Maybe I wanna stand?" Alfred scowled.

Arthur ignored him, muttering still and walking over to him with a little bottle on a chain. Alfred was confused.

"Excuse me," Arthur finally said, plucking one of Alfred's hairs from his head and putting it into the bottle and closing the lid and shaking it.

"Ow," Alfred said, holding his head. "Meany."

"Sorry…" Arthur said, putting the chain around his neck. "That should stop you from being possessed for a little while."

Alfred held the bottle and looked at it. "What about you? He got you too remember."

"He won't come for me again."

Alfred looked at him worried.

"I'll make another one for myself then," Arthur sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Thank you."

Alfred looked out of the window and tried to find where he was going to go. Once he spotted where he was supposed to head, he hesitated and looked at Arthur.

"Just go before the charm wears off."

Alfred blinked and left the room in a hurry. Arthur paused at his potions kit and pulled a shallow bowl from his bag and mixed together another potion. He muttered something and then got a birds eye view of Alfred in the forest.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I should be left out!"

He watched as Alfred pushed some bushes out of his way near the large cliff face and fell into a hole in the wall.

"WHOA!"

Arthur jumped at his cry, continuing to watch as Alfred rolled down a slope, before hitting his head as he landed.

"Ow," said the American, rubbing his head and looking around.

"I told that idiot not to get hurt," Arthur sighed.

Alfred looked around, standing and crouching. He walked deeper into the cave until he finally entered a part that had a link to the lake in it. He looked around the cove, seeing that the only way out would be to either climb up the slope or swim under the wall. He turned around and looked at something in the corner. Arthur turned the bowl so that he could see too. Alfred walked forwards and moved all the seaweed and stuff, walking backwards as he saw a very familiar skeleton. Arthur blinked and watched as Alfred fell to his knees, clutching his head as he remembered more details of what had happened. Arthur watched him, feeling helpless as he cried out in pain.

"Now do you remember?"

Arthur heard the voice of the ghost, looking for the person himself in the bowl. Alfred didn't look up, simply nodding in response.

"We had fun, right?" said the ghost. "Lots of fun!"

Arthur glared and tried to find the source of the voice.

"And what've we learnt from this little experience?"

Alfred shook his head.

"You'll always be left alone."

Arthur glared into the bowl.

"No, I won't!" Alfred cried, finally finding his voice.

"Really?" asked the ghost. "You sure? You are at the moment."

"No, he's not!" Arthur shouted into the bowl.

"No, I'm not!" Alfred shouted to the ghost.

"I don't see anyone here but you. Well, you and my skeleton, but you get my point."

"I'm not alone…"

"You are though. No one else _alive_ is here with you!"

"I can here alone by choice!"

"Did you though?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you. You waited for him, but he told you to go."

Both Arthur and Alfred were silent.

"A few times he's done that now, hasn't he?" the ghost said, Alfred trying not to listen. "Then, as you grew up, now… He has a habit of doing that, hasn't he?"

Arthur's hands balled into fists.

"SHUT UP!"

"What? I hit a nerve?"

Arthur closed his eyes, trying not to think of all the times he should have been there for Alfred. Alfred thought against the pain and stood up, looking around the cove.

"HE LEFT COS HE NEEDED TO!"

"Is that what he told you?"

Arthur frowned.

"I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER REASON HE LEFT, I DON'T CARE! HE'S NOT HERE WITH ME, SO WHAT? HE'S BEEN THERE! HE'S MADE THINGS BETTER! AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"

The ghost chuckled darkly. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Alfred, surprised.

"He's always with me. Maybe not in person, but I know he's watching…"

"You naïve child…"

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE! YOU'VE PROVEN YOUR POINT, I'VE REMEMBERED EVERYTHING! NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE!"

"You have not remembered everything."

"What?"

"I shall return again one last time for that one last detail, but until then I have just one last thing for you."

"AHHH!" Alfred cried as the big wound on his chest reopened to the same extent as the day he received it and fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

"Our penultimate moment of fun together… Farewell, old friend…"

Arthur jumped and looked down at Alfred as he convulsed and bled out. The American tried to stand and make his way out of the cove, so Arthur muttered something and then stepped into the bowl. Sinking through the liquid, he dropped down in front of Alfred making the American yell in shock and fall backwards.

"Sorry…" Arthur said, looking up at the ceiling to make sure the portal was still there. "But you were right, I am always watching."

He helped the American to his feet, looking up at his sweat covered face as he held onto him for support.

"What d'you mean?" Alfred asked.

"How do you think I knew when you were in serious trouble?"

"Oh…"

"I think when you were hurt by him, I was in a battle with France…"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry…" Arthur said, helping him into the portal. Alfred clung onto him the entire time, sitting on the end of the bed. Arthur looked at his wound and murmured the healing charm. Alfred breathed deeply as the wound healed once more, and Arthur smiled at him.

"Is that okay?"

"You healed me, why wouldn't it be?"

Arthur smiled.

"So, how much did you see and hear?"

"All of it… Except for what you saw in your head."

Alfred nodded and looked down. Arthur held his face, smiling as Alfred leant against his hand.

"I felt all that pain, all over again…"

Arthur caressed his face. Alfred looked up, blushing.

"I meant all I said down there, you know."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled.

Alfred pulled him down against him, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Arthur kissed him back, nuzzling the American as he held him closely. They looked around though when they heard a noise out in the back garden. Arthur was the first one to the window.

"Oh shit…"

"What?" Alfred asked, trying to see what Arthur could.

Arthur turned and pressed his hands to Alfred's chest, trying to push him away. "Haha! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Alfred took his hand and lifted them above his head. "Arthur, if there is something in my yard I need to know."

Arthur looked at him wide eyed and tried to wriggle free. Alfred went to look out the window, Arthur trying to stop him but failing. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Oh my…"

He let go of Arthur and looked at him. The Brit wouldn't look back though.

"Explain," Alfred demanded. "Now."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Alfred: Fucking cliffhangers!**_

_**Me: -smiling- Okay guys! Time for your hugs! Countries, please line up!**_

_**Chibi-America: -hugging **_Tsu_**-**_

_**Norway: -hugging **_Roma_Vena-One._Italy_**-**_

_**Russia and England: -hugging **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo_**-**_

_**England: -hugging **_foreversnowynights, Luarin, Rabid UK fan girl_**- **_

_**England, America, Canada, and France: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife_**-**_

_**America and Spain: -hugging **_Kagamine_Rin._Chan_**- **_

_**Switzerland: -hugging **_Deaths-Glance_**-**_

_**Me: Arthur, you're a pimp!**_

_**Russia: Are we all going to become one?**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**Russia: Kolkol.**_

_**Me: Anyways, continue to review! To be fair on anyone who still wants a hug, I'll carry this on for next chapter. If you've already got a hug on this chapter, ask again and you can get another hug from any character. Even one you've been hugged by before!**_


	36. Battle

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

_**Battle**_

Alfred looked between Arthur and the window not understanding what was going on. All he wanted was an explanation, but Arthur seemed unable to explain anything. He stared at Alfred, still wriggling a little to be let go. Alfred released him finally.

"Arthur, I mean it!"

"…I don't know what happened, but it appears we have another problem," Arthur finally said. They both looked out the window once more at the new arrival.

Wandering around the back garden, a teenage Arthur was looking around. He was dressed in a golden armour and carrying a large ruby hilted sword.

"I know that," Alfred said. "I meant: explain the fact that you are in _armour_ in my back yard!"

"It must be another ripple in time…"

"Fuck. If Sir Kirkland of the round table is out there, what the fuck is coming of me?"

Arthur shrugged, too preoccupied with looking out the window at his past self.

"Well, let's go have a look," Alfred said. "We need to grab you anyways…"

"I wouldn't…"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Alfred said, exasperated. "We can't leave him on his own! He might wander into the city!"

"Let's go."

The pair hurried down stairs, Alfred waiting in the kitchen for Arthur to go out first.

"He might believe you more…"

Arthur nodded and walked out, Alfred following him out but keeping his distance. The Brit walked over to himself slowly and carefully, trying not to startle him.

"Umm… Excuse me…"

England spun around with his sword ready to take Arthur's head off. It would have sliced clean through if Alfred hadn't of pulled Arthur back just in time. Arthur wasn't pleased.

"You can see we're unarmed!"

England looked at them, suspicious. "Who are you?"

"We're you in the future… There appears to be a ripple in time," Arthur explained.

"I don't trust you…" England said defensively. "How do I know your not one of the Frog's men?"

"He is you!" Alfred sighed. "Can't you tell by the accent, eyebrows and eyes?"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "Why are my eyebrows a defining feature?"

"Cos they're entire counties?"

England lowered his sword finally, deciding that these two (though still suspicious) were not going to harm him; they were too engrossed in their tedious bickering to take much notice of him in any harmful way. Arthur looked back to England.

"Come inside and take the armour off," he said. "I know how heavy it is."

The trio walked inside, through the kitchen and into the living room. The entire time, England kept a tight grip on his sword. Alfred sat down on the sofa in the living room, watching as Arthur helped England take off the armour. England seemed to breath easier as each piece was removed from around his chest, but he kept his sword with him the entire time. Arthur put each piece in the correct order under the observation of England who finally seemed convinced that they were the same person.

"Okay, not I know you're me…"

Alfred chuckled. "Don't yell or anything, cos I'm just curious; how old are you?"

"16… Why?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing where this little Q&A was going. Alfred turned to him, a large smirk on his face.

"I keep being older than you!"

Arthur sighed, his thought having been proved correct; Alfred was so transparent sometimes…

"Huh?" England asked, confused by the strangely accented man. "How old are you then?"

"19."

England raised his eyebrows, whilst Arthur looked between them.

"Arthur, over there, is 23..." Alfred continued before finally spotted the look on England's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…" England said quickly. "So, where's the witch that brought me here?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There isn't a witch."

"There's always a reason," Alfred said, countering England argument before he'd changed the subject. "And seriously? No witches here."

England swiftly drew his sword and held it at Alfred's throat. "Are you contradicting me?"

Alfred pushed the sword calmly away. "No, I'm just stating the facts."

England glared at him fiercely, only standing down when Arthur ordered him to sit on the sofa. Things were tense for a moment and then Alfred heard a noise from upstairs. With a curse, he went to have a look leaving Arthur to deal with England. He hurried up the stairs and wandered along the hallway towards the bedroom. Once he reached it, he stopped in the doorway. Before him, a younger version of himself was stood in the middle of the room. The new arrival looked around, soaking wet and covered in mud.

"Oh fuck…" Alfred muttered.

"Who are you?" America asked defiantly. "What are you doing in my house, and how did I get here?"

"I'm you. You're in the future."

"Yeah. Right."

"I am you!" Alfred snapped, sick and tired of all these past selves. He lifted his shirt and showed him the long scar along his torso from the ghost. "How would I know everything about this?"

America looked at him, stunned for a moment before finally answering. "Okay. But, how did I get here? I was just leaving the battlefield…"

That was when Alfred finally took in the blue coat. "Oh, double fuck…" he mumbled. "Okay, we're going to go downstairs to finish the conversation, but you have to promise me not to do anything bad."

"What? Why would I do something bad?"

Alfred took a deep breath. "You may have just won your battle against England… But I… Well, he's in the living room with his past self."

"What?"

"It's this thing called a time ripple. We've been receiving and been sent to various past selves, including childhood, pirates and cowboys. Now, Arthur's past self is younger than both of us; he's only 16. You are?"

"Just turned 17."

"Of course…" Alfred sighed. "But, don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Fine."

Alfred looked him up and down. "Go get washed quickly." America did so, surprising Alfred by how fast he returned and how clean he was after such a sort amount of time. "Okay… Come on…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As Alfred hurried out of the room to check whatever had created the noise upstairs, England held his sword up ready to defend himself. Arthur, however, disarmed him easily.

"I said 'sit'."

England blinked and slowly sat down.

"Good," Arthur said, keeping hold of the sword. "God, it's been centuries since I've held this sword."

England watched him carefully, fully aware that he was completely defenceless. Arthur lowed the sword carefully to the floor and sat opposite him, taking in how on edge his younger self seemed to be.

"Relax," he said. "Why would I hurt myself?"

England nodded, relaxing finally. His older self had a point. Said nation looked at the sword again. England noticed the nostalgic expression on his face, curious.

"Why haven't you held a sword in so long?" he asked. "Surely there cannot have been peace for such a long period of time."

"No," Arthur explained. "There hasn't been peace, but the times have moved past the sword and shield."

England blinked in surprise. "What weapon is more effective?"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said, looking for something to change the subject to. "I wonder what's taking Alfred so long?"

England seemed to know, looking towards the doorway. Alfred walked in and looked straight to Arthur, a genuinely pleading look on his face.

"Okay, don't freak," he said before America walked into the room. Arthur's eyes went wide in shock at the sight of the handsome boy in the blue military coat.

"Good afternoon, sir," England said politely, mistaking America as another knight.

"Uh…" America said, surprised. "Hello…"

"Please sit," England said, standing graciously and offering his seat.

"I've explained it all to him already," Alfred tried to explain, but Arthur didn't hear him. He hadn't taken his eyes off of America.

"Arthur?"

America smiled at England. "T-Thanks…" He sat down on the seat and looked up at England as he stood next to him and sheathed his sword. Alfred turned to England, knowing that he wasn't going to get a word from Arthur yet and decided to explain what was happening.

"This is my past self," he said, motioning to said nation. "Call him America."

"Pardon?"

America turned his attention back to Arthur who was still staring at him. It was a little unnerving.

"What?" he asked.

Arthur's breath quickened. "Sorry…" he said before running from the room. Alfred finished explaining everything to England, spotting Arthur run away.

"You two just sit here for a moment," he said. "I'm going to check on Arthur."

He quickly ran up the stairs and towards the bathroom door, which he had heard shut and lock. On the inside, Arthur was sat against the door with his head in his hands. Alfred knocked on the door softly.

"Arthur, please come out."

"No."

"Arthur, I will break this door down if you don't."

Arthur stayed silent, unlocking the door and crawling to the corner of the room. He curled up against the wall, wanting to be as small as possible. Alfred looked sadly at him, kneeling on the floor and putting his arms around him.

"I'm sorry… so sorry…"

Arthur shivered with sobs, wrapping his own arms around Alfred and fisting the fabric of his shirt and holding him tightly.

"Shhh," Alfred soothed, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry…" He kissed the top his head as he continued to sob against his chest. "I know it's hard, but please… please don't cry…"

Arthur took deep breaths, then swallowed and looked up at Alfred, his face stained with tear tracks. Alfred wiped his cheeks softly with his thumb and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Arthur shook his head. "We should get back to them…"

Alfred helped him up and walked back to the living room with him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

America had never felt more awkward as he watched the two older nations run from the room. He knew that he was the cause of Arthur's distress, but his mind was too overloaded at that moment to realise why Alfred had been so concerned about the British nation. All the while, America was thinking, England was observing him, taking in every little nuance of his behaviour finally realising that this young man that he had offered his seat too was not at his status despite clearly being older.

"You're not…" he started, then decided that he would act. "Get out of my seat!" He grabbed America's arm and chucked him onto the opposite seat. America was stunned for a moment, looking at England from his seat and contemplating whether or not to punch him around his arrogant face. He decided against it.

"Huh?" he questioned articulately. "I'm not what?"

England sat down again and looked at America. "Now that I look at you properly, I wonder how I could have mistaken you for one of us."

"What do you mean, 'mistaken you for one of us'? I'm America, a nation like you!"

"I'm one of the King's knights!" England said proudly.

"So?" America said. "I don't have a King."

England looked scandalous. "How can you not have a monarch?"

"I just gained independence. I barely have a government at the moment."

"Independence? From who?"

"Uh…" America hesitated. He didn't know whether he should say or not. England was waiting for his answer though, so he had to come up with something. "I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Cos it's still a touchy subject for me…"

England smirked.

"Why're you smirking?"

"'A touchy subject'? I never thought I'd see such a weak man."

"WEAK? WEAK!"

It was at that moment that Alfred finally re-entered the room, Arthur just behind him.

"CALM DOWN."

England smirked widely at America's response. "Yes weak! A true man would never let their emotions rule their actions!"

Arthur stayed in the doorway, watching and observing how Alfred would deal with the situation.

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHO I GOT INDEPENDENCE FROM?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Alfred shouted, getting in front of America. "Calm down and shut up!"

America looked at him, still fuming.

"What did I say earlier?"

America looked down at his feet. Alfred was right, he needed to stay calm.

"Some independence if you're taking orders from the likes of him," England goaded, looking at Alfred.

"And you," Alfred said, turning and pointing at England. "Stop provoking him! Just act civil, for the love of _God_!"

"Some things don't improve with age, it would seem," England said.

"That's enough," Arthur snapped, finally stepping forward.

"Both of you, just stop it!" Alfred sighed as America's head snapped up again.

England looked at Arthur disdainfully. "You're defending them? I can't believe I go soft…"

Arthur smirked. "You can't hide under that condescending shell… I was you remember. Your tough-talking bravado doesn't work on me... I know inside you're a child consumed by a petty hate of someone you used to look up to! The indignation of finding yourself in a place where you have no control because that's all that matters to you, isn't it? I could destroy you in a second and you know that full well so I suggest you shut the fuck up sit down and bite. Your. Tongue."

England looked at him with wide eyes, and sat silently in shock. The American's were shocked too.

"Wow, Arthur…" Alfred said.

"What?"

"That was a little rough…"

"If he'd the strong man he says he is then it won't affect him, will it? Because 'only the weak let their emotions rule their actions'…"

"Well, that's one way to shut someone up…"

"You wouldn't do that to someone… You're too nice…"

They all sat in an awkward silence for a little while, sipping drinks that Arthur had gone to get.

"Wow," America sighed. "I think a cemetery has more life than in here at the moment."

In his head, Arthur thought _Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_. England blinked and looked at him, poking him in the arm with the scabbard.

"Stop it!"

The American's looked over to them.

"What's he doing?"

"I wasn't going to," Arthur smirked.

"Sure you weren't," England sighed, rolling his eyes. "He was summoning a demon."

Alfred's eyes went wide. "After everything that's been happening, you really wanna go down that route?"

"Demon? What?" America asked, confused. "What's been happening?"

He was ignored.

"I wasn't going to!" Arthur said. "Besides, anything I summon is completely under my control!"

England muttered something about the tower of London.

"Excuse me," Arthur snapped. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?" America shouted, annoyed.

"We had a run in with a ghost, but that's all done with now!" Arthur said.

"A ghost?" America queried. "Not…"

"Yes."

"YOU TOLD HIM?"

"I had to!" "What did I miss?" England asked, extremely confused about why America was so upset.

"It's a long story…" Arthur said. "Basically, this killer went after America but him being a country naturally he didn't die. So, the ghost of the man came back to haunt Alfred and eventually met me. I turned black, obliterated him, but he was sent to limbo where he tortured us more until he finally died when Alfred just remembered everything that had happened the day they met."

"Oh," England said. "You went black?"

"A couple of times actually…"

"That's bad! You could have hurt yourself!"

"What does he mean, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

Arthur opened his mouth to explain, then closed it again unsure as to how Alfred would react.

"We're not exactly stable when we go black…" England explained.

"What do you mean?" America asked.

"Our power is multiplied by 10," Arthur said.

"But our control more than halves," England said.

"This makes us more vulnerable to rebounds."

"But it's also likely that we will lose control completely and kill everything and anything around us."

The American's looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to the Englishmen.

"Wow," Alfred said.

"That was a little creepy," America said.

"But at least we know now."

They looked at each other. "AH! WE'RE DOING IT NOW!"

Arthur and England laughed at them, Arthur smiling and England downing the rest of his drink. He had a peculiar look on his face as though he was deep in thought.

"What's up, England?" Arthur asked.

"I'm trying to work out how close you were to killing yourself."

"Don't think about it," Arthur smiled. "It's all in my past and your future."

"Well, there goes the last few cells in my brain!" Alfred said.

America and England laughed at him.

"I hope you still have a few left," Arthur chuckled. "I have to live with you!"

The laughter died down after a moment enough for Alfred to grin at Arthur.

"There's a couple left but still, a lot are gone!"

Neither noticed the confused expression that had formed on America's face.

"You live together?" he asked.

"Yeah," Arthur smiled.

America looked at Alfred who smiled softly at him.

"Feelings have been sorted."

"Oooooh!" America said, remaining silent for a moment. "OH!"

England watched, his head swimming with confusion and natural dizziness. He swayed in his seat a little, Arthur looking at him and realising what was wrong immediately.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked his younger self.

"…Three days ago…" England replied weakly.

"Three days?" America asked.

"I'll go make something to eat," Alfred said, rushing from the room. Arthur went to help him, leaving America and England alone. America walked over to the younger Brit and sat next to him, watching him hold his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Have you ever not eaten for three days whilst in the middle of a battle whilst having to wear a suit of armour and swing this around?" England said, handing him the sword to show him how heavy it was.

"Wow…"

England started breathing deeply, so America put his arm around him. England felt like passing out and America felt him slump against him as the Brit blacked out for a few seconds. Alfred and Arthur came back into the room finally with food and a warm drink.

"Here, England," Alfred said, setting the tray down for the ill nation. "Try and eat this."

England looked at the tray, unable to properly focus. Arthur sat in front of him and helped him eat. After some difficulty with eating and drinking, England passed out completely, falling forwards.

"Oh!" Arthur yelped, catching his younger self.

America still had his arm around him, keeping him up. "Is he gunna be okay?"

"He should be fine," Arthur said.

"Okay…"

"We should move him upstairs," Alfred said. "Onto the bed."

Arthur nodded and helped keep doors open as Alfred and America carried England up to the spare bedroom and put him into bed.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: How many of you expected that? Anyways, time for another country line up!**_

_**England: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife, hippojello, Luarin_** and**_ Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Spain: -glomping **_foreversnowynights-

_**Sealand: -hugging **_yintsunami-

_**England, Russia, Canada, and America: -hugging **_Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo-

_**Switzerland: -hugging**_ IMAxENIGMAx-

_**Romano and Italy: -hugging **_ciels_pain_foreve_help-

_**Norway, England and Austrailia: -hugging **_Lone_Start_Gazer15-

_**Norway, England, Russia and France: -hugging **_The_Evil_Dreamer-

_**Prussia and Austria: -hugging **_Mudkiprox-

_**Austria and Switzerland: -hugging **_Deaths_Glance-

_**Me: Also, a special shout out to **_IMAxENIGMAx_** as they were my 300th reviewer on this story! Thank you guys so much! Keep on looking out for more chapters and check my Tumblr (still "**_cgal120_**") for any updates! :] Hasta la pasta~!**_


	37. Divide

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Seven**_

_**Divide**_

Alfred took most of England's weight as America shifted the covers to put him underneath them. Once they had made sure he was comfortable, they stepped back and allowed Arthur to get closer.

"Where's his sword?" the Brit asked.

"He let me hold it to see how heavy it was," America replied. "And I put it on the floor by the couch."

"Why?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"He'll wake up and panic," Arthur explained, "and we don't want that…" He jogged back downstairs and picked up the sword and hurried back into the spare bedroom. He placed the sword next to the bed where England would be able to see it and stepped back.

"So, he'll wake up, panic and stab us now," America said sarcastically. "Lovely."

"No, he won't panic!"

"Let's hope not."

"He won't! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Don't snap at me! I was just saying I hope he doesn't freak! I have a right to say what I want!"

"Guys…" Alfred said.

"But if I say the same thing three times it generally means that the answer won't change!"

"And I wasn't arguing the answer! I was just saying that I don't want the other one to happen!"

"Guys…"

"I think I know myself, don't you?"

"Even you can doubt yourself!"

"GUYS!"

They both turned and looked at the older American in the room. Alfred was looking at them both incredulously, clearly aggravated by the bickering.

"What am I?" he snapped. "Matthew? I'm still here and I want you to stop arguing!"

They both remained in a stunned silence, just taking in the sight of the American who was acting so surprisingly mature.

"Good. Now, are we both going to behave?"

Arthur sighed and America scowled, looking at the floor.

"Are you?"

"Don't treat me like a child, Alfred," Arthur snapped.

"Then stop acting like one."

America laughed.

"And you!"

It was now Arthur turn to laugh. Alfred, on the other hand, looked anything but happy. He put his hands on his and sighed.

"When did I start being the grown up?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to his younger self. England was looking moderately better, but was still clearly weak and malnourished. He sighed and looked up at Alfred.

"I need to go for a walk, I need some fresh air…" Arthur sighed. "I've been in this house a bit too long…"

Both American's looked at him, watching as he walked out.

"I'll be back before it gets dark…"

And then he was gone.

America sat down next to the bed and looked over England as the younger nation shifted in his sleep revealing more of his skin. America spotted many different wounds.

"Did you see these earlier?" he asked, pointing out all the bruises and cuts the Alfred.

"No. No, I didn't," Alfred said, leaning in a little closer to the sleeping Brit. "He looks like he got hit pretty hard…"

"I'm going to punch Francis in the balls," America said darkly.

"No, you're not."

"Oh…" America grumbled, clearly disappointed that he wasn't allowed to hurt Francis like he'd hurt England. He decided that he needed answers so changed the subject. "How long did it take you to figure out your feelings?"

Alfred blanched for a moment. "Oh…"

"Well?"

"At least 235 years, give or take a few years."

"235 years?"

England rolled over onto his side so his face was hidden. He'd woke up just as America said his threat against Francis and was now listening to the American's conversation.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "It took a while for me to realise."

"How badly does he hate me?" America asked. "In my time, I mean."

"I honestly don't know. Alls I do know, is that he's heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?"

"It hit him. Hard. He tried to shut everyone out because of it, but things happen that put us together again... he wasn't happy about it. Then, things got better, and he helped me when I got really sick. It was only because of him I didn't die."

England's eyes were wide, but luckily for him he was turned over enough that they couldn't see him.

"You nearly died?" America asked, still oblivious to England's spying.

"Yeah. But, he managed to get me better. He even showed me his heart."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Alfred smiled. "That's when it all finally clicked into place."

"Does he know where our heart is?"

"Yup, he knows."

America smiled, genuinely happy that in the future Arthur could trust him enough with such a precious secret. He looked back to England.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so," Alfred sighed. "I'm going to go get the food tray for when he wakes up." He walked around the bed and clapped America on the shoulder before leaving the room and heading downstairs. America watched him go and then turned back to England.

"You've always been older than me," he sighed, not realising that he was awake. "It's so weird seeing you so young."

"I'm not that much younger than you," England said, turning over and looking at the American with tired eyes.

"Oh," America said. "So, you are awake! I just turned 17, you're still 16. It's still weird to me."

England smiled softly at him.

"Hey, England?"

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking earlier? You won't lose face or whatever the hell it was that Arthur said."

"I was thinking about how lucky you were," England sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your first experience of war was age 17."

"When was your's?"

England looked at the ceiling. "10."

"10?" America asked, stunned.

"No… 9, sorry…"

"9?"

"Yeah," England nodded.

America was shocked beyond belief. "Y-you've been fighting since you were 9? I never knew that…"

"Whoever you gained independence from must have protected you," England said, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

America looked down at his lap and mumbled, "now I know why…"

England smiled. "War is tough, I'd try to stay away from it."

Alfred, who had been listening out in the hallway, smiled to himself and brought the tray of food into the room.

"Here," he smiled. "Try and eat again."

England nodded and started to eat, finding it a lot easier than last time. He looked at America curiously as the boy in blue hadn't looked up yet.

"America?" Alfred asked. "Are you okay?"

America nodded, but didn't answer him vocally.

"I'm you, I think I can tell when we're lying."

Finally, America looked up; a torn expression was on his face and Alfred sighed.

"Things turn out okay. There are more wars. Some worse than others, we're still in one now. But, everything turns out okay," Alfred explained.

"More wars?" America said, clearly nervous.

"What war now?" England asked.

Alfred went through an entire mental list of the wars involving America and England. "At the moment, we and England are trying to solve a problem in Iraq and Afghanistan. That's been going for about 7 or 8 years."

"We're fighting together?" America asked. "We're allies?"

England smiled.

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned. "We kick ass!"

America grinned and looked at England who was still smiling and looking a lot healthier than he had earlier. Alfred looked at his watch and then out of the bedroom window.

"I wonder what's taking Arthur so long…"

"He said he needed some air didn't he…"

England snorted lightly, gaining the attentions of both American's.

"What?" America asked.

"What do you know that we don't?" Alfred questioned.

"He didn't need air," England smiled softly.

"Explain."

England tilted his head and said with haughty eyes, "you figure it out."

"Just tell us!"

"Okay… Why did Arthur run out?"

"Earlier?" Alfred asked. "Because he was…"

America shook his head. "He doesn't know."

"Oh… yeah…"

"Regardless whether I know the full details or not, I know that Arthur was effected deeply by it, and it will take more than a few moments to heal a wound that has scarred him that deeply."

"This is my fault…" America said.

"Whoever caused the hurt must be the one to heal the wound."

"Which is why it's my fault."

"Then you have to talk to him," England said.

"I don't know what to say…"

"I can't tell you what to say…"

Needing to clear his head a little, America sighed and stood up. He walked away from his seat by the bed and walked downstairs. He laid back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. After a little while, Arthur opened the front door. He took off his coat and shoes and left them in the allotted spaces by the door.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked around into the living room and sat America getting up from the sofa.

"Yes, America?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For everything. For being jerk earlier, for hurting you, for rebelling... I didn't know I was gunna hurt you so bad... and I never wanted that. I just wanted to be seen as an equal to you and I couldn't do that as a colony…"

"I know."

"I'm still uncertain of my feelings, but he is! And he was worried when you left earlier... and I know it was cos of me... I still cared... on the battlefield... I didn't want to fight you but I had no choice... And… running away from the person who did know only hurts everyone…"

Arthur looked at him, surprised.

"I'm so sorry…" America said, looking down at his feet.

Arthur walked forwards and ruffled his hair, letting his hand stay on his head. "I know," he smiled softly. America looked at him, smiled and then hugged him. Arthur hugged him tightly, smiling at the boy as he grinned brightly at him.

They both jumped when Alfred came into the room and said, "we all happy now?"

The pair nodded and let each other go. Everyone turned their attentions to England as he limped into the room, using his sword as a walking stick.

"You know what," Arthur said. "If we're going to send them back, England needs to be in full health."

"But how?" America asked.

"That's easy," England grinned, muttering to himself. After a moment, he stood up with full strength.

"Time to go back, I think," Arthur smiled. He helped England put on his armour and then walked out into the back garden with the others. Alfred stood with America who watched in amazement as England stood in the middle of the circle and disappeared as Arthur chanted. The Brit took a deep breath and motioned for America to move into the centre of the circle. He did so, a worried expression on his face. Arthur smiled at him and then chanted, sending him back to his own time too. During those moments, Alfred had started to move towards Arthur, grateful he had because as soon as America was gone, Arthur passed out and fell into his arms. Alfred picked him up and carried him inside, putting him into the cosy warm bed. Alfred changed them both and then climbed into bed with him. He put his arm around him, resting his head on top of Arthur's. The Brit snuggled up with him and Alfred joined him in a steady sleep.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I have been asked if the hug thing's happening again, and the answer for this chapter is no. But because I want to be fair, the next chapter will have hugs. So don't forget to say who you want a hug from in your reviews :] Anyways, a huge thanks for reading so far. Still more of the plot to come and I will see you next chapter!**_


	38. Just the Way You Are

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Eight**_

_**Just the Way You Are**_

The next morning, Arthur was the first to wake up. He looked up at Alfred and watched the younger nation sleep, smiling softly at the peaceful look on his face. It was a nice just lying there in his broad arms and not have a worry about anything. Like his smile, the calm aura of sleep around the American was infectious also and Arthur couldn't help but lean into his embrace and smile. He laughed softly as Alfred nuzzled his hair, nuzzling him back as the American started to wake up.

"Morning…" he yawned.

"Morning," Arthur smiled.

Alfred, though still half asleep, hugged Arthur against him and said "you okay now?" Arthur smiled softly and nodded.

"Good. Cos you completely passed out, and I was worried…" Alfred babbled sleepily. Arthur smiled, truly happy (though obviously feeling sorry too) that he had someone that worried about him. Alfred rest his forehead on Arthur's shoulder. "Scared me…"

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, kissing him.

Alfred kissed him back and then mumbled, "partially forgiven".

"How can I make it up to you?" Arthur said, smiling suggestively. Alfred was more than awake enough to start kissing him deeper. Arthur kissed him back just as deep, looking up at him as he shifted on top of him. They _smiled_ at each other, Alfred undressing them quickly and Arthur biting his lip playfully. He was so preoccupied with Alfred's lips that he didn't notice the American's hand going south. He shuddered and moaned as he was stroked gently. Alfred rubbed their groins together, both men moaning. With a groan, the American continued to rub the groins together making both nations pant. He put his fingers near Arthur's mouth as he rubbed, Arthur taking them into his mouth and sucking them sensually. As soon as they were evenly coated, Alfred pulled them from Arthur's mouth and pushed one finger inside his entrance.

"Ah!" Arthur moaned in surprise, arching into him. Alfred rubbed them together again as a distraction as he pushed another finger into him. Arthur yanked him down and kissed him deeply, devouring his mouth as Alfred pushed in another finger and moved them in and out; he was aiming inside him for that one sweet spot.

The cry of "ALFRED" gave him the answer that he had found his prostate so he continued to hit it. After a moment or two, he replaced his fingers with his own erection and Arthur threw his head back in a silent scream, his eyes closing. Alfred pushed inside, instantly hitting it again. Arthur thrust back onto him, wanting as much friction as he could find. He thrashed around in pleasure as Alfred took hold of his member and started pumping out of time with his thrusts, his prostate being thoroughly abused.

"H-harder!" he panted, Alfred doing as he was told, pounding into him and pumping him faster. "A-Al… I'm… ahh…"

"I… know… Me… too…"

Arthur arched his back and covered Alfred's hand and both their stomachs in his seed. Alfred felt Arthur tighten around him, releasing shortly after. They both groaned and Alfred pulled out of the smaller man.

"All… is most… definitely… forgiven now…"

Arthur pulled him into another deep kiss before pulling back and panting, "good". Alfred smiled and got up.

"I'm gunna have a shower," he said.

"Can I join you?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah!"

They walked to the bathroom together and Alfred sorted the temperature of the water to suit both of them and then got into the shower. Arthur joined him. The America grabbed a sponge and started cleaning him, paying particular attention to his vitals. Arthur did the same, getting his own back by paying _lots_ of attention to Alfred. The American hummed a little as he was cleaned and Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"Again?"

In response, Alfred pinned him to the shower wall. Arthur arched off of it.

"FUCK-THAT'S-FUCKNG-COLD!" he yelled as one word. Alfred was accidentally knocked into the valve when Arthur moved, the water now running cold.

"So is that!"

Arthur shivered and turned the water back to normal. "Well, that's just killed it."

"Not exactly," Alfred smirked. "The cold makes things go erect."

"They have the opposite effect on m-AH!" he gasped as Alfred attached his lips to one of his nipples. Alfred licked and sucked before moving onto the other one. He moved down his body, licking his naval before carrying on down so he was eye level with his half-hard member. He blew air onto the tip, loving how Arthur shuddered. He took him into his mouth, do everything he could think of to drive him mad.

"Alfred~!" moaned the Brit, gripping Alfred's hair tight and managing to not buck into his mouth. Alfred ran his teeth along him. "A-Alfred… S-stop…"

"Why?" Alfred asked, looking up at him, the water from the shower running down his face.

"I can't breath…" Arthur said, trying to look at him through all the steam.

"Are you saying I took your breath away?"

Arthur nodded and chuckled. Alfred stood up again.

"Well, we can't just leave you like that though, can we?" Alfred said, stroking him gently. Arthur groaned and bucked into his hand. Alfred continued to stroke him, kissing behind his ear. Arthur looked at him, pulling him into a deep kiss and taking hold of Alfred's own member.

"I can't let you have all the fun…" he said, stroking him at the same pace that Alfred was stroking him. They stayed like that, panting and stroking, for a while before Alfred rubbed them together. Arthur moaned at the unexpected friction, his other hand stroking him too. Alfred merely rubbed the Brit harder. Arthur's hands stilled as his grip got tighter and he came into Alfred's hand. Alfred came shortly after, then licked his hand clean while keeping his eyes on Arthur's flushed face. Arthur kissed him deeply again, Alfred pressing him against the wall. He wrapped his arms around the American's neck as Alfred held his hips and leant fully against him. Arthur pulled away and smiled, resting his forehead against Alfred's.

"We should probably get out now…" Arthur smiled. "But I just can't be arsed!"

Alfred surprised the Brit by turning off the shower, picking him up and carrying him out.

"Whoa!" Arthur said, blinking in shock. Alfred smiled and managed to get them out of the shower and into t separate towels without dropping Arthur.

"Put me down!" Arthur said, struggling.

"I don't wanna."

"Alfred! Now!"

"Nope," Alfred said, popping the 'p' and holding him closer.

Arthur wriggled. "I am not a child nor a bride so put me the fuck down!"

"Awww, but I love holding you!"

"I DON'T CARE. PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Alfred put him down. "Fine," he said, drying himself off and then went to get dressed. He walked downstairs and poured himself out some cereal, sitting at the table and eating the contents of his bowl while Arthur got dressed upstairs. The Brit walked into the room in another one of his punk outfits (a tight black t-shirt, skinny jeans, many belts and Converse trainers) and Alfred stopped and stared.

"Whoa…"

"What?" Arthur said, looking down at himself.

"You're hot."

Arthur blushed and walked past him, muttering "git".

"You are though!"

Arthur made a non-committal, so Alfred decided action needed to be taken.

"I will pin you to the floor until you agree."

Arthur simply started making a cup of tea.

"Don't ignore me."

The Brit looked at him. "Sorry… What did you say? I didn't hear you over the kettle."

"I said, I will pin you to the floor until you agree."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Yes."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try," he smirked.

"I will, then!" Alfred said, grabbing Arthur around the waist.

Arthur squeaked in a _totally manly way_ (not) and then grabbed the American's wrists and pressed really hard into the pressure point. Alfred blacked out and hit the floor.

"OH SHIT!" Arthur said, surprised that he'd knocked him out. He dropped to his knees and patted his face. "Alfred! ALFRED!" When Alfred didn't stir, Arthur looked around and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He dumped the contents over his head and Alfred blinked awake.

"Wasgoinon?"

Arthur tried to hold back his laughter, but failed. Alfred looked down, hurt.

"Sorry," Arthur smiled. "I may have pressed too hard."

"May have!"

"Sorry," Arthur repeated, kissing his forehead. Alfred looked back up at him, a smirk spreading across his face. "What?"

Alfred had him instantly pinned to the ground under him.

"HEY!"

"You said you'd like to see me try!" Alfred smirked.

Arthur wriggled to try and escape, but Alfred had him to securely pinned.

"You need to stop dismissing compliments!"

Arthur pouted.

"I still mean every word I said on the plane. All of it."

The Brit looked away from him, so Alfred forced him to face him. He didn't get eye contact but just seeing his face was a start.

"I love the peaceful look on your face when you read, or drink tea. You can't cook, but that never stops you! You have a beautiful voice, the most dazzling green eyes I have ever seen, and your messy hair is the perfect style of messy! I meant every word then, and I still do now."

Arthur looked away again.

"I love you, but I hate it when I give you a compliment and you just brush it off because you don't agree."

Arthur closed his eyes, so Alfred made him look at him. Arthur's eyes went wide and Alfred kissed him gently.

"Why can't you see that?"

"It's impossible, Alfred…"

"Nothing is impossible."

Arthur looked at him sadly. "I've always admired your child-like optimism."

"Why is it impossible then?"

"I've done too many terrible things…"

"So? You can't change the past! It's who you are now that matters, and you are... there are too many words! Amazing, bold, strong, brave... I could go on forever!"

The Brit's resolve was slowly slipping with each word Alfred said, but didn't understand where any of it came from.

"You always say that I can't read the atmosphere, but for once in my life I can see something so clearly! You! And I need you to see that too! I have lost count of how many times you've saved me, made me who I am! It doesn't matter what you did in the past cos that'll never change! How you are now, and the good things you've done are the real things that matter!"

Arthur's lips started to wobble slightly as he teared up.

"A hero can only be a hero when they have a strength behind them," Alfred said, "and you are my strength."

Arthur pulled him down and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Alfred sat up and pulled him into his lap, holding him close as Arthur cried.

"Shhhhh… Please don't cry…"

Arthur continued to sob, but tried to calm down. Alfred kissed the top of his head.

"I loved you, and you are the best thing I have ever known."

This made Arthur cry harder and he had to calm down all over again. Alfred made him look at him.

"Why can't you see what I do?"

"Because I'm not you…"

Alfred kissed his forehead. "Come with me," he said, helping him up and taking his hand. Arthur didn't have the strength to protest as he was pulled up the stairs and taken to the bedroom. He was stood in front of the mirror.

"Look," Alfred said simply.

Arthur did so, seeing a short, pasty, messy haired man with red around his eyes from where he'd been crying. Alfred could tell that Arthur was being negative so said what he could see.

"You're the perfect height for me to hold you and have you against my chest, your skin colour brings out the brightness of your eyes, your hair is perfectly messy, and I wouldn't change you for anything."

Arthur couldn't see it. "I would…"

"What will it take to convince you? You look like an angel even when you not in the toga! You make my heart feel lighter just by looking at me! You look crazy hot in those punk clothes! Everything about you makes me fall for you more!"

"How can you say that?" Arthur said, turning to look at him. "I just don't understand!"

"Because it's all true! Go touch my heart again! That'll show you how I feel! Arthur, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and that's because you're you! You are who I fell in love with, you the short, angry British guy, because you are _so_ much more than that!"

Arthur lost the will to fight again. "Okay, Alfred…"

"Are you just saying that because you can't be bothered to argue?"

Arthur looked up at him in surprise.

"I know you, Arthur... and I made the mistake of letting you leave when you were upset before and I don't want to make that again."

That confused the Brit. Alfred got closer to him.

"You never tell me what's going on in your head, and I never find out until it's too late…"

Arthur held his face, looking at the contrast in colour. Alfred watched him carefully.

"So, speak to me, Arthur… I don't want to be shut out anymore."

"How can I be anything next to you," Arthur said almost absentmindedly.

"What?"

"You're tall, perfectly tanned, your eyes are too blue to be real but I know they are, you have a Hollywood smile that brightens everything in a room, you have the perfect balance of muscle, you may be dense at times but you never fail to correct yourself in the end, your hair is the shade of gold everyone would kill to achieve…" "But I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you! You pushed me to be my best!"

"You would have been great whoever had found you… It's got nothing to do with me…"

"Ah, but you're _Great _Britain! You made me great too! If Finland got me I'd be Santa's little helper, Sweden would have scared me into silence, the Netherlands was never an option, and France would have made more perverse than I already am! But you, you treated me so nice. You did do this."

Arthur softly head butted his chest, resting his forehead there. "I'm not that great anymore…"

"You are. So, you've had problems lately! everyone has! Iceland's economy was destroyed, mine's sucky at the moment... but, it's getting better! I'm totally over the four months I had to spend in bed last year!"

Arthur looked up at him. "You're too happy sometimes…" he said, his lips twitching upwards.

"I keep a positive outlook on life!" Alfred smiled. "Bad events like that are just tunnels, you go in unprepared for what's inside but you know there's something good at the other end."

Arthur blinked a few times in surprise. "That's very philosophical of you…"

"Thank you!" Alfred smiled. "I mean, come on! 19 of my states have been under tons of snow. My feet are freezing no matter how many socks I put on! But, I know the snow's gunna melt and everything will be okay."

Arthur smiled softly at him.

"It's just another thing to go in my book of things to put behind me."

The Brit's face fell again slightly.

"What now?"

"I wish I could write everything I've done in a book and forget about it…"

"It's a metaphorical book. Like the box thing or the bridge! You know, build a bridge, get over it, burn the bridge."

"I know," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"It's easy to do," Alfred smiled.

Arthur gave a derisive 'ha', so Alfred put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

"Arthur, stop being so self-deprecating."

"Why should I?"

"It's not healthy, and it makes me feel… It makes me feel like I can't do anything right by you. I try and try, but you always seem so determined to hate yourself…"

Arthur blinked a few times, truly surprised by the answer that the American had just given him.

"You ask me why I love you, and when I give an answer you seem unwilling to see that in yourself…"

Arthur looked at him incredulously.

"What's with the look?" Alfred questioned, but Arthur didn't know how to answer. "Arthur, you can't just give me a look like that, and then not answer! I'm not as smart as you, I can't pluck an answer out of thin air!"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Alfred… I had no idea it affected you like that."

Alfred smiled and rubbed the Brit's arms. "Don't worry about me."

Arthur shook his head again. "You're not the only one that's been save countless times…"

"What do you mean? I know I'm not the only one to be saved from something, but…"

"I mean, you've saved me too."

"When have I save you? Well, besides World War 2."

"Every time you smile."

Alfred couldn't help but grin. "How has my smile saved you?"

"When I was upset that I was losing you to France, right back at the very beginning, you smiled at me... That was the beginning of the end for a very long very hard period in my life... Every time I see you smile it reminds me that I have you to put an end to whatever suffering may be happening to me at the time."

Alfred smiled again and hugged him close. Arthur hugged him back.

"I love you," Alfred said, kissing him softly. "More than anything in the world."

"And I you, Love," Arthur replied, kissing him back. It was such a sweet tender moment, but it was broken by Arthur's stomach growling. Alfred looked down with a smirk.

"Well, grrr to you too!" he winked. "Come on, I forgot you haven't had anything to eat."

Arthur laughed and took Alfred's hand, walking downstairs with the smiling American.

"Can we go out for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Alfred smiled, grabbing his car keys from the kitchen side. "I know a nice place we can go."

"It better not be a fucking McDonald's."

"It's not."

Arthur smiled and took his hand again, being lead out to the car to go to lunch.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Firstly, I'm sorry for the delay. There was sunshine. In England. I had to take the chance to chill outside. Anyways, onto the hugs!**_

_**England: -hugging **_Khufu_Caoro-

_**Iceland: -hugging**_ Roma_Vena_One_Italy-

_**America and England: -hugging**_ hippojello and Naniigirl99-

_**Prussia and Canada: -hugging**_ yintsunami-

_**Austria and Switzerland: -hugging**_ Deaths-Glance-

_**England, Russia and Canada: -hugging**_ Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo-

_**Chibi-Russia, Chibi-Canada, and Chibi-America: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Canada: -hugging**_ Pandora_of_Ithilien-

_**America: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**The Nordics: -hugging**_ jagaimo_chan-

_**Japan: -hugging**_ Plushiepaw-

_**France: -hugging**_ mudkiprox-

_**Me: And because you asked; I'm hugging**_ Luarin, Kidge, and Naniigirl99_**. Thank you for all the many reviews I've been getting! Keep 'em coming cos there's more story to come! More hugs next chapter!**_


	39. Just Us

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Nine**_

_**Just Us**_

Arthur looked around the little restaurant, taking in all it's homely features. It was really quite surprising that Alfred had brought him to such a lovely little place. There was even a small fireplace in the centre of the room near the podium with the booking notepad and table list. Alfred looked at him carefully, a little nervous.

"Like it?"

Arthur grinned and nodded, turning his head to look at the American. "It's really nice!"

_YES!_ the American thought. "Good," he said out loud, smiling at his success. Arthur took his hand again, surprising Alfred.

"Let's find a table," smiled the Brit. Alfred squeezed his hand and led him to a private booth. Arthur sat opposite him, and they both smiled and looked at their menus. They bother ordered when the waitress came over, and when the young girl walked away Alfred rubbed Arthur's knee under the table. He withdrew his hand and smiled at as the waitress brought their drinks over. Arthur smiled at the waitress too.

"Thank you," he said, accidentally letting his accent slip. Alfred smirked as the waitress blushed and walked away giggling. Arthur looked at the American. "What?" he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That waitress totally has it bad for you!" Alfred said with a wink.

"Don't be so stupid, Alfred," Arthur frowned lightly.

"She totally does!" Alfred smiled. "She was blushing and giggling! Cos you are very attractive, plus the accent, you've probably got her gossiping to the other waitresses!"

Arthur rolled his eyes good naturedly and smiled at him. Alfred looked towards the kitchens, spotting the giggling waitress not-so-subtly glancing at them and talking to the other waitresses.

"I was right!"

Arthur looked too.

"See?" Alfred grinned.

Arthur smiled at them, watching them nearly fall about with giggles, large blushes on their faces. "I suppose you are…"

Alfred smiled at him. "I'm not the only one to see how hot you are, but _I'm_ the only one to see anything else!" he said, winking again. Arthur chuckled and Alfred patted his knee again, letting his hand slide a little further up the rest on his thigh. Arthur did the same, looking up and smiling at the waitress brought their food over. Arthur saw it was the same person, so spoke up.

"Thank you, Love," he grinned. "But, could I trouble you for another drink?"

"S-sure, I'll be right back. Enjoy you're meals!" the waitress said, hurrying off, blushing and giggling. Alfred watched the scene with a smirk on his face and a slight shake of his head, amused by Arthur's behaviour. Arthur looked sideways at him after watching the waitresses.

"What?" he said. "I may be old but I still look young!" He winked at Alfred, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So, can you see it now?"

"I suppose so," Arthur replied, looking down at his food. Alfred leaned across the table and lifted his face.

"I thought of another word to describe you," he smiled.

"What's that?"

"Special."

Arthur blushed and batted his hand away. "Oh hush up, you cheesy git."

"You are though," Alfred said, starting to eat his meal. He kept glancing at Arthur every so often, watching him eat his meal. Arthur caught his eye once or twice, smiling and secretly liking the attention. He still wasn't used to it, but he liked the idea that Alfred genuinely wanted to be with him. Why, he still couldn't see, but it was still heart-warming. Soon enough, the waitress returned, putting the drinks on the table carefully so as not to spill the contents onto their dinners.

"Your drinks," she smiled, blushing furiously. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alfred smiled. "Arthur?"

"I'm fine too," Arthur said, smiling softly. "Sorry for the trouble."

"N-no trouble at all!" the waitress replied, hurrying away again.

"So has the hots for you!" Alfred grinned once she was out of earshot, finishing his meal. Arthur chuckled at him, continuing to eat his own dinner. Alfred too a sip of his drink, watching Arthur eat his meal. It was only when Arthur took a sip of his own drink that he noticed Alfred watching him once more with a small smile on his face.

"What?" he asked, a little self conscious. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No!" Alfred said. "I just like watching you; it's kinda fascinating, to be honest."

Arthur was really self conscious now. Alfred blushed and tried to rectify himself.

"Uh… It's just you have all these mannerisms that I like, and well… I just sometimes like to watch…"

Arthur looked at the glass in his hand, focusing on the contents of the soft drink he'd ordered. He felt Alfred put his hand on his knee again.

"You do things so delicately sometimes, with so much care," the American smiled. "It's nice."

Arthur finally looked up from his glass, smiling softly at Alfred. Who was he kidding? He didn't just like the attention, he _loved_ it! Yes, it was a little odd to have someone so interested in him, but just the fact that someone was taking the time to watch him and notice small things that he didn't even no he did was touching. Alfred grinned when he saw the smile on Arthur's face, pleased that he had clearly done something right.

"It's like when you're asleep; you look so calm and peaceful," he said. "There's always a small smile on your face and you fit perfectly against me... It's little things like that that I enjoy just sitting back and watching sometimes."

Arthur blushed again, but didn't look away. He couldn't look away. Stupid Alfred with his stupid flattery and stupid enchanting smile and stupid cerulean eyes. Why did he have to make his heart swell so much? Before he began to look like a Christmas tree decoration, Arthur decided to change the subject.

"A-are we going to have sweet?" he asked.

"Do you want one?" Alfred said, not minding if he did or didn't.

"What ones are there?"

Alfred picked up the one desserts menu on the table and flicked it open, reading out some options.

"Uh… Well, there are the sundaes… and the Rocky Horror ice cream…"

"I'm not a big ice cream fan."

"Hmmm… Chocolate cake?"

Arthur's eye lit up, but he kept his voice calm. "What kind?" Alfred started to list them out, but when Arthur heard Chocolate Fudge cake he nearly shouted. "Yes!" he paused and coughed. "Um… Can we have the chocolate fudge cake please?"

"Yes, Arthur, we can have the chocolate fudge cake," Alfred smiled brightly.

Arthur grinned and watched as Alfred called the waitress over and ordered 2 slices of the cake. The waitress returned quickly and put the cakes on the table, hurrying off again. Naturally, Alfred was the first to finish so sat and watched Arthur eat once more. The Brit was eating slowly, his eyes closed and savouring the every bite. Alfred added another note to his mental list about him; Arthur _loved_ chocolate fudge cake. When he finished, Arthur looked over to Alfred and smiled brightly after having a drink. Alfred smiled back.

"Nice?"

"Bloody lovely!"

The waitress soon returned and Alfred asked for the bill. He looked at Arthur as the Brit watched the waitress leave with a curious expression on his face like he was deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking?" Alfred asked.

"She seems too smart to just be a waitress," Arthur said.

"Huh?"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't worry… It doesn't matter…"

"It does if something's bugging you, now spill."

"No, I'm just wondering why she's a waitress when she could be so much more. Don't get me wrong, a jobs a job and if she wants to be a waitress then who am I to judge?"

"Maybe she's saving for something?"

Soon, the waitress returned and gave the credit card reader to Alfred who was waiting patiently with his card.

"Miss," Arthur spoke up whilst waiting for Alfred to finish paying. "It may be rude of me, but may I inquire as to why you work here?"

"Uh…" the waitress said, clearly startled. She smiled though and continued to speak. "Well, I live alone and I go to college, it's not cheep. I get good pay and tips, so it's not too bad, but still a lot to do."

Alfred handed he back the device, having finished paying and putting the card back into his wallet. In addition to the device, he had given her a nice large tip. Arthur added his own bit and smiled warmly. The waitress was very surprised.

"T-thanks!" she smiled warmly. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves, come back again soon!" She nodded to them and walked away to take care of the payment and tips. Alfred turned back to Arthur.

"She was nice!"

"Yes, she was."

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked, standing up.

Arthur nodded and stood too, walking with Alfred back to the car.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Ahhh~!" Alfred sighed happily, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the sofa. Arthur took his shoes off too and sat next to the American who rest his head on his lap and looked up at him. Arthur smiled and played with his hair, the American smiling in return and closing his eyes. Arthur ran his fingers through it, gently combing out all the knots. He watched as Alfred took one of his hands and kissed it.

"So cosy!" Alfred grinned.

"It is, isn't it?" Arthur chuckled. Alfred kissed his hand again, and Arthur kissed his back. The American opened his eyes and smiled brightly at him, watching Arthur's eyes soften as he gazed back at him. Internally, Arthur (though feeling extremely cheesy) felt as though he was falling in love again. Alfred shifted and sat up a little to kiss him, Arthur gladly kissing him back softly. Alfred lied back on the sofa so that they were side by side and facing each other. Arthur rested his forehead against the American's and closed his eyes.

"This is nice…" he said quietly, his lips barely touching Alfred's. "No ghosts, no younger versions of us to worry about… Just… us…"

"Uh huh," Alfred agreed, kissing him on the nose. Arthur opened his eyes and grinned. "I just realised something."

"What's that, Love?"

"Blue eyes and green eyes, sky and Earth. Perfect balance!"

Arthur head butted him softly and laughed. "That was so cheesy!" he said, but smiled widely at him.

"S'true though!"

"Yes, I suppose it is," Arthur said, shaking his head a little.

"It also means I top," Alfred smirked.

"Unless I turn your world upside down."

"Now who's being corny?"

"I must have been with you too long," Arthur smiled, kissing him chastely. Alfred kissed him back, and the pair simply laid next to each other, basking in each others company. After a few hour, the couple decided that they would turn in and walked upstairs hand in hand, changing for bed and snuggling up together under the duvet.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: I feel like that little girl from **_Despicable Me_**. This chapter, "it's so fluffy"! Anyways, before I go mad, here are the hugs!**_

_**England: -being hugged by **_Pandora_of_Ithilien-

_**Chibi-England, Denmark and Sweden: -hugging **_mudkiprox-

_**England and Me: -hugging**_ The_Evil_Dreamer-

_**America and Cowboy-America: -hugging**_ xxxalexisurgodxxx-

_**The Nordics: -hugging**_ RomaVena_One_Italy-

_**Chibi-England and Chibi-America: -hugging**_ yintsunami-

_**England, Russia and Chibi-Canada: -hugging**_ Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo-

_**Me: I love how you guys ask me now too! Although, these hugs are mainly for the people who didn't choose a character(s). So, these hugs go to **_jagaimo_chan, Deaths_Glance, Plushiepaw, ARandomShadowOfLife, _**and**_ PedoFly. _**I really appreciate every comment I get on this story and promise to do my best to keep the entertainment coming!**_


	40. The Prairies

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty**_

_**The Prairies**_

The next morning, Arthur awoke to a cold bed. He was silent for a moment, looking around and noticing that Alfred wasn't beside him like he normally was. The Brit climbed out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown, wrapping it around him and leaving the bedroom to go and look for the American. He found him sat out on the back porch, looking around at the early morning sky. Watching, he blinked as two baby eagles flew down and landed on Alfred's arm. He smiled, Alfred using his pinkie to stroke their stomachs and under their beaks. They both watched them fly away, smiles on both their faces. Arthur leant on the door frame, making it squeak softly. Alfred turned his head slightly, a little surprised but he smiled at Arthur.

"Oh, hey Arthur!"

"Morning."

"Whatcha doing up? It's only 6."

"I got cold…"

"Under the duvet?" Alfred asked, confused. "How'd you get cold?"

Arthur walked over and sat down next to him. "You weren't there…" he muttered, blushing and looking away. Alfred put his arm around him, pulling him against his side.

"Better?"

Arthur nodded, the blush still prominent on his face.

"So, how long were you just stood there?" Alfred asked.

"Since the baby eagles landed on your arm."

This time it was Alfred's turn to blush. Arthur smiled at him.

"It was cute!"

That made Alfred blush harder. "Thanks…"

Arthur chuckled and kissed his cheek, Alfred smiling softly at him.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm out here at 6am, right?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, I woke up about half an hour ago, and couldn't get back to sleep. You were out of it, so I got up. I dunno why but I just got drawn to sitting out here. I like watching things, as you may have guessed, and I've done a lot of that this morning."

"And what have you seen?"

"Simply: life," Alfred said, looking up at the sky. "You asleep, the birds, the sun rising, all little things like that."

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and watched too. Alfred put his head against Arthur's, smiling. They sat like that until it was about 8 in the morning.

"So, what did you see?" Alfred asked.

Arthur blushed and looked away.

"Please!"

The Brit drew circles on Alfred's thigh, focusing on that instead of his face as he said, "your expressions".

"My expressions?"

Arthur nodded, watching his finger.

"What about them?"

"The different range of them…"

"Explain; you've got me interested now!"

"Do I have to?" Arthur sighed.

"Yes! Let me inside that noggin of yours!"

Arthur finally looked up at him. "Well… Your eyebrows furrow slightly when your trying to figure out what's happening, then once you have, a small flash of joy crosses your face…"

Alfred smiled at him, but Arthur was incredibly embarrassed. Seeing his awkward expression Alfred kissed him on the cheek, but Arthur was now more embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

The Brit fidgeted a little, worried about what reaction his answer would receive.

"Arthur…"

"I've-always-loved-how-expressive-you-are-about-everything…" Arthur spoke in a rush, making the sentence blend into one long word. Alfred blinked in surprise.

"Wow, you can speak fast. But, thanks," he smiled softly. Arthur looked at the floor, so Alfred moved so he was kneeling in front of him and looked up at him. "Arthur." The Brit blinked, a tad stunned. Alfred smiled at him. "Lately it seems I have to be at this level for you to see me." Arthur gave him a small smile, so Alfred leant up a little and kissed him. Arthur kissed him back.

"I love seeing you," Alfred said against his lips.

"I know," Arthur replied, combing his fingers through his hair. Alfred pulled him forwards so they were the same height and kissed him again. Arthur leant against him, feeling Alfred cup his face and kiss him deeper. Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer as the American used his pinkies to stroke softly behind Arthur's ears. Arthur hummed and got onto Alfred's lap when he sat back on the grass. They pulled apart after a moment and smiled at each other.

"I love you so much," Alfred said.

"I love you more than anything," Arthur replied. "Come on, let's get inside before we get colds."

"Okay," Alfred said, standing and helping Arthur up too. They walked together into the kitchen where Alfred sat at the table. He'd already had something to eat, so just watched Arthur make himself some toast after pouring himself a glass of orange juice. All the while he made his toast, Arthur hummed softly, slowly starting to sing as well.

"_Free for all, so fuck 'em all… Cos I wanna be the minority…_"

Alfred smiled, watching him and waiting for him to remember that he was in the room. Arthur turned and sat down with his toast and a cup of tea.

"What?"

"I love how you randomly start humming American songs!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and ate a slice of his toast and sipped his tea.

"Adorable!" Alfred grinned.

The Brit pointed at him with the toast. "I'm not adorable or cute okay!"

"Sorry, I forgot. I shall rephrase: sexy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a bite out of the toast. Alfred smiled cutely at him, and Arthur returned it with a smile of his own.

"See, you can't help but smile with me!"

Arthur decided to ignore that comment and continued to eat his toast. Alfred soon got bored.

"I'm gunna go get dressed," he stated.

"Okay, Love."

Alfred smiled, got up from his seat and walked around the table and kissed him on the cheek before heading upstairs. Arthur smiled a little to himself, then finished his breakfast and went to join him in the bathroom. He entered the bathroom as Alfred was rinsing his mouth of the toothpaste and grabbing the bottle of mouthwash. They continued as they normally would, Arthur closing the door once Alfred had left and got into the shower.

Meanwhile, Alfred got dressed quickly into old blue jeans and a _Linkin Park_ t-shirt and went out to the stables. He patted his horse gently, the large dark brown animal nudging him gently and affectionately on the shoulder. He saddled up without a problem and started to ride out to the prairie. He had no clue that Arthur had finished with his shower and was now dressed and looking for him everywhere. Nor did he realise that Arthur was phoning his mobile.

"Shit!" he cried as the horse got startled by the loud ringing. He was thrown off of the horses back, crying out in agony as he landed extremely awkwardly on his arm, breaking it. He held his arm, trying not to get trampled by the horse. Once he had finally got up and calmed the horse a little, he answered the phone.

"H-hello?"

"_Where are you_?" Arthur asked, unaware of the problem but noticing the waver in Alfred's voice. "_I couldn't find you…_"

"H-half way out to the prairie… ah…" Alfred replied, wincing as his arm stung. He turned back to the still frightened animal. "Shhh, calm dow-WHOA!"

"_Alfred?_"

Alfred dropped the phone, trying to calm the horse. "Shhh, calm down!" he said, but the horse rose to it's hide legs, it's front legs grazing Alfred's broken arm. "AH!" he cried, grabbing the phone and moving out of the horses way.

"_Alfred, I'll be right there!_" Arthur called down the line. He hung up and ran to the stables. Not too long after, he got to the spot where the horse was freaking out and lassoed it and brought it under control. He took the reigns of his horse (having gotten off of it) and took the two horses with him to search for Alfred who was nowhere to be seen.

"Alfred?"

Upon hearing his name, the American come out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, clutching his arm. Arthur was stunned for a moment, his eyes going wide as he took in Alfred's battered appearance and the blood dripping from his slightly contorted arm.

"Oh my God…" he said when he finally found his voice. "What happened?"

"The phone going off startled it," Alfred explained, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm. "I got thrown off and broke my arm, then he started trampling me…"

"…So it was my fault…"

"No!" Alfred said, not wanting Arthur to blame himself. "I should have told you I was going out. I just got outside and it hit me. I just let my feet lead me."

"Come here," Arthur said. Alfred did so, Arthur making him sit down. The Brit drew a circle around him.

"What're you doing?"

"That's a pretty serious break," Arthur said hollowly.

Alfred looked at his arm, instantly regretting it as his stomach churned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't look at it," Arthur said, his voice dead panned.

Alfred looked up at him, seriously worried. "You okay?"

Arthur smiled softly. "Of course." He started chanting, and Alfred felt his arm start to tingle. His closed his eyes and started to breath deeply as the sensation swept through his body. It died away after a moment and he opened his eyes, looked at his arm and then smiled up at Arthur. The Englishman smiled back, watching as Alfred moved his arm a little to check everything worked.

"It may be a bit stiff," Arthur said.

"Just a little…"

"That should wear off soon…"

"Thanks, Arthur," Alfred smiled.

"I was my fault anyway, so…" Arthur shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault!"

"I shouldn't have rang!"

"You were worried! You didn't know where I'd gone and after everything that's happened recently you have a right to worry! I shouldn't have wandered off without tell you first!"

Arthur looked at him for a moment. "…Why couldn't you have been like that when you were a colony? It would have halved the number of arguments!"

"I was a kid back then, I had that natural affinity to wander off because I wanted to learn something."

"I know," Arthur said. "But you did worry me a lot."

"And that's one of the things I've learnt."

"And that's…" Arthur paused, Alfred's words catching up in his brain. "Wait. Did you just say 'learnt'?"

"I think… Why?"

Before he knew what was happening, Alfred was lying on the grass with Arthur on top of him. The Brit kissed him deeply, the American kissing back though seriously confused. Arthur pulled back and looked at him, breathing slightly heavier. Alfred was breathing deeply too.

"What… was… that?"

"A reward."

"For?"

"Saying 'learnt' and not 'learned'."

"Huh?"

Arthur kissed him softly. "Don't worry." He got up and then helped Alfred up too.

"I didn't even realise I'd said it!"

Arthur smiled.

"So, I guess I learnt something else too!"

Alfred managed to keep his balance as Arthur glomped him again, wrapping his legs around the American's waist.

"Sorry," Arthur blushed.

"Don't be," Alfred smiled.

Arthur kissed him again, then got down. "Do you want to carry on?"

"Huh?"

"To the prairies?"

"Oh! Sure!"

Arthur mounted his horse, watching as Alfred went over to his. The horse nudged his should gently and apologetically, so Alfred patted him gently.

"S'okay," he smiled. "You were scared."

The horse nudged him again, and Alfred mounted him and set off for the prairies with Arthur.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred sighed contently as he dismounted his horse, Arthur following after him and letting the horses grace. They walked for a little bit until the found a nice spot and Alfred laid back on the grass. Arthur did so too, enjoying the peace.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again; this place never stops amazing me!"

"Nor I."

"So, what else do you think I've learnt?" Alfred asked, genuinely curious.

"Uh… Self discipline and hygiene for one," Arthur said.

"What else?"

"Appreciation for the things I did for you."

"What else?" Alfred smiled.

"What do _you_ think you've learnt?"

"Hmmm…" Alfred said, thinking carefully. "Fairies are real, all your sweet spots, magic is real, you're an angel and so much more!"

Arthur chuckled.

"Also, that you like it when I say 'learnt'!"

The Brit smiled. Alfred looked up at the sky.

"Learnt, learnt, learnt!"

Arthur straddled him. "Stop now or I'll have to take drastic measures."

Alfred smiled. "Learnt, learnt, learnt!"

The Englishman held the American's jaw open and bit his tongue gently. Alfred blinked in surprise, so Arthur pulled away and held his tongue.

"I said stop."

"'earnt!"

Arthur glared at him, scaring Alfred a little, and he let his tongue go.

"Learnt!"

The Briton finally snapped and kissed him deeply again feeling the American kiss him back.

_New thing learnt,_ Alfred thought as they kissed,_ if I continually say 'learnt' in front of Arthur he gets turned on! SCORE!_

Arthur stroked Nantucket as they kissed and Alfred moaned.

"That's something you've learnt…"

"Yes," Arthur said, "and this…" He sucked at the nape of Alfred's neck, eliciting moans from the younger nation. Getting a little revenge, Alfred stroked Arthur's eyebrows, making Arthur stop and shudder.

"I guess we've both learnt things," Alfred smiled. He looked up at the smiling Brit in awe. "You know, the sun is hitting you at just the right angle. You look more beautiful than usual."

"Nice choice of words," Arthur smiled.

"Why thank you!"

Arthur kissed him again and moved to lay next to him with his head on Alfred's chest. The younger nation put his arm around him and held him close.

"This was always one of the places I'd go to relax. When I just needed space, I'd just lay here and everything would be okay. And now it is."

The older nation nuzzled him, and smiled. "We've not really done much today, have we?"

"Nope, just a day of watching and learning."

Arthur laughed softly, watching the world go by. Alfred exhaled happily, just please to be with Arthur.

"I dread to think how much work I'm going to have when I go back," Arthur sighed.

"Just relax now," Alfred said, "and check on the plane when we go back."

Arthur smiled then started. "We?"

Alfred looked nervous for a moment. "I-I can go too, right?"

"Of course!" Arthur beamed. "I just wasn't expecting you to!"

Alfred smiled brightly, relieved that he hadn't actually done anything to upset Arthur as he'd thought he had.

"You're awesome!"

"Am I now?" Arthur laughed.

"Totally! Completely and utterly awesome!"

"You're awesome too."

"Well, I'm the hero; I'm meant to be awesome, but you! You are just so awesome it's stunning!"

Arthur kissed him again, holding his face softly as Alfred kissed him back. He pulled back and tilted his head, smiling as he looked at Alfred.

"What?"

"Nothing, just looking at how much you've grown," Arthur chuckled.

"And why does that induce chuckling?"

"Just the fact I'm being silly."

"How're you being silly?"

"Being nostalgic makes me feel old."

"23, dude," Alfred said. "I don't care about any other number. I'm 19. You are 23. You're still young!"

"Thanks," Arthur smiled.

"You are very welcome!"

They both stood up and stretched, getting ready to go back to the house.

"You are so happy!" Alfred smiled, seeing the huge grin on Arthur's face. "We should do this more!"

"I'll be happy anywhere you are," Arthur replied, but then he looked over him.

"What?"

"You have grass everywhere."

"So I do."

Arthur brushed it off carefully, smirking a little as he smacked the American's arse in the process. Alfred rolled his eyes, but decided to just go with it.

"Thank you," he smiled, holding out his hand. Arthur took it, surprised when Alfred pulled him against him.

"Whoa!" he said, blushing. Alfred kissed him, putting one hand on the nape of his neck and the other at the base of his back. Arthur shifted to his toes to kiss him better, forgoing any worry and wrapping his legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred's neck as the kiss grew more heated. Alfred pulled back after a while in need of air.

"That was…"

"Fuck…"

"Not exactly the word I was looking for…"

Arthur laughed and kissed him again. Alfred kissed back then pulled away.

"Why did you say 'fuck'?" asked the younger nation.

"It's what I say," Arthur shrugged. They disentangled from each other, smiling and laughing. They mounted their horses and went back to the house to have lunch.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Both nations were sat at the kitchen table, Alfred eating a hamburger and Arthur eating a sandwich.

"Hmmmmmm!" Alfred hummed happily as he ate.

"I'm surprised you've last this long," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"S'at supposed to mean?"

"In all the time I've been here, this is your first burger!"

"Oh!"

Arthur smiled and the pair continued to eat their meals. Alfred finished first and laughed.

"HaHaHa!"

"Oh, God…"

"What?"

"That laugh."

"What about my laugh?"

"It's so fake…"

"I resent that!"

"I prefer it when you laugh normally."

They smiled at each other, then Alfred put his arms folded on the table and rest his head on them. Arthur watched him close his eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

No response.

"Alfred?" he said, starting to freak out. He shook him lightly. "Alfred?" He watched as the younger nation's head slumped off his arms and onto the table with no response from him at all. "Alfred!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Le drama! And I can now hear the screams of "NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!" but it was too tempting! Anyways, keep reviewing. I'm not doing it this chapter, but if you want any hugs that have been requested will be posted next chapter and if you want a hug at anytime just say and I'll give you the shout-out! Deal? Ciao!**_


	41. Silent Witness

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty One**_

_**Silent Witness**_

Arthur froze. Terror took over his body for a moment as he looked over the American laying his head against the table. The latter wasn't moving a muscle and Arthur's mind jumped to the worst case scenario. Alfred was dead.

"Alfred!" he finally called again, rushing around the table towards the American's body and putting his fingers to the pulse point on his neck. He was able to breath easier when he felt the steady beat of a pulse under his fingertips and kissed the American on the head in relief. Now all he had to do was figure out why he was unconscious. Little did he know, Alfred was having a problem of his own. Staring down at the Englishman and his own body, Alfred's eyes widened when his mind caught up with what was happening.

"Oh shit…" he muttered.

"Bugger…" Arthur mumbled to himself. "Um…"

"Arthur?" Alfred said, trying to gain his attention. Arthur looked around the room for some inspiration for what was happening. Frowning, he had no idea that Alfred had just walked over to him. Figuring that he couldn't be seen or heard, Alfred decided to go with an instinct and put his hand against Arthur's cheek. Arthur shivered and touched the same cheek, his hand sweeping straight through Alfred's.

"Arthur, please tell me what's going on!" Alfred said desperately, trying in some hope to get Arthur to hear him. When Arthur gave no reply, he put both hands on either side of his face. "Arthur!" The Brit shivered again, so Alfred leaned forwards and kissed him softly. Arthur blinked and touched his lips. "Urgh!" Alfred groaned. "COME ON, ARTHUR! HELP ME!" He threw his arms out in aggravation and made the tap turn on. "Cool."

Arthur looked at the tap and then went over and turned it off. That was when the American got an idea. He used the tap to do Morse Code.

"_So help me, Arthur, if you don't help me wake up I will haunt you or help Sealand become a nation!"_

"Alfred?"

"_Yes! Didn't you hear me earlier? I've been screaming my fucking voice hoarse here!"_

"No, I haven't heard you…" Arthur said. "Look why don't we see if you can write or something? This is wasting water…"

Alfred sighed and moved in front of the fridge, thankful he had loads of alphabet magnets. _"I've been trying to get your attention! Didn't you feel me?"_

"I didn't know what it was?"

"_Even on your lips?"_

"…I did think… But I didn't know for definite…"

"_What's happening?"_

Arthur sighed. "I haven't the foggiest…"

"_Well, how can I wake up? I'm not dead. That much I hope is right, so what's happening?"_

"No, you have a pulse," Arthur said, thinking for a moment. "Have you tried just getting back on?"

_"What? Just jump back in?"_

"It's worth a shot…"

Alfred walked back over to his body and put his hand on him. "Crap…" he went back to the friend and wrote. _"Nope."_

Arthur sighed. "I don't know…"

"_Thanks for the support, Arthur."_ Alfred walked back over to his body, looking over himself and trying to find a way to wake himself up.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur said, sorrow in his tone. "I've never come across anything like this before!" He paused and did some quick thinking again. "Well… there has to be a reason you're not in your body anymore… Maybe you have to find that reason before you can get back…"

Alfred looked up at him incredulously. "Well, how am I supposed to figure it out!"

"Of course I don't know what that task could be," Arthur continued, unaware of what Alfred had just said. "We'll just have to look around…"

"Of course!" Alfred groaned. "MORE FUCKING CLUES!" He'd completely forgotten that Arthur couldn't hear him. He watched as Arthur started looking around, thinking that it was for the clue. "Damn stupid ghost shit…" he sighed.

"Where are you?" Arthur asked, scared that Alfred had left.

"Leaning on the counter by the sink?"

Arthur continued to look for any sign of him. "Alfred?"

The American finally remembered and face-palmed. "Oops…" He walked up to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him, kissing behind his ear.

"Ah…" Arthur sighed, shuddering.

Alfred blew a little air on him.

"S-stop Alfred!"

Alfred blew again, murmuring "sorry" against his skin. Arthur took a deep breath, following the cold sensation as Alfred moved his hands near Arthur's wrists. He smiled sadly when he felt "ILU" get written on him.

"I love you too, Alfred."

The American kissed him on the lips again and made a motion on Arthur's body to look at the fridge. Arthur did so without hesitation.

"_So, how're we gunna get me back?"_

"Well… There's only one person I can think of that could have done this to you…"

"_Flying Mint Bunny?"_ Alfred joked.

"No!" Arthur said indignantly, "and how do you know about him?"

"_You talk in your sleep remember…"_

"…Oh…"

"_But I think I know who you're going on about."_

"You should."

Alfred jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the ghost. He merely watched the American for a moment with his pale eyes, taking in the shivering and the fear locked in his blue orbs.

"_Leave."_

"Aw," the ghost sneered. "He'd leave anyways! You know that!"

"SHUT UP!" Alfred yelled, accidentally making the lights flash. Arthur looked around, a little worried.

"No!" the Brit said defiantly. Why should I?"

"Cos I can hurt him right now."

"_Please! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

"How touching."

"I'm not leaving you!" Arthur shouted. Alfred had to move quickly, making Arthur duck as a knife flew at the back of his neck. The knife crashed against the fridge and hit the floor, leaving Arthur startled on the floor. "What the…"

"_He'll kill you!"_

"Nah," said the ghost. "Just maim." He made the knife hit Arthur in the side before Alfred could do anything other than blink.

"NO!" Alfred shouted, kneeling by Arthur's side as the Brit shouted out in pain and looked at the knife. _"I'm sorry, so, so sorry!"_

The ghost started to make the knife twist, so Alfred got it out and threw it across the room (not near his body) before it could do anymore damage. He turned his attention back to the wounded Briton, running his hand over his face. Arthur was panting because of the pain, holding his side and watching as blood oozed through his fingers.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alfred yelled at the ghost.

"That's no fun!" the ghost mockingly pouted, making the fridge shake. Arthur looked up at it, jumping out of the way before it fell on him. Pissed off now, Alfred grabbed the ghost and pinned him against the kitchen table, knocking some chairs to the ground in the process. Arthur watched everything go flying, terrified for a moment before looking at his bleeding side and muttering to himself.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Alfred spat.

"You have one more thing to learn, remember!"

"What's that?" Alfred said. The ghost smirked, pissing Alfred off again. "TELL ME!" he yelled, causing the lights to flicker again. Arthur looked up at them as he muttered the healing charm, a little nervous.

"I wasn't alone."

Alfred faltered. "Huh?"

"I wasn't alone in torturing you," the ghost said. "I had help. Living help."

Alfred backed away, pressing himself against the kitchen side again. "What?"

"I'm telling the truth," the ghost said, no flicker of a lie on his face. He looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled. "And it's time for me to enter permanent oblivion. Have fun trying to remember who my help was!" He waved and disappeared. Alfred felt faint all of sudden, getting a rushing feeling in his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing he knew, he could the wood of the kitchen table under his cheek.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, looking up when he heard the breath.

"Uh huh…" Alfred replied lamely, unable to speak properly, tears rolling down his cheeks from his closed eyes. Arthur got up and walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Alfred tried to lift himself, but felt like lead so simply opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not important…" Arthur said, helping Alfred sit up and wiping his cheeks. "What happened?"

"The ghost…" Alfred sighed. "He… wasn't alone…"

Arthur blinked in surprise.

"He had help…" Alfred said quietly, looking down. Arthur's mouth opened in shock. "Living help…" Arthur's eyes went wide and he watched the shaking, silent American for a moment before hugging him and holding him close. "He's gone now though. Forever. He told me to have fun remembering who did it though, so I guess I'm gunna have a migraine soon."

Arthur smiled softly and massaged his temples. "I'll do everything I can to ease that pain."

Alfred closed his eyes and rest against Arthur for a moment before Arthur went to get him some coffee. When the mug was put in front of him, Alfred tried to drink it but he felt so much like lead that he couldn't.

"Are you tired?" Arthur asked. "Or is it just that you can't move?"

"I'm getting tired cos I can't move."

Arthur smiled and helped him drink. He put the mug down after a moment when he spotted the American looking at his lap.

"Alfred?"

Name nation had zoned out and was now staring blankly at the floor.

"Alfred."

"Huh?" the younger nation looked up and blinked.

"You zoned out on me there," Arthur smiled.

"Sorry," Alfred said, still not entirely there.

"Don't worry, and I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

That was when Arthur slapped him a little hard around the face. Alfred blinked in shock and started up at Arthur in disbelief. Arthur kissed his cheek in apology and Alfred smiled. The Brit helped him stand and supported him as the went to the living room. Alfred laid along the sofa, making Arthur lie on top of him. Arthur looked down at him and smiled.

"This is comfy," smiled the American.

"Very."

After a little while, both drifted off to sleep, Alfred wrapping his arms around Arthur and the Brit lying flush against him with his face against the crook of his neck. The same thought was swimming through their minds however, disturbing any chance for a peaceful sleep; who was the mystery torturing and what was going to happen next?

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Poor Alfie.**_

_**Alfred: Why do you put me through hell?**_

_**Arthur: I JUST GOT FUCKING STABBED!**_

_**Me: Oh, shut up.**_

_**Both: -pouting-**_

_**Me: Keep the reviews coming please, guys! I love all the support the story's getting!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**England and Me: -hugging **_Luarin-

_**England: -hugging **_Rabid_UK_fangirl, _**and **_jagaimo_chan-

_**Japan: -hugging**_ Pandora_of_Ithilien-

_**America and England: -hugging **_PhantomDarkFanGirl2011, _**and **_Plushiepaw-

_**Me: -hugging**_ RomaVena_One_Italy-

_**America(older version, dressed as a cowboy): -hugging **_xxalexisurgodxx-

_**England, Russia, and Chibi-America: -hugging **_Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo-


	42. Body Language

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty Two**_

_**Body Language**_

After the attack, both nations were so tired out they slept for a fair few hours. Alfred was the first to wake, but stayed still in the darkness of the living room so as not to disturb Arthur who was still slumbering peacefully against his chest. He didn't know just how long he'd been lying there watching him, but after a while Alfred felt Arthur stir and smiled. Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at Alfred, squinting in the darkness to try and see his face.

"Ngh… What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Uh…" Alfred tried to see the clock but couldn't, so looked at his watch. "3am…"

"Bloody hell…"

"Guess we needed the sleep."

"Yeah."

Alfred yawned, making Arthur yawn too.

"Too cute!" Alfred chuckled, Arthur scowling at him. Alfred smiled and Arthur looked away. "What?"

"Nothing," Arthur said, looking back at him.

"No, tell me!"

"Nothing! Really!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

Arthur blinked in surprise at that comment, not understanding why Alfred was acting so odd. Alfred then sighed to himself.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing."

Arthur rolled his eyes, getting up and clicking his back. Alfred stayed put and stared at the ceiling, so Arthur walked off and went to the toilet. Whilst he was gone, Alfred's head started to hurt so he went into the kitchen and got some Aspirin. However, the headache wasn't going away even after he took the pills so he leant against the kitchen side with a glass of water, trying to keep himself hydrated while the pills kicked in. Suddenly, he felt a shooting pain behind his eyes and dropped the glass. Arthur, who had came back downstairs and sat in the living room watching TV, heard the smash of the glass and hurried into the kitchen to see Alfred sat on the floor with his head in his hands. The American had apparently put his glasses on the kitchen table, and was now rubbing his eyes trying to ease the pain.

"Alfred?"

The American didn't answer him, every little noise and movement making his head swim and throb. It was like he was being drowned and punched at the same time. Arthur knelt down next to him and held his face softly.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked quietly.

Alfred looked up at him, but couldn't see him properly. It had nothing to do with his glasses being off of his face; Arthur was close enough for him to be clear. No, his eyes were just unable to focus properly like something was playing with them like a telescope, un-focusing each time he wanted to see something.

"Alfred, speak to me."

"I got a headache," Alfred said, really quiet. "So I went to get some Aspirin." He paused as his head twinged and he closed his eyes. "But it wasn't working, so I just kept drinking water. But I got a sharp pain behind my eyes that made me drop my glass."

"Right," Arthur nodded.

Alfred rubbed his eyes again, the pain lessoning as he did so. Arthur was internally going _awww_ as Alfred rubbed his eyes, as the American looked like a child as he did so.

"Do you want me to see if I can help?" Arthur offered.

Alfred shook his head, causing him to look so much more like a child.

"Okay."

Alfred took a shaky breath and tried to stand up. However, he couldn't quite manage it, so Arthur had to help him before he fell to the ground. Arthur picked up his glasses as he helped him back into the living room, supporting most of the American's weight. Alfred stumbled a little, nearly hitting the doorframe, and Arthur had to pull him upright again.

"Thanks…"

"It's what I'm here for."

Alfred smiled, getting a smile in return and was helped to sit down on the sofa.

"Fuck…" he muttered, closing his eyes as the blurring that was now more prominent in the light of the now bright living room made his head worse. Sensing that this was the problem, Arthur softly placed his glasses onto his face, watching as Alfred opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thanks… Again…"

"Is there anything I can do?" Arthur asked, looking a little worried.

"Could you get me some more water please?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled, doing as he was asked and getting Alfred his drink. He also cleaned up the broken glass to save any future accidents. He came back with the drink and sat down next to Alfred, helping drink. Alfred blushed, but gladly took the help, taking another sip. Arthur smiled and held his face, and Alfred looked up at him.

"What?"

"I don't like it when you're quiet," Arthur said, shaking his head slightly.

"Funny, you normally tell me to quiet down," Alfred smiled, the blush still on his face.

"I prefer it that way," Arthur grinned.

"You prefer me noisy so you can tell me to shut up?"

Arthur blushed too and nodded.

"That's nice," Alfred said, his own pink hue getting brighter.

Arthur stood up, and Alfred worried that he'd upset him. He was surprised, however, when Arthur leaned down and kissed his forehead; Alfred then blushed brighter.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I didn't like it or anything…"

"A kiss makes everything better."

Alfred smiled, "that's sweet" and Arthur blushed again. "It still hurts a little."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here," he pointed to his forehead and Arthur kissed it. "Here," a point to his cheekbone and a kiss. "And here," he pointed to his lips. Arthur smiled and kissed him, sitting down on his lap as Alfred kissed him back. "You were so right," Alfred smiled. "My head does feel better!"

"Good."

"You always make me feel better."

Arthur blushed and looked at his hands.

"What?"

Arthur kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the America's neck. Alfred wrapped around Arthur's waist, and the Brit rest their foreheads together.

"Thanks, Arthur."

"I'm just happy you're feeling better," Arthur said, smiling in the sweet way he reserved only for Alfred. Alfred smiled back and the pair settled on the sofa and started watching the forgotten TV. Alfred kept his arms around the smaller man, keeping him cuddled against him and Arthur leant his head on Alfred's shoulder. The taller man rest his head on Arthur's, not really watching the TV. He started humming absentmindedly, Arthur recognising it as _This is Love_.

"Now who's singing a foreign song?" Arthur smirked, looking at him sideways.

"I like The Script," Alfred smiled.

Arthur chuckled softly, looking back at the screen. As Alfred continued to hum, Arthur found himself joining in. Alfred smiled brightly and kissed the side of his head. Arthur chuckled and held his head to his and Alfred kissed him again. Arthur turned and captured his lips with his own, licking his bottom lip and instantly gaining access to the American's mouth. They battled for dominance but neither would relent. Arthur moaned softly, but both were just as stubborn as each other but had to eventually pull away for air. After they both regained their breaths, Alfred pulled the smaller man back into the kiss and Arthur shifted forwards more onto his lap. Alfred lowered them so he was on top of Arthur, mapping his mouth with his tongue. Arthur opened his mouth more giving Alfred easier access. Alfred sucked on Arthur's bottom lip before pulling away and tugging the smaller man's shirt off. After it was discarded to the floor, he worked on the double buckle of the belt on Arthur's trousers whilst Arthur worked on Alfred's shirt. Arthur had to lift his arse off the sofa so Alfred could get his trousers off, but he grinded his groin against Alfred's stomach by mistake and moaned at the friction. Alfred dropped the trousers to the floor too and kissed at the pulse point on Arthur's neck. The Brit gasped his name and tried to get rid of Alfred's trousers too. With a little help, they were soon gone too, the American sucking and kissing at the same spot on Arthur's neck. He gasped, then blushed bright red as Alfred got his boxers off in one fluid motion. Alfred didn't notice, more focused on removing his own boxers. He put his fingers at Arthur's mouth, but Arthur shook his head.

"No…" he panted. "J-just take me…"

"You sure?"

"Just fuck me now," Arthur groaned, laying back and moving his legs wide. Alfred nodded and pushed inside carefully. Arthur winced, but didn't regret his decision. Alfred pulled back and then thrust back in again. Arthur cried out in pleasure and gasped as the America hit his prostate dead on, so Alfred continued to aim there, pumping Arthur's member at the same time. Arthur arched his back and shouted his praises as the pleasure shock-waved through his body. Alfred's pace sped up, moaning as Arthur tightened around him, approaching his climax. He released, shouting the American's name and Alfred did so shortly after crying Arthur's name. They laid still and panting for a moment, before Alfred pulled out. Arthur shuddered and groaned softly. They both sat up, Arthur wincing as a pain shot through his arse.

"Sorry."

"No," Arthur smiled, putting his against Alfred's flushed cheek. "It's my fault, don't worry."

"I think I'm gunna go have a nice cold shower," Alfred said, smiling softly at the Brit.

"I'll join you."

They stood, Arthur picking their clothes up and putting them in the washing basket. They entered the bathroom and Alfred turned on the shower, not bothering with the heat and just leaving it on cold. He got in and waited for Arthur to join him. They both hummed in appreciation, welcoming the coldness as it washed over their hot bodies. Alfred, having put his glasses on the window sill before getting in, started to wash them. Arthur ran his soapy fingers through Alfred's hair, washing it.

"You look a lot younger without your glasses on," he commented.

"You saying I look old?"

"No," Arthur smiled. "With your glasses you look around twenty, but without them you look younger."

"How much younger?"

"Sixteen or seventeen."

"Wow…" Alfred said, washing Arthur's hair too. They closed their eyes and moved under the water to rinse their hair, then wiped their eyes and looked at each other.

"Wanna see how close I have to be to see you without my glasses?" Alfred asked. Arthur chuckled, then blinked as Alfred slowly moved his face closer until they were roughly 15cm apart. "Now I can see you clearly."

Arthur smiled. "Good."

After a while, they both got out of the shower and started to dry. Arthur walked back into the bedroom first, discarding his towel and putting on some underwear. It was as he was searching for clothes that Alfred walked out of the bathroom completely naked. He walked over to his wardrobe, his reflection in the mirror where Arthur could see it. Arthur blinked as it caught his eye, Alfred none the wiser. He watched his bare arse, completely obvious that he was doing so. Alfred smiled to himself and pulled some jeans out of the wardrobe and a Batman t-shirt, oblivious that when he turned around…

Arthur looked away quickly, aware that he was caught out but pretended otherwise. Alfred put the clothes on, Arthur dressing himself quickly too.

"Like the view?" teased the American.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said, blushing despite himself.

"You know what I mean," Alfred grinned, sitting on the end of the bed, his t-shirt clinging nicely to his torso. Arthur turned around to face him.

"I haven't the foggiest."

"You were watching," Alfred smirked, the movements of his chest very much noticeable through his shirt as he laughed. Arthur had to look away.

"And if I was?"

Alfred smirked and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. As he did so, the shirt rose up so Arthur could see his abs and hips. Arthur's breath quickened ever so slightly. The American put his arms down, the shirt resting snugly again.

"I'm gunna grab a Coke," he smiled, clearly oblivious to the effect he was having on Arthur.

"O-okay," Arthur replied, cursing himself for stuttering.

"You okay?"

The Brit nodded quickly, not trusting his mouth at that moment.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked. "You seem a little… flustered…"

Arthur shook his head. "No! No! I'm perfectly fine! Haha…" he smiled unconvincingly.

"Arthur, you don't seem fine…"

"I'm okay, really! Go and get the Coke!"

"Okay," Alfred said, taking one last look at him. He went to leave the room, his shirt rising a little.

"Nnnn…" Arthur groaned, clamping a hand over his mouth and turned around again, silently berating himself for his lack of control. Alfred stopped and turned around to face Arthur, genuinely concerned about him now.

"Arthur, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You look a little flushed…"

"I'm fine! Just go!" Arthur said, not turning around but waving his hand to show he was fine. Alfred, though not convinced, left the room. Arthur calmed himself down, and mentally prepared himself before joining Alfred downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Alfred pushing the fridge back upright.

"_What happened to the fridge?_" Arthur said.

"It nearly fell on you?" Alfred said, paying more attention to not being flattened, accidentally showing his abs and hips again. Arthur tried not to look at his waist and went to help him. Once the fridge was upright again, Alfred carefully opened the door and checked, finding that everything was miraculously still in it's place. "Cool!" He bent down to reach for the Coke bottle, his shirt slipping up a little.

"Huh?" Arthur said, drawn to the exposed skin.

"It's not a mess!" Alfred smiled, pulling the Coke out and shutting the fridge. Arthur nodded and made himself some tea for a distraction. When did Alfred suddenly get so much more damned attractive? The American poured himself his drink, then put the bottle back in the fridge, the shirt riding up again.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, GET A SHIRT THAT FITS!" Arthur yelled, slapping his hand over his mouth. Alfred looked around at him.

"So you were watching!"

"No… Don't be so preposterous…" Arthur said, acting aloof but his red face gave him away.

"The shirt does fit, by the way," Alfred smirked. "It's just the style. I only got it a couple of days before I went to your house." Arthur glared at him, so Alfred rolled his eyes and took his glass and two packets of crisps into the living room. Arthur followed him.

"Was the soul purpose of you wearing that shirt to provoke a reaction from me?"

Alfred sat down and sipped his drink. "Nah, I genuinely wanted to wear the shirt; that was just a bonus."

Arthur sat next to him in a huff, so Alfred gave him the second packet of crisps he'd picked up. Arthur looked at him for a moment before opening it and eating the contents, occasionally taking a sip of his tea. Alfred did the same, standing up to put his packet in the bin, not noticing as his shirt rode up again. Arthur reached out and pulled it down again, then stood to put his own packet in the bin. Alfred took it from him.

"Sit down, I'll do it," he smiled, putting them in the bin. Arthur went to sit down after saying his thanks, but saw his shirt ride up again as the American stretched and yawned. He'd had enough. Alfred was taken off guard when Arthur jumped him. He'd over estimated the jump and hand his legs wrapped around Alfred's chest, just under his armpits, meaning his torso was smothering Alfred. The American fell flat on his back, so Arthur straddled his chest and looked at him, lust evident in his eyes. Alfred looked up at him, surprised, but couldn't see him clearly as his glasses had fallen to the floor next to them. Arthur wriggled slightly to get comfortable.

"You're going to pay for that, Love," he said in his thick accent.

"What did I do?"

Arthur reached behind him and traced his finger lightly over the still exposed skin. Alfred shuddered a little.

"Being a tease isn't a good thing to do, Alfred," he said. "You should know that…"

"Who was teasing?" Alfred said as he shivered.

"You were," Arthur retorted as he traced patterns on his skin.

"I… wasn't…"

"Oh, but you were… Showing off that golden skin stretched over you taught abs," he said, tracing each one. "Not to mention your hips," he traced them too and the 'v' shape that signified the start of his groin. Alfred shivered under his touch, a little scared of this side of Arthur. The Brit smirked. "So now it's time to get my own back…"

Alfred gulped, his breath deepening as Arthur slipped his hand slowly under then hem of him underwear. He stilled his hand once he'd wrapped it around Alfred's warm shaft, gently squeezing him every so often, but other than that he just held his hand there. Alfred looked up at him, so Arthur got closer so he could see him smirking. The American pouted.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, his lips brushing against Alfred's but never quite connecting.

"You're mean…"

"So are you," Arthur said, stroking up quickly, but going back to what he was doing before all too quickly.

"Nnngh… H-how am I being mean?"

"Because," Arthur said simply, repeating his action.

"A-Arthur," Alfred whimpered a little.

"Yes?" he whispered, repeating his action again.

Alfred closed his eyes, unable to speak. Arthur slowed the stroke down once more, but kept moving his hand.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" he asked, stroking slowly and continuously. He felt the American get harder and sped up again. He pulled him out of his trouser to make it easier for himself and pulled Alfred's turned face back towards him so he could watch him. Alfred kept his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. Arthur knew this was a sign that he was close, and kept going until he was just about toe cum then squeezed at his base denying him release. Alfred was near tears with tension, so Alfred waited a bit then stroked him again. "You okay, love?" he said, stroking Nantucket when he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred let the tears fall now.

"Please…"

"Please? Please what, Alfred?" the Brit said, squeezing his base again, denying him release once more. Alfred looked up at him through tear clouded eyes.

"Please, Arthur…"

"That still doesn't answer my question," Arthur said, smirking evilly.

"Let me finish…"

"I might…"

"PLEASE, ARTHUR!"

Arthur let go of him completely and shifted back. Alfred didn't know what was going on, but then felt Arthur blow on his tip. He called out as Arthur licked his tip and blew again, before taking a deep breath and deep throating him. Alfred nearly bucked into his mouth, but kept control. Arthur bobbed his head and sucked, swallowing most of Alfred's seed as he released, but a little dribbled down his chin. He remained silent and replaced Alfred's glasses only for Alfred to remove them. He wiped his eyes, then put them back on. Arthur smiled at him, sitting on the floor as Alfred sorted himself out. He watched as Alfred leaned towards him and wiped his chin.

"Thanks…" he said quietly, then coughed. "Well… excuse me…" He got up and went to get back into the cold shower. Alfred took a sip of his Coke, the sugar helping to calm his frazzled nerves and then got up and went to get changed from the Batman top. When Arthur came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, he smiled at Alfred. The American smiled back and showed off his other new shirt; a light blue polo shirt with a white 'A' embroidered above his heart.

"Like it?"

"Much better."

"It matches my eyes, don't you think?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. Alfred beamed at him and Arthur kissed him softly. Alfred kissed him back and then left the room and sat out on the back porch. Arthur got dressed and went out to join him, thankful that his outburst hadn't scared Alfred too badly.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: What was that? What did I just write?**_

_**Arthur: I think the term is Seme!UK?**_

_**Alfred: I was Seme first!**_

_**Arthur: I could take you down easily, boy…Me: As much as we'd love to watch, would you guys cool off for a moment?**_

_**Both: Fine…**_

_**Me: Once more, a huge thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming, and remember to ask for hugs if you want them! See y'all next chapter! **_


	43. Monster

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty Three**_

_**Monster**_

Arthur smiled and watched Alfred silently from the doorway as the American sat out on the back porch. Alfred smiled, letting the cool Winter breeze wash over him. He smiled as a bunny hoped over to him, slightly surprised that the little animal was out so early in the year. The bunny nudged his ankle, so Alfred reached down and stroked it's white fur and laughed as it nuzzled his hand with it's nose. Before long, one of the baby eagles came back and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey there, little guy!" he smiled. Arthur smiled too, watching the American who was still oblivious to his presence. Alfred stroked the bird as well as the bunny, playing with both until the bird nudged his neck gently and flew away.

"Bye!"

"Cute," Arthur finally said, making Alfred jump and look around at him. "Why is it that every time I've found you out here, you are always surrounded by animals?" He smiled as he sat down next to the American and stoked the bunny too. Alfred smiled back and held out the bunny. Arthur took it and sat it on his lap.

"I dunno," Alfred said. "They all just seem to find me!"

"I used to have that…" Arthur said thoughtfully. "Back when I lived in the countryside."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh… I wonder why?" Alfred said, but was instantly distracted as another bunny hopped over quickly. He picked it up and played with it as it nudged him playfully.

"It's something about birds, rabbits and dogs that attracts them to us," Arthur said, stroking the first bunny's long ears.

"Hmmmmmmmm~!" Alfred hummed, hugging the bunny softly as it nuzzled it's light brown fur against his neck. Alfred gave the bunny a kiss on the head, smiled and continued to play with it. Arthur looked at the one on his lap, seeing that it was content to just sit there and be fussed over.

"They're children, aren't they?" Arthur smiled, addressing his rabbit. He chuckled as the bunny shifted as if nodding. Alfred watched him. "I guess you have to put up with that a lot though…" He shifted the bunny into a more comfortable position and looked at Alfred. "What?"

"You're so cute!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Alfred put the bunny on the floor and watched as it hopped away.

"Bye!" he smiled, and the bunny turned and nuzzled his leg before hopping away again. Arthur watched as his bunny hopped away after the other.

"They're a bit like us, huh?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean," Arthur smiled softly, "the one you had was hyperactive and the one I had was quite content to sit on my lap."

"And when my one hopped away, yours followed!"

Arthur blinked. "Yeah…"

Alfred smiled and put his arm around him, Arthur leaning into him. The American kissed the side of his head and Arthur smiled at him.

"Cute like you too," Alfred said. Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Not as rude though!"

"Hey!"

The younger man laughed softly at him, so Arthur pouted. Alfred turned his head and kissed him.

"You kinda are a little rude…"

Arthur continued to pout.

"Quit pouting!"

"Never!" Arthur said, running away but not before poking his tongue out at Alfred.

"HEY!" cried the American, chasing after him. Arthur kept running, but Alfred managed to tackle him to the ground.

"AH!"

Alfred pinned him to the ground and Arthur looked up at him. Alfred smirked, and Arthur blinked a little nervously. Alfred's smirk turned into a smile and Arthur, though looking wary, smiled back. The younger man got off him and sat on the grass.

"What?" he asked in response to Arthur confused expression.

The Brit shook his head and stood. "Just surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"No reason in particular… Just that I expected you to do something when you smirked at me."

Alfred looked down at his lap. "Well, I don't always have to do something…"

Arthur bent down and held his face. "I know," he smiled.

The younger nation looked up a little, so Arthur kissed him softly earning a kiss in return. Alfred stood up and hugged him.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and then laughed as Arthur's stomach growled. The Brit blushed profusely.

"Hungry?"

Arthur blushed darker and nodded.

"Come on," said the American. "I'll make us something to eat."

"Okay!" Arthur grinned.

Alfred made them a small supper, which they ate in the kitchen. They hadn't realised how much of the day they had spent already, and when Arthur looked at the clock and outside.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Alfred yawned.

The pair smiled and went to bed, wrapping their arms around each other before drifting off to sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Once more, the next morning, Alfred found himself to be the first to awaken so decided to go sit outside on the back porch once more as he waited for Arthur to wake too. He was reading a large book, smiling softly as the light brown rabbit hopped into his lap. He stroked it absentmindedly, too into his book to notice anything else.

Soon enough, Arthur woke up to a cold bed again. He sighed as he noticed Alfred was gone again, getting out of bed and putting the dressing gown on; he knew exactly where the American was so wasn't worried. He walked outside silently, sitting next to him and looking over the taller man's shoulder to see what he was reading so intently. Alfred, though, saw the movement, and jumped and yelled. Arthur couldn't help but laugh as the American had fallen down the porch steps and was now clutching his chest and take deep breaths.

"Fuck me…" Alfred groaned. "Arthur, you scare the shit out of me. Don't fucking do that!"

Arthur continued to snigger, learning that Alfred swore more when he was annoyed or freaked out.

"Fuck off, it's not fucking funny…"

"Now who has a potty mouth?" Arthur smirked.

"I don't give to fucking shits, to be honest."

Arthur grinned, so Alfred grumbled to himself, picking up his book from the grass.

"Awww! Don't be like that!" Arthur smirked, earning himself a flick of the 'v' from Alfred. "Ah! I am offended!"

"You're enjoying this too fucking much…"

"I am, and I'm sorry."

"Fucking should be…" Alfred mumbled. Arthur kissed him chastely, startling the American with how fast he had gotten over to him. The Brit smirked at this. "Awww… You scared the bunny away…"

"I think you'll find that you did by screaming and falling down the stairs."

"You made me!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Hmph…" Alfred huffed, folding his arms. Arthur held his forearms and massaged them.

"I am sorry…"

"Fine…" Alfred said, relenting. He was confused by the odd look Arthur gave him. "What?"

"'Fine'?"

"You said sorry, I said fine…" Alfred shrugged. Arthur nodded and moved away, walking inside. Alfred sighed and followed him. "I'm sorry too, you know… For being snappy…"

"That's fine."

Alfred felt a little awkward, so sighed again and went up to the roof. In the meantime, Arthur made himself a cup of tea and sat out on the porch again, leaning against the banister for the steps. Unfortunately, Alfred had his book with him and accidentally dropped it. He watched it fall from his grip and down before he could grab it. Then he heard a thud and cry of shock.

"AHH!" Arthur shouted. "FUCK!"

Alfred cursed to himself and hurried back downstairs and out into the garden. He ran outside and saw Arthur pressed up against the banister, having been an inch away from being hit in the head. His breath was deep and quick.

"Arthur!" Alfred said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

Alfred knelt next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry," Arthur muttered against his chest. "It was an accident…"

Alfred kept his hold on him, genuinely scared that he'd hurt him. Arthur looked up at him.

"I'm fine! It missed me."

Alfred put his head on top of the smaller man's and mumbled "don't care" against his hair. Arthur stayed quiet, taking in Alfred's reaction and leaning into him. He didn't want the American to feel bad, but just knowing that Alfred feared for him was endearing.

"You keep scaring me this morning," Alfred said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled.

"Don't worry; that time it was my fault," Alfred said, letting him go and picking up his book. Arthur looked at the book with distaste. "That's the first time I've seen you look at a book badly…"

Arthur looked at him, then shook his head and rolled his eyes. Alfred sighed again, and went inside to put his book away. Arthur picked his cup of tea back up and sipped. The American wandered into the living room and put the book back on the shelf he had retrieved it from and then looked out of the window. Seeing as he was already dressed, he walked out of the front door and went across the street and into the woods across from his house. He'd seen a movement and was now following wherever he saw any sign of something. However, he was going really deep into the woods.

Arthur finished his tea in silence, suddenly feeling that something wasn't right. He got up and went inside, getting dressed quickly. He came back downstairs and looked around the house, not finding any sign of Alfred.

"For fuck's sake…" he moaned. "Where the fuck did he go this time?"

He went into the living room and found his mobile phone on the coffee table, and went to ring the stupid American, but remembered what had happened last time. Instead, he ran out and looked into the stables, seeing that all the horses were still there. Now he was going to ring the moron.

"_Hey_," came Alfred's voice down the line, sounding normal and unharmed.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU THIS TIME?" Arthur yelled.

"_Uh… I'm not too sure…_"

"If you're not dead when I find you," Arthur sighed, "I will kill you myself!"

"_I'm in the woods across the street_," Alfred said. "_And I think it's a trap…_"

Arthur sighed at him and ran into the house, through it and out into the woods.

"_Sorry_," Alfred said. He cut off, Arthur hearing clearly the sound of a branch snapping. "_Oh fuck_…"

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, pausing for a moment. He heard the phone flat line. "Alfred? …BOLLOCKS!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred heard Arthur's shout from where he was.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled back just as loud, but he received no reply from Arthur. He signed and looked at his completely destroyed phone. Even the Sim was destroyed. He looked around from where he was stood. Not seeing any danger as of yet, he wandered deeper into the wood, catching his foot on something.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

He was now dangling by one ankle, upside down. The American looked around as he heard movement nearby, and tried his hardest to get down. Unfortunately, he couldn't bend far enough so gave up. He had no idea what was creating the movement, or how long he was going to be dangling there. He heard movement again and watched as the light brown rabbit hopped over to him.

"Hey," Alfred said. "Can you find Arthur?"

"He's just coming," said the bunny.

It took a moment for Alfred to realise what had just happened. "You can talk?" he exclaimed.

"No shit," the bunny said. "The name's Kyle."

Alfred nodded, not really sure to say to the bunny. He noticed he had an American accent, but was too speechless to actually articulate an answer to him.

"Are you going to get down or not?" Kyle asked, a hint of an attitude in his voice.

"Fuck you, I can't," Alfred snapped.

Not long after, the odd pair looked around when they heard more rustling and spotted the white rabbit and a slightly anxious and pissed off Arthur.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," the white rabbit said, a British accent showing.

"So you two do talk…" Arthur said.

"You're not surprised?" Kyle asked.

Arthur shrugged and cut Alfred down with a knife that he had picked up on the way out. Alfred fell to the ground and hit his head.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

"Serves you fucking right!" Arthur snapped.

Kyle and the white rabbit, who had introduced himself as Vincent, decided that now they were moderately safe, they would hop away and let them get on with it.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, rubbing his head. "What?"

"I'm still pissed off at you!" Arthur said.

"For?"

"RUNNING OFF AGAIN WITHOUT BLOODY TELLING ME!"

Alfred jumped at the volume of his voice, and Arthur glared at him.

"Sorry," Alfred said, looking down in guilt. Arthur's glare softened and he sighed.

"Come here… You're bleeding…"

Alfred stayed where he was.

"Alfred, come here," Arthur said with a stern voice. When Alfred hesitated, Arthur sighed deeply and went over to him. He tilted the boy's head and looked at the wound. He muttered and healed it, then helped Alfred stand and gave him the knife. A chill settled in the air, one that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on edge. Arthur's eyes went wide as he realised that it could mean only one thing…

"Alfred…"

"It's a ghost, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Arthur looked around from where he was stood, whereas Alfred moved around a little and searched in the nearby trees. He could tell something was hiding in the area near where he was so continued to look, his eyes going wide as he finally spot something.

"No way…" he muttered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

Alfred backed up a little, a look of pure hatred on his face. "I think you guys may get along better than he and I will…"

A new ghost stepped out from in between the trees. He was older than them in looks, around his mid 40s, and he had thick black hair, curled into the style of the white powdered wigs that were in fashion in the era of the red coat he was wearing. He smiled at Arthur as if greeting an old friend.

"Hello, Arthur," he said, an American accent seeping through making Alfred glare more intensely. Arthur blinked at the new coming, shocked.

"…William?" he asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was the one who helped torture America."

Alfred's eyes went wide, and he stared at this man he hated with every fibre of his being. Doing some quick maths, he realised that William would have been roughly 15 or 16 at the time it happened.

"…I want to punch you, but I'm not sure if I can…" Arthur said, stunning Alfred even more.

William smiled once more. "Even when I was younger I could see how bad this country was going to become if it were ever granted freedom," he paused to look at Alfred. "I was right."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "So, becoming the world's new superpower is a bad thing?"

"When you are too immature to handle the power, yes."

"Immature being?"

"He was so easy to lure then, and apparently is still so now. He's too naïve to handle the power!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Maturity comes with experience and that comes from learning from our mistakes."

"He doesn't seem to be learning though."

"Maybe not to you…" Arthur said. "But he had learnt a great deal."

"Name something."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Arthur smirked.

"I'm surprised," William sighed.

"With what?"

"You've changed."

"Have I now?" Arthur said. "And how have I changed?"

"You're weak. You stand there and defend him, yet have you heard him utter a word? You think more of him, than he does himself."

"You think I don't know that? how stupid do you think I am? And as for the part about being weak... my only weakness is Alfred... and causing him harm only makes me stronger," Arthur said, his voice getting darker and angrier with every word.

"That's adorable. It really is. But, to be honest, if you're going to defend this buffoon, then you're more stupid than I thought."

Arthur raised his eyebrows once more, his eyes darkening a shade.

"I can understand you staying by him; this moron needs all the help he can get. But, defending his obvious stupidity…" William said.

"I would stop there."

"But why? It's plainly there."

"I said stop!" Arthur said, getting angrier with every word William said.

"Denial. You're trying to hide the fact that after our failure to keep America under order, he turned into this mess!"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Why should I? America isn't arguing back, he must realise something in that thick head of his," William sneered, watching as Arthur quickly started losing his control. "He either agrees with me, or is too stupid to come up with a response."

Arthur finally snapped, instantly sprouting black wings and scaring the crap out of Alfred. The younger nation backed up against a tree, remembering what the knight had told him about going black. William seemed unfazed though.

"You're frightening him more than me."

When Britannia spoke, another, darker voice was laced with his own giving it almost an echo. "You have more reason to be afraid than he does."

"I don't think so. I may be sent to wherever it is I'll go, but if you lose control you kill everyone here, right?"

The dark angel grabbed William around the throat. "That's only if I use magic," he said, a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Still scaring him more."

Rage took over the angel's mind and he dug his now two inch nails into the ghost's neck. William cried out in agony, but knew it was worth it as he still had tricks up his sleeve. No matter what Britannia did to him, he would return. Britannia seemed to sense this in the ghost and snarled, throwing him into a tree and then picking him up. He slammed his head against it.

"I tried to keep that moron with you," he said.

"I'm glad you failed," smirked Britannia.

"What? Now you get to fuck away what little brain cells he has?"

"If you want a swift end, I suggest shutting up!"

William merely laughed, so Britannia walked over to Alfred holding out his hand. Alfred looked at him, terrified.

"Give me the knife, Alfred," the angel demanded. Alfred held it out hesitantly and Britannia grabbed it and returned to William. Before the ghost could do anything, the angel cut a deep gash across his chest.

"Why don't I give you a taste of what you put Alfred through…" he said, making a few well placed cuts.

Alfred looked over to him when he heard what he had said. "No…"

Britannia started to mimic the scars he had seen on Alfred's body, not noticing as Alfred ran over to him.

"No! Arthur don't!"

Britannia ignored him, so Alfred grabbed his arm only to have the full width of his palm cut. He yelled in pain, but held onto the angel and tried to pull him away.

"RELEASE ME, ALFRED!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THEM!"

Britannia glared at him.

"If you carry on, you'll be just like them."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do."

The angel struggled to get out of his grip.

"They were evil, cruel and manipulative. Do you really want me to see you like that too?"

"Let me go or you won't see me again," Britannia said, his voice leaning more to the darker one.

Alfred was hurt. He let the angel go and walked away. The angel imbedded the knife in William's chest and then followed Alfred. The American sped up, not wanting to see him, but Britannia continued to follow him.

"Alfred…"

The younger nation ignored him.

"Alfred!"

"What?" Alfred said, not turning around.

"Why did you stop me?"

"I never want anyone to intentionally go through the pain that I did. Even them. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. And... and it hurt that you would even think of doing that…"

"Why did it hurt?" asked the angel. "I would have thought you wanted revenge on them for hurting you… I know I do…"

"Because I don't want you to be like them... The thought of you becoming like the people who hurt me... It…" he sighed and gave up speaking.

"That's pathetic," Britannia said emotionlessly. "Besides, do you really think I'm Arthur at this point in time?"

Alfred turned around and looked at him closely, finally seeing the key feature he had missed before. He ignored the heavy bleeding on his hand and looked at Britannia. His eyes were as black as his wings.

"You think Arthur would have the balls to do any of this?"

"W-who are you?"

"Technically I am a part of Arthur… but he suppresses me so I can't take control."

"Why are you in control now?"

"Because of you," Britannia smirked.

"What?"

"You're the reason I am able to take control."

"Why?" Alfred asked. "What did I do?"

"You've made him so soft," the angel said. "You made it easier for me to break down his wall... You're the reason he gets so angry these days... and that anger is my ticket out."

Alfred didn't know what to do. "Please," he begged. "Let Arthur come back…"

"No," Britannia smirked.

"LET HIM BACK."

"Why should I? It's been centuries since I was allowed out!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrists, receiving a haughty look from the angel.

"If you can hear me Arthur, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," he said, squeezing his wrists so hard that he knocked him out. The angel's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Alfred held him, laying him out on the grass. "We need you to calm down, Arthur. Get you're white wings back.." He stroked his hair softly with his uninjured hand, terrified beyond belief that Arthur wouldn't come back. He felt the angel twitch and looked down. "Arthur?" he said, shaking and close to tears.

"Ngh…"

"Arthur is that you?"

Britannia nodded once, so Alfred looked at his face and saw green eyes.

"Thank God…" he sighed, however Britannia's wings were still black. "We need to calm you down a bit…"

Britannia nodded and then noticed the blood on Alfred's hand. "You're bleeding…"

"Never mind me," Alfred said. "We'll sort me in a minute!"

"But…"

"No."

Alfred held him against him, trying not to hurt his wings. Britannia hugged him back, closing his eyes sleepily.

"Open your eyes," Alfred said.

"Why?" Britannia said, his voice slurring with sleep.

"I need to check."

Alfred sighed in relief when he saw green, looked him over and saw he was white once more. "You can change back now."

The wings disappeared, so Alfred picked up the Brit carefully and told him to go to sleep. Arthur complied without argument, leaning his head against the crook of Alfred's neck as he fell into a deep sleep. He got them out of the woods and back into the house, Arthur not stirring once. He walked up into the bedroom, using one arm to hold Arthur up, the other pulling the bed covers back. He put Arthur under the covers, but Arthur nuzzled up to him. Alfred gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Lay back, silly!" he said, his voice soft.

Arthur didn't move and just held him tighter. Alfred rolled his eyes and lied down next to him.

"Happy now?"

The smaller man nodded and moved closer to him. Alfred wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"Soppy."

"Shut it…"

Alfred chuckled, so Arthur hit him gently in the chest.

"You're violent even in your sleep!"

Arthur nuzzled him, and Alfred carefully got out a first aid kit from the bedside table and sorted his hand. Once it was sorted, he stroked Arthur's hair softly, watching as the Brit smiled in his sleep. He kissed him on the top of the head and went to get up, only to have Arthur cling to him.

"D'you want me to stay?"

A nod.

"Okay," Alfred said softly, laying back down. Arthur smiled and nuzzled up to him again and soon enough, Alfred fell asleep too, happy that Arthur was okay.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Evil-Arthur!**_

_**Alfred: He's scary…**_

_**Arthur: Like I said last time, I can easily take you down.**_

_**Alfred: Please, never like that!**_

_**Me: That's enough boys! Anyways, thanks guys and keep the reviews coming.**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Romano: -hugging**_ jagaimo-chan-

_**America and England: -hugging **_hippojello, and PedoFly-

_**England, Russia, and Germany: -hugging**_ Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo-

_**Chibi-America: Yay! -hugs**_ Plushiepaw-

_**America: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodx-

_**Chibi-America and England: -hugging **_PhantomDarkFanGirl2011-

_**Me: -hugging**_ Naniigirl99-


	44. Haunted

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty Four**_

_**Haunted**_

It was slowly becoming a habit for the American to wake before the Brit. But this time, Alfred had to admit that Arthur had more of a reason to want to sleep. Images of the soulless black eyes and the evil sneer still lingered in the American's mind, yet all he could do was lie and watch the Englishman sleeping against his chest. Arthur's face now sported a soft small smile and he nuzzled against Alfred as he gained his energy once more after the darkness in the forest. Alfred wanted nothing more than to just sit and watch the Brit, to hold him and keep him safe, but he really needed a drink so had to leave to get a drink. Seeming to sense this even in his sleep, Arthur let him go, sleeping on as Alfred stroked his hair and then left to get a drink. After having a glass of water, Alfred put his glass into the sink and then hurried back up stairs. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and looked over Arthur once more. He smiled, but then his eyes and face went blank and he slid down the doorframe to the floor. Images clouded his vision; a small boy walking to a teenager in the woods, a man dragging the boy into a cove, the older males smirking then lashing out, screams, blood, water, darkness…

Alfred groaned, the pressure in his head reaching paramount heights. He opened his eyes, and rubbed his head, attempting to stand up and walk back to the bed. However, the pressure grew to be too much and all balance in his body was lost and he tumbled to the ground. He ground once more and rolled onto his back.

"Alfred?" came a soft, concerned voice. The named nation opened his eyes once more and saw green eyes looking at him from above, and he smiled.

"Hey, Arthur!"

Arthur had woken when he heard the taller nation fall to the floor, and had crawled up the bed and was now leaning over and looking at the American with a look of pure worry on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little unnerved by the smile on Alfred's face.

"Hmmmm…"

Arthur climbed off of the bed and knelt next to him, holding his face gently.

"Really, Arthur. I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Alfred smiled but Arthur noted that his eyes looked a little haunted.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

Arthur frowned lightly, but nodded. Alfred smiled again, it once more not reaching his eyes.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Good," Alfred smiled, sitting up. "You scared me earlier… Well, Dark-you scared me."

"I'm sorry about him."

"That was… terrifying…"

"Sorry…"

"They say everyone has a dark side, but I didn't think it was literal," Alfred said, a true smile playing on his face. Arthur smiled back, but noticed that Alfred's mind seem to be lingering else where.

"Alfred…" he sighed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Don't lie to me," Arthur frowned.

Alfred looked away, so Arthur pulled his face back to look at him.

"Tell me."

"Trust me, it's nothing you need to worry about now. Everything's okay now, so it doesn't matter!" Alfred rambled out quickly, not wanting to give any more information on how he was tortured to the evil-Arthur. His Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Really!"

"Hmm," Arthur said, standing and getting changed. Alfred felt bad for lying to him, knowing full well that Arthur knew, and decided to sit up on the roof. He climbed out of the hatch and up onto the tiles, looking out at the scenery. He laid back and looked at the sky. That was when he heard scratching on the tiles. He looked around and-

"FUCK!"

William was crawling closer to him, his cold soulless eyes making the American freeze in his place.

"Still hiding up here, I see!" taunted the ghost, grabbing Alfred around the throat, causing him to choke. "We're going on a little trip." He made them vanish into thin air, making Alfred's head swim. Although the American had his own form of super-strength, there was no possible way he could fight of the supernaturally enhanced strength that William possessed. All Alfred could do was struggle and choke, trying to shout out to Arthur. William was dragging him through the woods, heading towards the cove area.

"AR…THUR… HE…LP!" Alfred cried with a choked scream. However, William continued to drag him away. He got thrown into the cove down the slope part, cracking his head open on a rock as he hit the bottom. William landed next to him normally, as though he had merely walked down a flight of stairs. He continued to drag the poor American nation into the cove, stopping just short of the water. Alfred couldn't move. He simply laid there for a moment and tried to regain his breath, willing Arthur to sense he was missing, that something wasn't right. He looked up at William, getting a cold sense of déjà vu as he watched the man look into the pool of water.

"You really believed all of what I was saying, didn't you?" said William, not looking away from the water. Alfred remained silent. "You did! Good, as it was all true." Alfred looked away. "I can see in that dense head of yours. You feel useless, pathetic, the pun of many jokes… Well, you are all of those things and more." The American tried his best not to listen. "You are the worst excuse of a country I have ever seen. I'm surprised Arthur can even put up with you. Why do you think he kept leaving you alone? He just wanted to get away from your stupidity! He'll leave you again one day…" William paused to let a smirk form on his face. He watched as Alfred's eyes slowly unfocused as the blood-loss on his head started to take effect. "Oh yes, before I forget; it was I who stole your voice before."

At those words, Alfred felt his throat constrict. He coughed, trying to get air back into his body. He felt numb and alone, knowing that if he ever got back to Arthur, he wouldn't be able to explain any of this to him.

"A temporary measure to help you think," William smirked. "Goodbye for now, Alfred." He stepped backwards into the water, leaving Alfred alone on the floor of the cove. The American closed his eyes, and upon opening them once more he found himself back up on the roof. The instant change in location and the height were all it took for Alfred to pass out and fall back into the attic.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur just couldn't understand why Alfred was lying to him. He knew that Alfred had been scared by his dark side, but that didn't give him any justification for lying to him. It wasn't he who had attacked in the woods, it wasn't he who had slashed his hand open (which reminded Arthur that he was going to have to check that in a moment). He sighed once the American had left the room, finishing getting changed and grabbing a book from his suitcase. Arthur had decided that he would let the lying go for now and allow Alfred to clear his head. It wouldn't do well to interrogate the lad when he had clearly seen something that he shocked him that badly. He just wished that Alfred would trust him with something like that. It wasn't as though he'd not seen anything like it before. On the contrary, this trip and his life in general had given him more than one opportunity to come face to face with some of the most evil beings of the different eras. Too much was going through his mind at that moment, so he decided to get a snack to quell his hunger from becoming Britannia. Once he had seated himself once more, he continued to read only to be distracted once more as a loud shout came from above him. It was a curse word, and it sounded like it came from Alfred. Curious, Arthur put his book down and quickly ran to the roof only to find no sign of the American even being there. Odd. He remembered clearly Alfred saying that he went to the roof when he wanted to clear his mind. That or the prairies, but Arthur would have heard him go to there or at least seen him. Shrugging, he came to the conclusion that he had merely heard something and that Alfred was perfectly fine. He climbed down from the roof and went back to the living to continue reading. However, he decided to go to the kitchen once more for another snack as his stomach was still rumbling. That was when he heard scratches on the back door. He opened it and watched as Vincent and Kyle hopped into the room, both with what Arthur assumed to be nervous expressions on their faces.

"Oh," Arthur said. "Hello…"

"Where's Alfred?" Kyle asked frantically.

"We can't sense him anywhere!" Vincent added, almost as panicked.

Arthur blinked in surprise. Okay, so maybe he had misjudged the situation when he saw nobody on the roof. "Come with me," he said, picking up the two rabbits carefully. Both rabbits made noises of surprise as Arthur carried them up to the bedroom and put them onto the bed. They watched as Arthur got the potions kit from his bag and mixed together the portal potion, waving his hand over the bowl in an attempt to pin point Alfred's location.

"Not even that can find him…" whispered Vincent, worry in his voice.

Arthur flopped back onto the bed and sighed. "Where the hell is he?" Vincent nuzzled his side, and Arthur stroked him softly, thinking of anywhere Alfred could be. He hugged both the bunnies as they nuzzled him, and Arthur closed his eyes. Fear was slowly clouding his judgement as the sickening reality that Alfred was gone started to sink in. That was when the rabbits attitudes changed.

"He's back!" Kyle said, looking up. Vincent looked up too as a loud bang happened. Arthur looked too, then ran out of the room and up to the attic. He ran over to Alfred, seeing him out cold and bleeding. He healed his head quickly, though the American was still unconscious due to mental stress.

"Is he okay?" Vincent asked, hopping over to them with Kyle.

"He's just passed out…" Arthur said, mentally kicking himself for not realising he was gone sooner. Alfred started shaking and sweating, still out of it.

"I think he's going into shock," Vincent said.

"Yeah…" Arthur agreed, raising the American's legs, but also muttering a charm to calm him. Alfred soon stopped shaking so Arthur supported him and took him back to the bedroom. He put him onto their bed, watching as the bunnies hopped up too.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Vincent asked. "Why was his head bleeding?"

"…He may have been taken to a form of Limbo…"

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"It's a place between life and death…" explained Vincent. "It's not nice is it?"

"Not nice at all," Arthur said, shaking his head.

They watched as Alfred opened his eyes blearily, both rabbits hopping over and nuzzling his neck. Alfred patted them weakly and silently.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, receiving a shake of the head as a reply. He held Alfred's face, seeing tears form in his eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it remembering that he couldn't.

"Alfred?" Arthur frowned.

"I don't think he can tell you…" Vincent muttered. Alfred looked down at his lap, having sat up a bit. He then sunk lower against the bed as Arthur closed his eyes. He looked up at him, so Arthur looked at them all.

"I'm going to fix this… even if it kills me…"

Alfred took Arthur's arm and wrote _over_ on it. Arthur looked at his arm then to him.

"…You may not like what I'm going to do next…"

_What's that?_

"You'll see.."

_My voice is coming back._

"I'm not too sure," Arthur said, mixing together a new potion. Alfred sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at his lap. He zoned out, thinking about what William had said to him. Arthur added one last ingredient, then took a sip. He then added one more thing and turned to Alfred. He patted his face.

"Alfred."

Alfred jumped a little and looked up at him, the vile getting pressed to his lips. Arthur poured the contents into his mouth and watched as Alfred swallowed it. He then closed his eyes.

"_Can you hear me, Alfred?"_

"_What the hell, Arthur?" _the American said, jumping slightly.

"_Don't worry… It's supposed to happen._

"_Sure… Whatever… Why is it happening?"_

"_The potion."_

"_Why did you make it?"_

"_So we can talk… and I can see if you're lying to me…"_

"_Arthur…"_

"_I can see you saw William… What did he say to you?"_

"_See for yourself…"_ Alfred though, reliving it all. Arthur watched, holding onto Alfred so he wasn't as alone his memory showed him to have felt. _"I lied to you earlier…"_

"_I know."_

"_It's just… Your dark side scared me so badly… He said it was my fault that he was in control."_

"_I'm afraid to say he wasn't lying… But what he failed to say is that you're also the thing that's holding him back… See for yourself…"_ Arthur opened his mind for him to have a look around. Alfred did so, the Brit letting him look at _everything_.

"_Wow…"_

"_Maybe being immature is a good thing."_

Alfred laughed in his mind, then he got an idea. He started to remember how Arthur had looked the other day when they'd gone to the restaurant. Arthur blinked and looked at Alfred. The American let him feel everything that he had while looking at him, showing him exactly what he could see.

"_I kept thinking, how are you mine?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Alfred showed him everything from passers-by, letting Arthur watch all of their reactions.

"_You can have anyone in the world. Literally. Yet you chose me."_

"_You say that as if you're not good enough for you…"_ Arthur frowned lightly. Alfred mentally sighed. _"Alfred… Did you take what Will said seriously?"_

"_I've felt like it for a while… He just woke it up more…"_

"_Then you're an idiot. Think about what you just said. I could have anyone in the world, yet I chose you. Surely that means that you have something no one else has?"_

"_What's that then? 'Cos I don't see anything special about me…"_

"_You never listen to me, you annoy me to no end, you're too loud and obnoxious, but without you I couldn't live. You've seen in my memories how I was when you left me…"_

Alfred looked down, but Arthur pulled his face up again.

"_If you were to leave me now, I'd probably kill myself…"_

Alfred's eyes went wide. _"W-what?"_

"_That's how dependant on you I've become… I wouldn't be able to live with out you again…"_

The American held onto him tightly. _"Arthur…" _Named nation looked at him, hugging him back tightly as Alfred stood up and pulled him against him. _"So, what you're saying is, the thing that I have that no one else has is… you?"_

Arthur nodded.

"_That's really sweet."_

Arthur smiled and kissed him, earning a kiss in return.

"Get a room!"

They pulled apart and looked at the bunnies sat on the bed. Vincent was the one who had heckled, Kyle next to him with what they would assume was a grin on his face.

"Technically this is our room," Arthur grinned.

"They have a point there…" Kyle said.

Vincent face-palmed with his ear and hopped away. "Fine…" Kyle followed him, leaving the two nations looking moderately confused.

"_They are us completely!"_

"Maybe we should keep them…" Arthur pondered aloud.

"_Cool!"_

"We'd have to ask them, of course."

"_Yeah. Why are they like us?"_

"I don't know!"

"_You normally know stuff like that. You're smart like that."_

Arthur blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"_Well, you're blushing so I must have got somewhere."_

"Arrogant git," Arthur said, looking up at him with half closed eyes, no bite in his tone.

"_That's nice."_

Arthur smiled.

"Thanks Arthur… Thanks for that…"

Arthur kissed him softly. "Any time, Alfred."

The American pouted.

"What's up now?"

"_Nothing."_

"Then why'd you pout?"

"_Never mind."_

"_Nooooo! Tell me!"_ Arthur whined.

"_You sound like a sulky child."_

Arthur frowned and pouted.

"_You look like one now too."_

Arthur stepped back. "Fine then…" He went to walk away, smiling to himself when Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"_No, Arthur! Now you know how I felt!"_

"How are you going to make me stay here?"

"_I can think of many ways," _Alfred said, starting to think of a lots of things he could do. Arthur blinked and blushed deeply as the sensual images floated through his mind. _"What's wrong, Arthur?"_

"I'm waiting…"

Alfred squeezed his wrists in the way that would turn him on and he watched as Arthur's breathing grew deeper. He kept thinking thing that would turn him on, sexually torturing him with his thoughts.

"A-Alfred…" he groaned. Practically panting, he grabbed hold of Florida through the taller mans trousers and rubbed. He pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, grinding down on him and kissing him deeply. He thought back with his own thoughts, but lost the battle as Alfred combined their ideas together.

"Fuck me now or I'll do it for you…"

"_Be my guest," _Alfred _smiled_.

Arthur pushed him down, getting rid of his clothes and then Alfred's. The American continued to think of dirty ideas which Arthur acted on. He started making noises in his head that he knew would drive Arthur crazy. The Brit's head flopped forwards and he moaned.

"_What the hell, Alfred?"_

"_What's wrong, Arthur? Too much heat down south?" _he thought, stroking Cornwall a little. Arthur dug his hands into Alfred's chest for support. _"I'll take that as a yes."_ Arthur could barely breath, moaning and bucking into the American's hand. Alfred got him right to the edge, then held his base.

"AH!" Arthur cried, looking at him. Alfred was stopping him from releasing, the Brit tearing up with the tension. "Please…"

"_Please what, Arthur?"_

"_Let me cum… Please…"_

"_Well, seeing as you asked so nicely," _Alfred said, stroking him again.

"AH~!" Arthur cried once more, finally able to release himself into Alfred's hand. He slumped forwards a little, watching the American as he licked his hand clean. Arthur groaned at the sight, earning a smirk from Alfred.

"_Arthur, so soon?"_

Arthur reached behind him and stroked Florida. Alfred moaned in his mind, breathing deeply as Arthur got him to fully hardness. The Brit shifted back slightly and positioned himself over him. He moved down, letting Alfred penetrate him. He slid down until he was at his hilt. Alfred watched him breathing deeply and adjusting. He couldn't help but shift a little, making Arthur wince.

_"You gunna move?"_

"In a moment! You're not exactly small and I'm not prepared!"

Alfred laughed a little in his mind.

"Fuck you…" Arthur said, raising himself and then dropping back down.

_"Surely it should be the other way around?"_

Arthur smirked and continued to rise and fall. Alfred moved with him, the Brit keeping a slow rhythm to get used to him. He cried out and arched his back when he stuck his prostate, Alfred making sure to keep that angle. Arthur got hard again quickly and sped up his pace. He rode the American harder as the latter began to pump him. They were both panting, Alfred stroking his eyebrows, and Arthur tugging at Nantucket. Arthur paused, tightening around him as he came again. He cried the American's name as he did so mentally and vocally, driving the younger nation to finish too. The Brit gasped as he felt the younger's warm seed coat his insides, flopping on top of him.

_"I love you."_

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other, Alfred's thoughts trailing away. Arthur kissed him and sat up, pulling himself from Alfred.

"Shall we have a bath?"

Alfred nodded, so Arthur went to go run it. Alfred left to go find something to write with, his earlier feelings still haunting the back of his mind.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: So much angst in our dear America.**_

_**Alfred: I still managed to turn Arthur on though!**_

_**Arthur: Bastard…**_

_**Me: You two are too cute. Anyways, a special thank you to **_RomaVena-One_Italy _**for being my 400th reviewer! I opened it up for discussion on Tumblr, but I thought I would ask here too. Along with hugs requests and comments, I would like to know whether I should put together a FST (Fan Soundtrack) for this story? I look forward to seeing you're opinions!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia: -hugging**_ jagaimo-chan-

_**Greece: -hugging**_ PhantomDarkFanGirl2011-

_**England, Russia and Prussia: -hugging**_ Jet_Set_Radio_Yoyo-

_**Evil-Arthur: -hugging**_ yintsunami, _**and **_RomaVena-One_Italy-

_**America and England: -hugging**_ PedoFly-

_**Me and every character except France: -hugging**_ DeviiKitty-

_**Possessed-Alfred: -hugging**_ xxalexisurgodxx-

_**Me and Evil-Arthur: -hugging **_KagamineRin_Chan__-


	45. Numb

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty Five**_

_**Numb**_

Alfred wandered around downstairs for a little while, searching for something that he could use to talk to Arthur. Eventually, he found a marker pen and a white board and returned upstairs to the bathroom to see Arthur adding bubble bath into the water. Arthur looked around at him as he heard him walk back into the room, so Alfred held up his board.

"_Victory!"_ Alfred had written on the board, a cute triumphant smile on his face that Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at.

"The bath is almost ready," Arthur smiled.

"_Yay!"_

Arthur laughed and turned the taps off as Alfred took his glasses off and put them on the shelf by the sink. The Englishman sat in one end of the bathtub and Alfred got into the other, making a small pouting face. Arthur smiled at him, but blinked in surprise as Alfred pulled him so the smaller man was sat in between his legs. Arthur looked up at him, so Alfred made Arthur's back rest against his chest, wrapping his own arms around his waist. Everything was making him a little sleepy, so Arthur turned onto his knees and washed the taller man. Alfred rest his forehead on Arthur's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Alfred," the Brit said, finishing washing him and starting on himself.

"_ILU2"_ Alfred wrote on Arthur's stomach, making the smaller man chuckle softly. Alfred yawned silently and nuzzled him. Arthur turned back around and relaxed against the American, making sure he didn't slip under the water as he fell asleep. He stroked his hair, pushing it from his face and nuzzled to younger male as he felt arms wrap around his waist once more. They lay like that for a while, Alfred sleeping soundly and silently, Arthur slowly drifting off himself. He had no idea what was going through the American's subconscious at that moment, why he was holding him securely. He assumed he was just hugging him, but there was an ulterior reason to why he doing so; he was scared Arthur would leave. The younger knew, even in his sleep, that he was being stupid thinking that, especially with what Arthur had told him earlier, but he couldn't help it. Just the thought of not seeing those green eyes watching him scared the American, waking him from his sleep. He watched as Arthur drifted in and out of sleep, and that was when Alfred decided to get them both out of the bath. He dried them both off and put his glasses back on. Arthur had perked up slightly, but still leant against Alfred sleepily, using him as support. The younger led him back into the bedroom and dressed them both. However, Arthur sat complacently on the foot of the bed as he did so. Alfred made him lie down and rest his head on the pillows, then kissed him on the forehead. Arthur smiled and then drifted off to sleep, so Alfred let the room to return downstairs and get another drink. While he was alone, his thoughts started to buzz around like irritating little insects. He took a deep breath and tried to push them away, but they just kept on and on and…

Arthur jumped awake when he heard a loud bang sound downstairs. He remembered that Alfred had gone down their, so jumped off of the bed and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom step, he walked tentatively to the kitchen, peaking his head inside to check on the American. He saw him stood up and acting somewhat normal, but what he noticed the most was the large purple bruise across his knuckles, droplets of blood and swelling.

"Alfred?"

The American shook his head, trying to say to Arthur that he was okay that there was no need to worry, but Arthur being who he was knew that it was a lie.

"What did you do?" he pressed, concerned.

Alfred pointed to the kitchen wall, his expression void. Arthur looked at saw a fist-sized indent on the wall, and then looked back to Alfred.

"Why did you punch the wall?"

Alfred shrugged, seeming to be unbothered by it all. His expression remained void, and he didn't seem to be paying attention at all. Arthur went over and took his injured hand, noticing that he had broken all but one of his knuckles. He looked up at Alfred's face, the boy not registering how much his hand hurt him. Arthur muttered his little charm and healed him, and Alfred nodded his thanks.

"Why did you punch the wall?" Arthur repeated.

Alfred shrugged once more, moving to walk to the living room.

"Alfred!"

The American turned and looked at him, completely impassive. Arthur was worried as his eyes locked with Alfred, noticing that the younger's looked… dead. Alfred turned back around and carried on walking. Arthur followed him after a moment, seeing the American sat on the sofa with his laptop. He was ordering a new phone because his old one was still a pile of dust out in the forest. After contacting the right people online and giving verification, Alfred received an email saying his phone would arrive anytime in the next 3 hours (the perks of being a nation). Arthur watched him from the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. Alfred looked over to him and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Arthur recognised this look.

"Alfred…" he said carefully. "You've been dwelling on what Will said again, haven't you?"

Alfred looked at him, his eyes appearing dead once more and Arthur sighed softly. The American looked back at his laptop, so Arthur sat next to him and closed it gently. This regained his attention.

"I'm sure hearing those things from William hit you hard, but… he's a…" Arthur paused to think of the right word, "a villain… and villains will say anything to harm a hero. You should know that, Alfred!" He smiled softly, not looking away from him once. Alfred stared at him, then hugged him. Arthur hugged him back, nuzzling him softly. Arthur kissed him softly, making Alfred smile.

"Thanks, Arthur," Alfred said. He paused and let it catch up to him. "Hey! My voice is back!"

Arthur grinned brightly.

"You look more happy about it than I feel…"

"What do you mean?"

"You look happier about my voice being back than I actually feel about it being back."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, it's your face making the expression."

"I meant, why aren't you happy about it being back?"

"I am," Alfred said. "A little."

"Why only a little?"

"I dunno…"

Arthur sighed, "getting you to talk is like pulling teeth!"

"Ironic."

"Huh?"

"I get my voice back and I still can't talk…"

"But you could if you wanted too…" Arthur said. "I'm going to get a drink…"

That was when Alfred remembered why he had gone to the kitchen in the first place. "My drink!" he called out, running to the kitchen. Arthur blinked in surprise and watched him run before following him out. Alfred slipped up when he got into the kitchen, skidding under the table. Arthur hurried over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

Arthur went to help him up, but Alfred climbed out from under the table and stood up on his own.

"I'm fine," he said firmly.

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "are you now?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "What's with the look?"

"No reason," Arthur said, walking over to the cupboard and making himself a drink.

"There's always a reason," Alfred said, picking up his own glass.

"Well you never seem to have a reason, so why should I?"

"Well, you're the reasonable one… unlike this imbecile here…"

"Aaand we're back to this again…" Arthur said, taking Alfred's glass from him and walking back to the living room.

"HEY!" Alfred said indignantly. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Arthur ignored him and put the glass onto a coaster on the coffee table for him.

"Why'd you do that?" Alfred asked.

"To save you the effort," Arthur said, looking up at him. "You can focus all your energy into being self-deprecating now." Alfred looked at him incredulously, so Arthur continued his point. "You obviously enjoy putting yourself down! Maybe you should see if any of my punk clothes fit you and turn emo? At least then you'll have a reason for hurting yourself!"

Alfred stared at him for a moment. "Enjoy it?" he said. "I FUCKING HATE IT, ARTHUR1 BUT NOTHING I DO SEEMS TO MAKE THIS FEELING GO AWAY! IT'S ALWAYS WHISPERING IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD! EVEN BEFORE ALL OF THIS! BEFORE I SAW YOUR HEART! EVEN THEN! BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO HURT MYSELF SO BAD, I WILL! I'LL GO TO THE KITCHEN AND TAKE A BUTCHER'S KNIFE TO MY ARMS!"

"No…" Arthur said in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean any of what I said…" He turned away from him.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because!" Arthur said, turning back to him. "I'm frustrated with you! I raised you, then watched you succeed me as the world's super power!"

"How I'm the world's super power, I don't know!"

Arthur walked up to him and poked him in the chest with every word he said. "Because you are stronger than you think you are!"

Alfred rubbed his chest. "Ow…"

"But I know nothing I can say will change your self image so I may as well give up." He heard the kettle click and walked past him back to the kitchen.

"Now you get how I felt," Alfred said, following him into the room. Arthur ignored him. "Do you really think I would hurt myself?"

"I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Sure, I get down sometimes but so does everyone."

"Not everyone is you though, are they?"

"True, but I'm not a hypocrite either."

"And I am?"

"No, Arthur…" Alfred said. "I wanted you to see what I go through when you put yourself down. Yeah, what Will said hit me hard, but I'm not going to hurt myself because of it. So, I'm immature sometimes! I'm optimistic! So, no, Arthur. You are not a hypocrite. I'm just a good actor." He winked at Arthur who looked at him for a moment, then picked his tea up and walked past him.

"That you are, Alfred…" he said in quiet voice, walking past him and going out onto the back porch.

"Are you mad at me?" Alfred asked, following him.

"I don't think mad's the word…"

"What _is_ the word, then?"

Arthur didn't answer him and just sat down and sipped his tea, looking up at the afternoon sky.

"Arthur, please tell me!"

"I would say 'betrayed' but that's not the word either."

Alfred was silent, looking around them for a moment and then he sighed. "I did it because I love you, and I didn't want to see you like that anymore…"

"Like what, Alfred? I was fine!"

"You think I can't read the atmosphere, but I _can_ see things. I _did_ see things."

Arthur tutted. "Like what?" he said, sipping his drink.

"You go quiet, like your shutting yourself away. You can't read the atmosphere of other people around _you_! It's like you're in a bubble and sometimes I feel like I'm stuck halfway through the membrane."

"I know…" Arthur said, looking down.

"I wanted to pop that bubble and finally get you to see things without that haze…" Alfred said. "If getting you to see that meant breaking a couple of bones I was willing to do it. I'm willing to do anything to make you happy."

Arthur put his tea down. "Idiot…"

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome, you ungrateful git," Arthur said, crawling over and hugging the American closely.

"How am I ungrateful?" Alfred asked, hugging Arthur back.

"You just are…" Arthur muttered, holding him tighter.

"Yeah, cos that makes sense," Alfred smiled.

Arthur thumped his chest, then fisted his hands into his shirt.

"Hey…" Alfred said softly, like a whisper. Arthur hid his face into the taller man's chest, so Alfred rubbed his back. "Arthur?"

"Shh…" Arthur hushed. "Don't ruin the moment."

Alfred chuckled softly, then remained silent. He let Arthur hide against him, not seeing as Arthur closed his eyes and listened to the taller man's heart beat. Alfred watched Arthur's head rise and fall as his breath moved his chest, then the Brit moved away and picked up his tea again.

"What was all that about?" Alfred asked.

"I felt like it," Arthur said simply, sipping his tea.

"What was the word you were thinking of then?" Alfred smiled. "If it was bad, I promise I won't take it to heart."

"I don't know…" Arthur said. "There is a word but I can't think of it for the life of me…"

"Try and think of synonyms!"

"Does it really matter that much to you?"

"Yes!"

"I suppose…" Arthur paused to think about it for a moment. "I didn't like being deceived, even if it was for a good cause, and I was… annoyed with myself for not figuring you out… But I should have known really because I can never figure out what goes on in that head of yours."

"Hmmm… Sorry…"

Arthur sipped his tea.

"I really am sorry, Arthur."

He received a nod from the Brit, but felt really awkward. Arthur sipped his tea once more, thoroughly enjoying himself. Alfred saw the faint smirk on his face, realising that Arthur was messing with him, so decided to do a little bit of acting. Arthur sipped his tea again, watching the younger's eyes change subtly.

_Hahaha_, he thought, _you're not the only one that can act, Alfred._

Alfred stood up and walked into the woods. Arthur raised his eyebrows and watched him calmly from the porch. Alfred continued to walk through the trees, heading towards the lake. He sat down by the edge and played with the water a little. He stood after a moment, looking around at the peaceful clearing and picking up a couple of stones. He started skimming them, watching as they bounced over the water multiple times before sinking bellow the surface. After a while, the baby eagle flew by, but it wasn't as much of a baby any more.

"Hey!" Alfred smiled, the larger bird landing on his shoulder. Alfred stroked him gently. "You've gotten bigger!" he said, to which the bird chirped happily. "Wow! You grow so fast!" The bird nudged his neck, making Alfred laugh. "That tickles!" He laughed more, playing with the bird. "Wow!" He was completely in awe as it flew smoothly around him. He smiled brightly and watched it fly away. "Bye! Come back soon!" He grinned and turned around, spotting Arthur near the edge of the clearing watching him. "Hi Arthur!"

"Hey."

"Did you see it?"

"The baby eagle? Yes, I did."

"It got big so fast!" Alfred exclaimed, hyper.

Arthur smiled. _Just like you did…_

Alfred ran over to him quickly. "It was so cool!"

The Brit smiled warmly at him. "Your phone came," he said, handing it to him.

"Sweet!" Alfred said, taking the phone. He unlocked it and looked through it. "Hey! You put the numbers in for me!"

"Yeah."

"Thanks!" the younger man beamed. "I can't wait to look through it!"

"I can't either," Arthur said, more to himself which made the American wonder what was going on in the mind behind the too-innocent smile on Arthur's face. The younger decided that he would find out at some point so started to look through the phone, starting with the music. Then he moved onto the videos.

"I'm going to go back to my tea," Arthur smiled as Alfred reached the picture, then he ran back to the house.

"Oka-" Alfred started, but then he looked at the pictures folder. It was full of pictures of Arthur in various states of dress… "ARTHUR!" He could hear the Brit laughing, so chased after him. They ran through the garden and into the house, where Arthur ran up the stairs only to get tackled on the landing by Alfred.

"ACK!"

Alfred pinned him to the floor, and Arthur looked up at him. The taller man flicked through the pictures.

"Explain."

Arthur shrugged. "I was having a bit of fun… You can delete them if you like." To his surprise, Alfred smiled.

"And why would I do that?"

Arthur was not expecting that.

"You had fun and I get some nice pictures!"

The Brit chuckled. "Show them to anyone, _especially_ Francis, and I will destroy the phone and murder you."

"Hell no!" Alfred said. "These are mine and only mine!"

Arthur smiled so Alfred kissed him and took a picture of it.

"HA!"

The older nation rolled his eyes, but Alfred smiled happily.

"Heeeeeeeee~!" he grinned.

"Such a child," Arthur said, amusement in his voice.

"You love it!" Alfred laughed childishly. Arthur pulled him down for a kiss, Alfred pulling back and beaming at him. The Brit couldn't help but beam back at him. The younger seemed to have an endless stream of energy at that moment. "Mmmmmmm~!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"I have no idea, but I like it!" Alfred said, making Arthur laugh. "I just have so much energy!"

The Brit kissed him swiftly. "Can I get up please?"

Alfred instantly had them both standing. Arthur blinked several times, adjusting slightly. He looked at his watch.

"Hmmm… It's only 7... Why don't we go do something?"

"Liiiiike?"

Arthur shrugged. "Something to get rid of your excess energy."

"That narrows it down!" Alfred laughed. "Name anything you want to do! I'll do anything!"

"I don't know! That's the problem!"

Alfred started jumping up and down. "Arthur~!"

The Brit watched him, getting quite dizzy. Alfred continued to bounce.

"Think!" he smiled.

"Stop bouncing…" Arthur said, feeling sick.

"What? Why?"

Arthur covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh shit. Arthur!" Alfred cried, running after him.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Oh no!**_

_**Arthur: Urgh…**_

_**Alfred: Ew… Poor Iggy…**_

_**Me: Whatever is going to happen next? Look out for the next chapter soon!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**Me and Cowboy!America: -hugging**_ RomaVena_One_Italy-

_**England, Russia and Italy: -hugging**_ Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**Chibi-Prussia, Chibi-Russia, and Chibi-Canada: -hugging**_ ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Britannia Angel and Cowboy!America: -hugging **_xxalexisurgodxx-


	46. For You I Will

_**The Heart Never Lies**_

_**Chapter Forty Six**_

_**For You I Will**_

Alfred ran after the Brit, hearing the bathroom door slam against the wall as it was forced open. He went into the bathroom to see Arthur bent of the toilet, throwing up.

"Arthur!" he said, moving next to him and rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't…" he said, then threw up again, "worry…"

Alfred rubbed his back, not a single dent in his energy.

"I haven't been feeling right for," he puked again, "ugh… a while actually…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You've had enough to worry about…"

"I don't care!" Alfred said. "If you were feeling sick you should have said something!"

Arthur nodded, puking the last of his stomach content. Alfred continued to comfort him.

"Mmmm…" Alfred hummed. "Are you gunna throw up again?"

Arthur dry heaved a few times, but nothing came up.

"Okay…" Alfred said, helping the smaller man stand again. "Let's get you to bed, and I'll bring up a bowl." Arthur nodded, so Alfred kept his arm around him and helped him into the bedroom and put him on the bed. "I'll be right back," he assured him, hurrying from the room to get a bowl and a glass of water. Arthur laid back and closed his eyes. Alfred brought the bowl up first, putting it on the floor, then used some of his energy to run back downstairs for the glass and a thermometer. He came back into the bedroom and gently put it into Arthur's mouth under his tongue.

"60 seconds and I'll check." He put the glass on the bedside table, and then put his hand on Arthur's forehead. "You do have a temperature…" He took the thermometer out of Arthur's mouth when it beeped. "Fuck… 104..."

Arthur looked at him. "In English?"

"Uh…" Alfred did some quick maths in his head. "40 degrees."

"Ugh…" Arthur groaned, flopping backwards onto the pillow.

"Don't worry, I won't put a hamburger on your head this time!"

Arthur laughed making Alfred smiled.

"Well, I say we fast you for 24 hours and try food tomorrow," Alfred said. "So, keep drinking and I'll go get a cold compress."

Arthur nodded and picked the glass up, sipping carefully as Alfred left to go for the cold compress. He closed his eyes for a moment and the next thing he realised he felt something cold pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at Alfred.

"Thanks."

"Let's just try and get you better," Alfred smiled. "You want anything? Entertainment, I mean."

"Umm… No, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Arthur closed his eyes, not noticing as Alfred got off the bed and went to go get his DS. Alfred looked at the Brit for a moment, seeing him breathing deeply. Arthur was trying to stop himself from reaching.

"Arthur, if anything needs to come up, let it."

"No, I'm fine."

"Even if it's just bile, let it come up."

"Alfred…"

"What?"

"Shut up… Please…"

"Sorry…" Alfred said, leaving the room to get his DS from the living room. He came back in and sat at the end of the bed, leaning against the foot board. Arthur opened his eyes once more and looked at him. "What's up?" Alfred smiled.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Get over here…" Arthur smiled.

Alfred smiled and moved up the bed, laying next to him and putting his arms around him. Arthur smiled and watched him play, seeing that his game was _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"Die Deatheater!" Alfred said, really into the game. Arthur smiled and would have made a comment about him playing with the wand but was too ill. Alfred seemed to realise this so winked at him. Suddenly, he was attacked in the game and died. Arthur chuckled, then regretted it and threw up into the bowl. "Oh!" Alfred cried, dropping his DS onto the bed and holding onto him as he threw up. He picked up the cold compress up, and grabbed the drink from the bedside table. Arthur leant against him when he was finished and took a sip of the water. He felt the compress get placed on his head again. Alfred turned off the DS and laid back with Arthur's head on his shoulder. He rubbed his arm soothingly, humming quietly.

"Thanks…" Arthur said, drifting off to sleep.

"No problem," Alfred said softly, continuing to hum and rub his arm. He kissed the side of his head and Arthur turned it towards him. Alfred watched him, smiling. "I'll take your temperature again when you wake up." He got up, carefully resting Arthur on the pillows and went to get a drink. After finishing his drink in the kitchen, he grabbed a book from the living room and went back upstairs, sat on the bed and started to read.

A few hours later, Alfred had only a few chapters left of his book. He was reading intently, not a single ounce of tiredness in him. Suddenly, Arthur jolted awake and threw up. Alfred held him gently once more, making sure that everything went into the bowl. He was really starting to worry about the Brit. He rubbed his arms softly, comforting him.

"Anymore?" he asked.

"I don't think so…" Arthur said weakly.

"Okay, have a drink then lay back and I'll take your temperature again," Alfred said, helping Arthur lay back gently. The Brit took a tentative sip of his drink whilst Alfred got the thermometer ready. "I'll go get some more in a minute," he said, and Arthur nodded slowly and opened his mouth. Alfred put the thermometer under his tongue again. "Keep still and I'll get your water." He got up and took the empty glass into the bathroom. Arthur had no complaints as he couldn't move without throwing up. Alfred returned fairly quickly and put the glass on the bedside table. "Let's check this out then…" he said, pulling the thermometer from his mouth. He did not like the results. "Fuck… 108..."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah… Metrics… Uh… It's about 42 degrees…"

"That's not what I was…" Arthur sighed, giving up on the sentence. "It's the fact it's gone up!"

"Yeah…" Alfred said, really worried. "We need to bring it down… Uh, can you move?"

Arthur shook his head slowly. "Not without getting dizzy and throwing up…"

"Ahh…" Alfred sighed. "I was gunna suggest a cold bath, but if we can't get you to the tub…"

"Thanks anyway," Arthur smiled softly.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is underwear and lying on top of the cover."

"Can I trust you?" Arthur said, looking at him and smirking.

"I am offended!" Alfred said, pretending to be hurt. Arthur chuckled softly at him, so Alfred smirked. "Come here, sexy," he said, pulling the covers off him and started to undress him. Arthur tried to help him, but couldn't muster the strength. Alfred managed to get him into his underwear, putting the cold compress onto his head once more. Arthur hiss softly, confusing Alfred. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Arthur said. "It's just a big contrast."

"Hmmm…"

Arthur looked at him oddly. "Hmmm?"

Alfred shook his head. "Don't worry. I was just agreeing with you is all."

"Okay."

Alfred sat at the foot of he bed again, so Arthur looked at him with a pout.

"What?"

"You're al the way over there again…"

"Huh?" Alfred said, then he realised. "Oh! Well, we need you to cool down. Two bodies mean s more heat."

"Hmm."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't seem fine," Alfred said. "And not the puking/temperature not fine."

"Could you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Get your sun kissed arse over here next to me!"

Alfred blinked in surprise. "Okay…" he said, moving up the bed next to him. Arthur smiled up at him, resting his head on his chest again and closing his eyes to relax. "Go to sleep," Alfred said softly.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"You're slurring your own language," Alfred said. "I think you want to."

"Nope!" Arthur said, then yawned.

"Uh huh," Alfred said. "Go to sleep."

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"Now who's acting like a kid?" Alfred said, smirking.

"Fuck off…"

"You're cranky!"

Arthur poked his tongue out, so Alfred laughed.

"Go to sleep," the American said. "Or do I have to ground you?"

Arthur pouted a perfect irresistible puppy dog face that rivalled even Alfred's. The American tried to keep his resolve, but that face broke it.

"Fine!"

Arthur grinned in victory, hugging Alfred softly.

"You are such a child!" Alfred laughed.

Arthur chuckled, "and you're not?"

"I'm still on an energy binge so I can't really speak, but still!"

"Go and do something then…" Arthur said, poking him in the side. "I'll be fine for a little bit."

"Don't know what to do! So, I'll just stay here!"

"Go play on the _Wii_ or something…"

"No! I'll just get another book or something."

"Go play on the God damned _Wii_ and let go of some of that energy."

"No!" Alfred said. "I'm getting a God damned book!"

"I'm not going to argue with you…"

"Good!" Alfred said. "Now go to sleep!"

"Fine…"

Alfred smiled and got up to get another book, taking his other book with him. He went into the living room as Arthur closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. He walked into the living room, replacing the book and grabbing a different larger book. Quietly, he walked back up stairs and sat on the bed again, Arthur waking up.

"Sorry," Alfred said.

"Don't worry," Arthur said, closing his eyes again. He drifted off to sleep as Alfred started reading again.

_**5am**_

Alfred was finishing another book, having been reading non-stop for a long time. He still had no dent in his energy binge and this annoyed the Brit as he woke up from his sleep.

"For God's sake, Alfred!" he moaned. "Get some sleep."

"Not tired."

Arthur sighed and rolled over.

"No really, I'm not tired," Alfred said, putting the book down.

"I know…"

"So how're you feeling?" Alfred asked. "I'll take your temperature in a minute."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Like shit."

Alfred got the thermometer. "Open." Arthur did so, and Alfred put the thermometer under his tongue again. "I'll get you another drink." Arthur nodded, leaving the American to go get his drink. He looked at the thermometer as it beeped. Alfred put the glass on the bedside table and took the thermometer. "Better! Still high. But better! 102."

"Wooo…"

"That's, uh… 38 degrees…"

"I'm not so ill that I can't convert temperatures."

"Still cranky I see," Alfred observed. Arthur closed his eyes again. "If you're going back to sleep, have a drink first please." Arthur took the glass and drank. Alfred smiled at him so he smiled back. "I'mma get another book!"

"Okay."

Alfred ran from the room and came back with another book really quickly, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Arthur.

"What books are you reading?" Arthur asked, curious.

"This one's called _The Lost Symbol_," Alfred said.

"Hm?"

"So, I read the _The Da Vinci Code_ and _Angels and Demons_ in one night…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing," Arthur said. "I just didn't think you liked those kinds of books."

"I liked them! I like loads of books!"

"I have the complete works of Sherlock Holmes in my bag…"

Alfred had them in front of him before Arthur could even blink. Alfred pondered which one he should read out of the books he had, so Arthur told him to continue with _The Lost Symbol_ and he could read the other books later. Arthur snuggled up to him, so Alfred started reading aloud to help lull the Brit to sleep once more.

_**3pm**_

He couldn't explain it, but Alfred still could not fall asleep. He was half way through the Sherlock Holmes collection when Arthur woke up once more with his stomach rumbling. Alfred looked up from his book.

"I'm not sure if I should let you eat…"

"I'm not either but I need some form of food sooner or later."

Alfred nodded. "Be right back." He put the book down, marking his place, then ran down to the kitchen. Arthur looked at which story, surprised by how far he'd gotten. He looked up when Alfred came in with some buttered toast. "Try and nibble on this. Don't worry if you can't eat it all of it."

Arthur nodded and weakly sat up more. Alfred put the plate on his lap, and Arthur picked up the toast and looked at it. He nibbled on as Alfred went back to reading, managing to make his way through an entire slice. Arthur went to pick up the next one but paused. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, whilst Alfred got ready to grab the bowl. Arthur sensed this and shook his head, taking a sip of water.

"You okay, Arthur?"

A nod.

"Okay," Alfred said, standing up. "I'm gunna get some fresh water for the bowl." He went into the bathroom with the bowl and put the contents into the toilet, flushing it and getting fresh water. He came back and put the bowl on the floor, smiling as Arthur started on another slice. Alfred sat down at the foot of the bed once more, reading once more. Arthur sighed and gave up.

"Can't you eat it?" Alfred asked.

"You at the fucking foot of the fucking bed again, Alfred."

"Sorry. It's a habit…" he crawled up the bed and sat next to him. "Happy now, Cranky?"

Arthur looked away. "Yes…" he muttered, starting to nibble the toast once more. Alfred rolled his eyes, and carried on reading. After a while he closed the book and smiled to himself. Arthur finished his toast, looked at Alfred and smiled too. Alfred looked at Arthur.

"You feeling any better?"

"I have a bit more energy."

"That's good!" Alfred smiled. "I finished!" he added happily, motioning to the large collection of books on the back.

"All of them?"

"Uh huh!" Alfred nodded happily, looking like kid again.

"Wow."

Alfred beamed happily, so Arthur smiled and tugged the taller man's shirt to kiss his cheek. Alfred leant forwards so he could do so, and asked "how long did it take you to read them?"

"I like to enjoy books when I read them."

"I enjoyed it!" Alfred whined.

"Stop whining."

"Hmph…" Alfred huffed, folding his arms.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Can you help me up… I need the toilet…"

"Yeah, of course!" Alfred said, getting off of the bed and helping him up gently. Arthur stood and his head swam. Alfred kept hold of him. "Easy…" Arthur took a deep breath then walked with him to the bathroom. Alfred stayed in the room in case he fell over, but didn't look as he went. Arthur flushed the toilet, Alfred turned around to help him having to catch him as Arthur nearly collapsed after trying to take a step on his own. The sudden movement hadn't made things any better, and he had to quickly turn around and flop over the bowl of the toilet. Alfred held onto him, helping him, but not really knowing what to do.

"I fucking hate being ill…" Arthur panted, tears of pain in the corners of his eyes as he continued to dry heave.

"I know…" Alfred said quietly, rubbing his arm and wiping the tears away. Finally, Arthur chocked to a stop. "Shhh…" soothed the American. "Can you move?"

Arthur shook his head slowly. "Not on my own…"

"Good thing you've got me, then," Alfred smiled, holding Arthur against him and helping him back to the bed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Arthur said quietly.

Alfred was touched because he knew how much letting someone else take responsibility conflicted the Brit, but kept him steady and laid him back on the bed with a smile. "That's how I felt when I got sick at your house."

"Well, now we're even," Arthur smiled softly.

"I'll go get some more water," Alfred said, taking the glass and plate downstairs. Arthur didn't have the energy to do anything but lay back and stare at the ceiling. Alfred soon came back with fresh water, giving it to Arthur who sipped it to sooth his sore throat. Alfred looked at his watch. "5pm… I don't think we'll try food again until tomorrow…"

Arthur shook his head.

"Hmm… You know, you never did say how long it took you to read Sherlock Holmes," Alfred said, trying to distract the Brit from his sickness.

"30 or so years…" Arthur said. "I read them as they came out."

"Wooooooooooooow!" Alfred smiled. "They have Young Sherlock Holmes too now! I saw them in a store a while back!"

"I may have to read them next then," Arthur smiled.

Alfred smiled and got another book, climbing up the bed and sitting next to the Brit.

"Finally learnt have we," Arthur said, winking at him.

"Yes, I have learnt a new habit!"

Arthur chuckled faintly, not able to stop himself from falling asleep. Alfred kissed him on the head and went back to sleeping.

_**11:30pm**_

Alfred had nearly finished his newest book, Arthur nuzzling up to him. Alfred smiled, finished the book and put it down. He then put his arm around Arthur who was still nuzzling him. He could sleep still, so just watched Arthur.

"You've been awake for nearly two days," Arthur said, looking sleepily up at the American. "Don't you think it's time you went to sleep?"

"I can't, though," Alfred said. "It's not me trying to stay awake for as long as possible, I physically can't go to sleep."

Arthur made a non-committal noise, slowly falling asleep. Alfred sighed, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair. Arthur lost his battle to stay awake, and Alfred started humming _For You I Will_. Arthur had a nice dream, listening to him in his sleep.

"_Wandering the streets,_

_in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, _

_nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_

_round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._" Alfred sand, not realising that Arthur could hear him.

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_" Alfred sang the entire song, and Arthur woke up and looked at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really," replied the Brit.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

Arthur nodded. "But it was really odd though."

"How was it odd."

"Just a lot of random events…" Arthur said. "You were singing then you cannonball into a pool."

Alfred blushed. "I… I was singing?"

Arthur nodded, giving Alfred an idea.

"Did it sound like this?" he asked, then sang the chorus of the song once more.

"Yeah…" Arthur said, surprised. "That was the song… How did you know?"

"Cos I've been sat here singing it while you were asleep…"

"Oh…"

Both men were blushing, so Alfred took the time to take Arthur's temperature once more. It had risen every so slightly, but Alfred joked around saying that it was Arthur's dream that had probably done that.

"I feel gross…" Arthur mumbled.

"Want me to help you get in the bath?"

"Please…"

Alfred nodded and then went to run a bath. Arthur tried to move, managing to sit up. Alfred cam back and smiled at him, helping him walk to the bathroom.

"Boxers on or off?" Alfred asked.

"Really, Alfred… I'm getting into a bath so I obviously want them off."

Alfred smirked. "Just checking!" He helped him out of them and then into the bath. Arthur sighed happily when he sank into the warm water.

"Want anymore help?" Alfred asked. "Washing, I mean."

Arthur hated himself for it but- "I don't think I'll be able to do it all by myself…"

Alfred nodded and leaned forwards to kiss him on the head. "Don't worry, I'll always help you." Arthur went deep red, so Alfred smiled and started to wash him. Arthur hated, but loved it at the same time. Alfred smiled and dabbed a couple of bubbles against Arthur's nose. The Brit sneezed them off, but the sudden movement made his head swim. Alfred wiped the bubbles away, rinsed him off and kept him steady.

"Urgh…"

"Just stay still and breath…"

Arthur did so, not able to stop himself leaning into Alfred's touch as he rubbed his back gently.

"Thank you…"

"Anything for you, Arthur."

"Can I get out now, please?" Arthur asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure," Alfred smiled, grabbing a towel and helping Arthur out of the water, wrapping it around him. Arthur remained quiet as Alfred dried him off and put fresh boxers on him. "You okay? You're really quiet…"

"Can I get back to bed please…?"

_**5am**_

Both were sat up on the bed reading quietly. The silence was broken when Alfred started humming once more. Arthur recognised the song faintly but couldn't put a name to it.

"C-could you sing it louder please, Alfred?" he asked. Alfred blushed as he realised he had been humming. "Please? Contrary to whatever I've said before, you have a nice voice."

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day,_" Alfred sang, making Arthur roll his eyes and smile.

"_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay I say_

_When I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are,"_

"Alfred," Arthur said in a soft tone, shaking his head lightly and smiling warmly.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,_

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same,_" Alfred sang, Arthur pull him down and hugging him tightly as the lyrics hit home. Alfred finished the song, hugging Arthur back. The Brit closed his eyes and sniffed.

"You okay?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded as tears leaked silently from his eyes.

"You're crying!"

"No I'm not…"

"Yes, you are!"

"Fine, I am," Arthur said, sniffing again and wiping his eyes.

"Why?"

"You're… You're too nice to me," Arthur sobbed.

"I'm too nice to you?"

Arthur nodded and sobbed silently.

"How can I be too nice to you?" Alfred asked, putting his arms around him.

"You just are," Arthur said, holding onto him tightly.

"You have me majorly confused."

"I still don't deserve someone like you," Arthur said in a near silent whisper.

"What?" Alfred asked, stunned. "Arthur, why do you still think that?"

"Because you've done all of this for me… I don't deserve it for troubling you like this…"

"Trouble? It's not trouble, Arthur! I'd help you in any way!"

Arthur teared up more. "And that's why I don't deserve you!"

"And why not?" Alfred asked, making Arthur look at him. "You've helped me out! You have helped me more than I have ever helped you! This is honestly nothing compared to what you have done for me!"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm?"

"You were a little bastard sometimes…"

"Gee thanks…" Alfred said. "But, seriously… Stop thinking like that, cos I love you more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't want anyone else like I want you."

Arthur sniffed again. "Same here," he said, hugging him again. Alfred held him close, Arthur nuzzling his shoulder. The American ran his fingers through his hair and Arthur sighed contently. Soon enough, Arthur fell asleep against him, so Alfred laid him back on the pillows.

After a few moment, Vincent and Kyle hopped into the room. Alfred explained everything to them as they asked why Arthur was paler than usual and asleep. They nuzzled the sleeping Brit who woke up and stroked them.

"How long have you been feeling sick," Vincent asked.

"About a month really…"

"And you haven't said anything?" Kyle asked.

After a slight debate, Alfred had called his doctor and explained everything to him. The doctor said that he would arrive in one hour, leaving the nations and rabbits with their nerves.

_**One Hour Later**_

Alfred hurried downstairs and let the doctor into the house, leading him up to the bedroom where they found Arthur shaking.

"Stop the room moving, Alfred," Arthur said, his voice full of panic. "Please!"

Alfred sat on the bed next to him and held him, just in time to hold him over the bowl as he threw up again. The doctor watched, taking notes as part of his diagnostics. After checking him over once he was finished throwing up, the doctor gave him some medicine as on face value Arthur seemed to have stomach flu. Arthur took some of the medicine, slowly feeling as it helped his fever go down. He still felt a little sick though.

For a while, once the bunnies came out of hiding, they sat and discussed why Arthur could possibly be feeling sick for such a long period of time, also discovering that Vincent and Kyle were the nations' familiars.

"This is why I'm worried," Vincent said. "I have a bond to you, so it scares me when you're not well."

"I'm sure I'm fine though," Arthur said, scratching behind his ear. However, both rabbits and Alfred weren't convinced.

"That's a matter of opinion," Alfred said.

"I agree," the bunnies said.

"Yeah! So you gang up on me! I'm really feeling the concern!"

"We're not ganging up on you, Arthur!" Alfred said.

"Yes you are!" Arthur said, almost scowling at him.

Kyle 'smiled' softly at Arthur, but got snapped at.

"Why are you getting snappy with the bunnies?"

"Whatever…" Arthur mumbled. "Can I have another drink please?"

Alfred nodded and took the glass to the bathroom, listening carefully. Arthur looked at the bunnies.

"Sorry…" he said, tearing up slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that…"

"It's… okay, Arthur," Kyle said, concerned by this sudden change.

"Please don't hate me for snapping at you…" Arthur said, his bottom lip wobbling slightly. Both bunnies hopped over to him, assuring him that they weren't mad. Arthur cuddled them softly. Soon Alfred came into the room and put the glass on the table. "Thank you, Alfred… I… I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, Arthur. I know! I love you too."

Arthur beamed at him, pulling him to a tight hug.

"Arthur?"

"I love you so so so so so so so so so so much!"

"I love you lots too, Arthur!" Alfred said, rubbing the smaller man's back. Arthur squeezed him tighter. "Ar… thur… Can't… breath…"

Arthur let him go quickly. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he said, tearing up again.

"Arthur, why are you crying?"

"Because I hurt you!"

"You didn't hurt me, silly! You were just a little tight!" Alfred said, smiling the special sweet smile. He wiped away Arthur's tears.

"I'm feeling better now," Arthur said.

"That's great!"

"C-can I have something to eat?"

"Sure!"

"C-can I have one of your burgers please?"

The room stopped dead. Arthur hid under the covers, blushing madly. Alfred agreed to make him the burger, and Arthur got out of bed and got dressed. He felt a little odd though, like his clothes were tighter. He walked downstairs, the bunnies hopping down with him for a drink, and sat at the kitchen table. Alfred put the burger in front of him and Arthur ate the whole thing, smiling happily as he did so. He smiled at Alfred then got up to get a cup of tea, noticing that they were out.

"You're feeling better then?" Alfred asked.

"Almost like new," Arthur smiled. "I'm just going to pop to the shops. We need more tea."

"I'll go-"

"No, Alfred. I need the fresh air."

With that he ran from the room, grabbed a jacket and hurried out into the street. Arthur honestly did need the fresh air, but he also needed to clear his head. He had been thinking about the reasons he could be sick for so long, and (though he didn't say it) one thing kept popping into his head. After getting his tea and putting it into his basket, he went to another aisle and bought a few of the same item. He went on to the self check out, paid and then went home.

Alfred was still sat in the same place as when he had left so Arthur went in and greeted him then edgily left the room and hurried upstairs. It was stupid, impossible, but he needed to be sure…

Alfred sighed, worried about the Brit's odd behaviour so followed him upstairs. He heard beeping and cursing from inside the bathroom, so listened out the door.

"Fuck fuck fuck… shit shit damn bollocks…"

Alfred had had enough so knocked on the door. "Arthur?"

"ALFRED!" Arthur said, clearly surprised. "Err… w-wait a minute!"

Alfred sighed. "I heard swearing and beeping. Unless you can magically censor yourself, something's not right."

"I just stubbed my toe is all…" Arthur lied pathetically, unlocking and opening the door. "You must have been hearing things."

"Arthur, please don't lie to me…"

"I'm not lying!"

"Right," Alfred said, turning to walk away.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat. "…Wait! Alfred…"

Alfred looked at him, but Arthur didn't know where to start. Both sighed.

"Here," Arthur said, handing over four white plastic sticks.

Alfred blinked. "Are these… pregnancy tests?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred looked down at each little screen, taking in the message on them:

..: _pregnant - 4 weeks _:..

"So, you're pregnant?"

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: What is this? A cliffhanger? In the last chapter? You know what this means!**_

_**Alfred: A sequel? **_

_**Me: Yep! We thought the story would be too long, so we've split it in two. It should be up soon as most of it is planned out. Also, it's me and you guys know I like cliffhangers, so obviously I'd put one in the last chapter! Thank you for reading for so long and like usual, any reviewers who request a hug will have that hug in the first chapter of the next story. Don't worry, I will clearly label it as this stories sequel! :]**_

_**Arthur: -speechless-**_

_**Alfred: -hugging him-**_

_**Me: Sorry for such a lengthy chapter… It's the longest! 12 pages! :] See you in the sequel!**_

_**Hugs:**_

_**England, Russia, and Spain: -hugging **_Jet Set Radio Yoyo-

_**Chibi-England: -hugging **_ARandomShadowOfLife-

_**Greece: -hugging **_Pandora of Ithilien-

_**The Nordics: -hugging **_KagamineRin_Chan-

_**Prussia: -hugging **_xxalexisurgodxx-

_**England: -hugging **_Rabid UK fangirl-

_**Me: -hugging **_DeviiKitty-


End file.
